Rise of the Whirling Tides
by Yami Hateshiginai
Summary: Forced to seal Kaguya into his own body Naruto vanished from the world, returning countless years later only to witness a new cycle of hatred created by the World Government. A path opens and peace will come as the Child of Prophecy returns followed by a new generation of shinobi to bring about a new era of peace! Summary Inside. God like Naruto. Harem. Lots of OCS.
1. The Return

**Rise of the Whirling Tides**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, One Piece or any other media, anime, music, games, manga, books etc series that may appear in this fanfiction, this is purely fantasy work. I will, however, claim the Original Characters that appear in this fanfic.

 **Author Note** : This is the rewrite to my fanfiction Shinobi to Pirate.

 **Harem** : Naruto X Suzuka X Kuroka X OC X Nico Robin X Madam Shyarly X Boa Hancock

 **Summary** : With Sasuke's death at the hand of Kaguya Naruto had no choice but to seal the Progenitor of Chakra into himself, the sealing process went wrong and he absorbed Kaguya and the Shinju into his own being altering his body turning him into an immortal 'God'. His body being converted into pure chakra was destroyed and over the years he slowly regenerated but it was too late; his comrades had all but perished under the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Despair filled him and he fled returning to his ancestral home of Uzi no Kuni becoming a hermit for thousands of years.

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _"Hi There"_ _Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There" Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

 **Chapter 1: The Return**

 **Prologue**

 _The ruins of the once beautiful Uzushiogakure no Sato basked under the light of the rising sun. The once beautiful Village was a place of wonder, beauty and pride to those who once upon a time lived there. The Uzumaki a strong and powerful clan, descendants of Otsutsuki Ashura, known for their incredibly strong life force, unique chakra and famed for their mastery of Fuuinjutsu, had once called this place home. Their skill in Fuuinjutsu had brought them fame and fear, it was this fear that led to their downfall, struck down by enemies from all sides they were wiped out, all but a few survived fleeing their home to find new life, now the glorious village lay in nothing ruin._

 _Deep within the ruins of the once illustrious Uzumaki clan compound was a single individual, a being of great power, one who had shied away from the world because of his failure. Here resided Uzumaki, Naruto a man from an age long passed. He sat in the shadows, the darkness obscuring his form from view as he lamented on his failures. Nearly six thousand years ago the era of the Shinobi had come to an end. He had failed in his duty to release the Mugen Tsukuyomi in time causing all his friends, allies, everyone he had fought with during the Fourth Shinobi World War to be turned into White Zetsu._

 _His brother in all but blood, Uchiha Sasuke had been struck down by Otsutsuki Kaguya, the Progenitor of Chakra. In his last moments, Sasuke had given Naruto the Rikudou no In no Chikara completing the Rikudou no You no Chikara he had received from Otsutsuki Hagoromo the Rikudō no Sennin. With the Sun and Moon Mark, the Yin and Yang chakra of the Sage, Naruto battled the mother of chakra for seven days and seven nights finally weakening her enough to attempt to seal her away. He had ultimately decided to seal her away inside of himself, knowing if he sealed her back in the moon she would only attempt to escape once more, Naruto however miscalculated. In his haste to seal Kaguya away it caused his own downfall and that of the entire Shinobi Nations. He had attempted to seal her and the Shinju into his own body, the influx of their powerful chakra and life forces clashed with his own. His body and theirs were torn apart, their chakra fused together causing a deadly eruption that levelled the landscape destroying half the continent._

 _Naruto's body transformed becoming entirelly made of chakra, he was no longer human, but a chakra being. His body reformed taking ten long years before he returned, forever changed. He had shot up to six feet in height; his once cerulean blue eyes had transformed permanently taking the shape of the Rinne-Sharingan. His once bright blonde hair had turned pure white, white as snow and flowed freely down his back, his spikes having become tamer. He had two long horns protruding out from his forehead each six inches in length. He retained the In and You chakra marks, the Sun mark on his right palm and the Moon like mark on his left palm. His chakra reserves had increased exponentially, due to the absorption of the Shinju and Kaguya upon which he discovered many years later, his reserves were unimaginable reaching such levels that when his clones attempted to pick up his chakra signature they failed. He later theorised that his chakra had sky rocketed into another dimension entirely, becoming so large that they were unable to be detected by anyone unless he voluntarily lowered them._

 _When he had reformed he had attempted to release the Mugen Tsukuyomi only to discover he had been too late. The ten years which it had taken for his body to reform had allowed enough time to elapse for the roots of the planted Shinju to drain his comrades of their chakra and transform them into White Zetsu. He had wept for his comrades and ultimately decided to vanquish the White Zetsu absorbing their essence into himself gaining the memories of his comrades, friends and former allies. He then proceeded to sink the remnants of the Elemental Nations sending the continent deep into the ocean's depths and left for what remained of Uzu no Kuni._

 _Using the memories of Kaguya to manipulate Inton and Yōton nature chakras into Onmyōton to utilise the Banbutsu Souzou no Jutsu, splitting apart what remained of the Shinju's chakra in his system, adding his own in order to bring back the Bijuu with all their memories and powers in order to bring back what remaining comrades he had. Naruto had been tempted many times to bring back his fallen comrades, but ultimately decided to allow them to rest in peace with their loved ones in the afterlife. The nine comforted Naruto with the deaths of his comrades and helped him train with his new abilities for the last six thousand years as he remained in solitary, unknowing that soon he would be brought back into the world to fight for peace and bring about a new world order. The Child of Prophecy would return for his work was not yet done._

* * *

 **Scene break**

 **Current Time (12 years before Canon)**

The Kindan no shima, the Forbidden Island, was a land said to possess untold wealth that would make any man rich beyond his wildest dreams. For six thousand years the land had remained unplundered, many had tried and many had failed. The island was surrounded by deadly whirlpools that protected it from invaders, only the brave have attempted to raid this land of its riches. Adventures, Pirates and Marines alike had all attempted to claim this land as there's. All in order to plunder the riches of its deceased, even the famous Whitebeard once tried to claim the Land as his only to be rebuked, not by the whirlpools that surrounded the island but by a legendary beast. Many have speculated about the existence of this legendary creature that swam beneath the ocean's depths, its shadow larger than any known Sea King. Many had attempted to capture the beast only for them, their crew and ship to sink into the ocean's depths their souls lost for all eternity to Davy Jones locker.

Now for the first time in thousands of years, someone had finally managed to cross the mighty whirlpools of the Forbidden Island, avoid the legendary beast and land on its soil. The man to land on the Forbidden Island was a pirate known to the world as Bluebeard the Captain of the Blue Whales Pirates a man with a Fifty Million Beri bounty on his head. His armada consisted of six heavily armed ships, two featuring large prison cells beneath the decks to store his 'loot'. Bluebeard was a pirate notorious for his investments in the Slave trade. He and his crew explored the world kidnapping rare individuals to sell off to the highest bidder. He and his crew had heard of the Forbidden Island and the treasures it was supposed to contain. At the thought of treasure, they made a beeline for the strange island to see what wealth they could find, as a vicious Pirate he was not above pillaging the bodies of the dead to make his riches.

Through sheer will accompanied by pure stubbornness he and his small scouting party had transverse the whirlpools of the Island, they saw hair nor hide of the beast that was said to guard the island, before making land on the Island's soil. The trek inland had taken a number of hours but they had finally arrived at the ruins of the 'Forbidden City'.

Bluebeard inhaled deeply as he stepped forth cloaked in thick black trousers down to his ankles, black combat boots with steel tips and spikes jutting out from the back. Bluebeard was an incredibly tall man standing at nine feet in height with a large bulky build. He wore a tight white shirt with a thick black overcoat over the top. He had a golden belt around his waist with eight flintlock pistols, four on each side strapped to it. On his right hip, he carried a cutlass. He had bushy dark blue hair with a long bushy blue beard, as such his name. His eyes were black and beady, lifeless and dull, like shark eyes.

A sickening grin burst into place as he eyed the remains, he gave a deep bellowing laugh.

"ZRUHAHAHAHAHA!" his foul laughter and stench filled the air as he eyed the ruins of the fallen 'city'. He turned to his men, "Tear this place apart!" he commanded. A rain of cheers filled the air as his men surged forth into the torn buildings searching for whatever they could find. They tore down walls and old shops without a care as they searched for anything and everything they could get their hands on. Bluebeard made his way through the village stopping at what appeared to be a small number of gravestones. He looked at the soil and smirked.

"Shovel!" demanded the pirate as one of his lower crew members approached.

Bluebeard snatched the shovel from his subordinate's hand and started digging until he hit gold. He removed a wooden coffin from the hole sitting it on the ground and tore it open revealing the fresh remains of a young man with bright red hair. It had looked like the man had died recently, but that was impossible as the island was said to be deserted and the head stone looked thousands of years old, the body had been perfectly preserved. Bluebeard searched the body removing a number of items, small scrolls, a sword of all things before he hit gold. He tore a necklace from the man's neck, a long silver chain with a swirl like symbol made of pure gold with small sapphires ingrained into the metal.

"Find more graves! We hit the jackpot!" demanded Bluebeard as he turned his attention his crew. The men cheered and grabbed their shovels and began to dig up the nearby graves, a mistake that would cost them dearly. The moment the shovels hit the soil a powerful pressure like nothing they had ever felt before came crashing down upon them. Their eyes bulged as they collapsed to their knees fear filled their existence as they witnessed their own deaths as if they were visions of the future. Slowly stalking towards them from the shadows was a literal demon. Approaching them was a man with horns growing from his forehead, and eyes that bore deep into their very souls.

Naruto had sensed their arrival on his home and had decided to ignore them, informing Gyuki and Isobu who lurked the waters to allow them through. The moment they decided to defile the graves of his kinsmen they had sealed their fates. He stalked like a predator would stalk its prey as he made his approach, his killer intent descendant upon them like a landslide as the visage of the Shinigami appeared behind him. He stood before them dressed in a light-coloured kimono with Magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit. He was dressed in the exact same manner as his ancestor Asura.

Naruto eyed the men before him, fifteen in total, a small group. He held out his right hand, with his control over the five nature transformations and the yin-yang release he brought forth ten small fists sized spheres, the Gudoudama. The strange black spheres floated behind him in a circular manner. One floated into his right hand where it took shape changing its composition into that of a two-metre-long Shakujo. The staff had two heads; the one at the top was in the shape of a circle, a sun with ten black chain links attached. The head at the end was shaped like a crescent moon with two interlocked ovals in the middle that constantly rotated around one another.

Naruto slammed the Shakujo's moon end into the ground causing the entire island to shake as his chakra levels began to lower allowing the sheer magnitude of his immense reserves to fall upon the intruders. He had theorised long ago that his chakra when lowered to the level in which it could be detected, it would had adverse effects on all who felt it. His chakra carried its own presence, it would be as if gravity had significantly increased around him.

"LEAVE NOW!" barked Naruto, his eyes began to glow as he glared down at the insolent fools who dared to desecrate his home. From where he stood he could sense the powerful negative emotions that radiated from each and every one of the intruders, not only that he could sense it from the others out at sea, even the negative emotions coming from all other world and it sickened him.

Bluebeard sneered as he struggled to his feet against the pressure.

"I don't know who you are freak but once we capture you I'm sure you'll sell for a high price on the slave market!" spat the foul pirate as he drew a flintlock pointing it towards Naruto and fired, a loud bang echoed as the round in the chamber sailed towards Naruto, the smell of gunpowder hung heavy the air.

Naruto eyed the strange L shaped weapon wincing slightly at the loud noise it made. His eyes caught the flames that ejected from the barrel as a strange round projectile sailed towards him. His enhanced senses picked up the strange smell of saltpetre as the strange metal projectile headed in his direction. His Shakujo blurred through the air striking the incoming metal object deflecting it into the ground earning shocked expressions from the invaders. His ire grew as he blurred forward and appeared in front of the blue bearded man. Naruto's left hand reached out to grasp the man by his face before he lifted the taller man up off the ground with surprising strength.

"I grow tired of you" His Rinne Sharingan flared as he reached deep into the man's core to grab hold of his soul.

Naruto began to pull, seeming to extract a clear like spectre from the man's body. He ripped it free from the confines of its human shell. He watched the putrid essence of the blue bearded man squirm in his grip. Naruto's grip tightened as he began to absorb the spectre into his own body in an attempt to gain the man's memories learning everything the man knew about the current world. A dark scowl made its way to Naruto's lips as he learned of many unpleasant things, the one that most displeased him was that fact slavery was allowed to run rampant, and those who dared to assist the escaping of slaves were punished, that slaves who escaped their masters were hunted down and returned to them like dogs.

Naruto summoned his chakra allowing it to flow forth like a raging river as he turned towards the remaining fourteen scum who stood before him. His hate landed upon them as he reached deep into his core tugging on his chakra network. Naruto allowed his chakra to pour through every fibre of his body. He allowed fire nature and earth nature chakra to take shape within his body swirling around one another. He merged the two natures within his body giving birth to the Youton. The temperature in the air grew rapidly, waves of heat gushing from Naruto's body as he turned towards the men who dared to commit such vile sins as kidnapping, extortion, blackmail, rape, grave digging, murder and slavery.

" _ **Yōton: Shakunetsu kawa no Jutsu (Lava Release: Scorching River Technique)!"**_ Naruto inhaled deeply his chest swelling up as he moulded his lava nature chakra into his lungs before parting his lips and expelled the chakra. Fire and earth chakra mixed together allowing a wave of intense heat to erupt out into the air with the force of an erupting volcano ad liquid fire came to life. Molten lava rocketed forth expanding in mid-air like a giant blanket. The lava struck the ground in front of Naruto and sped forward at high speed towards the intruders who screamed attempting to flee, sadly they could not outrun the inevitable. The lava came crashing down upon them like a tidal wave consuming their mortal bodies melting down flesh, muscle and bone until nothing was left.

Naruto approached the desecrated corpse of his kinsmen picking the preserved body up and placed the young man back in his coffin followed by the items that had been removed. Naruto made a small prayer for the man before using his earth release chakra to sink the coffin into the ground reburying him. Naruto inhaled before sighing as he turned in the direction the men had come from, it was time deal with the rest. Naruto closed his eyes reaching into the deeper plain of the Biju's mental world, _"Gyuki, Isobu let us go welcome our guests"_ He could feel the pull of the two Biju answering his call. Naruto took a single step forth and vanished in a blur of white only to appear at the edge of Uzu no Kuni. Naruto stared out across the ocean towards the six ships that stood in a perfect line. He inhaled again as he brought his hands together in the ram seal and began moulding his chakra, reaching out to nature pulling on the surrounding chakra and bringing it into his body infusing it with his Yin-Yang release. An orange pigment formed around his eyes as he invoked a temporary sage mode.

" _ **Senpo: Onmyōton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Sage Art: Yin-Yang Release: Shadow Clone Technique)"**_ he exercised all of the nature chakra from his body moulding it beside him into the shape of an identical clone. Unlike normal Kage Bunshin who dispelled with a single hit, this clone possessed half of Naruto's own soul. This clone was unique in that it could generate its own chakra and the only way to dispel it was if Naruto dispelled it himself. This new type of clone was powerful but it had its drawback, being made from part of his own soul he could only make three as he had to separate his own soul into fragments as such he needed to retain a quarter of his own soul and his clones needed a minimum of a quarter to be made, but they had their uses.

Naruto nodded to his clone and the two separated moving across the water running towards the ships. Naruto's eyes shifted bleeding into lavender white as the veins around his eyes bulged transforming into the Byakugan. With the all Seeing Eye he pierced through the ship's discovering the location of the slaves being held captive in the middle two.

" _Isobu deal with the two on the far left, Gyuki the two on the far right"_ Commanded Naruto getting a pulse of chakra from the two Biju as a response to his commands. He faced his clone and directed the clone to the middle ship on the right, he would take the one of the left.

* * *

 **With Isobu**

Isobu swam beneath the water's depth, his massive shadow appearing beneath the ships he was to take. He slowly emerged from the water his massive turtle-like body with crab shell coming into view. He manipulated his three massive shrimp-like tails to rise up into the air. The pirates could only watch in horror as the massive beast rose up above them, its form bigger than any sea king they had any seen. Isobu eyed the men who had earned his friends ire before bringing down his right tail. The tail came crashing down on the ship with enough force he to split it in two. Men screamed as the ship's two halves began to sink into the depths of the water. They jumped overboard thinking they would be safe but that was when the nightmare began.

Isobu roared with rage as he manipulated his chakra sending it out into the surrounding ocean. The ocean began to stir. Waves rose up as a large whirlpool formed before the raging tailed beast. The whirlpool spun with righteous fury drawing the pirates into the water's depths dragging them under before it imploded in on itself tearing their bodies apart taking them to Davy Jones Locker.

The second ship turned to face Isobu its cannons firing upon him. The large projectiles sailed towards him his bulky frame harmlessly crashing against his durable shell having no effect on him at all. He surged forth as they continued to fire but their weapons were in effect, without chakra they would never be able to hurt him. Isobu raged forth opening his jaw wide bringing it down upon the ship-swallowing it whole. The moment they were swallowed he went into the process of creating thousands of miniature clones inside of his body that would hunt down the pirates attacking and devouring them without mercy. He turned and left heading towards the original Naruto.

* * *

 **With the Original Naruto**

Naruto ran across the water's edge at full speed before leaping high into the air. He crashed down onto the ships wooden deck with a loud thud catching the pirates by surprise. Naruto turned to face them his Rinne Sharingan spiralling back to life as he eyed each and every one of the scum before him. He inhaled, stomach and chest expanding in size. Naruto's cheeks puffed out as he moulded water nature chakra into his right lung and fire nature chakra into his right. The two chakras shot up from his lungs becoming entwined within his oesophagus where they became one.

" **Futton: Koumu no Jutsu (Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique)"** Naruto exhaled unleashing a powerful acidic mist as he combined Suiton and Katon chakra together to create his Futton chakra. The acidic mist expanded out falling down upon the pirates. Screams filled the air as those unlucky enough to be caught in the attack had their bodies eaten away by the corrosive mist. Their bodies began to melt like ice on a hot day. They tore at their flesh as blood pooled beneath them, skin melting revealing muscle, soon it to melted revealing the bone beneath. Their horrific screams filled the ship as Naruto looked down at the puddles of liquid that were their corpses with an uncaring expression. nothing was left not even bone, they were simply puddles of fleshy blood. Having been alone with only the Biju for contact he had become a little more jaded. What he had seen from the pirate Bluebeard had made his blood boil with anger and he felt no mercy for this trash, he would end their lives.

The remaining pirates roared as they drew flintlocks, shotguns and rifles aiming them towards him. Naruto tilted his head to the right an amused smirk forming on his lips as the projectiles burst forth flying towards him from all angles. He raised his right hand pulling on his lightning and earth nature chakra's. He allowed the two chakra types to mix together creating the Jiton. With a single mental command he released a powerful magnetic force. The magnetic force struck the projectiles and repelled them sending them back to their owners cutting down more pirates with ease. The remaining few backed up their bodies shaking with fear at the monster that stood before them. They had encountered devil fruit users before, but he was unlike anything they had ever seen, he was truly a monster, a demon in human flesh.

Deciding to experiment Naruto headed towards a pirate not even bothering to take in his appearance, after all the man would be dead soon. Naruto pulled on his Doton and Raiton nature chakras moulding them together into the tip of his left finger as he reached out tapping the man's forehead. An overly sweet yet deadly smile formed on his lips the man's eyes widening in fear. The pirate clutching his chest screaming in pain as a giant explosion erupted forth from his chest. The Pirate's mangled corpse was sent flying backwards in a fiery inferno engulfing those behind him.

Naruto looked at the bloody corpses with a cold calculating look as blood and gore rained down around him. The Bakuton he had discovered by accident when he had been messing around with his chakra natures a few years back, sadly he hadn't been able to properly test it till now. Naruto spun his Shakujo as the remaining pirates quivered in fear under his gaze, time to deal with the rest of them.

" _ **Enton: Jigoku no ikari (Blaze Release: Hell's Rage)"**_ He manipulated the black flames of Amaterasu sending them surging forth as a tidal wave that crashed down upon the remaining pirates. The unholy flames engulfed their bodies allowing a pain like no other to fill them as they released blood curdling screams. The smell of burning flesh filled Naruto's senses as the flames burned them down to a crisp before burning everything even their ashes leaving nothing behind. He turned his focus to the ship's deck and reached down with his left hand. His hand touched the wood before he pulled it back moving his fingers into a claw like shape. A dark crimson chakra bubbled to the surface as he pulled on his chakra forming a sharpened claw made of energy similar to that of a Biju's. He then brought his chakra covered hand down into the wood his fingers piercing through it. He gripped tightly and tore the deck open tearing a giant hole in the ship's deck revealing the cages beneath. His vision narrowed at the sight of the dozens of young children in nothing but rags, chains around their ankles bound to the floor they appeared to be ten with the oldest being no older than fifteen.

Naruto jumped down the hole his chakra receding as he eyed the metal bars. He manipulated his chakra bringing out his lava nature once more and reached out with his left hand in order to touch the bars. Steam hissed into the air as the bars began to melt under the intense heat of his intense chakra, allowing it to burn through the confines of the cage. He stepped through eyeing the children his eyes softening as they backed away in fear. Naruto approached a young girl, fifteen years of age who stood in front of the younger children, a brave expression on her face as she glared at him. He crouched down in front of her five foot frame. She was a young girl blossoming into a beautiful young woman with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes dressed in a white dress. Naruto reached out with his left hand causing the girl to shut her eyes expecting pain to come, however all she felt was Naruto gently rubbing her head a small smile on his lips as she opened her eyes.

"I won't hurt you. I'm here save you" Naruto's voice was soft, kind and filled with warmth that drew the girl in. His hand was warm to the touch as he rubbed her right cheek, "I'm Naruto what's your name?"

"S…Suzuka" spoke the young girl as she eyed the strange man before her whose smile radiated with the brightness of a thousand suns. He focused his attention to the chain around her ankle and scowled. He reached down grabbing the metal and focused his chakra causing the metal to melt away, using a bubble of chakra to protect the girl's skin from the heat of his Yoton chakra. Once the metal was melted he moved onto the rest of the children freeing them. From the memories of the pirate captain these children were either orphans with no one who cared for them or whose parents sold them for minute riches, sickening.

Naruto stepped out of the cell and slammed his hands on the ground pulling on his Doton and Suiton chakra, giving birth to the Mokuton. He manipulated the wood beneath him causing it to rise up forming stairs that led to the hole in the ship he had created.

"Go" commanded Naruto as he faced the captive children. The children scrambled to their feet rushing up the stairs to what remained of the ship's deck, as they arrived they were greeted with the sight of a giant terrifying turtle like creature making them scream.

"Do not be afraid this is my good friend Isobu" spoke Naruto as he appeared at the top of the steps. He approached Isobu gently patting the Tailed Beast's head. He quickly directed the children onto the giant turtles shell, _"Take them back to the Village"_

With the command given Isobu swam off keeping above the water as he swam back towards Uzu no Kuni.

* * *

 **With Gyuki**

Gyuki roared with laughter as he burst forth from the water leaping high into the air. His massive shadow looming over the two ships as he came crashing down on the ship to the far right. His massive octopus like tentacles wrapped around the hips frame and began to squeeze causing the wood to creak and crack. The pirates roared as they drew their weapons and attacked. The sound of cannons filled the air as the ships attempted to fight back the massive 'Sea King'. Gyuki laughed as he released his chakra allowing lightning to erupt from his body encompassing the ship. Screams filled the air as he electrocuted the pirates with such force he roasted them alive. He crushed the ship pushing it down into the waters depths before he dived.

He swam beneath the water's depths coming up beneath the second ship his tentacles rising up out of the water to wrap around its frame. He pulled dragging the giant ship down into the oceans depths using his chakra as a barrier to prevent anyone from escaping as he dragged them down to the ocean's depths and left them there to drown. He proceeded to swim back to the surface to see if Naruto would need his assistance.

* * *

 **With the Clone**

The Naruto clone raced across the water's edge. The pirates had seen his approach and had fixed their cannons towards him. He heard the explosive roars as the metal projectiles sailed towards him, fools. He tugged on his magnetic chakra nature. He raised his right hand and unleashed a repulsive magnetic force that struck the projectiles and sent them sailing back striking the cannons and exploding killing off their marksmen. The clone burst into action increasing speed as he ran up the edge of the ship with the Surface Climbing Method. He appeared on the edge of the ship overlooking the crew with a bored expression, time to take out the trash. He bit his thumb drawing blood and slammed it onto the edge of the ship allowing for a giant blade to appear in a puff of smoke, time to take a page out of an old friend's book. He raised the massive blade that was easily twice his size taking the shape of giant butchers knife. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle. The clone lifted the Kubikiribōchō with his right hand, having dispelled his Shakujo back into its Gudodama form, before lifting his left hand into a hand ram seal. A thick mist rolled into the air as a demonic grin spread onto the clones lips.

The moment the mist rolled in he moved turning into a blur, not making a single sound as he appeared in front of a man and swinging his giant blade cleaving the pirate in two. He then moved working his way through the pirates, their blood staining the mist red as their cries filled the air. The pirates roared as they fired in every direction they saw something move taking out their own comrades as the clone moved between them eliminating them one by one until none remained. As the mist began to clear the deck was littered with corpse, blood seeping into the ocean and dying the wooden decks red. Naruto plunged the Kubikiribōchō into the deck dispelling the blade. He eyed the wooden deck sensing the signatures of those trapped beneath. He placed his hands together in the snake seal bringing forth his Doton and Suiton chakra fusing them into the Mokuton. He slammed his palms on the deck and used his Mokuton chakra to rip the deck in half causing it to tear apart bending up into the air before shooting down twisting into a pair of stairs. Light shined through the hole illuminated the cages beneath revealing dozens of children no older than twelve. Naruto scowled at the sight, this was a sight he never wanted to see for the young.

He quickly formed a number of shadow clones to head down freeing the children before each vanished through the use of the Hiraishin teleporting back to the island. The clone jumped onto the water watching as Isobu swam away with more children on his back. The clone closed his eyes as he dispelled his soul returning to the original.

* * *

 **Back with the Original**

Naruto felt his clone dispelling as its memories flooded into his psyche. He jumped onto the water eying the remains of the two ships before him. Naruto reached into his core tugging on his chakra reserves allowing crimson red chakra to bubble up around his body as a lone tail began to grow from the base of his spine. A tail not like the nine biju but one that took the shape of the Shinju when it took the shape of the Jyuubi (Ten Tails). Naruto brought his hands together focusing positive black chakra in the left and negative white chakra in the right. He merged the two together forming a dark purple sphere which condensed itself. The moment the sphere condensed the water around him burst up into the air rippling wildly.

Naruto eyed the two remaining ships and roared as he fired the Mini Bijūdama. The sphere sailed through the air before it exploded engulfing the two ships obliterating them leaving no trace they had ever existed. The wind rippled wildly around Naruto as he eyed his creation as he wiped the ships from the planet. Naruto turned, his cloak dissipating, and started making his way back towards Uzu no Kuni, he had children to deal with. As he walked he began to think on what he should do with the children. He reached into the Biju Deeper Plain connecting with Kurama as the visage of the giant fox like tailed beast appeared in the air before him, visible only to him.

" **What will you do with the children brat?"** enquired Kurama as he lay down his hands folded over one another as he looked down at his old vessel with curiosity.

"Sigh…I'm not sure. Those with parents would only be sold back into slavery and those without would no doubt end up on the street cold and alone. I don't want anyone to have to live like I had to as a child"

" **Then take them under your wing. You have only had myself and my siblings for company for the last six thousand years, it would be nice for you to have a little human contact. You could rebuild Uzushiogakure back to its former glory, allow your ancestors legacy to live on"**

Naruto inhaled deeply as mulled over Kurama's words. Should he rebuild his clan's home? Could he take the children under his wing? They were unwanted with nowhere to go. He could offer them a new life, away from the hatred of the outside world where they could be safe. He could protect them, train them. His eyes widened at the thought of training a new generation, the only students he had ever taken had been Konohamaru and his friends. He steeled his emotions as a gained a look of determination, getting a raised eyebrow from Kurama.

" **What's going on inside that head of yours brat?"**

"I have come to a decision. Even from here I can sense the negativity that plagues the world, so much hate it hurts. These children live in a hate filled world. I shall take them in, I will rebuild Uzushiogakure, my home shall stand proud once again. I will bring back the Age of Chakra! I will jump start what little chakra these children have and train them as Shinobi. I failed to bring peace to the Shinobi Nations; I will not fail this time. Time has taught me much and the memories I have absorbed from Bluebeard have shown me how foul the World Government is. They will never understand peace through connecting with others, only through force. I now understand how Nagato, Obito even Madara felt all those years ago" Naruto turned to Kurama his eyes glowing as a burning determination coursed through his body.

Kurama could only watch with pride as Naruto raced off heading towards the Island, it was time to see who would be willing to join him.

Terms:

 _Uzushiogakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides_

 _Fuuinjutsu – Sealing Techniques_

 _Mugen Tsukuyomi – Infinite Tsukuyomi_

 _Rikudō no In no Chikara - Six Paths Yin Power_

 _Rikudō no Yō no Chikara Six Paths Yang Power_

 _Rikudō no Sennin – Sage of Six Paths_

 _Rinne Sharingan - Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye_

 _Uzu no Kuni – Land of Whirlpool_

 _Onmyōton – Yin-Yang Release_

 _Banbutsu Sōzō – Creation of All Things_

 _Bijū – Tailed Beasts_

 _Doton – Earth Release_

 _Raiton – Lightning Release_

 _Jiton – Magnet Release_

 _Katon – Fire Release_

 _Suiton – Water Release_

This will be NarutoXharem fanfiction. I am strongly against writing any lemons/lime's so don't ask.


	2. The Will of Fire Burns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, One Piece or any other media, anime, music, games, manga, books etc that may appear in this fanfiction, this is purely fantasy work. I will however claim the OC character's that appear in this fanfic.

 **Author Note:** Hi everyone thanks for your reviews. I appreciate all the constructive criticism I've been getting.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Will of Fire Burns**

A month had come to pass since that fateful day when Naruto clashed with the Blue Whale Pirates and rescued the children that had been taken in to be sold as slaves. The children had graciously accepted his offer to live with him, even if they were a little suspicious at first. At first, they did not trust him, he was a stranger but he had slowly come to earn their confidence. He had used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to help with the reconstruction of Uzushiogakure, using Doton jutsu to clear the rubble while moving the corpses of his kinsmen placing them in a cemetery he had created before making it bloom with flora with the use of Mokuton Ninjutsu. Through the use of Mokuton and Doton Ninjutsu he had started clearing the Uzumaki Compound out and the area surrounding it creating new living arrangements for those now under his wing.

He had reconstructed the Academy within the first week and the following week those who wished to become Shinobi were sorted into appropriate classes to be instructed by his clones. It would be some time before he had proper instructors. The process of restarting the Shinobi program would take years with training and increasing man power along with boosting the village's overall population. Then there were resources some he didn't need to worry about as with his Mokuton he would grow crops and infinite lumber, with Doton form concrete and the Banbutsu Sōzō allowed him to form metal. Though there was the problem of other food sources the new citizens of Uzushiogakure couldn't live off the fruits and vegetables he grew or the marine life from the sea they would need to expand their diet. That was why he had split his soul in half reforming his unique Kage Bunshin and sent it out into the world. The clone had more than enough chakra to run across the water to find new lands to discover new unique fauna to bring back to Uzu no Kuni where they would be bred as a food source.

With the month gone by Naruto had found himself strangely with his own personal a student. The young girl he had found on the slave ship. Suzuka had approached him and begged him to train her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto looked out at the sea, a week had gone by since he had brought the children to Uzu no Kuni and his clones were slowly rebuilding his ancestral home of Uzushiogakure. He had clones supervising the children tending to their needs. A part of him wondered if he was capable of looking after them, tending to their needs. In his life never before had people needed to rely on him like now, the only time they relied on him was to have their back in combat. He sighed as he rubbed his temples what was he going to do, he didn't know how to raise children and he had three-year-olds running around._

 _He spun around as he sensed someone approaching his hands forming a half ram seal out a reflex before he stopped. Standing a few metres from him was the young girl who had stood bravely to protect the children on the ship, Suzuka if his memory served him right. The girl was startled by his reaction._

" _Gomensai I didn't mean to sneak up on you" her voice was soft, yet timid as she approached him shyly poking her fingers together. He could not help but be reminded of Hinata, the girl who had professed her love for him while risking her life to protect him from Nagato._

" _Can I help you?" enquired the sage as he eyed the young girl curiously._

 _Suzuka inhaled before she shut her eyes and bowed holding her arms to the side._

" _PLEASE TRAIN ME!" she all but shouted at him, there was a clear determination in her voice as if to say she wouldn't leave unless he accepted._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl's actions, she was the first one to have actually approached him of their own accord and this was what she was asking of him._

 _The girl took a step back and looked up with fire in her eyes, "I know you offered to train us all but…I want you to make me strong! As the oldest I should have been able to protect them but I was weak. I couldn't protect them. That's why I want you to teach me, I want to grow strong to protect them, all of them! You won't always be there to protect us so I want to be able to when you can't. So please teach me!" she begged as she looked at him, from where he stood he would see how determined she was, she wasn't about to back down._

 _Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head thinking on the offer. Those who wanted to be trained he would train in basic arts then allowed them to pick a Shinobi or Kunoichi from his past to model themselves after, but this girl wanted to be personally trained by him, could he take on a student? Thoughts of Konohamaru came to the forefront. He quickly pushed those down. He grabbed his head pulling on his hair groaning what was he to do?_ _He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at the girl, she had passion. She reminded him of himself when he was young, she even reminded him a little of Konohamaru. The way she wanted to be strong to protect others reminded him of someone else. He soon remembered Haku's words as they echoed amongst his inner thoughts "_ _ **When a person, has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong"**_

 _This girl Suzuka she barely knew those children but she had wanted to protect them, he could respect that. Naruto looked down at the girl his eyes widening slightly as a vision of all his comrades appeared standing behind the blossoming young woman. He could see his grandfather figure Sarutobi, Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage standing behind the girl a hand being placed on her right shoulder. His Sensei's Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya stood behind the third, eyes shut with beaming smiles looking down upon him. Surrounding her were all his past comrades Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Bee, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Shino. He could even see Konohamaru, Inari and many others who he served with appearing before his him. Naruto shut his eyes; it seemed his old comrades were telling him to pass on the Will of Fire. He smirked even from the grave they were always guiding him._

 _Naruto's eyes parted as he looked down at the teenager, his lips stretching into a foxy smile._

" _Alright I'll train you! I will make you strong! But I worn you, it won't be easy! There will be blolod, sweat, tears and pain but you will become a Kunoichi worthy of being called my pupil!" he declared as he pointed dramatically at her. The girl Suzuka beamed at him nodding her head rapidly and with that, it had begun._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

The moment Naruto had taken Suzuka under his wing he had jump started her chakra system. Like all the other children her Tenketsu were solid and she only had enough chakra to live, but being young he could reactivate her chakra network. The problem with attempting to jump start Suzuka's chakra system as she was fifteen her system was becoming rigid due to adulthood approaching, attempting to activated her chakra system and expand her Tenketsu was going to be a painful process which it had been.

Naruto had forced his chakra into Suzuka's body forcing her Tenketsu open allowing his chakra to mix with hers. He had to drown out the deafening screams she released. She had grabbed his arms tightly digging her nails in tearing his flesh as she screamed, blood-curdling screams. Luckily for him, his wounds had knitted back together once they were done. He had been forced to use his Mokuton to form binding roots to hold her in place, less she thrash about too much and snap her neck. The process of expanding her chakra network had taken fifteen long gruelling hours of torture and pain but finally, he had done it. After fifteen hours of pain her reserves had expanded growing to the size of a mid-Genin. The strain on her body had left her exhausted leaving her bedridden, pale and weak. Her body wasn't used to having such large chakra reserves she would need time to recover, to allow her body to adjust, for this to happen he allowed her seven days of rest.

Naruto was already forming a training plan for Suzuka in his head. He would have to start her with the basics of chakra and chakra control along with work on her Taijutsu, the basics of Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu and any other art which she decided on. He would also have to test her elemental affinity to see what kinds of Jutsu were best suited for her. He rubbed his temples as he made his way towards Dojo one in his clans compound. He had requested Suzuka meet him at the Dojo so he could begin her training. He would first have to explain just what chakra was to her.

Naruto tracked through the halls of his compound smiling as children ran past; it was nice to see that after a month some of the kids had relaxed enough and had begun to enjoy their time on the island. The island was definitely going to get a little livelier with them around. Naruto approached dojo one and pushed the doors open finding Suzuka sitting in the middle of the room in a seiza position, from the looks of it, it seemed Suzuka had arrived quite sometime before he had. Naruto approached his student bowing politely to her.

"Good Morning Suzuka-chan" greeted the sage as he sat down on the dojo floor crossing his legs over.

"Good Morning Sensei" greeted Suzuka politely as she bowed to him, a small blush forming on her cheeks from the way he addressed her. Naruto gave her a heart-warming smile in response.

"Thank you for coming, to begin let me ask you this do you know what chakra is?" he was answered by a confused expression, he had expected as much. He had only asked out of curiosity. He shut his eyes reaching deep into his inner world finding those memories that had belonged to Iruka, remembering the loss of his brother figure saddened him but he pushed that down he needed to focus on the task at hand. His eyes parted once he had found what he was after.

"In every living thing, humans, animals, plants there exists a force known as chakra, it is what allows us to live. Chakra is created when two forms of energy Shintai Enerugī or Physical Energy and Eishin Enerugī or Mental Energy are combined thus creating chakra. Physical Energy represents the size of one's chakra reserves while Spiritual Energy dictates one's control over their reserves. Through training and physical stimulus can one boost their physical energy, through study, experience, mediation and training one can boost their spiritual energy. With time chakra will also naturally increase with age.

Through the use of hand seals one can learn to manipulate their chakra to perform feat's thought unimaginable, feat's that believed could only be used through the use of a devil fruit, such as my manipulating of the elements or cloning. In the body you possess 361 Tenketsu or Chakra Points it's thanks to these points located on the chakra pathway system, much like the blood system, I am able to release my chakra to perform my techniques, and you will be able to as well.

Last week I mixed my chakra into your chakra system forcing open your Tenketsu and chakra pathways. You see a normal human by the age of adulthood typically around eighteen their Tenketsu completely close and become rigid meaning they will never be able to use their chakra, which is why one must start at a young age typically between five and ten as one's chakra system is still flexible. Of course, you can still learn from the age of eleven till around the age of sixteen as your chakra pathways are still flexible enough, however, the older you are the more painful it is the force your pathways to grow and use, as you experienced.

As you learn to utilise your chakra you will learn about Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation. Shape Transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Shape transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being nature transformation. While shape transformation changes the form and movement of chakra, nature transformation changes the actual nature of the chakra, altering its properties and characteristics.

Nature Transformation is the second part to forming your techniques. Nature Transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Every person who possesses chakra is attuned to what my people use to call Godai Seishitsu Henka or Five Elements Nature Transformation. There exists five basic elements for chakra Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water each stronger than one element but weaker than another. Everyone is attuned to at least one of these elements and it is possible to learn how to control another through rigorous training, however just because you are attuned to one element does not mean you cannot learn techniques of another, it will just require the use of more chakra to perform" explained Naruto taking breathes in between his lecture. He removed a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up in front of him showing it to Suzuka.

"This is chakra paper by channelling chakra into this paper it will unveil your element affinity. If the paper burns then you have a fire element if the paper is cut the wind is your element if the paper wrinkles that means lightning, if the paper turns to dirt or mud that reveals an earth nature, lastly if the paper becomes wet or damp it shows a water element. The stronger the reaction the stronger your affinity"

Naruto held the paper in his hand and channelled his chakra into it. The paper suddenly shredded itself into one hundred equal pieces. Twenty-five of these pieces burst into flames, the next twenty-five became incredibly damp, twenty-five turned into mud and faded away while the last twenty-five wrinkled up into tight little balls.

"As you can see I am a rare case possessing all five element transformations, " said Naruto smiling at Suzuka as she seemed to be wrapped by his abilities. He cleared his throat getting her attention. He pulled out another piece of paper and handed it towards her.

"Let's see if we can get you to access your chakra now I don't expect you to get it right away or to be able to channel your chakra into that paper but we can try. Now please sit like me" Naruto crossed his legs over and sat in a lotus position where Suzuka soon followed with a little bit of difficulty. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a long deep breath, "What I want you to do is shut your eyes, then take a deep breath in hold it for a few seconds then release it, continue this as you look deep inside of yourself. I want you to ignore everything, shut yourself off to the world and find your chakra. Your chakra should feel light, full of warmth, dancing like a flame, search for this and once you've found it grab it. Once you have a hold of it I want you to bring it to the surface"

Suzuka shut her eyes listening to her sensei. She took in a deep breath through her nose counting to three before she released it breathing out her mouth. She repeated by inhaling through her nose and exhaling out her mouth. As she breathed she felt her body relaxing. She let her body relax, allowing time to pass just focusing on her breathing and attempting to locate her chakra. She tried to 'look' deep inside her core as she was in structured; she wasn't entirely sure what Naruto meant but she trusted him.

Suzuka felt her chest rise and fall as she drowned out the noise around her, forgetting about everything as she focused on the task at hand. She felt something inside her stomach begin to move, a strange sensation that washed over her. Her eyes clenched as she reached on down feeling a sense of warmth. Her world was surrounded by darkness but there was a light slowly illuminating the void, as a wild flame burning a bright sapphire engulfed her vision. She reached out with her mind grasping the flame feeling its warmth flooding through her veins. She clutched the flame bringing it to the surface as a new sensation filled her.

Suzuka's eyes flew open as a gasp escaped her lips. A rush engulfed her as what felt like fire coursed through her veins. A light blue hum radiated her body causing her to freak as she jumped to her feet only for the light to slowly dye down before it vanished. She looked over her body finding that she was unharmed, earning a chuckle from her sensei. Suzuka turned to face Naruto who was chuckling lightly at her, the black haired beauty glared weakly at him.

"Congratulations you found your chakra in only five hours, faster than I had expected" complimented Naruto getting a look of disbelief from the girl at how long she had been sitting there for, "Let's see if you can grab hold of your chakra again, once you have I want you to think of it like a river and direct it into the palms of your hands and down into the paper"

"H…Hai Sensei" responded Suzuka as she sat down on the ground in a lotus position once more. She eyed the piece of paper in the palm of her hands before she shut her eyes and began her breathing exercises once more. She focused on her breathing as she searched for the warmth that she had experienced. Unlike last time she found it an instance. She latched onto the blue flame allowing it to burst forth to the surface opening like a dam. Her eyes parted glowing a soft blue as she focused the warm energy through her arms letting it flow like a river directing it into the paper.

The chakra paper did something that completely shocked Naruto. The paper in Suzuka's hands was cut in half before the left piece became damp while the right piece crumbled away into dirt signalling the young girl had three elemental affinities. Naruto could only look on in shock he had never seen this before none of the memories he had absorbed had. He had heard of people being born with two natural affinities but that was rare, the only other way for someone to have two natural affinities is when they had a Kekkei Genkai. This was unheard of, not only had his student unlocked her chakra in a matter of hours but she had been able to direct it revealing three element affinities, he could only call her gifted.

Naruto quickly brought himself out of his shock and clapped his hands, "Congratulations Suzuka-chan you have three natural affinities for Wind, Water and Earth" the young girl blushed at the praise, "Now then how about some tea?"

The girl nodded her head. With a smile Naruto jumped to his feet helping his student up and they left the dojo.

* * *

 **11 years 9 Months before Canon**

Three Months had passed since Naruto had taken Suzuka under his wing becoming her teacher. He was astounded by her growth over the last three months soaking up what he had to teach her like a sponge. In just three months they had worked on increasing her chakra reserves and her control. He had focused primarily with the leaf sticking and tree climbing exercise. She was already showing a high level control over managing to get the two chakra control exercises down in no time so he had started her on the Water Walking Exercise.

On top of her chakra control, he had been showing her the basic behind the Hyuga's Jūken from the memories he had obtained from Hinata and her clansman. Suzuka would never be able to use the Jūkens full capabilities without the Byakugan so they were modifying it by having her memorise pressure points in the body. Unlike the normal stiff Jūken Naruto had worked to introduce Hinata's own Jūho or gentle step, a style designed more for a flexible body type. The Jūken was more for someone with an earth nature for stiff movements, Jūho the polar opposite swift flexible movements suitable for a water user, being that Suzuka possessed both elements they focused on combining the two.

It didn't hurt that Naruto was also focusing on a style he had acquired from a couple Shinobi that belonged to Sunagakure no Sato. The particular style he had picked up was suitable for those with a wind affinity. The style he was introducing was known as the Areken or Gale Fist focusing on swift precise movements. Said style relied heavily on speed instead of strength aiming to deliver combo blows as quickly as possible to vulnerable areas.

In order to ensure she would be able to use the combined Taijutsu styles he had equipped her with weight seals on her ankles and wrists. Currently each seal was set to twenty five kilograms giving her an extra weight of one hundred kilograms to carry around, nowhere near what Lee and Gai use to carry around. Naruto himself barely wore seals or weights seeing as he was fast enough as it was and he could augment his physical abilities with his massive chakra reserves.

Aside from Taijutsu he focused on Bukijutsu first starting with Shurikenjutsu but it quickly became apparent shuriken weren't her thing as she was constantly cutting her. After experimentation, the two found Suzuka was more attuned to senbon so using memories he had acquired from Shizune he helped to instruct her in the proper usage of said items. Another discovery he made was when they started on Jutsu that like senbon Suzuka had an aptitude for Genjutsu more than Ninjutsu so he had focused on that area. Seeing as he originally never had an aptitude for Genjutsu and even now it wasn't something he specialised in he dipped into the memories he had gained for Yuhi Kurenai along with one of Konoha's advisors Utatane, Koharu.

With the memories of Team Eight's Sensei and Koharu he had instructed Suzuka in the use of four simple illusions with an added bonus of one slightly advanced technique. The first four he taught her were a combination of one D rank and three C ranks those being the Magen: Kokohi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusions: False Surroundings Technique), Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique), Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique) and Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Sly Mind Affect Technique). The fifth one he taught her was a more advanced form of the Kokohi no Jutsu a B rank technique the Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique).

Currently student and teacher could be found at one of the training fields Naruto had fixed up, training field three. Naruto was standing opposite Suzuka with his arms crossed over his chest his student having fallen into a stance similar to the Jūken but with a little Jūho mixed in.

"Alright come at me let's see if your training has paid off" commanded Naruto as he stood in a relaxed stance keeping his arms folded.

Suzuka nodded as she charged her sensei. She rushed him at what would be mid Genin speeds, an improvement compared to her speed three months ago, she was about high Genin without her weights but he had restricted her from taking them off. Suzuka moved in towards him giving a battle cry as she lashed out with her right hand, her index and middle fingers extended glowing with chakra. Naruto took a step back to avoid her reach. Suzuka stepped forward her hands moving as she lunged at him with multiple Jūken strikes going for a frontal assault. Naruto stepped around each blow moving with ease appearing as if he was dancing.

Suzuka kept her calm she knew she had zero chance of hitting her sensei as he was naturally superior to her but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She dug her right heel in forming an open palm with her left hand bringing it low aiming for his solar plexus.

Naruto eyed the incoming attack and took a side step to avoid the blow. Suzuka moved going into a spinning motion her spin hiding her incoming attack as her right leg lashed out in a high kick. Naruto ducked down to avoid the incoming leg his eyes narrowing as she shifted her body weight her foot touching the ground as she lunged attempting a dual Jūken strike towards his chest and torso. The sage went into a side roll to avoid the incoming strikes. He jumped to his feet and decided to retaliate. Naruto moved blurring at higher speeds than Suzuka could track. He appeared in front of her catching his student off guard. Naruto clenched a fist before he struck hard and fast. Naruto delivered a swift right hook connecting it with Suzuka's chest. The young woman cried out as she was sent flying back across the training field. She hit the ground hard rolling across it kicking up dust.

Suzuka came to a halt and gritted her teeth as she struggled to her feet. Suzuka's body shook with pain from that single blow. She propped herself up on her hands forcing her body to its knees, she hadn't expected Naruto to attack back and as if he knew what she was thinking said sage spoke.

"I never said I wouldn't strike back. This will help you learn to anticipate your opponent's moves as well as boost your stamina and durability. If you do not have the stamina to last in a long drawn out battle it will be your down fall. The same can be said if you are unable to withstand your opponents blows," lectured the sage as he folded his arms back over his chest, the amalgamation of the memories from the Jounin Instructors and the Academy instructors from Konoha had allowed him to view their various teaching methods. Not only did he have the teaching methods of the instructors from Konoha but from every Shinobi Nation and every single one of them had different methods so he had mashed them together taking pieces here and there before adding his own spin.

"Now come let us resume" beckoned Naruto as he instructed his student to attack.

Suzuka kicked off the ground moving towards him. She moved in getting close moulding her chakra into her left palm, **"Shotei (Palm Bottom)!"** She thrust her palm upwards towards his chest intending to expel her chakra on impact.

Naruto watched the incoming attack and allowed the blow to connect. He felt her chakra explode hitting him hard and expelling out his back. He grunted but dug his heels in and grabbed her wrist with his right hand. He smirked as he then spun on his heels throwing her across the training field.

Suzuka flipped in mid-air landing on the ground in a crouched position, time to change her strategy. Her hands blurred into action forming the dragon, tiger and lastly the hare hand seal. Naruto raised a curious eyebrow as he recognised the technique one which he hadn't taught her.

Suzuka breathed in moulding her water nature into her stomach, **"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)!"** Suzuka leaned forward parting her lips exhaling a violent stream of water that sped across the terrain heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto inhaled not even bothering to form the hand seals. He moulded fire chakra into his lungs **, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball)!"** Naruto parted his lips expelling a giant fireball that surged forth colliding with the incoming water stream. The moment Naruto's fireball made contact steam engulfed the training field blocking the two from view. Naruto peered through the mist watching as three Suzuka's charged him head on, two of the Suzuka's containing one tenth of his student's chakra, Mizu Bunshins? That was another skill he hadn't taught her.

Naruto dug his heels in as he spotted the three charging him. All three Suzuka's withdrew a handful of senbon and threw them in his direction. Naruto moulded wind nature chakra into his right hand and swung it upwards releasing a small blast of wind that tossed the senbon aside. As the senbon scatted he took note that one of the Suzuka's had disappeared, the original as only her clones were left. The two clones moved in towards him hands glowing as they attempted a Jūken strike.

Naruto retaliated, his fists connected with the clones before they could close in. Chakra erupted from his fists as his bakuhatsu element obliterated the two clones. His eyes narrowed as he detected a chakra signature coming from behind him. He turned his head around as his student appeared from the earth behind him chakra swirling around her left hand in the shape of a lion's head.

" **Jūho Shiken (Gentle Step Lion's Fist)** " shouted the original Suzuka as her fist made contact with her sensei's back. The fierce chakra dug into Naruto's back tearing away at his clothing and blasting him through the air.

Naruto flew through the air before hitting the ground with a loud thud. The back of his robe had been torn open and his flesh severely scarred. The eternal sage rose to his knees without a care simply dusting himself off, his chakra working to knit his injury back together before he channelled his chakra into his robe causing the chakra made clothing to repair itself as well. He hadn't expected her to know the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique), it seemed his cute little student had been doing some training of her own when he wasn't around.

"Well now that was certainly unexpected not only do you know the **Mizurappa** and **Mizu** **Bunshin** but you added the **Dochū** **Eigyoto** to your repertoire, you caught me by surprise and actually managed to land a blow. I may not have been taking things seriously but you've surprised me well done" complimented Naruto as he turned to face his student who had fallen to her knees panting hard, sweat dripping from her body, it seemed she had used a little too much chakra. It was to be expected even though they had expanded her chakra reserves they were only around that of a High Genin and using three C rank techniques plus the B rank Jūho Shiken had exhausted her reserves down to less than ten percent.

Suzuka looked up at her sensei as she panted heavily she hadn't realised just how much those techniques would take out of her, using Ninjutsu exhausted her a lot more than Genjutsu did that was for sure. She gulped down as much air as she could, "Arigato Sensei. I picked them up from the Uzushiogakure Shinobi Library"

"Clever girl you did well today, now let's get some ramen my treat" he gave her a bright smile as he held out a hand for her to take. His student accepted his hand and he helped her to her feet helping to support the young woman as they headed into the village to eat.

* * *

 **11 years before Canon**

Eleven months had come to pass since Naruto's decision to accept Suzuka as his student. In those eleven months Uzushiogakure had begun to bloom. The ruins of the previous village had been completely removed replaced, appearing as it had never been destroyed. Surrounding the new Uzushiogakure was large concrete walls surrounding the growing village on all sides. There was only one entrance a large wooden gate at the front of the village facing south. At the north of Uzushiogakure was a large mountain face created by Naruto himself with Doton Ninjutsu with the faces of the past five Hokage's on the side in the direction of the village. The mountain stretched out to the East and West of the village. The terrain of the mountain was rugged making sure that the only point of entry for invaders would be the South, even if they did manage to make it up the mountain Naruto had a little surprise in store for them.

Naruto could currently be found atop his father's head as he looked out across the village he had rebuilt, his Rinne Sharingan staring into the distance, he could see tiny figures moving about. He remembered back in Konoha when he would come up and sit on his father's head in his youth, coming up to think. He remembered the last time he sat on his father's head before the War, he had been thinking what it would have been like if Obito had survived his ordeal and returned to Konoha. If Obito had returned would his parents have still been alive? Would Nagato not have been manipulated by Obito and the Black Zetsu? Perhaps Kaguya may never have been revived and he would have died years ago with a loving family.

Naruto shook himself from his thoughts deciding it was best not to reflect on his life from thousands of years ago instead deciding to reflect on the now. In the past few months on the mountain terrain surrounding Uzushiogakure he had built nine shrines each designed after one of the Biju. The children had made a request that he build the shrines in honour of the beasts it was rather funny. The first time they had seen the Biju they had been scared but when he had reassured them the Biju were there to protect them the children had begun calling them 'their Guardian Angels'. It was a funny sight to see Kurama blush at that, so he had done as requested and built the shrines. Every Sunday he would see the children transverse the mountain using the stairwells he had built connected to the village to place gifts upon the shrines.

The first time he had seen Matatabi shrunken down to the size of a kitten to play with one of the balls of yarn she was given amused him greatly. What amused him the most however was seeing the blood thirsty Shukaku take a shine to the kids. Shukaku had taken to utilising his sand manipulation to build giant sand castles and forts for the children to play in. Then there was Kokuō she had become something of a mother hen tending to the orphans in a much smaller form. Isobu and Gyuki had taken to remain in the ocean keeping a look out for invaders. Kurama had taken to solitude sleeping deep beneath the village. Son could often be seen lazing about in the surrounding forest. As for Chōmei and Saiken they spent their time sleeping only coming out during the night to watch over the village.

In order to accommodate the nine Bijuu in their full size Naruto had used a combination of Mokuton and Doton Ninjutsu to increase the size of Uzu no Kuni making it nearly ten times its original size, reaching such mass that Uzushiogakure was stationed in the middle of the island. In order to realise the size of the Island in order to travel from the mainland to Uzushiogakure on foot at walking speed, it would take a week, it took three days to travel from Konoha to the land of waves.

The crops Naruto had given birth to were in full bloom supplying much needed resources to the village. His clone had returned three months ago with various kinds of livestock to be raised on the farm the typical cows, chickens and sheep with a few unique species he had never seen before. He had clones tending to the animals along with the crops all the while teaching the children who had chosen the civilian path how to tend for the animals he brought to the island. His clones even taught the children to tend to the crops.

Naruto's thoughts soon moved on as he thought about what he was doing. Why had he decided to bring back the Age of Chakra? He thought he was bringing it back to establish peace but the more he thought about the more he doubted himself. Chakra had brought nothing but death, suffering and blood shed during his time and now he was bringing it back. He was bringing back the endless cycle of hatred and for what? Naruto detected an approaching chakra signature and looked over his shoulder to see a miniature Kurama walking towards him, the nine tailed fox had shrunken down to the size of a large dog. The Biju often shrunk themselves down in order to wonder about the village.

" **I know that expression; tell me what is on your mind Gaki?"** the strongest of the nine sat down on the right of his old friend. Naruto gave a small smile even after all these years Kurama always knew when something was up.

"I've been thinking about what I'm going to do. Uzushiogakure is on the return but…I doubt my abilities to keep everyone safe. The children look to me to take care of them they trust me and I don't want to break that trust. Now I have brought them into a world they should never have been a part of, I have begun the process of bringing back the Age of the Shinobi, an era that had a cycle of never ending hate" the sage looked down at his hands clenching them tightly, "I am the start to an endless saga of bloodshed, I have done the opposite to what Hagoromo-Oji-san wanted"

Kurama eyed his long-time friend, one of his tails snapping through the air to whack him upside the head getting a surprised look from the white haired shinobi.

" **Don't be a fool. You are better than your predecessors. Even now you prove that by worrying. You are a kind and compassionate always willing to lend a hand for what is right. You have the power that they never possessed, you have the power to make friends with your enemies; you have a unique gift and that gift you will pass onto those children down there. You carry the Will of Fire that has been passed down from generation to generation. You have the chance to guide this new era to teach them, to look over them. My Father passed on his teachings and left allowing the Ningen to do as they pleased corrupting Ninshu, but you I know you will guide them properly. Hashirama failed, Tobirama failed, Hiruzen failed and even your father failed to bring peace but you, you have the chance to do that. Bring about a cycle of peace not hatred for the Shinobi. This world needs a new saviour it needs you Naruto!"** Barked Kurama as he rose to his feet his tails flailing around wildly as he gazed out onto the village the moon beaming down upon them.

" **My siblings and I will stand by you Naruto! We put our faith in you, as did the Elemental Nations! The Gokage, your father, my father, the previous Hokage, your comrades all of them passed their Will of Fire onto you! You carry the will of your people do them proud by rising to the challenge! Break the cycle of hatred which exists in this new world, become its saviour!"** Kurama's voice boomed echoing over the village as he stared at his friend his eyes burning with a fire just like that had during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Naruto chuckled as he climbed to his feet Kurama's words had struck a chord deep inside him. Naruto extended his right fist towards Kurama a smirk in place one that was matched by the tailed beast. Kurama raised his right fist bumping it against Naruto's as they exchanged chakra.

"Thanks Kurama I needed that"

" **If you mention a word of this conversation to the others I'll kill you"** Naruto laughed at that good old Kurama, the fox had certainly grown into a big old softy over the years not that he would ever admit that.

"I thought I was all alone but I have you and the other Biju to lend me your support" Kurama shook his head and looked to the village.

" **You have us and them. These children I can see if in their eyes they will stand by you. You have their trust and loyalty. Then there is your student I can see it in her eyes she would fight beside you to hell and back**!"

Naruto looked to the moon his mind wandering to thoughts of his student. It had been nine months since his little sparring session with Suzuka and she had only continued to grow in leaps and bounds. Her chakra reserves had doubled reaching that of a Mid-Level Chunin. Her skills in Ninjutsu had expanded as she added a couple more elemental techniques to her arsenal. She had acquired two new Doton Ninjutsu the first a B rank Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) for defence and the other a D rank Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River) a support based technique. Her Suiton Ninjutsu had expanded with two new techniques as well both C rank, Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot) for offensive and a support Suiton: Mizuame Nabara (Water Release: Starch Syrup Capture Field). Lastly for wind only one a C rank Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).

As for her Taijutsu she was coming along in the three styles she was mixing together to create her own. He had gone easy on her in their first spar, now he was gradually increasing the difficulty every time she landed a hit, of course with every increase in difficulty he unleashed more of his arsenal on her after all he had to keep her on her toes. Then there was her Genjutsu which she had made leaps with. Sure she had added only a small number to her repertoire but she had mastered them to the point she didn't need hand seals. The first three were three B rank techniques Hanabira tokashi (Flower Petal Dissolve), Magen Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) and the Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique). The fourth Genjutsu she had learnt was an A rank Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique). The rate at which she was learning was astounding. Suzuka would indeed become a powerful Kunoichi one day.

" **She will indeed make a strong Kunoichi in the coming future"** the fox seemed to know what his friends we thinking as the two watched the moon, **"As will the other children. The curriculum you have implemented into the academy will see to that"**

Naruto looked down to the village his eyes locking onto the Shinobi academy. He was using Kage Bunshins with memories of his comrades to assist in the teaching of the children who had registered to join. By next year he would have his first Genin teams. He would have preferred the children stay in the academy for at least five years that way he could ensure that had the necessary skills but he was short on time so he was cramming what he could into their young malleablemind. He had the memories of the academy curriculum from when Konoha was in times of war thanks to absorbing the memories of a Zetsu that use to be one of Konoha's advisors Mitokado, Homura using those memories he had implemented this curriculum.

The curriculum was designed to pump out high-level shinobi in the span of two years or less. The children would be taught how to access their chakra within the first week followed by beginning their lessons in chakra control, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kunaijutsu, Elemental Natures, Elemental Clones, Henge and Kawarimi. After that would be lessons on Ninjutsu, Advanced Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Bukijutsu. Each of the students would be required to pick two specialities with one sub speciality which would be all they focused on for the next year and a bit. At the end of every school week, it would be necessary for Naruto to pump his chakra into the kid's chakra network forcibly expanding them and allowing them to get used to the growth over the weekend. The kids would also all be trained in stealth, espionage, sabotage, assassination and reconnaissance. Three months before graduating they would each be given a rabbit to look after and to love. Upon graduation, they would be told to kill their pet, a harsh method but it would prevent them freezing up on the battle field when they took their first life.

"I just hope I don't destroy their childhood by forcing them into this life so early" The memories he had from numerous shinobi who had taken part during the previous wars were horrifying, they had seen many horrors which they had not been prepared for.

" **The truth is Gaki these children lost their childhood the moment they were sold into slavery, what you have done is give them a new life, a purpose. When the time comes they will help save others just like you saved them. You have clones scouring the world at this very minute hunting down these slave traders sending you their locations so you may hunt them down. I may despise you ningen's but even I do not agree with slavery, I would gladly wipe these pond scum from the face of the planet"**

Naruto smirked at his friend it seemed the two shared similar views. He could always count on Kurama to be there for him. The two always knew what the other was thinking. If Naruto was being honest the fox was his best friend.

"Speaking of slave traders one of my clones reported back to me earlier about a pair of sisters"

" **Oh? And what has caused your interest in them?"**

"Their parents sold them into slavery last year. The oldest her name is Kuroka aged eight and her sister is Shirone aged three. The two were force fed something called an Akuma no Mi a strange fruit that gifts people unique abilities, kind of like Kekkei Genkai. The price of a devil fruit user is incredibly high even more so considering these two girls were force fed rare fruits"

" **Rare?"**

"Two unique Zoan class fruit Neko Neko no mi: Moderu: Kuro and Shiro Nekomata, polar opposite fruits but quite the same. The older sister Kuroka is apparently quite feisty and has attacked all of her masters to protect her sister killing them each time, but instead of killing her they simply sell her and her sister again. They are currently on their way to a place called Lvneel, the new crowned King wishes to take them as his concubines when they come of age"

" **Foolish ningens always taking what does not belong to them"** The walking mass of destruction sneered at what he had been told. He would never fully understand the mind of these meat bags.

"Quite so. They will be arriving shortly. I have a clone setting up a Hiraishin marker. From the information my clones have gathered the sisters will be guarded by three vice admirals and one captain. I look forward to seeing how I stand up against these Marines"

Naruto felt a tug on his chakra, the seal was set, "We will speak again Kurama for I must take my leave"

" **Good luck Gaki, show them the strength of the shinobi!"** and with that Naruto vanished in a flash of white, a smile having formed on the Ancient Sages lips.


	3. Demon of Lvneel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, One Piece or any other media, anime, music, games, manga, books etc that may appear in this fanfiction, this is purely fantasy work. I will however claim the OC character's that appear in this fanfic.

 **Author note** : Just a couple things to address all of which are good. I want to thank everyone for your reviews so happy. I will always accepted constructive criticism. If you notice any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes feel free to call me out.

Also all flames and hate reviews will be ignored. After all who cares for trolls?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Demon of Lvneel**

Docked at the port of Lvneel was a marine battleship of colossal size. The ship was easily larger than any giant. The ship had four giant masts with three sails per mast that had been rolled up as the anchor dropped. At the front of the ship and on each side was a large triple-barrelled gun. The ship had been selected due to the special cargo it would be carrying. The cargo was two young girls who had been sold at the price of 1,000,000,000 Beri each and in order to ensure the safe arrival of this priceless merchandise three vice admirals and one captain had been assigned to the protection detail along with three heavily armed battalions of one hundred marines per battalion, totalling three hundred able bodied warriors.

Stepping off the deck of the battleship was a man of giant proportions. He wore a variation of the marine uniform his traditional white robe was customised with yellow colouring's, red borders, adding more rich details to his collar. He also carried awarded medals on his left breast, signifying his important rank and status. He wore a traditional red bicorne hat with the Marine's symbol. Underneath that, he wore an orange shirt, simple loose pants and boots. He also wields a katana that fits his size, slung over his shoulder; this was Vice Admiral John Giant.

The next Marine to step of the ship was a man with a black Mohawk and a moustache. He wore the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat lie a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well-built. He carried his weapon of choice, a katana, attached to his right hip this was Vice Admiral Momonga.

The third Marine that came off the ship was a straight shaped man with a long beard. His eyes were half closed. He wore a very long bearskin version of the standard Marine uniform cap due to his head being abnormally long. He wore a standard Marine's coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Under it, and over a shirt left unbuttoned near the neck, he wore a water-green jacket, with pale yellow rope-like ornaments on the chest, and matching pants, this was Vice Admiral Strawberry.

The last of the high ranking Marine's to step off the ship was another man who wore a veil across his mouth and what appeared to be a Newsboy cap version of the standard Marine uniform cap. The Marine jacket had he draped over his shoulder only reached to his waist, and was much thinner than the standard, as well as much shorter, barely reaching his waist. This was the Marine Captain Shu.

The four marines made their way onto dry land as their troops followed suit circling around a moving cart with a cage on top. Inside the cage were two young girls. The first and most notable was an eight-year-old girl four feet in height with long black hair split into bangs and hazel cat like eyes dressed in a tattered black kimono. Held in the girl's arms was a much smaller figure a three-year-old girl with white hair hazel cat like eyes in a tattered white dress who was shaking with fear.

The marines came to a stop as the royal army of Lvneel approached their King at the front. The King was a young man of eighteen years with short black hair and eyes. He was wearing long flowing royal robes that were coloured gold and decorated with glistening gems, no doubt to show off his substantial wealth. His troops marched behind him twenty in total.

"Welcome, welcome Vice Admiral Momonga, Vice Admiral Strawberry, Vice Admiral John Giant and Captain Shu I hope your journey was a pleasant one" spoke the young king as he greeted his guests.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. Our trip was most pleasant. We ran a course of a few pirates but they were quickly dealt with" spoke Vice Admiral Momonga as he shook hands with the young man before him. The king laughed with glee that their journey had been a safe one.

"Good, good I'm glad you had a safe trip" exclaimed the king. The king turned to the cage and approached it getting a better look at the two girls a perverse looking forming in his eyes as he licked his lips, sending shivers up the girl's spines, "Yes you two will make fine concubines when you come of age. until then I will make sure you are trained properly."

The king leered as he reached into the cage but before he could go any further a flash of white caught his eyes. Turning to the source he spotted a unique individual. The marines followed the king's gaze standing fifteen metres from the location was a man six feet in height with flowing white hair, horns on his head and the most peculiar looking eyes.

Naruto eyed them all with disgust as he focused his attention on the two girls and flashed a warm smile. Naruto began to release a small concentration of chakra directing towards the two girls, allowing its warmth to wash over them wrapping around them like a blanket.

"Don't worry you'll be safe soon" Naruto smile then turned in a scowl as he eyed the Marine's before him, trash the lot of them. They believed in justice yet they were selling off two innocent girls like they were furniture. His eyes narrowed as the giant of the group approached him.

"Leave now by order of the marines!" shouted the giant Man as he looked down at Naruto, but the eternal sage refused to move simply looking up at the giant with a cocky smirk. This enraged the giant as he brought his right fist down towards Naruto hitting the ground with a loud thud. A smirk formed on the giant's lips only for the dust to settle. John's eyes widened as Naruto stood there unharmed; his right hand having caught the man's fist like it was nothing.

"WWWHHHAAAAAT!" roared the giant, shock written all over his face as he eyed the puny creature that had stopped his fist like it was nothing.

"Get out of my way" Naruto's voice came out as a whisper but it was heard by all. Chakra flooded Naruto's system flowing into his arm as he tightened his grip on the man's right index finger clenching hard enough to make John cry out in pain. Naruto then threw the man over his shoulder sending the Vice Admiral sailing through the ar. The giant roared in surprise as he sailed through the air, and landed on the hard ground with a heavy thud making the earth shake on impact. Naruto ignored the downed marine and marched towards the rest. If this was the extent of the power of these Marine's, Naruto felt he would be disappointed, he was expecting more.

As Naruto marched towards his prey a shadow encompassed his form. He looked up as the giant Marine appeared over him, "DIE!" roared Vice Admiral John Giant drawing his blade bringing it down in an overhead swing. He swung his blade with such strength he summoned gale force winds. The massive blade descended down upon Naruto, the winds tore up the surrounding terrain sending debris in every direction. The giant's muscles bulged as the metal gleamed under the sun.

Naruto eyed the incoming blade before blurring out of sight as it hit the ground. The blade struck the earth cleaving a deep trench. The ground shook violently beneath the force of the giant. The giant looked around confused, only to feel something on his right shoulder. Looking he found Naruto on his right shoulder holding out his right hand as a spiralling sphere of bright blue chakra formed.

" **Rasengan** **(Spiralling Sphere)!"** Naruto thrust the spiralling sphere it into the right cheek of the giant. The sphere expanded in size as it sent the man flying through the air and crashing into the Kingdom of Lvneel. As the giant hit the ground the entire Kingdom shook once more, as if an earthquake was shaking apart the entire land.

Naruto landed on the ground as the lowly grunts rushed towards him lining up five metres from him. The marines lifted their rifles, the barrels locked onto him as they prepared to fire. The Marine's took aim and under the command of Vice Admiral Strawberry fired unleashing hell upon the man who dared interfere in their 'Justice'. Naruto eyed the incoming projectiles with boredom. He pulled on his chakra focusing on his Jiton element, it had been some time since he had flexed his own chakra, the spars with Suzuka and his slaughter of the Blue Whale Pirates had certainly helped to get rid of the rust. He brought his right hand upwards unleashing a magnetic force that sent the projectiles flying backwards where they pierced through the flesh of dozens of marine's allowing the coppery smell of blood to fill the air. He had made sure to release the repulse on an angle to avoid hitting the girls, he didn't want them getting hurt, they had suffered enough pain already.

The marines roared as they charged him head on swords drawn in an attempt to skewer the sage, a foolish attempt. Naruto's eyes glowed as he moulded his chakra transforming it into his earth nature. He brought his hands down onto the globe releasing his chakra into the landscape.

" **Doton: Maiso no Jutsu (Earth Release: Burial Technique)!"** The landscape shook as ripples could be seen being emitted from Naruto's hands. The landscape beneath the marines began to liquefy turning to mud. The mud rose up into the air all around them rising high blocking out the sun. The Marines screamed in horror as the mud came crashing down like a tidal wave pulling them deep beneath the earth where the mud hardened burying them alive, a cruel fate. Naruto could care less about how cruel it seemed to bury them alive, at this point he didn't care how cruel he was. A part of him supposed he had gained his new sadistic streak from Ibiki, Anko and various members of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Squad.

Naruto picked up an incoming killer intent and he took a single step back as the Vice Admiral with the Mohawk appeared to his right bringing his sword down. Naruto watched the metal glide down in front of him striking the ground harmlessly. Naruto retaliated his right fist coming into connection with the Vice Admirals left cheek. On impact his knuckles formed an imprint, the ground shook and the man was sent flying backwards. Thanks to absorbing Kaguya and the Shinju his physical strength and rose exponentially to unfathomable levels, to such extends he could go toe to toe with Kurama with just his punches.

Momonga groaned as he struggled to his feet, pain coursing through his entire body. He hadn't expected that one blow to be so powerful, it felt as if a number of his ribs were broken from the impact with the ground. His jaw felt like it was cracked and his cheek was beginning to swell. Yet he got the feeling the mysterious stranger and held back. He dug his blade into the ground using it to help him stand. He looked up as the intruder approached him. The way the stranger walked it looked like he was an apex predator hunting his prey and sadly he was that prey. Momonga climbed to his feet and charged he wasn't going to be the prey to some upstart!

Naruto watched the Vice Admiral charge. Naruto chuckled at the fruitless effort. Naruto lifted his right hand catching the marines blade as it came down in an overhead swing. Naruto eyed the weak metal and applied pressure snapping the blade in half, the Marine's eyes widen in shock at the action. Naruto's left fist planted itself in the marines stomach and on impact sent the man flying through the air crashing right into the battleship leaving a large hole. The entire ship shook from the impact as waves formed in the water. Naruto expanded his senses, the marine was down.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and turned to the marine soldiers. He lifted a hand and beckoned them to come. The Marine's roared as they drew their blades and rushed forth, a number staying back to arm the cannons and rifles, not that they would do them any good. Naruto rushed forth at a slow pace no need to go all out. He ducked under a sword thrust and performed an upper cut to the marine with his right palm, before his left elbow made contact with the middle of Marine's face breaking his teeth and nose. Naruto's right fist nailed the next marine in the chest. The powerful force of his punch sent the marine sky rocketing into a dozen of his comrades sending them all flying through the air knocked out from the blow. The marines were moving so pathetically slow if he could deactivate his Rinne Sharingan he would as he didn't need it to predict their movements. There was no point in shifting to the Byakugan either as he would seem them coming from all angles.

Naruto danced between the Marines easily avoiding their attacks. He leapt up into the air to avoid being skewered; even if he was made of chakra he still felt pain. In a way, as he battles against these Marine's, he couldn't help but wonder if this is how Madara Uchiha felt when he clashed with the Allied Forces. Naruto landed on the ground looking up watching as the marines charged. Naruto closed his eyes tapping into the memories of someone who had once belonged to the Sarutobi Ichizoku (Clan).

" **Katon** : **Gōen no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Flame Technique)!"** He inhaled moulding fire nature chakra into his lungs before he exhaled. Flames came to life as they rushed towards the enemy engulfing the air in front of him. The stream of fire sailed on expanding in size as it got closer and closer. The giant stream of fire collided with a group of marines engulfing them in a glorious blaze their screams echoing all around.

Naruto inhaled again this time dipping into a technique he retrieved from the memories of his old sensei Hatake, Kakashi, " **Suiton: Suidan (Water Release: Water Bullet)!"** Naruto kneaded water chakra into his stomach before he expelled a stream of compressed water that sailed forth hitting the blaze putting the bodies out and allowing a thick blanket of steam to engulf the terrain. Using the steam to his advantage his eyes shifted giving life to the Byakugan, allowing him to see the remaining enemies who had been foolish enough to enter the steam cloud. Naruto's eyes locked onto his targets and he moved taking action. Wind nature chakra came to life engulfing his hands turning them into deadly blades. He moved with silence through the cloud of steam dancing around the marines his hands acting like blades slashing and hacking through his foes. Their screams filled the steam as one by one he cut down his foes. Blood spilt into the air turning the steam blood red.

On the outside, the marines waited patiently for the cloud of steam to disperse. As the steam finally died down they saw their attacker surrounded by the corpses of their fallen comrades. Naruto turned to face them only to hear a loud bang, the sound of a cannon going off. Naruto back flipped as a cannon ball struck the ground where he had been standing. He landed in a crouched position and looked up with burning fury the Rinne Sharingan flaring up. He locked onto a group of three marines rearming the cannon they had used to fire upon him. The Shinobi moved picking up speed becoming a blur as he appeared in front of the three his left fist cocked. Chakra flooded his system flowing into his hand as he moulded his explosion nature chakra.

" **Bakuton: Jiraiken (Explosion Release: Landmine Fist)!"** his voice came out as a low whisper as his fist struck the cannon. His fist glowed and the moment it made contact a massive explosion came to life engulfing everything and everyone in the vicinity. The marines were torn apart by the explosion leaving a clear pathway for Naruto to make his way towards the cage holding the two girls.

A number of brave marines charged in towards him rifles and cutlass aimed to kill. Naruto eyed them with a cold expression. As he watched them close in he could have sworn he heard a hearing a rasping cry. Chakra burst forth from his body as the wind whipped about growing fierce in temperament. A large gust of wind came to life blowing past the marines who came to a sudden halt.

" **Fūton: Nagi (Wind Release: Lull)"** his voice carried on the wind as blood sprayed out through the air as the marines fell to pieces, their bodies having been torn apart by some sort of invisible blade.

Naruto approached the bars of the cage and reached up with his right hand pulling on his own earth and fire nature chakra fusing them to form his lava nature. He touched one of the bars and it began to melt away, as it began to melt Naruto's negative emotion sensing activated. He jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade of Vice Admiral Strawberry who had charged him from the right; the Vice Admiral was overcome with rage.

The Vice Admiral had his twin blades drawn holding them in a reverse grip as he faced the stranger who had dared to interfere in their endeavours. Strawberry rushed forth giving a battle cry as he charged the unknown stranger. He swung his blades lashing out at the man who ducked, bobbed and weaved around each blow with relative ease; this only infuriated the Vice Admiral further. He roared as he gave a thrust of his blades only for the man to step to the right, a bored look on his face. Strawberry saw him pull his right fist back and a smirk formed on the Vice Admiral's lips as his skin turned black thank to his Busoshoku Haki.

Naruto eyed the colour of his opponents flesh with a carefree expression. His fist moved through the air as he moulded his explosion release nature chakra into the attack, " **Bakuton: Jiraiken!"** His fist struck the dead centre of the man's chest and an explosion erupted with three times the force of the previous one. The explosion engulfed both Naruto and Vice Admiral Strawberry. A massive cloud of dust rose up into the air blocking the two from view.

As the dust settled both were revealed to be standing. Strawberry stood there unmoving his eyes wide and white, a horrified expression on his lips. The Vice Admirals clothing was torn apart, his body horribly burnt and his swords destroyed. The marine coughed up smoke before collapsed in the middle of a giant crater. He had thought his Haki would protect him from the strange individual, he had been wrong.

Naruto shook his right fist, his eyes narrowing, surprisingly the blow had hurt, it was only a slight pain but enough to be noticed. He didn't know what the Vice Admiral had done but he would have to investigate it later. Naruto brought his focus onto the remaining Marine Captain. From behind the veil, Naruto could feel the sneer on the Marine's lips. The marine charged forth his left arm extending as his palm was aimed for Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes picked up a strange energy signature coursing through the man's body as he charged. The Sage raised his left arm to block the incoming palm only for his eyes to widen as rust began to spread across his flesh down to his hand causing it to rust away.

Naruto blurred back creating some distance between him and the captain. Naruto looked down at his left arm, from the elbow down was gone. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the flesh before turning to look at the man, feeling the man's cocky grin behind that damn veil. Naruto growled as his chakra erupted from his body in the shape of bright sapphire flames that tore up the ground. The blue like flames of chakra engulfed his form before they flowed down into his arm. Chakra burst forth from the limb spiralling out into the air taking the shape of an arm before it solidified allowing the flesh to be born. Naruto flexed the new appendage; one of the advantages to being completely made of chakra was the high-speed regeneration it granted him.

Shu's eyes widened at the sight of the strangers arm regenerating from the strange blue flames that radiated from his body. Shu didn't know what this man was, but he could only call him a demon. He had never encountered a man with so many different abilities from control over fire, earth, wind and water to super strength, generating explosions and now regeneration just what kind of devil fruit or fruits had this man consumed. Shu was brought out of his thoughts as the stranger appeared before him the stranger's right fist striking him hard on the head knocking him to the ground allowing the darkness to consume him.

Naruto dusted his hands off as he turned to face the remaining marines who were shaking at this point. The man, no this demon before them had taken out three vice admirals and a captain with barely any effort, this same man had decimated their forces without breaking a sweat. What made this man even more of a monster was that he had regenerated his arm from the effects of Captain Shu's Akuma no Mi, what could they possibly do to this stranger in white. Naruto smirked at least they had the brains to give up.

Naruto approached the cage only for the sound of a flintlock being fired to fill the void. He turned as a projectile flew past him narrowly missing the girls. Standing before him was the Lvneel King a flintlock pistol in hand glaring towards him, the glare was supposed to be intimidating but Naruto found it quite amusing.

"HOW DARE YOU! Those girls are mine! I demand you hand them over!" demanded the King as he stomped the ground like a little brat

Naruto turned his focus to the royal trash before him taking a step forth, "What gives you the right to enslave the innocent!" roared the sage his anger growing.

The King sneered at the gutter trash before him, "You insolent dog! I am a King I can do as I please! I am above the rules of this world!" The royal guard tensed as Naruto approached the king a dark shadow looming over him. He would send this royal dog to his grave.

The guards attempted to move only to find themselves frozen in place by fear as a powerful murderous intent came crashing down upon them. Naruto looked towards them his eyes glowing bright red daring them to move. Naruto approached the young king raising his right hand and grabbed the boy by his face lifting him up into the air. The boy struggled and struck at him with the pistol but Naruto ignored it, the boys blows barely tickled. Naruto focused on his lava nature chakra letting it bubble to the surface. Screams filled the air as molten lava flowed down onto the boy encompassing his form melting away his body dissolving him into a puddle. Naruto released what remained of the king, his crown. He then brought his foot down crushing the golden crown as if it was garbage. He turned on his heels and approached the girls his hands grasping the bars and melting the metal.

* * *

 **With Kuroka**

Kuroka could only shake in fear as she clutched her little sister Shirone. She and her sister had been sold once again.

Kuroka had attempted to escape their previous master using her abilities to kill him. She and her sister had enjoyed freedom for three days before they had been captured by the marines. Now they were being handed to their new 'Master' the King of Lvneel. She had tried many times to escape but had been punished each time by her previous masters, she could still feel the phantom pains from those torturous sessions even now. She had done all she could to protect her sister even training her devil fruit powers but that was all for naught as each time she escaped with her sister they were captured and sold to a new master. This time they were being guarded by three vice admirals and a captain. She had hoped that these marines would have the heart to let them go but they were just as cruel refusing to acknowledge them as human beings.

Kuroka shivered as she watched the king looked over her. She felt so dirty as his eyes looked at her with such perversion. She wished she could just curl up into a ball and forget all about it, but she needed to be strong for her sister. Shirone was still so young and was not yet prepared for what was to come, Kuroka wanted to do all she could to protect her younger sister.

Kuroka had thought all hope was lost for her and her sister as the king reached out towards them, but that's when HE arrived, a stranger in white with strange horns growing from his forehead. The man looked like some sort of heavenly demon.

The stranger addressed her and her sister directly, "Don't worry you'll be safe soon" She didn't know why but the warmth that washed over her as he spoke made her feel safe, made her believe his words. It had been so long since she had felt safe and secure.

Kuroka felt tears begin to swell as she watched her saviour be crushed beneath the weight of the giant's fist. She quickly wiped her growing tears, when her saviour had survived; the fact that the man was alive filled her with great joy. The stranger had caught the giant's fist as if it weighed nothing more than a feather. The stranger had then tossed the giant like he was nothing as if he was a mere insect. She had seen the same man dodge the Vice Admiral giant sword before he thrust some strange glowing sphere into the giant's face putting him down.

Kuroka watched as the stranger proceeded to tear the marines apart. He had raised a hand the effect sending their projectiles flying back at them. The projectiles cut down their owners without remorse. She couldn't tear herself away as she watched this god before her slaughter these horrible like cattle. There fire arms useless against him. The man placed his hands on the ground appearing to manipulate the very earth itself to bury the marines alive. His physical strength had decimated all who stood before him. He had wiped Vice Admiral Momonga out with two vicious blows the first rattling the marine while the second sent him flying into his own ship leaving a large hole in its side. Kuroka could not believe just what she was seeing, all the while keeping her little sister's eyes covered so not to expose her to such brutality and death.

The white haired man showed more of his power wielding the power of fire as if it was a mere toy. He had exhaled a stream of fire that torched those who stood in his path. This same man continued by unleashing a stream of water causing steam to fill the battle field. The cloud of steam hid the stranger from view and all that was heard were the screams of the marines as the stranger tore them apart. The man had narrowly avoided being struck by cannon ball before he had moved with speed that she could only call impossible. She had barely seen the stranger move as he became an untraceable blur which proceeded to decimate the marines engulfing them in an explosion, unlike anything she had ever seen.

As he approached her cage she felt hope rise. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the marines charging towards him, "Watch out!" she attempted to cry but words voice came out as a raspy gasp, it had been so long since she had been allowed to speak, she barely recognised the sound of her own voice.

Kuroka could only watch her eyes shaking as the marines grew closer and closer. A gust of wind blew past causing her hair to flutter and in that instant, the marines were torn apart as if cut by an invisible blade. He had smiled at her and she felt her heart grow as he continued to her cage. The sight of her saviour made her heart beat wildly in her chest, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she realised just how handsome he was. His eyes they made her stomach spin, they were so warm. To her this man was not human, nor was a demon or even the devil, he was a God, a God in human form who had answered her prayers.

Annoyance flickered in her cat like hues as Vice Admiral Strawberry attempted to stop the god in human form. Her undivided attention was focused on the handsome stranger as he danced with grace around Strawberry's attack before his fist struck and another explosion larger than the last came to life leaving a giant crater and the Vice Admiral down for the count.

Worry grew as the Marine Captain Shu attacked. Kuroka gasped a hand covering her mouth as she watched in horror as her saviours arm dissolved into nothing, but that's when she saw it tongues of blue flames coming to life. The tongues of flames moved to his arm regrowing it to the point it looked as if had never been removed. The man had attacked knocking Captain Shu out with a single blow, but again as he went to rescue them he was stopped this time by the king. Her eyes widened in their sockets as she heard the King's screams as he was melted by what looked like molten rock, this man was truly some God come to save her and her sister all the while smite their captives delivering righteous vengeance.

As he approached them for the final time he grasped the bars causing them to melt away.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto smiled at the young girl in the cage as she stared back at him, her mouth slightly open no doubt in shock of what he had done. He chuckled softly as held out his right hand for the girl to take.

"Come you'll be safe. I will take you and your sister away from here where you won't ever have to be afraid again, I promise" his voice was so warm that Kuroka reached out grabbing his hand; the moment she did she felt a warmth like nothing she had ever experienced before filling her veins. As she attempted to stand her legs gave out and she fell against him. Naruto smiled gently as he picked the girl up in his arms holding her bridal style, her sister Shirone clutching tightly to her. Kuroka could only blush at the close contact; she soon shivered when she noticed the marines and the royal guard of Lvneel.

Naruto felt the girl shiver in his arms as she looked at the remaining soldiers. Naruto eyed them flaring his intent freezing them in place. He tugged on his chakra activating a Hiraishin marker before he vanished in a flash of white.

Kuroka clutched her saviour before everything became a blur the world spinning around her. Before she knew it she was in the middle of a strange village surrounded by massive walls and mountainous terrain. Her feet touched the ground and she wobbled. She felt her stomach twisted and turned, she felt so sick. Shirone appeared to be worse off as she had collapsed to her knees and gone pale. Shirone looked like she would faint at any moment.

Naruto crouched beside the younger sister his right-hand glowing green as he placed it on her back. Naruto concentrated using the memories he had gained from Sakura to send his chakra into her body to help relieve the discomfort of the effect of the Hiraishin. First timers often felt sick.

Shirone sighed in content as her skin regained its colour, she felt better in a matter of second. She gave her saviour a weak smile.

Perhaps it was time for introductions. The sage took a step back and gave a giant foxy grin.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I am Uzumaki, Naruto and welcome to my home Uzushiogakure no Sato!" bellowed Naruto as he raised his arms to the sky giving a dramatic pose, only to be suddenly tackled from behind by a black blur. Naruto hit the ground with a loud thud, on top of him was his student Suzuka.

"Sensei! I was so worried when I couldn't find you!" the young girl sniffed as she gazed down at her teacher.

"I thought you had left us" her voice began to break, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. She had been so afraid that her sensei had abandoned her.

The sight of his student beginning to cry pulled on Naruto's heart strings. He sat up placing a hand on her head gently patted her giving her one of his heart warming smiles.

"Gomen Suzuka-chan I didn't mean to scare you I would never leave you." Naruto stood up helping Suzuka to her feet. He gave the girl a small hug to help reassure her that he would never leave.

"Now please allow me to introduce our new friends" Naruto turned towards the two sisters beckoning them forward watching in amusement as Shirone hide behind her sister, shyly poking out from behind Kuroka's right leg, "Meet Kuroka and Shirone"

The older sister turned to him surprised that he had known her name. She cleared her throat and spoke in a raspy tone "How did you know our names?"

Naruto frowned slightly, it sounded as if she hadn't used her voice in years. He approached her lifting a hand to her throat, chakra beginning to form as a green glow encased the area. He went to work healing her vocal chords answering her question as he did.

"I had a clone inform me of your predicament and I wanted to help" the girl looked at him in confusion.

"C..Clone?" she asked her voice having lost its raspy tone.

Naruto smirked as in a puff of smoke appeared a Kage Bunshin.

"Yup clone. Now as I said before welcome to my home. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Living arrangements will be provided for you and your sister along with necessities such as cloths, food and water"

Kuroka held onto her little sister and began to look around the strange village. She could see children walking around the village laughing and playing with carbon copies of her saviour. As she looked around confusion formed in her hues, she couldn't see any adults besides the man who called himself Naruto, everyone else seemed to be under the age of twelve with the exception of Suzuka.

Naruto seemed to notice her confusion.

"As you've noticed I am the only adult. This village used to be populated many years ago before its destruction, now it has been rebuilt as a safe haven. Many of the children here I rescued last year from a slave trader. Suzuka-chan here is one of them and she just happens to be my prized student" Said girl blushed at the compliment looking down at her feet to hide her rosy red cheeks. Naruto took note of her embarrassment and gave a soft laugh causing the girl to pout cutely at him. He then turned his focus back to the two sisters.

"Suzuka-chan will give you the tour. If you have any questions feel free to ask her, ja ne!" His student gaped she hadn't agreed to that. Naruto saluted them before he vanished in a white blur narrowly avoiding being tackled by his student again.

"SENSEI!" screamed an angry Suzuka as her sensei vanished from sight, Naruto's laughter echoing throughout the village.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I should warn you ahead of time I will be tossing my own little theories into the One Piece World so it will be a little AU, mainly when it comes to Devil Fruits. Also please note that this is a slightly OOC Naruto, having gained the memories of everyone from the Elemental Nations would do that to you as they each had their own unique personalities born from their own experiences.


	4. How Much Is That Demon In The Window?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, One Piece or any other media, anime, music, games, manga, books etc that may appear in this fanfiction, this is purely fantasy work. I will however claim the OC character's that appear in this fanfic.

Read and Review! All flames will be ignored!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: How Much Is That Demon In The Window?**

 **Marine Headquarters – Marineford**

Five days had come to pass since Naruto's the attack on the Kingdom of Lvneel and the news had finally reached the Marine Headquarters at Marineford. The royal family of Lvneel had gone into an uproar over what had happened and there was chaos amongst the lower ranks of the marines at the defeat of four ranking officers. It was with that Fleet Admiral Sengoku had called an emergency meeting requesting the audience of all his trusted Admirals, Vice Admirals, Strategists and Advisors demanding them return to Marineford as soon as possible.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku marched down the hallways of Marineford heading towards the meeting room he had set up. He had been informed that the last of his advisers had arrived just moments ago. Sengoku gritted his teeth as he stomped down the halls. The Gorosei were not impressed with what had been allowed to happen and they were demanding blood.

Sengoku forced the meeting doors open finding seven of his trusted marines seated around the table. The first was the great tactician 'Great Staff Officer' Tsuru a thin elderly woman with grey hair tied in a bun. Next were the three Admirals of the Golden Age of Piracy Borsalino (Kizaru – Yellow Monkey), Sakazuki (Akainu – Red Dog) and Kuzan (Aokiji – Blue Pheasant). The three were followed suit by four of his high ranking Vice Admirals the first Monkey D. Garp a tall, tanned, broad-chested muscular old man a man known as the Hero of the Marines. Garp was followed by Momousagi a young slender woman with long curl black hair a marine officer who had been considered as a candidate for the position of Admiral numerous times. Last was Vice Admiral Issho or by his alias Fujitora (Wisteria Tiger) a blind man with short dark hair who like Vice Admiral Momousagi was once a candidate for the position of Admiral.

Sengoku moved to the head of the table taking a seat turning to direct his loyal marines, "I thank you for coming at such short notice, my apologies for any inconvenience it may have caused" he bowed his head as a young woman passed around the room pouring tea for the occupants before she retreated.

Tsuru lifted the cup towards her lips taking a small sip from it as she turned to address her long-time friend and comrade, "From your tone it sounded like an urgent matter so we all came as quickly as we could" spoke the elderly woman as she sat her cup down and folded her hands over resting them on the table.

Sengoku sighed as he turned in his chair lifting a remote. Sengoku pressed a button and a screen came rolling down one of the walls as the lights turned themselves off. The Fleet Admiral pressed another button and the screen turned itself on showing the image of the man who had attacked his marines at Lvneel, a Den Den Mushi being used to project the image from the middle of the table, "Five Days ago this individual attacked a company of Marines who arrived at Lvneel to drop off high valued merchandise the newly Crowned King had bought. A number of marines who remained stationed on the Battleship Rosalia managed to acquire footage by Surveillance Den Den Mushi"

With another click of a button the screen switched to show the two girls who were to be sold to the King, "The Merchandise two slave girls Kuroka and her sister Shirone ages eight and three were to be the future concubines of the young King of Lvneel" spoke the Fleet Admiral showing no outward reaction as he spoke about slavery.

The room tensed as Garp and Tsuru took sneak peaks towards the blind Vice Admiral codenamed Fujitora who seemed to be visibly shaking. The two Vice Admirals were well aware of the blind marines disdain for 'Absolute Justice' and was quite appalled when it came to matters of slavery.

Sengoku cleared his threat to regain everyone's attention as he went to another slide revealing photos of the four marines tasked with delivering the girls.

"Vice Admirals Strawberry, John Giant and Momonga along with Captain Shu had been given the task of escorting the merchandise to Lvneel. Upon their arrival they were attacked" with a click the screen brought back the white haired strainer.

"From the reports, Vice Admiral John Giant instructed the man to leave but when he did not the Vice Admiral attacked in order to remove him. The stranger displayed physical strength capable of catching Vice Admiral John Giant's fist and toss him like a ragdoll. In a display of speed the same man was able to avoid the Vice Admirals blade and appear on his shoulder forming some sort of blue sphere" With another touch of a button the screen changed revealing the man standing atop the Vice Admirals shoulder holding a blue sphere in his right hand, "The strange sphere did extensive damage to the right side of the Vice Admirals face. Dr. Vegapunk through the use of experimental surgery was able to heal the damage."

With a click of a button the screen switched to show Vice Admiral John Giant lying in bed with bandages wrapped around his face.

"With the fall of Vice Admiral John Giant, Vice Admiral Strawberry ordered his men to line up and fire upon the intruder. In doing so a new ability was revealed, the intruder through means unknown was able to deflect the projectiles repelling them back out at the battalion cutting down Strawberry's forces" Sengoku flicked to a small video that had been recorded showing what had happened, the stranger raising a hand and the projectiles being repelled back towards the marines.

"The marines proceeded to charge the intruder head on however the intruder retaliated by burying them alive"

"Buried them alive? Just in what manner did he achieve this?" enquired Tsuru as she turned to face Sengoku many of her comrades doing the same.

Sengoku pressed the button switching to another video this one of the intruder placing his hands on the earth where the terrain turned to mud rising up to bury the marines.

"The intruder was able to manipulate the terrain turning it to mud where he used it to consume a small battalion. Once the battalion had been completely buried the mud hardened over, their bodies have been retrieved" answered the Fleet Admiral as he moved onto the next scene this one revealing Vice Admiral Momonga laying in hospital his entire body was one big cast.

"Vice Admiral Momonga retaliated attacking the intruder but the intruder was able to avoid Momonga's blade and proceeded to deliver a punch with enough force behind it to break eight of Momonga's ribs. Momonga himself has stated that as he attempted to rise he felt as if every movement would be his end. As he worked through the pain to attack the intruder he was struck again. Momonga was struck with enough force to launch him into the Battleship Rosalia the force of the blow broke ninety percent of the Vice Admirals bones as well as causing tremendous internal damage. It is only thanks to the efforts of Dr. Vegapunk, Momonga is still alive" with a press of a button the image shifted to a video of the intruder taking on a group of marines in unarmed combat, single handily taking them done one by one.

"This intruder has exceptional skills in unarmed combat as seen here where he fought a number of marines defeating them effortlessly" the next image showed the man breathing in before expelling a large stream of flames from his lips, the flames colliding with a squad of marines burning them alive. Tsuru looked away at the scene unable to watch, Garp gritted his teeth clenching his fists in anger over the loss of lives while Vice Admiral Momousagi shed a tear for their deaths.

"As seen here the man has a unique and diverse range of abilities, not only is he armed with enhanced physical strength, speed and the talent to manipulate the earth, this man has the ability to breathe fire through what means we do not know as no accelerate were found on the bodies" Sengoku moved to the next screen this time one where the intruder was expelling a large stream of water putting out the flames to create a blanket of steam.

"To add to this laundry list of skills he can also generate a large amount of water. However the men that were collected from inside that steam mist were killed by some sort of sharp blade but as you can see the man carries no weapon with him, we have a hypothesis that will be covered in a moment" with a click of a button it went straight to the next video the man avoiding a cannon ball before charging forth his fist making contact with the cannon it had been fired from followed by an enormous explosion.

"The intruder showed the ability to generate some sort of explosive punch; this was again seen in his battle against Vice Admiral Strawberry. As you can see the explosive force generated was enough to wipe out an entire battalion of Marines. Out of the one hundred marines attached to the battalion the bodies of thirty eight were recovered, fifty-three are unaccounted for and the remaining nine were lucky enough to not be caught in the explosion" Sengoku moved to the next seen, "A group of marines attempted to stop the intruder from getting closer to the cage but they were taken down as well"

The seen showed the marines charging in before a gust of wind erupted from the intruder. Once the wind had died down the marines were torn apart as if they had been sliced by an invisible blade, "Through careful analyse Dr. Vegapunk believes this man can control the wind turning it into sharp blades it is through this method we believe he was able to eliminate the marines caught in his blanket of steam"

The screen switched to Vice Admirals Strawberry's clash with the intruder, "The intruder continues to show his skill as he effortlessly avoided Vice Admirals Strawberry's assault before retaliating causing the Vice Admiral to use his Busoshoku Haki" the screen moved to show the Vice Admiral Strawberry's defence.

"However it was proven the Vice Admirals Busoshoku Haki was unable to stop the intruder as with a single punch the intruder generated an explosive force with three times the strength of his last" the video turned to an image of Vice Admiral Strawberry on a hospital bed wrapped in bandages from head to toe, "The Vice Admiral received severe third degree burns to ninety-three percent of his body and seventy percent of his bones were broken, he is currently stable but we do not know when he will awake"

The next video showed Captain Shu moving to attack, "We had high hopes for Captain Shu but as you will see even his abilities were useless against this intruder"

The video revealed Captain Shu dissolving the intruder's left arm only for the man to regenerate it.

Vice Admiral Garp rose to his feet slamming a hand on the table, "IMPOSSIBLE!" he was well aware of Captain Shu's devil fruit powers but to be able to regenerate like this, the man was truly a monster.

"Yes as you can see the intruder showed the ability to regenerate his own limb, he then proceeded to knock Captain Shu out with a single blow. This leads us to believe the individual possesses high-speed regeneration, as to what his limits are we do not know" the Fleet Admiral sighed as he leant back in his chair moving to the final set of clips.

"The intruder as he attempted to free the merchandise was attacked by the young king…who sadly is no longer among us" the video revealed the idiocy of the young king as he attacked the intruder. The intruder lifted the king off the ground by his face and proceeded to melt him through what looked like molten rock.

Sakazuki's eyes widened at this, "That looks like my Magu Magu no Mi!" the Admiral's Haki flared to match his growing temper only to be silenced by Sengoku.

"ENOUGH!" roared the Fleet Admiral his Haki coming crashing down upon Sakazuki. The Admiral grumbled as he reined his Haki in, Sengoku doing the same.

The Fleet Admiral turned to face his council, "The Royal Family of Lvneel is most upset, not only have they lost their new crowned king but they have lost Two Billion Beri in merchandise. They are demanding justice in the form of this man's head or the Government to reimburse them for their loss. The Gorosei is demanding blood for this travesty against noble blood but also the disgrace that has been brought to the marines with the defeat of four of our operatives."

Sengoku interlocked his hands his elbows resting on the table as he leaned forward, "As such a bounty has been issued towards this man" with a click of a button the intruder's photo appeared onscreen, "The Gorosei are calling him the Rubunīru no Oni (Demon of Lvneel) and have issued a bounty of 1,000,000,000 Beri! The highest bounty ever to be released!" declared Sengoku as the amount appeared beneath the Oni's wanted poster.

Chatter erupted amongst the High Ranking Marines; this was the third occasion where the World Government had issued such a high bounty. The first was when they released a bounty of 800,000,000 Beri on Gol D. Roger. The second time this had happened was when a 750,000,000 bounty was placed upon Edward Newgate Whitebeard.

"Are you sure it is wise to mark this man with such a bounty? Never in our history has a man ever been marked with a bounty reaching a billion beri. Not even Gol D. Roger warranted such a bounty. Should we even be thinking of releasing this to the public? Think of the uproar it would cause. This man is an unknown appearing from nowhere with powers unheard of it. The power this man has could very well cause a stir between the Shichibukai and the Yonko! I do not wish to think what could happen if this 'Oni' and Whitebeard were to meet" commented Great Staff Officer Tsuru. The elderly woman was looking up at the poster she had many concerns regarding this new individual that has arisen.

"I remember the battles between Kinjishi no Shiki and Kaizoku-Ō Gol D. Roger they were stories of legend. When they clashed they remodelled landscapes. Gol D. Roger was a menace like no other conquering the Grand Line and numerous countries. The Pirate King escaped the grasp of Vice Admiral Garp numerous times. I'm sure that like me you remember their battles clearly. I was witness to several clashes between Monkey D. Garp and Gol D. Roger and even now I can still feel the slivers of fear that ran through my body just thinking about it" The elderly woman hugged herself her body shivering as she remembered when she first witnessed the great strength of the legendary pirate king. Tsuru calmed her nerves pushing the memory away, no matter how much she wanted to keep them buried the memories always seemed to find their way to the surface. Tsuru was normally a fearless woman, who had jumped head first into danger, but just remember those two individuals could make her tremble with fear. Gol. D Roger and Kinjishi Shiki were not your ordinary humans, the same could be said about Garp. All three were monsters.

"If I might interject Vice Admiral Tsuru" Vice Admiral Fujitora's voice echoed through the meeting hall drawing in the attention of his fellow marines. The Vice Admiral Issho had turned in Tsuru's direction having picked up from where her voice was coming from. He took her silence as confirmation to speak.

"I agree with Tsuru in regards to the matter at hand. This Rubunīru no Oni as we are calling him seems to be an extremely dangerous individual. A man with such power does not just pop out from nowhere. Where has he been up until now? How did he get such power? What enables him to use the abilities he has shown? More importantly who trained him? And are there others like him? His abilities are not natural there is no devil fruits on record capable of such feats, nor from our research has one ever be crafted by the hands of man. Until we have the answers to these questions I strongly advice this be kept between us, releasing this information to the public at large could be disastrous" commented Fijutora his fingers interlocking together, his elbows resting on the table, his chin sitting atop his extremities.

Admiral Sakazuki sneered at the Vice Admiral. The magma user slammed a hand down on the table causing cracks to form from the point of impact. He rose to his feet his marine cape billowing behind him due to the effect of his Haki being released, "This man is a threat! His name should be spread like wild fire! Not hidden away due to our cowardice!"

Sakazuki roared his answer as he glared daggers at Issho, he never agreed with the man's ideas of justice as for him there was only one justice, Absolute Justice. This Oni who would sully the idea of Absolute Justice deserves nothing but a slow and agonising death!

Fujitora's muscles tensed as he turned to the sound of Sakazuki's voice, what an arrogant pig. He always hated the man with his ideal Absolute Justice. To him Absolute Justice was corrupt an excuse for the marines to do as they pleased.

Vice Admiral Tsuru stood up flaring her own Haki towards Sakazuki. This in tune caused the other marines to begin flexing their power.

Sengoku slammed his fists down on the table drawing in everyone's attention, "Enough! The decision has already been made. Alert every marine base along not only the Grand Line but the Red Line, all the Blues, the Calm Belt alert everyone! This man is exceedingly dangerous and powerful perhaps even stronger than Whitebeard! I am issuing an order that only Admirals and above with the exceptions of Vice Admirals Issho and Monkey D. Garp are to confront this menace! You are not to hold back! Use any means necessary to bring this monstrosity down"

Sengoku cleared his throat deciding to move things along, "Next matter of business. The girls who escaped Kuroka and Shirone no last names have been issued with a bounty and a capture on sight order. The oldest Kuroka has been issued with a bounty of 150,000,000 Beri. The younger sister Shirone a bounty of 80,000,000 for a total worth of 230,000,000 Beri"

As he spoke he could feel the disapproving gaze of four of his marines. He was looking at the bigger picture here. The girls could be connected to the Rubunīru no oni and may be aware of his whereabouts. They needed to capture the Rubunīru no Oni as soon as possible to bring him to justice. Once they had him they would perform a public execution, this would show the world the Marines would not stand by at the death of a World Noble. It didn't help he was also being pressured for the man's capture by the Lvneel Royal Family and the Gorosei. With a sigh Sengoku addressed the council.

"Meeting adjourned!" With their business concluded Sengoku quickly rose to his feet and walked out of the meeting room slamming the doors behind him he had much to do.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto sneezed as he walked through the village of Uzushiogakure. He looked around lifting an eyebrow, _"Is someone talking about me?"_ wondered the sage, he shook his head and continued on through the village. Five days had passed since he had rescued the neko sisters, a cute little nickname he had made for them. When he had called the girls that in front of them Shirone seemed to squirm in a cute little manner as if she was embarrassed but happy at the same time, as for Kuroka she merely gave a hearty laugh. It was nice to know that she could laugh after what she had gone through.

Naruto clenched a fist remembering what he had learned from the eldest sister. He had come to learn that her back was horribly scarred from all the 'punishments' she had been given. This only fuelled his anger towards the World Government and its nobles. Learning what had been done had only fuelled his desire to end the World Government. He felt no remorse for what he had done to the Lvneel King nor the marines, the marines of this world would have gladly allowed Kuroka's abuse to continue and it sickened him.

Naruto took a calming breath drawing in nature chakra from his surroundings allowing it to flood through is veins soothing his anger. Once he was calmed he dispersed the nature chakra at his feet across the dirt filled street causing grass to grow and flowers of all shapes and colours to bloom.

The Uzukage shut his eyes expanding his senses. He wanted to check up on the Neko Sisters to see how they were adjusting since their last conversation two days ago. He had checked up on the sisters before leaving them in the capable hands of Nibi no Bakeneko Matatabi (Two Tailed Monster Cat Matatabi). When he had introduced them to the giant feline she had proceeded to wrap them up in her tails and proceeded to hug them to death. It had been quite amusing, to say the least.

Naruto's chakra pulsed from his body expanding over the village. He could feel the signatures of everyone in the village flare to life chakra and non-chakra users. He could feel their life force flood the streets of Uzushiogakure. The emotions each one of them felt washed over him like a tidal wave, a large smile that threatened to split his face in two began to form. He could feel the influx of positive emotions they were brimming with and it filled him with joy as he felt their love.

His sensory abilities picked up the matching signatures belonging to Kuroka and Shirone. Oddly enough the two girls seemed to have already unlocked their chakra network. Shirone while her reserves were small they were still larger than expected for someone her age. Then there was Kuroka who was already showing signs of low Chunin level reserves, she almost reminded him of a Jinchuriki. When he asked the girl about this she had simply gave him a confused look unaware that she was even using chakra. He had yet to find out why the two girls had access to chakra but he would continue to investigate.

Naruto's eyes shot open locking onto a nearby Hiraishin marker and vanished in a blur of white.

The scene Naruto came to caused him to awe at how adorable it was. There in front of him at the Nibi Shrine was Matatabi currently the size of a horse with her tails wrapped around a sleeping Shirone who was snuggled up to the two tailed feline. The white haired girl had the most adorable expression as she held tightly to the feline's fur. He had expected Matatabi to take the girls in but not to this extent, he thought she would be something of a sister figure but it seemed she had taken on the role as the little girl's mother.

As he admired the scene a cute giggle brought him back into the real world. He turned to the source finding young Kuroka sitting on a rock. She was wearing a brand new black kimono with matching sash, white tabi and waraji. The eight-year-old jumped down from the rock her hair having been tied in a bun. She approached her saviour a small smile in place. As she got closer the sage noticed the bags that had stated to form under her eyes, he decided not to comment on it, for now.

"Hi hi Kami-sama nyan" spoke the girl adding a strange verbal tic to the end of her sentence.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, ever since he had rescued the girl she had taken to end her sentences with nyan perhaps it was some sort of verbal tic to deal with what had happened to her. Then there was her calling him 'Kami-sama'.

"Naruto will be fine Kuroka-chan" replied the sage, the last thing he wanted was for people to start calling him a God. He didn't need a God complex like Madara or Nagato. Technically he supposed he was kind of a God having absorbed the Shinju and Kaguya, then there was his immortality plus he was a walking talking mass of chakra. But if he started to think like that he would start believing it and he wanted to retain his humanity.

The young neko shook her head, "Nope Kami-sama is Kami-sama" replied the girl getting a groan from the sage who missed the mischievous little smile that appeared on her lips for a split second.

"what can I do for you Kami-sama" asked the raven haired girl as she placed her hands behind her back looking up at her saviour.

"I wanted to check in and see how were and your sister were adjusting since our last meeting"

"We are doing fine. Matatabi-sama has been wonderful to us nyan. Shiro-chan has taken to her. She accepted Matatabi-sama as her mother." answered the girl.

Naruto smiled at her little verbal tic, strangely it reminded him of his old one 'Dattebyo' but he had lost it when he had absorbed the collective memories of the shinobi nations.

"It soothes my heart knowing you are adjusting to your new surroundings. I had never expected Matatabi to form such a bond but I suppose it may be because she misses her old Junchuriki Nii, Yugito" commented the sage as he turned to look at the two tailed cat.

"Jinchuriki? Nii, Yugito?" asked Kuroka with a confused expression.

Naruto face palmed that was right she didn't know about his nor Matatabi's past.

"A Jinchuriki is a term used for someone who had a Biju sealed inside of them like Matatabi-chan here. She used to be sealed inside of a young woman by the name of Nii, Yugito a strong willed and powerful Kunoichi. Sadly she passed away many years ago. Matatabi had formed a strong bond with Yugito so she was felt deep sorrow at the loss of her friend" answered the sage getting a sorrow full look from the young girl who turned her attention to the demon cat.

"I hope Shiro-chan will heal Matatabi-sama like she is helping to heal my Shiro-chan nyan" Kuroka approached the sleeping felines kneeling down to stroke her sister's hair. The white haired girl snuggled deeper into Matatabi her smile growing in size.

Naruto watched the exchange his eyes catching the sight of a pair of white cat ears popping out from Shirone's hair before two white cat tails grew from her tailbone. Kuroka merely chuckled.

"When Shiro-chan is happy she loses control over her powers" explained the black neko as she grew her own pair of ears and tails with the exception that hers were black.

With their powers activated Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The two were subconsciously drawing in nature chakra. As the nature chakra flowed through their veins he noticed a clear difference in the way he used it and the way they used it. When he drew in nature chakra he blended it with his own massive chakra reserves. From what he was seeing they were taking in nature chakra and instead of infusing it with their chakra, it flowed throughout their body as if it had its own network. As the nature chakra bled into their system small strands of it would flow into their chakra reserves slowly expanding their coils making them grow. That explained everything. The girls were using nature chakra and as a result caused their coils to expand allowing their chakra network to grow.

Kuroka turned to her saviour notice his expression, "What's wrong Kami-sama?"

A smirk formed on the sage's lips as he shut his eyes drawing in the surrounding nature chakra. He reached out grabbing hold and drew it into his body allowing it to mix with his reserves. His chakra erupted from within washing over the entire village allowing every last one of the citizens of Uzu to feel their leader's warmth.

Kuroka's eyes widened as she sensed a familiar energy course through her saviour, the same energy she drew into her own body when she used her devil fruit abilities, "you…you can use it too!" exclaimed the cat girl her tails flicking about in excitement.

As her saviour opened his eyes Kuroka felt mesmerised. His strange eyes were glowing with an untold power. Around his eyes, a burnt orange pigmentation had formed. His iris had bled out from black turning a burnt orange; the nine red tomoes were spinning wildly. The black rings had shifted turning bright red. Burnt orange lines had formed descending from the lower part of his eyes down to his cheek bones to complete the look.

" **Sennin Mōdo (Sage Mode** )" whispered the sage. When he had reformed the first time he used Sage Mode he had discovered he no longer gained the toad like eyes instead his sage mode had taken on an entirely new appearance.

Kuroka approached her saviour a hand reaching out to touch his strange markings. Her eyes focused intently she could feel the power he was releasing; it was unlike anything she ever experienced. When she first met him she knew he was powerful she could sense it but now, now his power had increased tenfold and was still growing to a point she could no longer sense it. Her saviour truly was a God.

A yawn caught the attention of the two Senjutsu users forcing them to turn towards the sleeping Shirone who was beginning to stir. Shirone yawned stretching her arms and tails, using her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes in a cat like manner getting twin awes from Kuroka and Naruto.

The little girl hadn't noticed the two as she gently shook matatabi, "Tabi-Okaasama" spoke the little girl earning a smile from the sage.

Matatabi awoke when she heard Shirone call her name. She awoke with a mighty yawn and turned to the little girl who she had taken in as she was her own kitten. She used her tails to stroke Shirone's right cheek affectionately.

"I see you've certainly taken to the role as mother Matatabi-chan" the two tailed feline turned her head finding Naruto standing across from her, a foxy smile on his lips.

" **Ah Naruto-kun what brings you by**?" asked the feline as if pretending he had never said anything getting a chuckle from the sage.

"I decided to check up on Shirone-chan and Kuroka-chan but I can see you have things under control" Naruto let the nature chakra in his body flow into the ground causing the area around the shrine to bloom getting a squeal of delight from the white haired neko.

" **Kuroka-chan and Shirone-chan have been absolute dears. I thank you for bringing them to me** " Matatabi stood up stretching her back as Shirone ran over to her sister giving the raven haired girl a hug, which was happily reciprocated.

"Yes well, I thought you would be suited to aid in their adjustments. Kurama can be rather grumpy, Son is not suited for two girls, Saiken is far too shy and reserved, Isobu and Gyuki are too busy and don't get me started on Shukaku, he might be great with kids, BUT I don't trust him not to raise a couple of sadists. Kokuō already has her hands full and Chomei well he feels he is not ready to look after anyone, yet" explained the sage as he used the Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) to create himself a chair to sit on.

Matatabi turned to the two sisters, " **Kuroka-chan why don't you take Shirone-chan down into the village. Kokuō wanted her to meet some of the orphans** "

"Hai Okaa-sama" replied the raven haired girl as she took her sister's hand and led her away from the shrine.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; she hadn't referred to the feline as mother earlier. He pushed that away as long as she felt safe with Matatabi he was happy that was all he wanted for them to be safe.

Naruto watched the two girls leave; once they were out of ear shot he turned to face the Nibi no Bakeneko.

"How are they really?" asked the sage earning a sigh from the cat.

" **Kuroka-chan hasn't been sleeping; she gets maybe one or two hours a night"**

"I expected as much I saw the bags"

" **She tells me everything is fine, but I lived with Yugito for close to twenty-seven years. I know when something is wrong. I often find the girl waking up in a cold sweat shivering. She holds in her screams so not to frighten her sister"**

Naruto gritted his teeth his fists clenching. No doubt she was having nightmares about her past. Such a traumatic life would leave mental scars on anyone, let along the physical scars she had.

"What about Shirone?"

" **The kitten while she didn't go through the same experiences as her sister, she will not fall asleep unless her sister and I are there. She attached herself to her sister; Kuroka was like a lifeline to the poor thing. The kitten was abandoned by her mother while she doesn't show it, she clearly knows what happened. As such, she formed a kinship with me no doubt due to the devil fruit she consumed. Her own mother abandoned her so she clung to affection and like you heard she addressed me as her mother, her mother!"** The felines ire seemed to grow at the thought of the little girl's real mother, who would dare to abandon such a sweet little kitten.

Naruto reached up stroking Matatabi's fur to calm her down, "All that matters is she has a home now, both of them. I will do what I can to help them, but they have bonded with you. Both of them see you as their mother figure now, no doubt instincts driven from their devil fruits. I know you will do your best to help them overcome what they have been through, but remember you don't have to do it alone."

" **Thank you Naruto-kun"** Matatabi purred softly as her tails brushed against her friend.

"Now then we best see how the girls are doing" Naruto climbed to his feet Matatabi joining him both heading down towards the village, no words passed between them as both only had thoughts about the well-being of the two sisters.


	5. The Demon with Rippling Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book etc material that may appear.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction, (such a Suzuka)

If you have any questions regarding the chapter, some questions will be posted at the bottom. If anyone has questions they would like to ask feel free to message me or ask in review and I will respond.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Demon with Rippling Eyes**

On an unknown part of the Grand Line a bellowing laugh echoed over the clear blue sea, "GU RA RA RA!" the boisterous laugh echoed high into the heavens. The hearty laugh was coming from a large battleship with a blue whale figurehead. This battleship was like no other its size capable of dwarfing any other ship in existence. Seated in the middle of the ship hooked up to numerous oxygen tanks and medical equipment was a man of titanic proportions, easily three times the size of a normal human. He had a long face, ploughed from age with many wrinkles around his eyes. His chest was muscular with many scars. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore a jolly roger with a large moustache and a manji (卍) behind the skull. He wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist.

The man laughing was the renowned pirate Edward Newgate Whitebeard Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and one of the Yonko. He was known as the 'Strongest Man in the World' and 'The Man closest to One Piece'.

One may ask why the most feared pirate in the world would be laughing so hard.

The source of Whitebeard's amusement was a brand new wanted poster, one that had just been released with the image of a white haired, horned stranger who had strange rippling eyes with comma like markings. In big bold letters at the bottom was 'Rubunīru no Oni (Demon of Lvneel)' following this was a bounty like no other. "GU RA RA RA One Billion Beri what an upstart!" roared the legendary Whitebeard grabbing hold of his stomach from how hard he was laughing. The age old pirate could feel his sides beginning to hurt.

"Yawn…What's so funny pops-yoi?" Standing before the laughing giant was a blonde haired man with a sleepy expression. He was wearing an open purple jacket and dark grey knee long pants with black sandals. He had been sleeping peacefully only to be rudely awoken by the sound of Whitebeards roaring laughter.

Edward gave his 'son' Marco a toothy grin as he passed the wanted poster down to him.

The blonde grabbed hold of the poster his glazed eyes looking over its content as he started to read. His eyes shot open wide awake, "ONE BILLION BERI-YOI!" shouted the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates using his trademark 'yoi'.

"Pops is this for real yoi?" asked the blonde haired pirate staring at the wanted poster in disbelief. This was the highest bounty to have ever been released surpassing not only Gol D. Rogers but his pops as well, this was insane.

"Oi Marco what's got you and Pops in such an uproar?" The Commander of the Fifth Division Vista, a tall muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black moustache and a dark blue top hat, came walking towards the two. Vista was surrounded by other high ranking members of the Whitebeard Pirates including Diamond Jozu.

Marco turned to his comrades handing the bounty poster over to them.

"WHAT?!" roared the group of pirates a couple fainting in shock.

"GU RA RA RA!" roared Whitebeard his laugh causing his ship the Moby Dick to shake.

Marco turned to Whitebeard with a serious expression, "POPS! This is not a laughing manner! This guy's bounty surpasses even yours-yoi!" shouted Marco giving his father an irritated glare. His pops was just being way too carefree about this new player.

"You need to think about this pops! This Rubunīru no Oni guy seems to be a new powerful player! Hell we don't even know this guy's name and from the reports, he dispatched four ranked marines with ease, ease! Then there's this guy's apparent high-speed regeneration-yoi" said Marco as he pointed up at his pops.

Whitebeard waved his son off, "Gu RA RA RA! You need to worry less my boy! I see great things from this new upstart! GU RA RA RA !" roared Whitebeard.

His crew burst into shouts and screams as they began to loudly discuss this new rising player. None of them had noticed however that Whitebeard had gone surprisingly silent.

Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard' was staring at a second copy of the Wanted Poster his gaze locked onto the stranger's eyes, _"So the Child of Prophecy has returned as foretold. Will you bring about an Era of Peace or Destruction?"_ Whitebeard let his thoughts trail off as he released the poster letting it fly off into the air where the poster landed atop the ocean's surface.

The poster started sinking beneath the sea, the eyes of the Rubunīru no Oni being the last thing to sink beneath the water's depth.

* * *

 **P** **olestar Islands - Loguetown**

A tall girl of sixteen years with shoulder length black hair was seated at a small café in Loguetown, a city that encompassed close to the entire island. The young girl had brown eyes with dark, wide pupils and a thin defined nose. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved buttoned high collared lavender shirt with black high heels. She had a pair of black shades sitting on the bridge of her nose.

The young girl was keeping to herself as she read over a newspaper in her hands. She was using the newspaper to hide her face all the while reading the various articles. The girl was known as the 'Devil Child' Nico Robin with a bounty of 79,000,000 Beri. She had been travelling the ocean seas since she was eight years old. Eight years ago her home had been destroyed by the marines and everyone she had ever loved wiped from the face of the planet. She was the only one to escape only to live a life of hell. She had been hunted non-stop. The marines had placed a bounty on her head, labelling her the Devil Child, seeing to it that no one would help her.

Robin turned a page her eyes widening at the article before her. Staring her in the face was the single highest bounty to ever been released, a bounty of One Billion Beri placed upon a man with the moniker Rubunīru no Oni. However it was not the man's bounty that caused her shock, no it was his eyes, those demonic lilac rippling eyes with nine comma like markings.

" _No it can't be, can it?"_

She had come across a Ponelgyph three years ago. The Ponelgyph had foretold the coming of a new age where a demon with rippling eyes would return to bring about peace or destruction. The return of the demon would cause justice to be struck down and a King's reign to end.

Robin had merely dismissed the cryptic message but now, she didn't know what to believe. Here before her was a man called a demon with rippling eyes who had brought destruction upon the Kingdom of Lvneel. This Oni had killed marines 'justice' and killed the King of Lvneel ending his reign, just as the Ponelgyph foretold.

Robin scrunched the paper up in her hands. She needed to find this so called Demon. Perhaps this Demon would know the true history of the world.

Robin tossed the newspaper aside and stood up grabbing a dark purple bag from under the table. She hitched the bag over her shoulder and headed off vanishing into the crowd.

* * *

 **Unknown Island – Grand Line**

Loud blaring music echoed over the summer island as roars and cries of laughter filled the air. On the island was a crew of pirates who could be seen partying. The pirates roared, their mugs clashing together, saké spilling out onto the ground. The smell of barbequed meat wafted through the air, as a large boar was roasted over a bonfire by a member of the crew, who was laughing at the actions of his fellow pirates.

Across from the partying pirates was a rounded table where three individuals were staring intently at one another, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Royal Flush!" roared a red haired man who was wearing a long black cape, half buttoned white shirt, a straw hat and loose brown trousers.

The other two players groaned as they saw the hand of the red haired pirate. They cried as they pushed their loot of gold coins towards him making the man laugh even harder.

"Oi Shanks there's something you need to see!" a voice echoed over the music catching the attention of the red haired pirate known as Shanks.

Shanks turned to the voice, which belonged to a tall man with jet black hair wearing a black V-neck shirt and loose grey pants. Approaching was his First Mate and in his right hand was a Wanted Poster.

"What is it Beckman, can't you see I'm winning" Shanks laughed as he collected his loot, gold coins falling from his hands.

"Like I said you need to see this" Benn Beckman the First Mate of the Red Haired Pirates handed the wanted poster over to his captain.

Shanks obliged his first mate and began to unroll the paper. In the span of a second the pirates eyes widened and he climbed to his feet, "ONE BILLION BERI!" shouted the Pirate his shout catching the attention of his crew who quickly turned off the music.

Shanks turned to Beckman holding the poster out to him "Is this real?" gone was the normal calm and laid back pirate. Before them all was a man who could put fear into even the strongest pirates along the red line, the man known as Red Haired Shanks.

"It's real. I made sure to check. It's all over the news and in every paper, boss. It's spreading like wildfire" answered Beckman watching his captain, rarely did the man ever take on such a serious disposition.

"OI Shanks what's wrong?" asked a man with wavy blonde hair wearing a dark blue shirt and dark green pants.

Shanks turned to his long-time friend, Yasopp and handed the poster over.

Yasopp stared in confusion at the poster, before he grasped it in his hands and started to read. The fun loving pirate began to shake his eyes widening as he read over the details, "ARE THE MARINES CRAZY!" shouted the man the poster falling from his hands gliding over in front of the rest of the crew.

"ONE BILLION BERI!" roared the remainder of the Red Haired Pirates in unison.

"OI b-b-b-boss what are we going to do! This guy's dangerous what if he decides to come after us!" shouted one of the red haired pirates many of his fellow crew-mates voicing their agreement with shouts.

Shanks began to shiver, his entire body shaking all over, suddenly he reared back and laughed "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" roared the pirate clutching his stomach tears flowing from his eyes as he fell over crying from how hard he was laughing.

"Oi boss you okay?" asked Beckman as he watched his Captain laugh, he didn't know what Shanks found so funny.

Shanks slowly climbed into his chair wiping his tears. A large grin spread across his lips, "I say we find this so called Oni and….and….…" he paused causing all his crew to lean in, "AND SHARE A DRINK!" roared the pirate punching the air causing his crew to face fault.

His crew scrambled to their feet, "SHARE A DRINK! Have you lost it boss?".

Shanks waved his men off, "Sure he killed some marines and a King but…" Shanks sat down in his chair looking towards the poster, his tone having turned into a soft whisper, just loud enough for his crew to hear "Anyone willing to do that to save two little girls, has my respect."

The crew went silent at their captain's words their partying stopped as they reflected over what was said.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto began to sneeze violently, the first sneeze drew no attention it was quick and short. The second sneeze was louder than the first and by the third sneeze he had attracted the attention of the new citizens of Uzushiogakure. He had thought the third sneeze would be the last of it then he found himself breathing in, his nose twitching. The Uzukage sneezed loudly sneezing so hard he released a burst of chakra by accident that knocked him over.

Naruto groaned as he sat on the ground rubbing his head, "What was that? I can't be coming down with a cold, I'm made of chakra. Someone has got to be talking about me" grumbled Naruto as he dusted his clothing off and began to stand.

Numerous giggles caught his attention causing him to look for the source. Standing in the middle of the street was a small group of children pointing and laughing at him, "Uzu-sama is silly!" laughed the children before they ran off getting a small smile from the sage. At least he was able to amuse the children with his antics.

"SENSEI!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he would know that voice anywhere, Suzuka. He turned around spotting Suzuka running towards him. His eyes widened as his student attempted to stop herself, but her momentum had caught up with her, causing her to fall forward crashing into him.

Naruto cried out as he fell to the ground again. He groaned as he sat up, Suzuka was straddling his waist rubbing her forehead, "Owie."

Suzuka blinked as she then noticed the compromising position she was in. She blushed as she scrambled to her feet, getting off of her sensei, her cheeks rosy red.

Naruto slowly climbed to his feet again dusting his robes off, "Are you okay Suzuka-chan?" His affectionate use of her name only made her blush even harder.

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Yes Sensei" stuttered out the raven haired girl as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"So what brings you by? I thought I gave you today off from training."

Suzuka blinked, _"Why did I come running….."_ She began to think only to blush up a storm remembering what happened. She shook her head getting rid of the thought before a light bulb went off.

Suzuka began looking over her person, before she pulled out three rolled up posters, from a pouch on her hip. She held two of the posters out to him, "You might want to see those two first before I show you this one" she instructed, while keeping hold of the third poster. The poster had arrived by a postal bird that often flew over the Island. While they were miles away from the nearest Island, she had signed up for a postal service to receive the latest newspapers and wanted posters to keep up to date with the world.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and grabbed the two posters. He unrolled the posters his eyes widening, on the posters were the current pictures of Kuroka and Shirone with a bounty beneath, "Wanted Alive, Kuroka and Shirone combined bounty of Two Hundred and Thirty Million Beri."

Naruto gritted his teeth as chakra began to leak out of his body. He had been keeping a tide lid on his chakra but now it was beginning to flow freely. His chakra reserves, which he normally kept sealed, began to flow off as small wisps of blue flames. His chakra continued to grow, causing Uzu no Kuni to shake violently under his power. His eyes began to glow, his incisors beginning to grow in length, his hair flowing wildly behind him in the form of ten tails. His temper began to grow with every second as he gained a feral look. His chakra began to reach a level that not even he could sense.

Naruto was knocked out of his senses when an orange furred tail whacked him upside the head. He turned to find Kurama standing beside him in a miniature form. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he sealed up his God like reserves, "Thanks Kurama."

The fox yawned in response before he walked off; no words were needed between the two.

Having calmed down, Naruto turned towards a slightly shaken Suzuka. The girl had witnessed only part of his power in their spars together, but nothing like he had unleashed. Naruto approached the raven haired teenager and gave her a comforting hug bringing her out of her stupor. The girl looked up once she realised what was going on and began to blush up a storm at such close contact, steam pouring from her ears.

Suzuka quickly pushed Naruto away her face as red as a tomato, "S-S-S-Sensei!" shouted the student flustered by her teacher's actions. She swayed slightly before catching herself. Suzuka turned away from Naruto, taking in deep breaths and exhaling to calm herself down. Once she was calm she turned around giving him a stern look, her hands on her hips.

"Mou (jeez) you need to learn to control yourself sensei!" barked Suzuka as she lifted the poster and smacked him lightly on the forehead, puffing her cheeks out.

Naruto laughed sheepishly bowing to his student. Suzuka huffed, but the foxy smile her sensei was giving her only made her want to forgive him, "Mou here!" she thrust the third poster in his face hitting him on the nose.

Naruto rubbed his nose as he grabbed the poster and began to unroll it, his eyes widening as he read it, "W-W-W-ONE BILLION BERI!" shouted Naruto, his student having covered her ears as if expecting his cry.

Naruto could only stare at the wanted poster as he read over it, "Rubunīru no Oni (Demon of Lvneel) One Billion Beri Bounty, Wanted Dead or Alive for killing the Young King of Lvneel, over two hundred marines, injuring four high ranking marines and the stealing of two slaves" his eyes narrowed dangerously as he read that little piece of information. He understood the killing and the injuring of the marines, but the part about stealing slaves, seemed unnecessary as they were stating publically they endorsed slavery.

Naruto resisted the urge to rip the paper up, as he read over the abilities listed, "Enhanced Strength capable of throwing a giant and breaking bones with a single punch. Enhanced Speed capable of moving at heightened speeds to appear as a blur. The ability to manipulate the elements of Wind, Earth, Water and Fire possibly more. Has the potential to generate explosions with a single punch of various strengths, strong enough to break through busoshoku haki, _wonder what that is_ , able to create a repulsive force to repel projectiles. High-Speed Regeneration on such a degree to instantly regenerate limbs. Last known ability to create molten rock."

Naruto inhaled bringing his growing rage under control. His gaze descended upon his student, who froze in fear at his intense stare.

"Suzuka, tell me this bounty on my head, is it significant?" asked the sage no longer his joking fun loving self, before her stood a Shinobi.

Suzuka gulped frozen in her spot, she had rarely ever seen her sensei so serious and it frightened her. She preferred his care free fun loving attitude…not this. She could tell he was waiting patiently so she worked up the courage to speak.

"Y-Yes Sensei. I-I-I-It i-i-is the h-highest b-bounty to be r-r-released" stuttered out Suzuka her legs shaking, she shouldn't be afraid, but she was. She didn't know why, but she was afraid of this Naruto before her.

Naruto noticed his students discomfort and his expression softened, a sad smile slipping onto his lips, "My apologies Suzuka-chan I didn't mean to frighten you."

Naruto reached, Suzuka flinched, only for his hand to rest gently on top of her head. He gave her head an affectionate pat seeming to calm the girl down, "I was careless, I shouldn't have scared you like that."

The girl looked up at her sensei noticing his sorrowful gaze, making her shake her head. She grabbed her sensei's wrist bringing his hand down to her cheek, "No I'm sorry sensei I should know better. I should never be afraid of you" she indulged herself in her teacher's warm touch.

Naruto smiled at his student, his hand rubbing her right cheek, as she leaned into his touch. He couldn't help, but admire how cute she looked. He quickly pushed that thought away, he shouldn't be thinking like that, especially with his student and someone thousands of years younger than him.

Naruto retracted his hand; he could see the look of displeasure in his student's eyes, but chose to ignore it, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I need to talk to the Biju."

Suzuka nodded saddened at the loss of her teacher's warmth. She then walked off, leaving her sensei to his thoughts.

Naruto left the streets of Uzushiogakure heading towards a shrine, one he had made to honour Otsutsuki Hagoromo the Rikudo no Sennin (Sage of Six Paths). The shrine was near the west side of the village close to the wall and surrounded by a stone garden. He made his way across the pathway approaching the small shrine that had the symbol of the Rinnegan and nine Magatama in a circle around it.

Naruto approached the shrine, where he sat down in front of it and began to burn some incense. He began to relax shutting his eyes as he focused on the deeper plain he shared with the nine biju. He tugged on their chakra, alerting them to his summons, before he entered.

Naruto began to open his eyes and found himself in the mental world shared by the Biju. The first to appear was a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. This was the Ichibi no Bakedanuki, the One Tailed Monster Demon Shukaku. The next to appear was none other than the Nibi no Bakeneko, the Two Tailed Monster Cat Matatabi herself.

Following Matatabi was a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. This was the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the Three Tailed Giant Turtle Isobu.

The fourth to appear was a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown. This was the Yonbi no Bein'O, the Four Tailed Monkey King Son Goku.

The fifth to show up was a white horse, but with a dolphin's head, it had two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are tan, with some of the same-coloured spots before the tan areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes. This was the Gobi no Hoēru-ba, the Five Tailed Whale Horse Kokuō.

Following Kokuo was a large white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. This was the Rokubi no Namekuji, the Six Tailed Slug Saiken.

After Saiken appeared a blue, armoured rhinoceros beetle, with six green insect wings, along with a tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen materialised. This was Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the Seven Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle Chomei.

Following Chomei's appearance was an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head. It had a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. This was the Hachibi no Kyogyu, the Eight Tailed Giant Ox Gyuki.

Last to appear was a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes; it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The fox had nine long tailed flowing behind it, this was the Kyūbi no Yōko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama.

Kurama looked down towards his old container, the Biju towering over his old friend at his full height. Kurama leaned down noticing the hidden layer of anger beneath his friend's calm exterior, **"What is wrong Naruto? I can sense your anger from here, is it about the kittens?"** The fox took note his siblings had focused their attention towards him, so they too had sensed it.

Naruto inhaled and materialised a chair to sit in. Once he was seated he raised a hand and manipulated the mindscape plucking on his memories. Appearing in front of all the tailed beasts were two large posters featuring the images of Kuroka and Shirone along with their bounties. The biju read the posters, their anger boiling but none more so than Matatabi.

The giant hell cat began to hiss, her fur standing on edge as chakra began to leak from her body. Flames burst to life around her causing Isobu and Shukaku to back up, the feline was angry. Her heterochromia eyes began to glow, as she bore her canine's, all the while glaring daggers at the poster, " **THEY WISH TO TEAR MY KITTENS AWAY FROM ME!** " roared the furious feline.

Shukaku attempted to calm his sister down, only for the feline to wrap her tails around him and throw the blob of sand through the mindscape, where he crashed into a wall.

" **Owe"** the giant Tanuki slumped against the ground, he was not getting near Matatabi ever again when she was like this.

Matatabi hissed her claws beginning to show, as her twin tails swayed about violently, **"I'll kill them all before they get a chance to take my kittens!"** proclaimed the feline, only for Kurama to wrap his nine tails around her body, causing her to squirm about.

" **KURAMA! Release me at once!"** roared the angry feline, she needed to unleash her wrath, down upon those who would dare seek to steal her kittens, she would not let any harm befall them ever again! She would charge hell itself if it meant she could protect her children.

Kurama pinned the feline down, **"Not until you calm yourself. You are allowing your anger to cloud your judgement"** spoke the fox in a calm manner, as he continued to pin his sister down.

Matatabi fought against Kurama, but even in her angered state she was unable to free herself from the stronger Biju. She slumped against the ground, ceasing her struggles, causing Kurama to release her once her temper had dropped, **"Good, being angry would not do your kittens any good, it would only cause more harm"** commented the fox, having once been a walking mass of hatred, he knew what he was talking about.

"Kuroka and Shirone weren't the only ones to be issued with a bounty" The biju turned their attention to their fellow chakra being.

Naruto manipulated the mental world, allowing his wanted poster to appear before him, where it expanded in size, allowing the Biju to read its contents.

"It seems my actions caused the Marines to put a bounty on my head, the largest known bounty to date" Naruto looked up his expression had turned serious, "These marines see me as a threat. An unknown, a demon."

He began to stand, his chakra bursting open like a dam through the shared mental world, causing cracks to appear along the walls. He looked up his eyes radiating with power, "If these Marines want to call me a demon, then I will show them just how much of a demon, I can be!"

Naruto's chakra spiked as it seeped from his body in waves that rippled through the Mental World. His chakra was so strong it affected the shared plain, causing cracks to form in the room, as small pieces of debris began to fall.

"I will take on the hate of this world and purify it. I will end the unjust; rebuild the world a new. I will remove evil and allow the pure to flourish" declared the Sage as his hair whipped about violently in the shape of ten tails.

Naruto raised a hand and the number 10 appeared behind him, "Ten years. We will build our forces and within the next ten years, we will bring hell upon the corrupt. We shall unleash the force of the Shinobi upon the world. We will assassinate the Tenryubito, the Gorosei, the corrupt marines, pirates and nobles, all of them shall be purged from this World."

The Biju looked at Naruto in awe, they hadn't realised he had been thinking this all along, but was it even possible to mobilise a strong enough force within ten years?

"That is all; when the time comes I will ask for your help. I will need your aid to bring about an era of peace" declared Naruto as he looked up at his 'siblings'.

There was a fire burning in his eyes, he was determined to finish what his ancestors had started. He would bring peace for the millions who deserved it, even if he had to slaughter thousands to do it. He would become a Demon, a Monster to those who deserved his wrath.

The Biju bowed and slowly began to disappear from the mental world one by one. As it came to Kurama's time to leave Naruto stopped him.

"Kurama please wait" The fox stopped his exit, proceeding to lye down, in order to speak to his old container face to face.

" **What is it Naruto?"**

"Have you managed to find the memories belonging to Shion yet?" enquired the sage, the fox gave a sorrowful look.

" **No, I have not."**

Naruto clenched a fist, over the last six thousand years he had been attempting to find the memories belonging to one Shion from Oni no Kuni (Demon Country). In the last six thousand years, he had viewed hundreds of thousands of memories, all belonging to people he knew and didn't know. There was so many he didn't even know where to start, but with the help of Kurama, they had sorted through the memories, picking those which belonged to the ones he loved most, before moving on. In all those years, they had never found the memories belonging to Shion, not one single memory and it was infuriating.

He wanted to know what happened to her, she was one of his precious people. At first he thought she was some stuck up brat, but he had come to care for her. She was precious to him and he had offered to always protect her.

" **I'm sorry Naruto, the only memories I can find for Oni no Kuni, are the ones belonging to its citizens, who fled the moment Obito and his White Zetsu army marched upon the capital, I fear Shion died that day."**

Naruto bit into his lip cutting in deep. He clenched his fists, falling to his knees as tears began to fall. He brought his right fist down, punching the floor of the mental world, "WHY! Why did she have to die" he cried, punching the ground again in order to unleash his frustration, "I failed her! I promised I would protect her! I let her die!"

Naruto's tears dripped to the ground. His hair fell down framing his face as he cried silently. He had never admitted it, but he had grown fond of Shion. After leaving Oni no Kuni, he had thought about her for many nights. He was not as dense as many thought him to be, personally, he blamed his upbringing. It had taken him a couple of nights, reflecting on what Shion had said before it clicked, he had felt like such an idiot for saying what he said, but he couldn't deny he liked her and now, she was gone. Shion was dead for good and he had nothing to remember her by; he failed another one of his precious people.

Kurama shrunk his form standing beside his friend. His gaze fell upon his old friend, as the sage cried away his pain. He had always been with Naruto, from the beginning and he understood his feelings for Shion, he had felt them from deep inside his cage. He let his tails drape over, his way of helping comfort his long-time companion.

All the while Kurama hoped that his friend would one day move on and find someone to love.

* * *

 **That's a wrap.**

Whitebeard, Nico Robin and Shanks have found out about the new player.

What's this about the Ponelgyphs?

Why does Whitebeard know about the Child of Prophecy?

Who foresaw the coming of the Child of Prophecy?

What happened to Shion?

Will Shanks and Naruto share a drink?

To be revealed in chapters in the distant future.


	6. Bijuu Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book etc material that may appear.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction, (such a Suzuka)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Bijuu Life**

 **10 years 10 Months before Canon.**

The sun began to rise over Uzushiogakure and the citizens that called the village home began to stir. On the east side of Uzu the sun's rays hit a large compound surrounded by stone walls.

On the stone walls was a beautifully painted mural. The mural took the form of the nine tailed beasts accompanied by Otsutsuki Hagoromo, their father. The compound was the Uzushio orphanage, where the children who came to live in the village would reside until; they were old enough to go out on their own.

The Orphanage was run by one Kokuō the Gobi (Five Tails). When Uzushio had been reconstructed Kokuō had asked if the orphanage could be modelled after the Uzumaki clan compound but with a few alterations, one being the unique mural on the wall. The second, the rooms had been altered to accommodate up to three hundred children without squeezing them all together. The third change was she had asked Naruto to ensure the orphanage was large enough to accommodate the size she would take, often shifting between the sizes of a large dog to that of a tall horse. The Fourth and final change was the large dining room with kitchen add on that was centred in a large building in the middle of the compound; the rooms for the children were in a building in a U shape around the dining hall.

Kokuō was making her way through her home. She had changed her form shrinking down to the size of a horse in order to walk through the hallways of the orphanage. It was early in the morning around seven and she was doing her duties in waking up the children. She would go door to door knocking on them with her horns and peek on in **, "Wake my children, morning has come."**

Kokuō would call to the children in a soft motherly voice, her voice making them stir. She would smile as they sat up in their beds, stretching their limbs giving loud yawns. Each of the beds were designed specifically for each child, this would ensure each child received the rest they needed. The beds had been made by Naruto, through the use of the Banbutsu Souzou (Creation of All Things). The idea was that once a child left, the bed would be pulled apart as Naruto absorbed the chakra in it and recreated it for the next child.

Kokuō continued on through the halls waking up the last of the children, before she started her way to the dining hall. She hummed to herself as left the dorms. Her hoofs clopped against the stone path heading into the dining hall. She used a tail to push the door open making her way inside, in the middle of the room was a long rectangle shaped table. She headed towards the kitchen opening the door making her way through. She used her tails and manipulated her chakra in the form of arms to help her start the day. During her time sealed inside of Han she had learned much from the strange man.

To many Han seemed to be a rough barbarian, a giant of a man who intimidated all who came across him. But beneath that hard quiet exterior, was a soft, kind and gentle soul. A man who enjoyed taking care of small animals, who used his past time cooking up strange and wondrous meals.

Ever since she had taken over the orphanage she would try out the recipes she remembered him making, adding Han's little twists to them and trying them herself before passing them on to the children. Han was not just a powerful Shinobi but a true culinary genius. She truly missed her old container, she remembered him as a child where she would sing lullabies to help him sleep at night, to sooth him of the night terrors he would have of those he killed. She always felt horrible every time Han was forced to kill in the name of Iwagakure. Curse Hashirama for handing her over to that horrible village, if he hadn't Han would never have had to experience that life. The man had been an idiot to hand her and her siblings out, it only brought more War.

Kokuō looked through the window connecting the kitchen and the dining room as her children started spilling in. They were all in their pyjamas making their way over to a table against the wall where they collected a plate, small bowl, knife, fork, spoon and a cup. Once they had their cutlery they then quietly made their way to the table taking their assigned seats.

When children first arrived she made sure they assimilated to the routine. She had four tables along the wall opposite the kitchen and each table had what they would need for every one of their meals, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Dessert. She always made sure to have something sweet for the kids. They would then take their cutlery over to the table where they each had an assigned chair and could then chat amongst themselves as they waited for her. She would always be seated at the head of the table near the door.

Kokuō divided her chakra where it split apart as she created four clones of herself that went about taking the dishes she finished into the dining hall. The clones placed the food down on the table. The kids would wait patiently for her to join, one of the rules she had. They must all wait for her to join them before they were allowed to eat, to instil manners in them.

With the last of the dishes out, she walked from the kitchen and headed over. Each meal would alter every day. Today she had brought out white rice, brown rice, jasmine rice, fried pork with ginger, miso soup, vegetable soup, fried egg, boiled fish, chicken fried with curry spices and lastly fruit. The kids would be given two fruits and would have to eat one, before they were allowed to leave, today they would have to pick between a banana or a mandarin. She would often serve breakfast with orange juice, pineapple juice, apple juice or water.

Kokuō smiled at her children as she sat at the head of the table **, "Thank you for the food"** she said bringing her hooves together, bowing her head.

"Thank you for the food" cried out the large group of children ranged between the ages of two and thirteen. Some of the older children began to assist those younger than them, helping them pick out what they wanted to eat, it brought a smile Kokuō face.

Kokuō felt a small tug on one of her tails causing her to turn, there to her left was a small girl three years of age in a yellow gown holding a brown teddy bear in her right hand.

"Thank you Kokuō-kaa-chan food" spoke the child as she swayed back and forth with a big smile on her lips. She had miss pronounced a few of her words and leaving others out, it was to be expected as she was only young.

Kokuō smiled at the young girl, lifting a tail to pat her on the head, the child's smile doubled in size, " **Thank you very much Nana-chan.** "

The young girl identified as Nana ran off to her seat giggling cutely.

Kokuō watched the little girl run off; pride began to swell up inside of her. As she turned to look over the rest of her children, her pride swelled even further, watching them laugh as they ate. They used their manners making sure to swallow before they spoke and it filled her with great joy to know that her teachings were rubbing off on them.

As breakfast came to an end Kokuō clapped her hooves together, catching her children's attention, " **Now that we have finished what do we do next?"**

"Clean our plates!" Came the unanimous cry as the kids grabbed their utensils, heading over to the large kitchen to rinse their dishes under hot water. When she had the kitchen installed, in one part was a long sink like trough with taps, the trough had different height settings dropping constantly to allow for the various ages to reach with ease.

Kokuō watched her smile never leaving as her children cleaned their plates taking turns, the bigger kids would move down the line to help the little ones, before they dried and placed them to one side, every child making sure to use the dish washing soap provided to wash everything thoroughly for tomorrow. As they were all done they lined up in the hallway.

" **Now it's seven forty what do we do next**?" asked the five tailed dolphin horse as she eyed each and every child present.

One of the younger children, a young boy of ten years with long white hair, he had an eyepatch over his right eye and his left eye was ruby red, stepped forward.

"Uuummm…we wash up and change kaa-chan?" spoke the young boy in a soft timid voice.

Kokuō's gaze softened, the young boy had been the unfortunate victim of pirates, taken in as a forced cabin boy. He had accidentally spilt water on the Captain who had removed the poor boy's right eye. He had come in three months ago. Naruto had the power to repair the boy's eye but he was one of many cases. Kokuō had asked that the boy holds off so that he could adjust to his new life, get set in his routine make friends before he underwent the surgery for his new eye.

It had taken a while before the boy, Taro, had opened up to others. He was a timid shy little boy, but he was coming out of his shell. Like the others, he had attached himself to her calling her mother like all the rest and she saw him as her child. Taro had been doing remarkably well in his therapy sessions with her, where they merely talked about different things and what the boy was feeling. He had been doing so well Kokuō had booked him into seeing Naruto next week to have his right eye repaired.

" **Correct Taro-kun well done, now off you go. Remember those that have to go to the Civilian Academy need to leave by eight thirty for class at nine, those attending the Shinobi Academy need to leave by eight to be at school by eight thirty. So be sure to get in first or you'll be late. I expect the rest of you to be wary of your sibling's school times too. I will be visiting the Academies at one to drop off your lunches. Everyone else, we will be visiting the park"** Kokuō then shooed everyone off.

She chuckled as they walked out of the front door, the children attending the Shinobi academy at the front. She had taught them to look out for one another and as the Shinobi Academy starts earlier, everyone had to be patient and wait for them to finish before they were allowed to use the bathrooms. Kokuō hummed as she headed out of the dining hall creating a clone to clean up the kitchen. The Gobi headed into the dorms making her way to her room. She entered into the larger than normal bedroom. The room mainly had a large futon mattress in the middle of the room covered in dozens of pillows with blankets, she enjoyed her comfort.

Kokuō hummed as she made her way over to a bed side table that had a large photo on it. The photo was of her surrounded by all her children. She was in the middle and all her children around her, shortest and youngest at the front with the tallest in the back. Her tails had grown out to wrap around all her children in one big hug as Naruto took the photo. She smiled at the memory, every time a new child arrived once they settled in, a photo was always retaken to include them and the old photos hung throughout the building.

Kokuō housed a total of eighty-seven children in this big home of hers and slowly that number was growing week by week, Naruto's clones constantly bringing home children they had rescued from Slave Traders. Of course it wasn't always children lately he had been rescuing teenagers and adults. She had seen a few Merfolk around the village, mostly Mermaids as they were highly valued on the slave market. The mermaids were able to float around Konoha in little bubbles around their waists that allowed them to float on land.

The bubbles were created through a method by Naruto. After having read up on Merfolk, he had found out about the inner tubes Mermaids would wear while on dry land to help them move about. Using sealing techniques and combining them with the genius of certain individuals whose memories he had absorbed, Orochimaru being one of them, he had created a way produce inner tubes. He had created a small hand held device, with a button the top that when pressed would cause chakra inside the seals to activate. Each seal was designed to draw in surrounding nature chakra in order for them to remain active. The seals would incorporate wind and water nature chakra to give it shape at the end of the device to create the bubble like tube. He had created another version based on what he had read up on bubbly coral, the device function much the same creating bubbles for transport or bubbles that allowed people to breathe under water.

Kokuō came out of her thoughts as the clock in her room began the chime. Was it eight o clock already? Kokuō headed out of her room making her way through the halls, marching towards the front gates. Upon arrival she spotted her children heading to the gates with their backpacks, each ready to begin their day at the Shinobi Academy. She waved each of them off making sure they had everything they needed, before wishing them luck.

Out of the eighty-seven children under her care, twenty-eight were enrolled in the Shinobi Academy, with another thirty-seven enrolled in the civilian academy. She respected their choices to do with their lives as they pleased, though she herself was a pacifist, someone who opposed war and violence, however that did not mean she wouldn't stand up and fight for what was right. She may not agree one hundred percent with Naruto's dream, but she would support him when he called for her aid. She would fight to ensure the protection of her precious sons and daughters.

Kokuō stood by the gates watching her children run off in the distance, her smile never leaving. The Biju turned heading back towards the Orphanage to ensure the remainder of her children were getting ready for the day. As she entered she spotted her children running about, heading to the bathrooms to shower and change. Some had already finished and were aiding the younger children in preparing for the day, before grabbing their bags. Like the others it was time for them to leave, she would wave to them and wish them luck with their day.

As nine o clock finally came she headed to the gate, a small crowd of children aged four and under. The youngest was only two and were riding on her back, arms of chakra created to support them. Kokuō had learned over the years to lower the potency of her chakra, allowing it to come in contact with others without burning them.

Kokuō hummed as she escorted the group of twenty-two children through Uzushiogakure. She would smile at those who passed her by, interacting with the few adults in the village. The walk to the park was a pleasant trip for both her and her charges. Throughout the walk Kokuō would tell tales of her time with Han, telling them of his adventures. Of course, she lowered the rating for a suitable audience and only told them about the more heroic deeds performed by her container.

The children had become fascinated by her kind hearted Jinchuriki the moment she began to spin her tales of him. Some had even proclaimed that they would become a strong and kind Shinobi one day like him. It touched her heart and brought tears to her eyes every time she heard them.

Kokuō felt grass beneath her hooves forcing her from her thoughts as they arrived at the park. She smiled as she admired the lush green lawns, fields of flowers, beautiful sakura and oak trees that surrounded them and in the middle a large playground. The playground had been added by Naruto recently and was quite large and extravagant.

" **Children why don't you go play"** instructed Kokuō as she helped the toddlers down from her back. She watched them as they walked and in some cases waddled over to the play equipment. Some chose to head to the sand box, some the slides, some for the swings, some the swing and bounce, others to the climbing nets then there were those who chose the spinners. There was something for everyone.

Kokuō headed off to the side, lying under the shade of a large oak. She picked a spot that gave her a perfect view of the playground, allowing her to keep an eye on all her children as she watched them, her tails flicking back and forth in amusement.

" **You seem cheery today** **Kokuō** **"** A voice from her left called, one she was all too familiar with.

" **How are you Matatabi?"** asked Kokuō as she turned to face the two tailed hell cat who was currently as tall as a horse. Besides the cat, Kokuō could spot a tuft of white hair poking out from around Matatabi's right front paw. The hair belonged to the three-year-old Shirone who was hugging tightly to Matatabi's leg.

" **I am well Kokuō thank you for asking** " replied Matatabi as she walked forward, Shirone sticking close as they approached the dolphin horse.

Kokuō smiled towards the shy Shirone watching as the girl clung tightly to her mother; **"Hello Shiro-chan"** spoke the tailed beast with five tails in a calm soothing tone.

The little girl poked her head out shyly staring at the tailed beast who was as large as her mother, "H-H-H-Hello Kokuō-san" the little girl bowed cutely before hiding back behind her mother's leg, earning a smile from the cat.

Kokuō smiled at the actions of the little girl; at least she was happy **"I take it your sister Kuroka-chan is at the Shinobi Academy today?"**

"Y-Y-Yes" answered the white haired girl with a small stutter, she was not yet use to her new surroundings.

Kokuō flicked a tail through the air seeming to startle the little girl. Kokuō gave her an apologetic look; she hadn't meant to startle the little kitten.

Matatabi purred softly licking Shirone's right cheek, getting a blush from her kitten. Matatabi then used a paw to push Shirone forward, **"Don't be scared kitten; Kokuō won't hurt you."**

Shirone looked at her mother before working up her courage. She took a single step forward towards the other Biju inspecting her carefully. As she got closer she reached out with her right hand placing it against Kokuō's coat. A smile spread across her lips as she began to pet Kokuō, giggling cutely. As she giggled her cat ears and tails appeared, showing how happy she was.

Kokuō smiled at the young girl, carefully lifting a tail to brush against the girl before patting her on the head. The girl seemed to purr at her touch, much like a cat. Kokuō supposed it was only natural that the little girl would have gained a few cat like traits due to her Akuma no Mi.

A loud distressed cry echoed over the park drawing the attention of the two Biju and single devil fruit user.

Kokuō looked up her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of one of her children on the ground. It was the young girl Nana from breakfast earlier that morning.

Kokuō headed over galloping towards the down girl, her tails swaying beside her as she arrived on the scene. The young girl Nana was sitting on the ground, holding her right knee rocking back and forth crying loudly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Kokuō took a closer look seeing that Nana has scraped her right knee.

" **What happened little one?"** enquired the Biju as she stood next to her daughter, her tails wrapping around the girls frame to sooth her.

"I…..running….chaises….fall….knee….hurts" cried out the little girl her words being drowned out by her cries, but Kokuō was able to get the message.

Nana had been running along playing chaises with some of the other children, she then most likely tripped over falling to the ground. The girl had then skinned her knee and it hurt rather badly.

Kokuō released a soothing thrill from her throat as she lowered one of her five tails. The tip of the tail glowed bright green as it hovered over the knee. Using the manipulation of chakra she began to heal the wound causing it to close up. One of the few skills she had picked up over the years. She had learned how to use her less than potent chakra for other purposes, such as healing. As the matron of the Orphanage, she took it as her duty to learn a wide variety of skills to aid in the treatment of her children.

Nana looked up with a smile as her knee no longer hurt. The little girl climbed to her feet reaching up to wrap her arms around Kokuō neck giving her a hug, "Thank you Kaa-chan."

The little girl gave the Biju a kiss on the cheek, before running off to resume playing with her friends.

Kokuō smiled softly at her daughter watching as the little girl ran off to play with her friends once more. The Biju made her way back to her sibling. Kokuō lay down beside Matatabi who was enjoying the shade, lying beside the feline was the young girl Shirone who was cuddling up in the two tailed cats' fur.

Kokuō watched quietly as her sister Matatabi and her new 'kitten' drifted off to sleep beside her. Kokuō chuckled softly as she turned her focus back to her young children who continued to play the day away.

* * *

 **Uzushio Forest**

Lying in the middle of a clearing in the forest that surrounded Uzushiogakure was none other than the Yonbi no Bein'O, Son Goku. The Four Tailed Monkey King was lounging about currently the size of a giant, basking in the sun light as its rays shined down upon him. He had nothing better to do with his time than lay about in the light of the sun. He spent most of his times napping in the sun or sleeping in molten rock deep beneath the island of Uzu no Kuni.

Son gave a yawn as he rolled over onto his right side, his right arm propped up under his head. He gave another loud yawn shutting his eyes. His left hand scratched his belly as he felt himself beginning to slip away into the darkness. Son was brought out of his descending slumber when he felt something poke him in the back. He ignored it, attempting to drift off only to be poked again. He continued to ignore it, but as he ignored it the poking occurred more and more. The poking continued until it reached a point where Son could no longer tolerate it, so he decided to find out what it was.

Son rolled over and spotted a young boy around seven years of age, who was quite tall standing at a height of five foot two. The boy had fiery red hair that actually looked like a mass of wild flames. The boy had deep amethyst purple eyes to go with his fiery look. The kid was wearing black cargo pants with bright red flames running down the legs. He wore a short sleeved black kimono top with flames along the sleeves and shoulders, a dark red sash around his waist. The boy wore no shoes.

Son eyed the kid as the boy looked at him. Son slowly sat up, the two never breaking eye contact as they looked at one another. As time passed Son was the first to speak, **"Who are you?"**

The kid seemed to smirk as he hopped on one leg doing a little dance, "I am the rising inferno who crosses volcanic ash without fear. I am the legend who will transverse great seas and desserts to bring about peace. I am the light that protects all from the darkness of the world. I am the great Vladimir! A man who will grow to be feared by all as the strongest Shinobi!" shouted the boy as he hopped on one leg moving an arm through the air, the dance reminded him of Jiraiya but the boasting reminded the Biju of himself.

As the dance ended Son burst into a loud roaring laughter at the kid's declaration. The great Vladimir, a rising inferno, to be the strongest shinobi this kid had big dreams. Son fell to his stomach roaring with laughter, a hand hitting the ground as tears spilt from his eyes. Son recomposed himself as he looked down at the kid called Vladimir, the kid's smirk never dropping. There was something about the way the kid spoke and that look in his eyes that suggested he thoroughly believed he would achieve his dream. He spoke with such conviction that Son could swear he actually believed the kid would do great things.

Son smirked down at the boy, **"Vladmir was it?"** he got a nod in response. He remembered how Roshi use to boast in his youth that he would become a Shinobi stronger than any other. The way the kid spoke with such conviction it reminded him of Naruto, with his goal of bringing peace to this rotten world.

" **I like you kid"** Son held out his right fist extended towards the kid who eyed the fist with a confused look, **"Bump fists with me kid I got a gift for you."**

The kids smirk grew as he extended his right fist pushing it against the much larger appendage of the Four Tailed Beast.

Son concentrated his chakra flowing through his body to connect with the boy's reserves. He let his chakra seep into the boy decreasing its potency. His chakra mixed in fusing to the boy's reserves causing the kids coils to expand. Son removed his fist after gifting his chakra to the boy.

" **Show me what you got kid. From this day on you and me are partners"** proclaimed the King of Monkey's as he gave a bellowing laugh one that was matched by the young Vladimir. Son could only smirk on the inside, he could see a lot of Roshi in the kid and he couldn't wait to see how the kid turned out.

* * *

 **Uzushio Mountains**

Shukaku stomped through the mountain range that surrounded Uzushiogakure. The Sand Tanuki was stomping around while the size of a giant. He would often come up to the mountains for a little peace and quiet so he could be himself. Very few ever came up to this part of the mountain, most tended to visit the shrines at the top, or the Hokage Faces on the inside wall to pay their respects to the fallen leaders.

The giant Tanuki stomped around his feet cracking the ground. He laughed as he stomped about without a care, his single tail swaying through the air behind him. He was so happy to be free. He knew Naruto would never seek to seal him or his siblings and it made him happy. He didn't have to worry about looking over his shoulder encase someone tried to seal him up. It had become a rule of the village that none of the Biju were to be sealed away; those were Naruto's exact words when he had made the decree.

Shukaku could remember his time in Sunagakure and it had always been unpleasant. The only time he had felt complacent during his time in the Village of Sand, was when he had been sealed away inside of Bunpuku. The priest had always been so kind to him, always there to talk. The two had spent many years just talking about their past. The old priest Bunpuku took after his own father, Otsutsuki Hagomoro in many ways. As such when he had been extracted he had felt what could be called 'sad' at the loss of the priest. Bunpuku had not deserved to die nor had he deserved the treatment from the village, curse that blasted Shodai Kazekage Reto.

Shukaku also cursed Senju, Hashirama the fool of a Shodai Hokage had the power to bring the other villages under his rule, but he had handed out his siblings as if they were toys to the other villages. It sickened him; a man who craved peace only caused more war. Due to Hashirama's actions, many Jinchuriki were created and they all shared the same fate, to be used and abused by their village. While it may not have been true for some Jinchuriki, it was for most that were brought into existence.

Shukaku pushed his thoughts away, no point in cursing the dead. The fools from the previous era of chakra were long gone and now there was a new era. He looked forward to seeing how the village would flourish under Naruto's rule. His friend was a little worried about how things would turn out, but the Tanuki trusted that Naruto would do just fine.

As Shukaku stomped along the mountain range he picked up a voice in the distance.

" **Doton: Iwa Hashira (Earth Release: Stone Pillars)!"**

The Tanuki could feel the manipulation of earth nature chakra as it was released into the ground. Was someone practising their Jutsu up here? His curiosity raised Shukaku headed towards the sound of the voice, where several loud gun shots echoed from in rapid succession, followed by loud cursing.

"DAMN IT!"

As he got closer to the voice he found himself in a small rocky field where a young boy was standing in the middle. The boy was eleven years of age standing at a height of five foot. He had short spiky teal hair and emerald green eyes with fair skin. The boy was dressed in black open toed ninja sandals, long navy blue trousers with a short sleeve white shirt. The kid appeared to be in his final year of the academy. Though it was what the kid was carrying that drew in Shukaku's attention.

In each of the boy's hands, he had a flintlock rifle. Unlike the rifles that had been brought to the island by Naruto these ones were modified, a style he had never seen. The barrels were slightly shorter for the kid's shorter frame. The trigger itself appeared to be some sort of lever while running along the gun cartridge Shukaku could spot a number of seals engraved into the metal. Along the barrel of the gun were more seals. From what he could see from the distance there was a basic storage seal on the cartridge, while along the barrel there was a re-enforcement seal. As he narrowed his eyes he picked up an Element Conversion seal, with the element symbol for Fire built in.

Shukaku shrank down to the size of a dog to hide behind a boulder as the kid placed his rifles on the ground, followed up by forming the snake seal.

" **Doton: Iwa Hashira (Earth Release: Stone Pillars)!"** The kid placed his hands on the ground, earth nature chakra being released into the landscape. The earth shook as six pillars of stone shot up from the ground surrounding the kid in a hexagon formation.

The teal haired boy picked up his twin rifles and spun them, the levers detaching in the spin as the storage seal lit up. The boy took a stance. The kid took aim and fired at the two directly in front of him. The seals along the barrel lit up as two rounds were fired from the barrel at high speed. The bullets pierced through the air with a loud bang, impacting against the pillars with enough force to shatter them.

Shukaku being closer caught another seal on the barrel, a seal designed to increase the force of a projectile. He had once seen Bunpaku apply a similar seal to a pebble and watch it demolish solid stone. The kid must have applied something similar, no doubt designed to incorporate chakra into his projectiles to increase their stopping power.

The kid went into his spinning movement, the sound of the guns reloading echoed through the air. The kid held his arms out to the side pointing at the next two pillars. The kid squeezed the triggers, this time the seals for fire lit up. Roaring fire burst forth from the barrel launching through the air. Two fireballs the size of tennis balls shot through the air and in the middle a bullet. The fireball encased bullets crashed into the pillars exploding on impact. The stone pillars crumbled under the force.

The kid spun on his heels turning to face the last two pillars. He spun his rifles reloading them and fired, this time no seals lit up, immediately after firing, the kid reloaded with a spin of his rifles and fired, unleashing a constant reign of bullets on his targets. The bullets ripped into the stone piercing through it, causing it to crumble by the time the kid was done. The boy spun the twin rifles before placing them on his back, where he made them stick through the use of chakra.

Shukaku stepped out from behind the rock clapping his clawed hands, causing the kid to jump in fright. The tanuki gave the kid a grin, " **Impressive. I've never seen weapons like those."**

Shukaku lifted a clawed hand to point to the flintlock rifles on the boys back.

The kid scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks. I designed them myself" the kid spoke with pride as he mentioned designing the unique rifles himself.

" **Designed them yourself? That's quite clever. From the seals along the cartridge and barrel I take it you are a practitioner of Fuuinjutsu?"** spoke the Sand Tanuki as he stood inches from the boy, his eyes never leaving the twin rifles on the kids back.

"Yes. I find Fuinjutsu to be rather interesting and I seem to have a knack for it, along with tinkering with weapons."

The boy removed one of his rifles from his back and tossed it towards Shukaku who grabbed it.

Shukaku looked over the strange rifle in his hand, " **So what do you call it?"**

"Not really sure, but I suppose I'd have to go with the Repeating Rifle. As you can see the storage seal activates when the lever is pulled to reload. My first model allowed me to store five rounds in the cartridge, I've modified that thanks to a storage seal, now I store my ammo in the seal and as I use the lever the seal activates replacing the ammo I used. With the seal I can continue to reload without having to stop and do it manually myself" boasted the young boy as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he seemed quite pleased with his work. He didn't like to boast, but when it came to the mechanics of weaponry and machinery he was quite the genius.

" **Hooou very impressive young** …" Shukaku paused as he turned to look back at the boy.

"Dominic. My name's Dominic, no last name" answered the boy identified as Dominic.

Shukaku handed the rifle back over to Dominic, **"Well Dominic nice to meet you, as you already know I'm Shukaku,** "

"I know Shukaku-san. I visit your shrine weekly to pray and give my offerings."

The Tanuki raised a curious eyebrow, this kid prayed at his shrine on a weekly basis. The kid was starting to gain his interest. From what he could see the kid was a budding genius when it came to tinkering with gadgets and seals, not to mention it seemed he had pretty decent control over his earth element from what he saw.

" **Tell me what's your element affinity kid**?" enquired the Tanuki as he leaned against a rock.

"Wind and Earth. Why do you ask?" the boy raised his right eyebrow in curiosity, why would the great Biju be asking what his elements were.

Shukaku smirked; perhaps he should take the kid under his wing. He had heard about the little girls Matatabi had come to see as her own daughters than there was Kokuō and her manipulated his size growing to the height of a giant; before he held out his right arm, forming a fist as he extended it towards Dominic, **"Fist bump with me kid. I just met you…but I can already tell I like you. So I'm taking you under my wing, how's that sound.** "

Dominic blinked at the Biju, the Tanuki wanted to take him under his wing? He couldn't believe it, never in a million years did he ever think a Biju would take any interest in him, he would be a fool not to take it. Dominic took a step forward giving a smirk; he pushed his right fist up against Shukaku's. As he pushed his fist against Shukaku's he could feel a surge of chakra rush into his body, his eyes widen. He could feel his chakra connecting with Shukaku's, the Biju's chakra mixing in with his own. He felt slight pain as his chakra system expanded to accommodate and welcome the Biju's chakra.

Shukaku removed his fist with a small smirk **, "I look forward to working with you kid. I expect great things of you."**

"You won't regret it Shukaku-san!" shouted the young Dominic as he gave the Tanuki a salute, he would not let the Biju down.

* * *

Below are 3 OC's of mine and what I am revealing on them. These are 3 of 45 characters I have. Note not all of them are of the main cast only half, but the others will make their face share of appearances.

 **Name** : ?  
 **Gender** : Female  
 **Age** : 22  
 **Rank** : Jounin  
 **Race** : Tiger Shark Fishwoman  
 **Speciality** : Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninja Techniques), Taijutsu (Fishman Karate), Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu.  
 **Elements:** Suiton, Fuuton, ?, ?  
 **Kekkei Genkai:**?  
 **Height** : 6'2"  
 **Eyes** : Topaz Yellow.  
 **Hair** : Long crimson hair reaching down to waist with spiked ends.

 **Name:**?  
 **Gender** : Male  
 **Age** : 12  
 **Rank** : Chunin  
 **Race** : Human  
 **Speciality** : Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Akumajutsu (Devil Techniques)  
 **Elements** : Fuuton  
 **Devil Frui** t: Jouki Jouki no Mi (Steam Steam Fruit)  
 **Devil Fruit Type** : Paramecia  
 **Devil Fruit Abilities** : Turns the consumer into a steam human, allows the production of steam.  
 **Height** : 5'8"  
 **Eyes** : Gold  
 **Hair** : Long Maroon hair held by his Hitai-Ate.

 **Name** : ?  
 **Gender** : Male  
 **Age** : 23  
 **Rank** : Anbu  
 **Code Name** : Raiga (Liger)  
 **Race** : Human  
 **Speciality** : Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Akumajutsu (Devil Techniques), Jikuukan Ninjutsu  
 **Elements** : Fuuton, Raiton, Katon  
 **Devil Fruit** : Neko Neko no Mi: Moderu: Raiga (Cat Cat Fruit: Model: Liger)  
 **Devil Fruit Type** : Hybrid Zoan  
 **Devil Fruit Abilities** : Partial Tansformation, Hybrid Transformation, Full Transformation, ?, ?  
 **Height** : 6'8"  
 **Eyes** : Emerald Green  
 **Hair** : Long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail


	7. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book etc material that may appear.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction, (such a Suzuka)

 **Author Note #1:** Few things to address that have come up in reviews. Thank's for those who offered me some positive criticism to use, such as Kuroka's overuse of Nyan, won't be making that mistake again.

 **Author Note #2** : Now as for Issho/Fujitora, yes I know he was drafted after the war but for the sake of this story he has been a marine for some time.

 **Author Note #3** : Next we have the One Billion beri on Jack, thank's to those who pointed it out, however I can work with this. Currently the story is 10 years till canon, so for story sakes not everyone's bounties are set in stone, meaning Jack isn't quite at One Billion yet, but by canon he will be. At the bottom of the chapter will be a current bounty list. I will update this after major events.

 **Harem** : Naruto X Suzuka X Kuroka X OC X Nico Robin X Madam Shyarly X Boa Hancock X Jewelry Bonney.

Anyway here's the new Chapter 7.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Moving On**

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto yawned as he walked through the streets of Uzushiogakure; a month had come to pass since his meeting with the Biju. Sadly he had not been sleeping terribly well, he had been having recurring nightmares about what had happened during the Fourth Shinobi World War, nightmares not just his own. Naruto had vowed during the month that he would never let one of his precious people die ever again. He would do everything in his power to make sure he protected them, he wouldn't fail again. He couldn't fail now nor ever again.

"UZU-SAMA" Naruto blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts as someone screamed his title. He turned as a mob of young children three to five raced towards him. Naruto cried out as he was tackled by the group and forced to the ground. The kids laughed as they looked up at their leader, getting a foxy smile from the sage. Naruto rose to his feet as the kids shuffled around him.

"Who have we here" his eyes looked over the group of six children, two girls and four boys. He lifted a finger pointing it towards a four-year-old boy with green hair and eyes, "Abbas right?."

The boy beamed, it seemed he had gotten the kid's name turned to the next child, a five-year-old with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, the kid reminded him of himself.

"If I remember your Nadim?" the boy smiled in response. Naruto turned to one of the young girls, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, she looked like a female copy of Nadim, she was the same age too.

"And your Nadim's twin sister Nadia."

"Hai Uzu-sama" replied the girl as she held a small rose out for him. Naruto accepted the flower with a smile, tucking it into his right sleeve. He turned to the two remaining boys, one was three the other five both had light red hair, freckles and brown eyes.

"You're the older brother Tai and you're his younger brother Kane." the two boys nodded their heads, from what he knew they were rather quiet.

Naruto turned to the last of the group, a young girl around four, she had short light blue hair and purple eyes, "That means you must be Myra" the girl nodded in response.

"So Abbas, Nadim, Nadia, Tai, Kane and Myra what can I do for you today?" he asked.

Abbas took a step forward looking at him with big puggy dog eyes. The jutsu was soon enhanced as the other five joined in.

"Please show us some magic Uzukage-sama!" asked the children in cute little voices. Naruto grabbed his heart.

"GWAH to cute" Naruto fell over pretending to be dead. The children poked him, giggling slightly. Naruto suddenly jumped up, throwing his arms up into the air.

"MAGIC TIME!" shouted the sage with a foxy grin, the children jumped up and down. To the children, his Ninjutsu and use of chakra was like magic.

"MAGIC YEAH, YEAH!"

"To the park! March!" shouted Naruto as he got mock salutes from the kids. He turned and started to do a funny little march lifting his legs high up into the air, the kids snickering and giggling behind him.

Once they arrived in a small clearing turned to the kids, time to start. Naruto inhaled, kneading fire nature chakra into his lungs. He looked to the sky as he brought his hands together in a tiger seal.

" **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fireball)!"** Naruto's lips parted as a jet of fire spewed forth launching up into the air. The flames shaped into a small fireball that began to curve descending back to earth. Naruto followed up by moulding water nature chakra into his stomach as the fireball grew closer.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)!"** His cheeks expanded before his lips parted as he fired a stream of water up into the air. The stream of water sailed upwards hitting the ball of fire, the two elements reacting as a blanket of steam came raining down towards them. As the steam descended Naruto inhaled again.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"** Naruto fired a blast of wind from his mouth that blew the steam away causing it to disperse. The group of children looked up in awe and began to clap laughing gleefully at the sight of the magic that their leader was demonstrating. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His chakra pulsed when he felt a familiar signature approaching. He turned to the right to find Suzuka walking towards him dressed in a long white sun dress. He raised an eyebrow, she appeared to be rather nervous.

"Um...Naruto-sensei could I have a word…alone" He could literally hear her teeth chattering from how anxious she seemed. He gave her a reassuring smile before forming a Kage Bunshin.

"Now then kiddies my clone will take you for Ice Cream while I have a word with my adorable student."

Naruto hadn't noticed, but Suzuka blushed bright red at being called adorable. As the children ran off, Naruto turned to face the blushing Suzuka whose face was as red as a tomato. Naruto blinked at this taking a step forth to place a hand on her forehead only making her blush darken at the close contact, "Are you all right Suzu-chan you look a little hot are you sick?"

The girl shook her head pushing Naruto's hand away as she took a step back, she fidgeted in her spot, "S-sen.. no Naruto-kun there is something I want to ask you."

Suzuka took in a gulp of air and looked him dead in the eyes, it seemed like she would faint at any moment.

"Sure go ahead" replied the sage unaware of what was happening, he may have absorbed the memories of the entire Shinobi Nation, but he was still dense as a brick.

Suzuka pressed her hands to her chest, time seemed to slow as silence reigned between them before she spoke, "I was wondering if you wanted to g-g-go on a d-d-date" stuttered out the young woman her blush turning even darker, if it was possible, as she asked her sensei out.

Naruto blinked as he looked down at his student, "A Date?"

Suzuka looked up panicking as he flailed her hands about frantically, "As friends! Yes just as friends" quickly shouted the girl, mentally berating herself for saying she wanted to go just as friends.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, staring at his student with a confused expression, he really didn't get it, but the way she was starting to stare at him with those puppy dog eyes, he doubted he could refuse.

"We spend most of our time training, so a break would be nice" spoke the sage with a big foxy grin. He had his eyes shut, so he hadn't noticed Suzuka's look of relief at his acceptance.

Suzuka smiled cheerfully as she grabbed hold of Naruto's right arm, pressing it between her bust. She fought down her blush, attempting to calm her nerves as she stood close to her love interest. She was going to enjoy her time with Naruto as much as possible.

Naruto gulped at the close proximity to his student. He could feel his arm being pressed against her bust allowing him to feel just how soft those mounds felt. A small red hue formed on his cheeks as he averted his gaze, attempting to fight down the perverse thoughts that were beginning to rise, he couldn't help but curse Kakashi. In fact curse the Shinobi nations, more than half of the population had been perverted, enjoying publicly or secretly his God Father's Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto pushed his thoughts away, deciding to focus back on Suzuka. Even if they were just going out on an evening as friends, he would make it as memorable as possible for the both of them.

"Shall we be along to Loguetown Suzu-chan?" enquired the sage as he looked down at the young woman latched onto his arm.

Suzuka looked up at her love interest, giving a small smile. Even if she was to spend part of her time away from Uzu, as long as she got to spend it with Naruto she would be happy.

"I would love to Naruto-kun" responded the raven haired girl as she moved in closer to Naruto's warmth, all the chakra that made his being generated its own heat, creating an enjoyable warmth for the young woman.

Naruto brought Suzuka closer to his body removing his arm from her grip. He then wrapped his arm around her waist. He shut his eyes focusing on his chakra. He locked onto one of the Hirashin formula's a clone had planted in Logue town. He then vanished in a flash of white, taking Suzuka along with him.

* * *

 **Logueto** **w** **n**

The two appeared in a flash of white in a back alley of Loguetown.

Naruto had his clones plant the seals in various locations, where teleporting in wouldn't catch the attention of the town's citizens. Naruto released his hold on Suzuka, the young woman taking a step back to catch her bearings. She hadn't got used to the Hiraishin just yet, she had only experienced in a couple of times, as such moving through space and time tended to have a motion sickness effect.

Naruto rubbed Suzuka's back, his chakra flowing into the young raven haired woman to help sooth her. His chakra flooded into her system calming the effects of the Hiraishin. He received a grateful look from his student.

Naruto brought his hands together in the ram seal, best to disguise himself or else the marines may end up ruining their day out. He brought his chakra to the surface and in a puff of smoke his appearance changed. His horns were gone; his hair was shorter reaching the back of his neck and was once again it's golden blonde. His eyes no longer held the Rinne-Sharigan but were a bright cerulean blue. The changes were only superficial, but people tended to overlook the smallest details. His poster showed off his white hair, horns and rippling eyes so changing those along with making his hair look shorter would allow him to stay below the radar.

"Shall we take to the streets?" Naruto held out his arm for Suzuka to take, once he had was finished with his disguise. The young woman locked her arm with his, a small smile on her lips. Naruto couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked with that smile. The two walked arm in arm into the streets of Logue-town, mingling in with the crowds around them. All around them, the town was bustling with noise, people from all over the world visiting the iconic town where Gol. D Roger the king of the pirates was born and met his death, a famous place to visit while in the East Blue. The two made their way through Loguetown, taking in the sights. All around them they could see couples and families from all over the world heading to the town square. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering why they would all be walking in the same direction. His attention was drawn to a number of posters all over the surrounding buildings. Naruto pulled Suzuka towards the poster in order to read it.

"The Carrow Group's Open Show Performance in the town square this afternoon, come one come all and be entertained" read Naruto allowed as he looked over the colourful poster.

"Shall we see what this show is all about Suzu-chan?" enquired the immortal sage as he smiled down at his 'date' for this evening.

Suzuka turned to her 'date', her eyes sparkling getting a chuckle from her teacher.

"Yes please Naruto-kun" spoke the raven haired girl as she nodded her head frantically, it seemed a little childish but Suzuka didn't care. She hadn't seen a performing group in years, the last time was in her home town when she was eight.

Naruto patted Suzuka on the head, earning a blush from the young girl. He then escorted her through Loguetown in the direction of the Town Square, who was he to deny his charge?

The two Shinobi made their way through the busy crowds, slipping in through the cracks that formed in order to try and get a front row view of the performers. As they arrived in the town square the place was filled to the brim on all sides. In the middle was eight large caravans being pulled by horses and around them small tents. Naruto could spot various individuals hanging off the caravans dressed in colourful and unique outfits.

Standing in the middle of it all of it all was the announcer, a tall man easily ten feet in height, with short black hair dressed in a red and black suit with a top hat. The announcer bowed to everyone as he removed his top hat to address the crowd.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of every age. Come with me and you will see something strange!" called out the announcer in a sing song voice, purple smoke rising up around him.

"I welcome you all and thank you for coming out to see the grand performance of the Carrow Group Street Performers!" shouted the tall man as he waved a hand over his top hat, in a moment dozens of white doves burst forth from his hat flying up into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the wonderful, the beautiful, the flying woman Joanne!" roared the announcer as he threw his arms out dramatically, glitter and streamers bursting forth from his sleeves up into the air as a firework shot up from behind as smoke began to rose. The firework hit mid-air and exploded spelling out the name 'Joanne' in dark red letters to be seen in the daylight.

Stepping out from behind the announcer and out from the smoke appeared a young woman. She was tall six feet in height with long blonde hair reaching her shoulders, with piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a backless sleeveless black top and black leather pants. The woman, Joanne stepped out to face the crowd giving a kind smile and a polite bow, the crowd cheered and clapped loudly.

"Thank you, thank you. Today I shall be showing you the wonders of aerial acrobatics" the woman held out her arms her body seemed to ripple as white dove feathers extended down her arms. A pair of large dove wings burst out from her back out stretching into the air. Her wings flapping creating a small gust of wind. She hadn't changed besides the feathers on her arms and her wings.

"With a little help from my Akuma no Mi" announced the woman, her wings beginning to flap. She kicked off the ground taking to the air where she spun upwards before coming to a stop a good fifty feet off the ground. She hovered above the crowd and took off flying in circles around the town square. Joanne started doing loop de loops in mid-air diving towards the crowd and flying above them, the children laughing at the sight of the flying woman. She flew upwards folding her wing, going into a little spin as he dived towards the ground. Just inches from the cement her wings opened and she sailed upwards, white feathers falling down into the crowds as she flew straight up.

Joanne continued flying straight up, heading into the clouds where she was no longer visible. Joanne turned and started heading straight down going into a nose dive as she folded her wings. She began to spin as she descended, becoming visible for all watching. As the seconds past she flew down faster and faster picking up speed. She took a deep breath as the ground came closer and closer. As the ground came closer, at the last second her wings opened and she glided over back up, having stopped just inches from the cement.

Joanne flew to the middle of the town square her wings helping her hover inches from the ground. She smiled at the crowd as they began to clap and cheer at her display.

Suzuka could only look on in awe at the young woman's bravery. She had never seen Devil Fruit users like this before. She had interacted with Kuroka and Shirone on a number of occasions but they were really the only devil fruit users she had any contact with. She knew there were a number of fruit users that resided in the village, but she had never really met them, the only other one she had met was a young boy whose eye Naruto had fixed.

"She's amazing isn't she Naruto-kun" the young woman turned to face her date for the day, looking up at him with a bright cheery smile. Naruto chuckled at the younger woman's antics, giving her a smile in response.

"Indeed she is Suzu-chan. She must have gone through some intense training, flying looks to be second nature to her. Then you have her timing, she would have had to practice time and time again with some sort of safety device with that dive bomb of hers" complimented Naruto as he looked at the young woman. He had the ability to fly himself, but nothing like Joanne, he mainly used it for combat and even then that was rare as he had yet to come against any opponents who used flight as their source of combat.

The show continued on with Joanne moving away and the announcer bringing in performers one after the other. There was a young boy who specialised in beast taming, showing off his tamed Lions as they jumped through hoops, rings of fire and stood on giant balls. Then there was an elderly man who had eaten sometime of music based devil fruit that turned him into a living keyboard. With each performance the crowd began to grow and so did the cheers, it was all so exciting to watch. This new world was certainly different to his. These devil fruits offered all kinds of unique abilities, and while some took to battle others took to using their devil fruits to amuse others through entertainment. It was entertaining to watch an elderly woman releasing a soothing song, he had never been one for the styles of opera but this was surprisingly moving. He had thought her voice would have given out years ago, but here she was singing to the ground. He suspected it must be some kind of devil fruit that allowed her to sing like she could.

The announcer stepped up smiling to the crowd as a small group went out, walking around with hats for collection.

"Thank you all, if you enjoyed our show please feel free to give generously to those passing by" spoke the announcer as he waved his hand over his hat again, allowing more doves to take flight.

Naruto reached into the right pocket of his Hakama pants removing a very familiar toad shaped wallet. He opened it up, activating the storage seal he had placed inside. In a small puff of smoke a number of Beri notes from the Uzushiogakure Treasury appeared inside the wallet.

The treasury he had started building for Uzu was slowly growing, seeing as the population was still young and they had yet to start branching out to other nations to accept missions no one had any money yet. The current treasury was there for everyone to use, but at the moment it barely needed to be. The treasury was growing steadily thanks to nine wood clones he had sent out into the world acting as bounty hunters, tracking down low bounty pirates and bandits, turning them in for a profit. He had his clones keeping a low, only going after those with bounties of ten million beri or less. Sure he could go after the more well-known pirates, those with over one hundred million beri, but it would bring attention to his clones.

So his clones, which he had henge'd using the appearances of his old comrades, were tracking down various bounties all over the world. His clones were paired off in teams of three, only using the abilities of those whose appearances they had taken. The first group consisted of clones taking the appearance, personality and abilities of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. The second group was designed after squad eight Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. The last group consisted of Tenten, Maito Gai and Rock Lee. So far his squads had collected close to one billion beri in the last six months since he had deployed them. It was amazing just how many bounties were out there, so many small fries acting as if they were top of the food chain.

Naruto removed a few hundred notes from his Gama-chan wallet and dropped them into the passing hat, smiling at the street performer.

"Thank you all. We hope to return to Loguetown in the future to put on another show. If you wish to see us again, we will be making our way to Fuschia Village" spoke the announcer as he jumped up onto one of the Caravans as his crew went about packing up their gear.

"May you all have a lovely evening" shouted the announcer as he and his group of performers left.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Naruto as he turned to face Suzuka who had long since let go of his arm. He had quite enjoyed himself, he remembered while on his training trip with Jiraiya seeing performers of all kinds. Perhaps he would have a clone seek out to hire them to perform in Uzu, he was sure they would be warmly welcomed.

"Hai Naruto-kun. I haven't seen a show like that in a long time. You should see if they would come to Uzu, the others would no doubt welcome the show." Spoke the raven haired youth, turning to look up at her teacher with puppy dog eyes. She really wanted to see them again. Naruto could only chuckle at his student's adorable expression.

"To be honest, I was thinking along the same lines. I will have a clone head to Fuschia village and see if we can't organise a visit to Uzu" Naruto couldn't help by chuckle as his students face lit up like a Christmas tree. It seemed she was really eager to see them again, who was he to deny her such a chance? Who was he to deny any of his citizens a chance to see such a spectacular show?

Suzuka lunged forth grabbing Naruto's right arm, her smile never dropping. She was so happy he was going to seek them out; she wanted to see them again. She moved in close to her love interest holding down her blush as she enjoyed his warmth once more.

Naruto used his free hand to scratch his left cheek, smiling sheepishly as Suzuka clung back to him, without another word the two made their way back through Loguetown.

Time began to pass as the two explored every inch of the Town of Gol. D Roger's birth and death. They visited the museum dedicated to his life history, before heading to his execution spot. The two paid their respects to the Pirate King, leaving a silent prayer for him, before moving on. They visited various stores, looking at the merchandise on display from strange statues of Pink Elephants with wings, all the way to clothing of various styles and colours. The world had changed in many ways, it was all a sight to behold for not only Naruto, but also his student who even though had grown up in this World, was not familiar with all to be seen.

The two visited the cafés of Loguetown, tasting the various sweets on offer. Naruto sharing the tales of his adventures with Suzuka as the two began to bond. All the while Suzuka could only look on in admiration as she listened to her teacher's tales, her feelings for him growing with every passing moment the two spent together. As her feelings for Naruto grew, Suzuka couldn't help but ponder on when she would tell him, if she should tell him. Would he reciprocate her feelings? The idea of being refused made her heart feel heavy, making it ache as she walked the streets of Loguetown, secretly glancing up at her crush. Would Naruto think her love for him was simply hero worship? That her feelings were not real? To her, everything she felt for the man she called her saviour was real. She felt her heart begin to swell.

As the sun began to set, the two looked out across Loguetown from high upon a hill that over looked the town. Suzuka felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She gulped nervously as looked at her crush as he watched the setting sun.

" _I need to tell him"_ Suzuka held her right hand to her chest, her fist clenching tight. She needed to share her feelings with the one she cared for. She wanted to get them off her chest. She took in a deep breath as she prepared herself, she would show Naruto just what she felt for him.

"Ne Naruto-kun…do you think we could head back to Uzu?" asked the young woman, unable to meet her teacher's gaze. Suzuka held onto the strong desire in her heart, she would tell Naruto no matter what, she would not back down, she was a proud Kunoichi, she would not allow her emotions to rule her, she would not run and hide like some coward. She would tell Naruto exactly how she felt. A burning fire of determination came to life inside her chocolate brown eyes.

Naruto blinked at his student, he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure why but all of a sudden, he was feeling a wave of confidence from the young woman. Suzuka seemed to be burning with positive emotions; if they were visible they would be a blinding sun.

"Sure. It's getting late so I suppose we should be heading back." Replied the sage as he freed his arm from his students grasp, using it to wrap around her waist. Naruto tugged on his chakra picking up a Hiraishin marker in Uzu allowing the two vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Teacher and student appeared in a flash of white just outside of the Uzukage tower. Naruto released his hold on Suzuka who wobbled from the sudden movements. She took a step forward stopping herself from falling over. She inhaled trying to calm her body down. She fixed her dress up as she stood tall. She could hear her teacher chuckling in amusement from behind her.

Suzuka turned to face her chuckling teacher, giving a cute little pout.

"Naruto-kun it's not funny!" shouted Suzuka in annoyance, she folded her arms over her chest, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Suzuka sighed, she couldn't stall any longer.

"Naruto-kun do you mind if we take a small walk, I have something to tell you," said the young woman with a series expression. She was going to confess to him, but she wouldn't do it here, she would do it somewhere a little more private.

"Sure" responded Naruto, after all what harm could a little walk do, that was his thinking at least.

Suzuka smiled softly as she turned taking hold of Naruto's right hand with her left. She then pulled him taking charge, leading him through Uzu. She wasn't pulling for long slowly coming to a slow walk, standing beside Naruto as she thought just how she should go about this.

"Naruto-kun there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now" She asked as she looked at him shyly.

"Yeah what's that Suzu-chan?" Naruto looked dead ahead as he walked alongside his student. He could feel her chakra fluctuating from where he was standing, her hand squeezing his tightly.

"I've admired you for a long time, ever since you rescued me. You put yourself out there, helping those who need it without asking anything in return, you go out of your way to help those in need. You bring those without a home here to Uzu, giving them a new life" spoke the young woman from her heart. She really did admire Naruto for everything he did. He saved her when he didn't have to, he gave her a home when he didn't have to, he even trained her when he had no obligation to.

"Come on Suzu-chan I'm just doing what anyone else would do." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he never really thought much on what he did.

"Naruto-kun you know that isn't true. In this world, everyone turns a blind eye to the slave traders, even those who are supposed to up hold the law. They don't care for any of us; they sacrifice us to the nobles of the world. Why, because they're above the law. You didn't care, you went out and saved us; you brought us here to Uzu and welcomed us with open arms. You are the kindest man I have ever met" spoke Suzuka as she took a step forward to look Naruto in the eyes. The two had been walking until they arrived in a small private clearing in the Uzu Park.

"You're the gentlest, kindest, caring, charismatic, generous, and giving man I have ever known. You are humble and honest, you do what you can to try and make this world a better place. You seek to bring about peace so that no one has to live with the injustice of the world. There exists no one like you, not amongst the marines or the pirates whether it's Whitebeard or Sengoku, they don't care about the world, only furthering their own goals. And that is why…" spoke the woman pausing at the end as she took a deep breath.

"Why what Suzu-chan?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow, he didn't know why his student was telling him this.

"Naruto I like you!" admitted Suzuka looking up at him with a series expression. She received a hearty chuckle from Naruto who patted her on the head, this only made her glare at him.

"I like you to Suzu-chan" the girl pouted in annoyance, her sensei was dense as a rock. She steeled herself and spoke again as she removed Naruto's hand. She took a step back her hands on her hips.

"NO. That's not what I meant you, dense idiot. I love you!" she admitted before she decides to do something incredibly brave...or stupid. Suzuka lunged forward, tackling the dense sage and pressed her lips to his capturing them in a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened at that as the two landed on the ground, the kiss lasting seconds as Suzuka pulled away, her face bright red, "N-N-Naruto-kum."

Naruto's eyes widened, time beginning to slow, as the sage vanished in a flash of white.

Suzuka could only stare in utter silence as her teacher and crush left. She felt her heart beginning to break. She turned, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes as she ran off.

* * *

 **Hokage Mountain**

Naruto appeared in a white flash upon his father's head. The sage gripped his head.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" roared the sage as he paced around the Yondaime's head. He couldn't believe what had just happened, Suzuka his STUDENT had just come right out and confessed to him, TO HIM no one had done that, with the exception of Hinata during his fight with Nagato and Shion with her request for him to help with the next generation of priestesses. Now there was this thing with Suzuka. He had taken note of the way she blushed every time they were together, but he simply thought she was shy, but now he knew the real reason. Hell how could he not his student had tackled him and kissed him after proclaiming she loved him, then there was the whole date that had just happened, had that all been designed to build up to this moment.

The Sage screamed pulling some of his hair out at this dilemma, his student confessed and she was only sixteen approaching seventeen, sure she was a budding young woman and incredibly beautiful, but it was wrong! He was a six thousand-year-old shinobi, sure he looked to be in his twenties but he was old, incredibly so.

"GAH!" roared Naruto as he turned to the mountain, his fist striking hard enough that web like cracks formed from the point of impact. What made the situation worse was he had just run away, using the Hiraishin to teleport himself, he had run like a coward. What else was he supposed to do he had never come across this situation. Sure he had the memories of thousands of shinobi, technically he was a collection of people in one body with one dominate personality, but the others would rise to the surface every now and then. When he felt like doing some hard core training, Gai and Lee. When he felt like a strong drink that was Tsunade. When he wanted to do some rapping Kirābī, hell when he wanted to see blood that was Anko!

Even with the entire collection of memories of the Shinobi Nations he still had no idea what to do. All the memories he had just made it so confusing it made him so frustrated. Naruto crouched down to the ground, cringing as he thought on what to do. He had no idea what to do. So he started looking through his assortment of memories once more, but that just left him even more confused.

" **You look constipated"**

Naruto jumped up out of shock he hadn't even sensed anyone approaching. He turned to find that Kurama was lying down beside him looking out at the village, he looked as if he had been there for some time _"When did he get there?"_

" **You must have been deep in thought if you hadn't detected me. You disappoint Gaki what would have happened if I had been an enemy?"**

Naruto sighed as he sat down, using his left hand to stroke Kurama's fur to help calm him down.

" **What happened?"**

"Suzuka confessed to me and then kissed, but I ran...I ran like a damn coward. I couldn't confront her about it." explained the sage as he pulled at his hair again,

Kurama gave a small sigh as he watched his friend, he could feel the rush of emotions that were rising inside of the sage, through the bond that they shared. As a walking mass of chakra, many believed he had no knowledge on the subject of human emotions, that was no true. At first, when born he may not have been as knowledgeable as he was now, but after being sealed into three different containers he had gained a grasp. Having lived on this island for so many years and witnessing the emotions of the Shinobi Nation's first hand, Kurama would say he had a firm grasp. Then again what even was the difference in emotions between the bijuu and humans? Whether your a hairless ape or a walking mass of chakra you both felt emotions.

" **You know what I would say gaki?** " asked the fox getting a questioning look from his friend.

 **"Accept her feelings, you don't have to reciprocate them, but at the least show you accept how she feels"** The fox closed his eyes giving a yawn as his tails curled around his miniature frame.

"I don't like her like that, besides even if I did I can't love anyone they will grow old and I won't. Suzuka deserves someone who can grow old with her, someone who can take care of her not me. I'm a walking mass of chakra I'm no longer human, I don't have the right to love anyone."

" **You're an idiot"** Kurama cracked open his right eye and whacked Naruto on the head with a tail.

" **Did you forget I am a walking mass of chakra! Idiot! It insults me to think that we beings of chakra should not have the right to love! What is love? It's all the same! I loved my father, I love my siblings and I love you!"** barked the fox as he glared at his long time friend. Kurama inhaled calming down.

 **"Don't go shutting yourself off from the love of others, if anyone deserves love it's you. You missed out on the chance for love when you became immortal and now because of it you feel that you don't deserve the love of others. You think because you failed that you deserve to live a loveless life. That is not true."**

The fox flicked his tails back and forth, **"Besides knowing your luck you'll no doubt find some way to gift your immortality to others, or maybe you'll lose it, who knows. Besides even I can tell you care for the girl, why else would you be worried so?"**

"So you think I should accept her feelings and see what happens? But what if it goes wrong, you know my trek record with woman, hell I never even had a girlfriend. If it wasn't for Ero-sennin taking things into his own hands I would still be a virgin"

Kurama snorted at that as he shut his eyes again thinking back to that particular event during Naruto's training trip, **"I'm sure you would have done fine Gaki"**

 **"I will say this Naruto. Again accept her feelings. Spend time with her, not just as teacher and student, get to know one another. You may not have feelings for her now, but you may find you will as time moves if you don't then where was the harm in trying? Do you think Hashirama and Mito hit it off right away? No those two couldn't stand each other, Hashirama thought Mito was too prim and proper, and Mito thought Hashirama was too much of a buffoon. But certain events forced them together and as they spent time together they developed a friendship which soon evolved into love.** " Spoke the fox as he recalled moments of the past, reflecting back on his own memories.

 **"Now get off your ass and find her. Tell her you, you accept her feelings and that your willing to try and see if you feel the same as she does. She's not going to wait forever. If you don't accept her feelings I'll eat you"** Kurama showed his teeth in a lazy threatening manner getting a laugh from his friend.

"Thank's, Kurama" Naruto then jumped down from his father's head to find Suzuka.

 **"Stupid Brat"**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Suzuka lay on her bed, back to the mattress as she looked up to the ceiling, inside the Uzumaki compound. She didn't know where else to go, this was her home. She couldn't stop the tide of emotions that were rising to the surface. She could feel her heart breaking as tears began to swell. She lifted her right arm bringing it down to cover her eyes as she felt salty tears fall down her cheeks. She had told herself she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't help it. She had confessed to Naruto. He had been as dense as always saying he liked her to before she said she loved him. She had then proceeded to tackle him capturing his lips with hers. Then what had he done, he disappeared using his Hiraishin vanishing in flash of white. He had rejected her feelings and it hurt so much.

Suzuka felt conflicted for the past year ever since she had been rescued. At first, it was just hero worship but then as she spent more time with her teacher and got to know him, she felt her feelings develop. Perhaps it was just an evolution of Hero Worship, or perhaps it wasn't, sure wasn't sure. All she new was she had feelings for Naruto. Every time he smiled she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart thump in her chest. When she was with him she felt butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't before long she realised, that she may love him. She wasn't sure as she had never been in love before, perhaps it was just some stupid crush, but she had to confess to get it off her chest.

Suzuka rolled over grabbing a pillow hugging it tightly. She cared for him, she didn't care that he was old enough to be a fossil, she still loved him. He was kind, compassionate, caring and warm. He was always there for her, helping her when she needed it. He was kind and gentle soul, always willing to lend a hand when it was needed.

" **What is wrong child?"**

Suzuka screamed falling off her bed. She hit the floor hard, "Itai" muttered the young girl as she stood up rubbing her behind. She looked up and found none other than the Nibi no Matatabi sitting in front of her.

"Ah Matatabi-sama I didn't see you" said the girl sniffing as she tried to dry her tears, she didn't want the feline to see her like this.

Matatabi looked at the girl the sight of the tears made her heart sink. Matatabi approached the young woman using a tail to help wipe her tears.

" **You're upset, tell me what ails you?"** her voice was soothing and filled with warmth, to Suzuka the two tailed feline reminded her of her mother, before her death.

Suzuka sniffed as she tried to speak, "I-I-I told Naruto I love him" tears began to swell at the corner of her eyes.

Matatabi tilted her head to the side it seemed things hadn't gone as the girl had plan. Matatabi manipulated her tails to wrap around the girl pulling Suzuka in giving her a comforting hug.

" **It's all right I'm here. Tell Matatabi everything"**

Suzuka sniffed again her lip trembling. She lay there against Matatabi, slowly breaking down.

"I kissed him then he...he...he ran!" Suzuka latched onto Matatabi crying into the feline's shoulder telling her everything that happened.

Matatabi sat there listening to every word. Listening as the young girl explained how she had asked Naruto out on a date, simply as friends. The day they spent together, watching performers, eating at cafes, exploring the sights of Loguetown. As the girl poured out her heart, Matatabi couldn't help but compare the young woman to Yugito. Her old container had always been unlucky when it came to love, always trying so hard to find the 'one'. Always seeming to fall in love with the scum of Kumogakure. Matatabi had tried many times to advise Yugito Nii, but in the end it always ended up the same, as if her container had been drawn to them.

Matatabi looked down at Suzuka as the young woman finished her tale. The feline gently rubbed the young woman's back.

" **Suzuka my heart aches for what has been done, but please listen to what I have to say. Naruto is...complicated. He has never known the love of other's, raised without a family he latched onto any sort of attention thinking it was love. He craved attention, good or bad, mostly bad. When he thought he could love he lost it."**

 **"Naruto is a conflict of emotion's day in and day out. He has no idea what he should feel anymore. He believes due to his failure to save those he cared for, that he does not deserve love. He feels that he doesn't deserve it, that he should be closed off, unworthy to accept the feeling of others. You must see his leaving not as a cowardice, but perhaps him needing time to think."** explained the two tailed feline as she positioned Suzuka into a seated position next to her. Matatabi kept her tails wrapped around the young woman's frame.

 **"With his immortality, Naruto think's he should be alone with only we the Bijuu as his company. He may have taken you all in, but he is closed off, never truly opening up. Suzuka you must push forward, continue to show how you feel, to try and break through the walls he has created around his heart. Break those walls in order to get through to him."** Matatabi sighed as she closed her eyes thinking about her friend.

 **"Naruto has suffered many hardships. He does not show it but the loss of his comrades still weighs heavy on his heart. Suzuka I want you to remove that weight. While his comrades can never be replaced, he can gain new ones. New friends, new allies. Be there for him, chip away at the stone wall he uses to protect himself. Chip away until it crumbles."** The Bakeneko slowly began to stand stretching her back out as her tails swayed behind her, she could feel Naruto's presence approaching through the connection they shared.

"Suzuka!" echoed Naruto's voice through the compound as he searched for his student.

Suzuka looked up the moment she heard her name. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

" **Go to him child"** beckoned Matatabi as her tails moved to the door of the room, opening it up revealing Naruto standing in the door way.

The feline stretched her limbs as she strutted past Naruto. A tail brush against the left cheek of her long time friend.

 _ **"Good luck, Naruto-kun"**_ The Bijuu then walked away leaving the two alone.

Naruto looked towards his student, seated on the floor. He felt horrible for what he had done. He took a single step forward noticing the redness of Suzuka's eyes.

"Gomen Suzuka. I-I shouldn't have ran away. I was conflicted. I didn't know what to do, I needed time to think. Please hear me out" Naruto approached Suzuka offering a hand to help her stand.

"All right, Naruto" responded the young woman as she looked up at the immortal sage. After speaking with Matatabi, she felt she could give him the chance to speak, to hear what he had to say.

"Thank you. To be honest, I'm not sure where to start. I've never had to deal with this before. I was unprepared, caught off guard" began Naruto as he closed his eyes, attempting to speak from his heart.

"I have only ever been confessed to once in my life and even then I was unable to deal with it" he wasn't going to include Sakura's fake confession during the Gokage Summit. As for Hinata's confession, he just hadn't had the time to deal with it so he was inexperienced, as for Shion that was another matter entirely.

"I'm clueless when it comes to feelings of the heart, and knowing what the heart desires. At this moment, I don't even know what I want. It's been so long since I've had to feel even the slightest bit of emotion. For that, I ran away, as I was conflicted and for that, I apologise. I ran away like a coward when I should have stayed. But I hope that doesn't ruin any chance we may have had. Right now I don't know what my own feelings are, whether or not I can reciprocate your own. But if your willing to give me a chance...I'd like to give us a go, to see what the future has in stall. What do you say Suzu-chan?" spoke the immortal sage as he opened his eyes, locking gaze with his student.

Suzuka looked into his teacher's rippling eyes. She too felt conflicted, were her feelings genuine, or was it still just hero worship, a silly crush, she had to know. She took in a deep breath, she would give him a chance and see where her heart took her.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Let us both take a leap of faith and see what the future has in store for the both of us" answered the brown eyed teenager, giving the sage a soft smile.

Naruto's lips stretched into a large smile as he lunged forth wrapping his arms around Suzuka, engulfing her in a giant hug, "Thank you Suzu-chan. I promise to never run again."

Suzuka blushed but she didn't say a word, merely leaning in to enjoy her teacher's warm.

From the shadows, a certain nine tailed fox watched on in amusement.

 ** _"I hope you ever lasting happiness Naruto…you deserve it. For six thousand years you have been devoid of human contact. Since your birth, you have craved to be loved. You chased the wrong girl simply because you thought she was the one, all the while ignoring those around you. I hope the two of you can find it in your heart's to love one another, to truly care for each other_** ** _. Suzuka please take care of my knuckleheaded idiot."_**

* * *

 **Jaya**

On the Island of Jaya, in Mocktown hidden by the shadows of the night, stalking the streets was a man. The man was over eight feet in height with a large imposing plump figure, his pot belly poking out from his dirtied white shirt. The man's eyes was focused on a single poster. His beady black hues were staring hungrily at the one billion Beri bounty placed upon the demonic white haired stranger with horns and rippling guys.

"Zwa ha ha ha, one billion beri" the man's lips began to part revealing rows of disgusting black teeth, saliva dripping to the ground. The disgusting grin began to spread, threatening to split the man's face in half.

The figure turned over his shoulder, where seven more shadowed figure's stood behind him. Behind each figure was a large cage and in each cage were folks of all races and ages, men, women, children, mermaids, merfolk, giants, mink tribesmen and more. They were all bound and chained, dressed in nothing but rags, bruises covering their bodies.

The figure turned to address his allies. "The hunt is on boys and girls. Zwa ha ha ha!" roared the man as the light of the moon reflected off his disgusting black teeth.

The earth around the man seemed to ripple with every disgusting laugh that escaped from the man's lips. The seven shadows soon began to join, their laughter filling the putrid air of Mocktown.

 **END**

 **Current Bounties** : Expect the Yonko bounties to rise exponentially. Also just to bring up, someone mentioned that I didn't add Ace or his bounty,. This chapter is 10 years and 9 month's from canon (last chapter was 10 years, 10 months, only a month has passed), at the moment Ace is only 9. He becomes a pirate when he's 17. That is why he is not on the list. Everyone listed is far older and had already long since started their pirate career at this point in time.

 **Naruto** : 1,000,000,000

 **Kuroka** : 150,000,000

 **Shirone** : 80,000,000

 **Whitebeard** : 750,000,000

 **Shanks** : 620,000,000

 **Dracule Mihawk** : 610,000,000 - Locked Shichibukai

 **Chinjao** : 600,000,000

 **Kaido** : 600,000,000

 **Jack** : 400,000,000

 **Big** **Mom** : 550,000,000

 **Gekko** **Moriah** : 320,000,000 - Locked Shichibukai

 **Bartholomew** **Kuma** : 296,000,000 - Locked Shichibukai

 **X Drake:** 115,000,000

 **Crocodile** : 81,000,000 - Locked Shichibukai

 **Boa** **Hancock** : 80,000,000 - Locked Shichibukai

 **Nico** **Robin** : 79,000,000

 **Capone** **Bege** : 76,000,000

 **Basil** **Hawkins** : 70,000,00

 **Brook** : 33,000,000

 **Arlong** : 20,000,000

 **Buggy** : 15,000,000

Next chapter I will start adding current profiles for OC's (Suzuka, Vladimir, Dominc ETC), so readers can remember everyone's appearances.


	8. The Life of a Kage

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book, etc. material that may appear.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction, (such a Suzuka)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Life of a Kage**

 **Ten years Three Months till Canon – Three Months till Graduation**

It has been six months since the confession was made by the Uzukage's prime disciple. Things had been shaky between the two as a boundary between teacher and student shattered. At first, it had been odd as neither had ever been in a relationship before, but by taking it slow, an understanding had begun to form. One was madly in love with the other, but the other believed it was hero-worship while being unsure of their feelings. The pair weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were more than friends. Due to the unease, the immortal sage felt the only skinship between the two had been holding of hands.

The Bijuu supported them both easing them down the road to a steady relationship. Saiken had been the most helpful as their previous Jinchuuriki Utakata had been romantic in the past. The six-tailed slug was picked for ideas which the chakra beast happily gave. The second date to Water 7 came to suggestion as the uneasy couple booked a restaurant founded by a clone. Under the guise of his past appearance, Naruto and Suzuka shared a lovely evening with music and a candlelit dinner for two as they shared a glass of wine as they not only celebrated a beautiful evening but Suzuka as Uzushiogakure's first Genin.

Other than a growing relationship slave ships had been dragged to the docks of Uzushiogakure. Gyuki had killed off the crew while hauling the ships behind. The captives had been those forcibly removed from their homes, and orphans unwanted to the world. Those who had houses to return to were given safe passage and those who had nowhere to go joined Uzushiogakure. The diversity of Uzu had grown accommodating Merfolk Fishman and Mermaids, members of various tribes such as the Longarms all the way to the Mink along with one or two giants. No one would be denied the right to a home because of their race.

For Merfolk the construction of an underwater city beneath Uzu no Kuni had begun. It was unexpected for Merfolk to live on land when they were at home in the sea. Not only was Lower Uzushiogakure a home for the Merfolk it served as an evacuation point during times of need for the surface dwellers.

Naruto's gaze cast itself out the window of his office, thoughts beginning to reflect on Kuroka and Shirone. The eldest sister had enrolled into the Shinobi Academy only six months, the training received from the protective Matatabi had ensured the young girl sailed through all courses that should have taken two years. The training received from the two-tailed cat had shot a talented Kunoichi upwards with such potential they were just around the corner from graduating with the other graduates in three months. A decision, however, was made to keep Kuroka in school to make friends her age.

Shirone was still anti-social as ever only ever spending time with Matatabi, Kuroka, Suzuka or Naruto. At times the Kage would find the tiny girl attached to their side hanging off them unable to be pried away. The feelings of wanting to attach could not be blamed on Shirone as the emotions she suffered at the hands their mother abandoning had left an empty hole. It wasn't all bad news, as good news also followed, Matatabi had begun Shirone's training taking the first step to unlocking their chakra reserves.

There was nothing to mind, as the feeling of company made one happy. Today, however, was lonely as the two-tailed feline had taken her kitten to continue training, focusing on chakra and control before moving onto other subjects and areas.

In the month that had recently passed Suzuka had taken on the role of the Uzukage's secretary to sort through all paperwork delivered by the Kage's clones. Clones could dispell and send all memories back to the original, but this caused a massive flood that could even overwhelm an immortal. To accommodate a mental wall was put in place to counter the surge of memories. For essential details to continue making way, clones sent in paperwork that was sorted by the Kage's secretary. Documentation would come in dribs and drabs for the Kage to browse allowing them to leisurely pace through piles of paperwork instead of experiencing the headache of memory feedback.

Naruto looked up as Suzuka entered his office with a bundle of documents in hand. No longer were they wearing their clothes of the past but a new attire that of a long black skirt down to the knees, knee high black stockings and black high heels with a buttoned up long sleeve white collared shirt. While wrapped around Suzuka's waist acting as a belt was a Hitai-Ate, with the symbol of Whirlpool proudly on display.

"Naruto-kun I have a list of the profiles belonging to the Academy Students expecting to graduate as requested" Suzuka lay the documents down on his table, twenty-two profiles in total.

Naruto lazily opened one of the documents his eyes scanning over the material. The Rinne-Sharingan memorising the content with a single glance, an advantage the Doujutsu gifted to its wielders. Shutting one report another was opened and the details within were remembered. Clones had been employed at the academy had each written detailed reports on each graduating student strengths and flaws. Reading through the number of documents it was clear a few talented Shinobi and Kunoichi were looking to graduate, that was not to say the others weren't talented they were all quite exceptional, there just happened to be a few that stood out amongst the rest. There were four in particular who stood out amongst the crowd.

The first was a young boy ten named Odin years of age and the youngest of the four. Odin had short blonde hair with bright teal eyes and was exceptional in the field of Lightning Style Ninjutsu with Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu following up behind in close second. Reports mentioned that Odin had managed to fuse Lightning Style Ninjutsu together with Kenjutsu creating a Lightning Based Sword Style. It was merely the icing on the cake for a sealing prodigy had also been born along the lines of Jiraiya the Toad Sage. All of this was topped with large chakra reserves rivalling a Chunin matched by extraordinary physical strength and speed.

The file on Odin closed as the next was opened belonging to a young eleven-year-old girl named Shiina. Snow white skin, long white hair with matching pink eyes all the traits of an albino but a charming young woman. A prodigy in the field of medicine mastering Iryo Ninjutsu combined with a fierce determination to practice the art of Taijutsu. Kekkai Ninjutsu an art not taught but through persuasion the girl had begun her studies beneath a clone, absorbing the knowledge like a sponge. A small yet powerful explosive force was described as every student who dared to face the snow-white beauty was struck down

Naruto slid the file across pulling out the next one, this one belonging to twelve-year-old Yamato defined by spiky brown hair and ruby red eyes that appeared cold. A potential like no other reflected as hidden within was dual affinities for Wind and Fire with a knack for Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kusarigamajutsu (Chain Sickle Techniques) and Yarijutsu (Spear Techniques). The potential gave birth to the deadly Enken (Blaze Fist) a fatal Fire based Nintaijutsu (Ninja Body Technique) capable of burning anyone alive with contact.

The third profile came to a close as the fourth was opened to reveal a gun toting boy named Dominic of only twelve years. Bright teal hair reflected in a photo that seemed to defy gravity, only matched by bright emerald green eyes. Shukaku had found a student with great potential taking a genius under a sandy limb and moulding them into a lethal weapon. A skilled worker with one's hands creating guns of unparalleled technological efforts designed with the aid of Fuuinjutsu. Brilliant seals came to life that even made Naruto stare stunned at their complexity.

With the last of the files closed it was easy to tell that every student who would be graduating had the strength of a mid to high genin. Amongst all the students those four stood out easily stepping on the line of Low Chunin with a rising potential to break the sky.

"What are your thoughts Naruto-kun?" A voice broke the silence coming from the charming young woman in th room.

A firm hand placed itself on the files as godly eyes looked up at the rooms only other occupant, "From the reports these four are a cut above the rest, highly driven and skilled. Odin, Shiina and Yamato could be the new Sannin. Then there's this kid Dominic who's earned the attention of Shukaku. It was unexpected that Shukaku of all to be interested in training anyone. "

Naruto folded his arms over his chest as the Rinne-Sharingan came to a close. Deep contemplation was required to consider the placing of these four graduating students to create balanced teams.

"Shukaku has already said he wishes to take Dominic under his wing. As for the other, why not pair them together and train them personally yourself?"

A right eye cracked open as Naruto looked to his girlfriend/student. Was it possible to take three more students on his wing and personally train them?

"We'll see" answered the sage leaning back in his chair after putting the three files inside the bottom left drawer while allowing Suzuka to take the others back, "Is that all?"

"No there are a few other documents and requests to go over that need your approval. First Camilla, our resident Hawk Trainer, reports that the Messenger bird project is nearing completion. Out of the ten Hawks given to her, hawks four through to ten are still in the midst of their training. However, hawk's one, two and are ready for use before of this Camilla would like to request the acquiring of three new hawks to implement into the training program" The paperwork for the request slid over to Naruto for viewing. Camilla had been one of the slave girl's who had accompanied Suzuka before being rescued.

Skimming over the report, it detailed Camilla was apparently nearing project completion. A stamp came down as the Kage decided to approve the purchasing of three new hawks for the program. Chakra sealed the ink into the paper making the document official.

"Request granted. Once the training of three more Hawks is completed let me know, I will have a use for them." The approved document was removed from the table to be filed away after the meeting.

"Next on the agenda, using the first messenger hawk, contact has been made with a travelling Merchant along the Grandline. A full background check has been performed on the merchant's history and business transactions; everything is reportedly above board. Through the communication of various letters over the past week, the merchant has agreed to visit Uzu no Kuni so their wares may be viewed. Upon approval, a clone will be notified to modify the merchant's ships allowing it access to Uzu's shores."

Naruto rubbed his chin; he had meant to get some merchants to visit the island. Of course being that Uzushiogakure was still relatively young focusing had mainly been aimed at inside issues. It was spectacular news that Suzuka was on the ball. For Uzushiogakure to prosper, it would need to start undergoing trade agreements with the merchants who travel the ocean seas.

"Alright send a message that he will be allowed to enter our waters. Remind me to shift the island to create a canal up to the centre of Uzu no Kuni. A port away from the village for transactions to take place" As the document was placed down it was stamped without additional thought, "What's next?"

Suzuka retrieved a scroll of her right sleeve and let it roll out onto the Uzukage's desk. Chakra was pumped into the scroll, and in a puff of smoke, a one-meter tall stack of paperwork appeared. Ruffling through the papers the next urgent document was retrieved.

"A number of the villagers have put forth a request to acquire timber and the necessary tools to build fishing trawlers. While they are happy with the supply you are bringing in, they would like to start acquiring the necessary resources themselves. They wish to be a little more independent."

Naruto couldn't fault them for wanting to be a little independent and truth be told doing everything with Kage Bunshin's wouldn't allow for the villages independence. An immediate decision was made, and the request was approved with a slam of the Uzukage's stamp.

"A clone will be instructed to gather the necessary supplies."

A groan followed from the immortal as yet another request was placed down. Time passed as the repeated thumping of a stamp could be heard from the office room. The seal came down, and an application by a group of doctors saved from a slave ship for a medical clinic was approved. The hours passed, and soon the entire desk was cleared of paperwork.

Naruto leant back yawning while stretching out stiff limbs. Looking up horror reflected in the most potent eyes as three sheets of paperwork were laid out, "Little more to go."

It was no wonder why the Kage's of the past found paperwork to be the devil's child.

Suzuka held up one of the documents in her hand, "This document is a two part request. The first is the citizens would like if you could modify the Hokage Mountain to the Kage Mountain. The citizens wish for all past Kage's to be honoured on the mountain, and present. They want your face to go up as well. The second part is the citizens wish to build a memorial stone to all the shinobi who had come and gone as such they would like if you could supply a list."

Naruto felt a warmth in his heart that the citizens of Uzushio wished to honour the dead. "A clone will make a list as soon as possible, and the mountain shall be remodelled next week."

Without another word, the application was approved.

"Next a package was received this week flown in by an unknown pigeon with the marines insignia" A memo that had the marine badge at the top was handed over to the Shodai Uzukage.

Naruto began to read the document to find out just what the World Government wanted. Ryes narrowed dangerously; it was unforeseen, the marines were demanding a meeting between them and Uzushiogakure. The memo was slapped down on the desk with a bang "The marines demand a meeting!"

Suzuka couldn't help but sigh and their lover.

"From what I have heard from Isobu-sama and Gyuki-sama the Marines have docked themselves quite a distance from Uzu no Kuni. It was only time before they noticed that Uzu had increased in size, or that there was a large mountain face in the middle of the island. From what Isobu has heard the marines have been able to spot the village walls from the ocean, but due to the distance from the shoreline we are too far away to fire upon should we are deemed a threat."

Teeth were gritting, the marines were growing on Naruto's nerves, "It is tempting to head out to sea and tear their ships apart!"

A rolled up newspaper came down and stuck the Kage atop his head/

"Owe!" The Sage cried out comically as hands went up to nurse a growing bump on his head.

"Politics is natural and as the Uzukage you are expected to deal with such matters as diplomatically possibly. From what I read the Marines are here to investigate the 'Forbidden Island' as they call it because it showed no signs of activity for years. We can't very well refuse their request if we do who knows what they might do. You may be able to handle them yourself but think of the collateral, and we are nowhere near mission ready."

Naruto grumbled, but he had to admit Suzuka was right, there was no point in being headstrong and charging into things like a bull in a china shop. After inhaling to calm down, a decision was made to play nice with the marines. To interact with the marines, an illusion would be needed to keep the Uzukage's true appearance hidden. Uzu was not ready to go to war; the village hadn't even been around for two years, it was far too early for a violent solution.

"Relay a message to the marines, tell them we are not quite ready for a meeting as we are still quite young, HOWEVER when the time comes they may send a diplomat, a single marine of MY choice" spoke the sage making sure to emphasise the point. If the marines were going to try and make contact with them, it would be on his terms.

"If they wish to abide by this, they may decide to send one of the following Vice Admiral Tsuru, Vice Admiral Issho or Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp. I will not deal with any of the Admirals or anyone else, not even a Tenryubito this needs to be made clear to them. A clause will be added; they must wait one year before entering our waters, this is non-negotiable. A year should provide Uzushio with enough time to be prepared.

The request was jotted down; it was understandable why these conditions would be dictated. From what the clones had gathered on the various marines under the command of the World Government, the ones who were most agreeable were the three Naruto had listed. They were the three marines who didn't follow the dogma of 'Absolute Justice'.

"The terms will be given to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, with the non-negotiable clause. The stipulations will be stressed."

As the last bit of paperwork was finished Naruto cried with joy at the fact it was gone. It was no wonder Tsunade drank on the job. The memories obtained from all the past Kage's had revealed their methods of street relief. A would use B as a punching bag, Onoki read, Gaara would relieve stress by having private time with Matsui and Maki. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine reflecting on Mei Terumi's methods, the sexually frustrated woman who couldn't get a man had used various pleasure toys to relieve the stress. Memories about the stress relief methods of every other shinobi had been swiftly sealed away, dread was felt at the thought of how Gai relieved stress.

Naruto stood up and gave a long stretch of his limbs, joints popped and cracked as the stiffness was removed. Walking to the window a gaze cast itself upon the village. Things were starting to move along for the people of Uzushiogakure. Sadly their leader was inexperienced in the ways of leading, but was slowly learning. Even though the Kage had thousands of years of experience allowing them to become one of the strongest on the planet, it didn't mean he had the ability to run a proper village but, it was only thanks to the memories of past comrades that had allowed things to reach this point.

A pair of arms wrapped around the Sage's waist bringing them back to reality. Suzuka pressed against her lover, giving a comforting hug as a blush stained charming white cheeks. The Kunoichi was surprisingly confident. Affection was returned as Naruto turned around and wrapped Suzuka up in a return hug, the two standing there enjoying the others warm.

"Thank's Suzu-chan" spoke the sage as he looked into the young woman's eyes.

Suzuka smiled while fighting down a blush. Naruto acted strong, but was quite vulnerable, the young woman was able to see it no matter how much he tried to hide. Kurama had revealed bits and pieces of what had happened during the Fourth Shinobi World War to her, the terrible things that had happened to naruto's friends created a deep sense of failure in his heart. The thought of that awful past made Suzuka hug Naruto tighter never wanting to let go. She decided to use everything at her disposal to help Naruto's dream come true.

The two stayed together, neither moving simply enjoying the warmth of the other. A sudden knock at the door caught the attention of both occupants. The two quickly scrambled out from their position.

"Come in" With a clear of his throat Naruto called in the knockers while quickly adjusting his robes.

The door creaked open as a pair of hazelnut eyes with cat-like pupils peered in.

"Did we disturb something nyan?" asked Kuroka while walking into the room, shifty eyes watching the Uzukage and his secretary with an all-knowing gaze. A pair of tiny hands grabbed onto the black haired girl as Shirone poked her tiny head out, waving cutely at the two adults in the room. A pair of cat ears twitched, and tails flicked as the two sisters stood in full transformation a typical scene around Uzu.

Kuroka walked into the room with a cat-like grin as she eyed her leader and his secretary/partner. Standing behind Kuroka holding onto her was her little sister, Shirone. The white haired girl peeked out from behind her sister waving cutely at Suzuka and Naruto. The two sisters had their cat features showing, something of the norm now. Kuroka was comfortable with her ears and tails while Shirone was still adjusting to her powers.

"N-N-No" stuttered out Suzuka, a face red from embarrassment, what they had been doing was innocent, but the way Kuroka spoke made the raven-haired girl blush up a storm.

Kuroka's tails flicked through the air as a grin turned sly and approached Suzuka, taking note of the older girls blush.

"Nothing? Then why do you look so guilty hmmm?" the nekomata wiggled her eyes brows at Suzuka, causing the older girl's face to turn red as a tomato. Shirone giggled cutely from behind her sister.

Suzuka glared weakly down at Kuroka while fighting down the blush.

"It was perfectly innocent Kuroka-chan!" shouted Suzuka in embarrassment, not only at Kuroka's suggestions but from the fact someone younger was teasing her.

"Suzu-chan what were you and Uzu-sama doing?' enquired the soft-spoken Shirone peeking out behind her sister, while up with big cute cat eyes, "Were you and Uzu-sama going to wrestle?"

Suzuka's blush returned darker than ever, steam almost bursting from her ears, as Kuroka laughing consumed the office.

"Don't go teaching her that!" shouted Suzuka at Kuroka, eyes shut as she tried to lecture the younger girl, only to make the girl laugh even harder. Suzuka began chasing after Kuroka who was running around the office laughing, while Shirone stood at the door giggling.

Naruto facepalmed while watching the interaction between the three girls. It seemed to be Kuroka's mission in life to tease Suzuka as much as possible, to see how much she could embarrass Suzuka before she exploded. Then there was Shirone who Kuroka often brought into the arguments, the white-haired girl was too innocent to know what was being said, just repeating what was heard from Kuroka, but the effect was still the same, it all ended up with a highly embarrassed Suzuka.

"I think that's enough Kuroka, anymore and Suzuku is likely to burst" calmly called out the Sage leaning back in his chair, getting a thankful look from Suzuka.

Kuroka could only pout as the fun was stopped, things were getting good too, but there was always later. With a sigh, Kuroka returned to Shirone's side.

"What brings you and Shirone by?" asked the Uzukage, besides the obvious reason of coming to tease Suzuka.

"Shiro-chan wanted to come by and ask if you and Suzuka wanted to get some ice cream with us" answered the devil fruit user while holding her sister's tiny hand.

Shirone jumped up and down, head bobbing back and forth excitedly.

Naruto smiled at just how utterly adorable the little girl was. Naruto swept across the room, moving as a blur to appear before the smallest one in the room. A hand patted Shirone's white head making the little kitten purr.

"I'd love to Shiro-chan" responded the sage with a gentle smile. The white-haired girl gave a beaming smile at the Sage's response. The girl squealed as she was picked up and placed on the Uzukage's shoulders. Kuroka and Suzuka giggled from behind while watching the adorable scene.

Shirone kicked Naruto's shoulder's laughing, "Giddy up horsey!"

"Onwards!" shouted the Uzukage with a big foxy grin, running out of his office laughing loudly as Kuroka and Suzuka ran after the two.

* * *

 **Mariejois**

Two figures walked through the many streets of Mariejois, the Holy Capital of the World Government. The Marine's stationed parted to allow them through, not bothering to spare a second glance, fear in their eyes. They knew better than to try and get in the way of the two, less they lose their life. They had been given clearance by the Gorosei themselves, along with the crew they were apart of, one of the few pirate's allowed on Mariejois without being executed on sight.

The first of the two was a woman five feet eight inches in height with a thin, wiry frame, flat cheekbones, oval-shaped face, pointy defined nose with high ears. Her eyes were narrow with thick long black eyelashes as black was styled with bangs framing the right side of her face, with the sides of shaved short. She was wearing black spiked steel-toed combat boots that reached halfway between her ankle and knee. She wore a black tank top with a long sleeved black leather biker jacket over the top, accompanied by black leather pants, chains hanging loosely from the belt loops.

The second was an imposing dark-skinned man, standing at the height of twelve feet. The man was massive, his limbs the size of tree trunks, pure bulging muscle. His chest was wide and ripped. He wore no shirt leaving his body proudly on display, a simple black pirate coat hanging from his shoulder's, while he wore black khaki pants down to his ankles to covering his lower half. Like his companion, he wore black combat boots, only with simple metal tips. His hair was long reaching his lower back and wild, spiking in every direction, it was the colour of blood. His eyes were fixed in a menacing glare, orange hues glaring at everyone he passed. He seemed to be pulling something on a chain.

The two moved through the streets, pushing past marine patrols, a single glare from the giant man sent them running. With every step the man took the ground shook under his imposing form. Children ran and hid from him, afraid of his intimidating stature, making a sickening gleam twinkle in his hues. The woman gave a roll of those narrow eyes and continued to their destination. As they reached their goal, two individuals stepped out an overly luxurious manner to greet them.

The first was an elderly man with a hairstyle that curled upwards. He had a curly black moustache, a fluffy grey beard and wore dark shades. He was dressed in a thick white suit with medal-like knobs and a bubble over his head. In his right hand was a walking cane that doubled as a rifle.

Besides the elderly man was a younger man approaching his twenties with the same hairstyle. He had a wide, obese face and a stubble around his thick-lipped mouth. He had snot hanging from one of his nostrils. He was dressed in the same exact white suit and bubble.

The elderly man approached the two, smiling at their arrival.

"Estella, Aldrich pleasure to see you again. I hope you've arrived with my order?" spoke the man rubbing his hands together greedily.

The woman, known as Estella seemed to smirk while turning to her partner Aldrich. The giant of a man gave a sadistic grin and gave a pull of a chain. A cart with a cage on top rolled forward, and inside was a large glass container filled with water. Inside the container was a young striped beak-fish mermaid, with a cyan blue and white striped tail. The girl was close to twelve years of age with long white hair that flowed down her back. Her skin was milky white; her eyes were a hypnotic topaz yellow that seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a white dress like top to hide her body.

The young mermaid was bound in chains, tied tightly around the wrists, with the chain connected to the bottom of her cage. A fierce glare was directed towards the two pirates.

The young male seemed to jump up and down as he turned to the elderly man.

"Oh father, you got me a mermaid for my birthday just like I asked!" said the obese male turned to the mermaid, leering towards her, making the girl shiver in disgust.

"Of course Charloss. I'd buy anything for my little boy."A clear of the throat from Estella brought the man to the matter at hand.

"I believe there's the matter of payment Saint Roswald." addressed the woman, getting a grunt of agreement from Aldrich

"A mermaid under thirty, unsplit tail goes for on average seventy million beri. However, you specifically requested a mermaid, fifteen to ten, unsplit tail, giving us a little extra work. Then there's the matter of travelling to Fishman island to obtain this little gem. Our captain's asking price is three hundred million beri, no less. Try to swindle us and..." Spoke the woman in a venomous tone, and to get her point across she raised her right hand. Her hand began to ripple turning into metal as it changed into a giant axe blade.

Roswald gulped nervously at the sight of the woman's blade, behind her Aldrich was cracking knuckles menacingly. It was well known if the pirates weren't paid they would kill without mercy and disappear for the marines arrived. The two were not to be messed with, the woman herself had a bounty of two hundred million beri, and her companion a bounty of three hundred thirty million beri. Then there was their captain with a bounty of four hundred and fifty million beri.

"Now now, Estella I'll happily pay the three hundred million beri, no need for threats. After all, I value our partnership." The World Noble reached into his suit and retrieved a stack of beri notes. Quickly flicking through the beris, the exact amount was handed over.

Estella snorted deactivating her Ono Ono no Mi (Axe Axe Fruit), her arm returning to normal. These Tenryubito, for all the hot air they boasted, they were just a bunch of snivelling trash. Turning away the woman beckoned Aldrich to follow. The massive giant grunted as they began to walk away. As they left the Mermaid turned to giving them the most potent glare she could muster while the pirate insignia they carried was engraved into her soul. One day revenge would come on those pirates and World Nobles for taking the mermaid away from home. That white skull adorned with black teeth would forever be burned deep into her psyche.

 **End**

* * *

 **Current Profiles**

Stats will be allocated between 0 and 5. 0 - Non-existent, 1 - Academy Student, 2 - Genin, 3 - Chunin, 4 - Jounin/Anbu, 5 - Kage.

Stats are allocated over Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuuinjusu along with Stealth (which includes Assassination, Espionage, Infiltration, Sabotage, etc.: ), Intelligence, Speed, Strength, Stamina, Chakra, Chakra Control and hand seal speed. Other areas such as Iryo Ninjutsu and Kekkai Ninjutsu will be shown separately.

0-15 - Academy Student

16-29 - Genin

30-49 - Chunin

50-69 - Jounin

70+ - Kage

 **Name** : Naruto Uzumaki  
 **Age** : 6,000+  
 **Rank** : Uzukage (Whirlpool Shadow)  
 **Bounty** : 1,000,000,000 Beri  
 **Element Affinity** : Katon (Fire Release), Futon (Wind Release), Doton (Earth Release), Suiton (Water Release), Raiton (Lightning Release), Inton (Yin Release), Youton (Yang Release), Onmyouton (Yin-Yang Release)  
 **Kekkei (Bloodlines)** : Rinne-Sharingan, Byakugan, Shakuton (Scorch Release), Youton (Lava Release), Jinton (Dust Release), Jinton (Swift Release), Mokuton (Wood Release), Jiton (Magnet Release), Hyouton (Ice Release), Bakuton (Explosion Release), Futton (Boil Release), Ranton (Storm Release), Shoton (Crystal Release), Kouton (Steel Release)  
 **Stats** : Ninjutsu: 5 | Genjutsu: 5 | Taijutsu: 5 | Bukijutsu: 5 | Kenjutsu: 5 | Fuuinjutsu: 5 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 5 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 5 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 5 | Stealth: 5 | Intelligence: 5 | Speed: 5 | Strength: 5 | Chakra: 5 | Chakra Control: 5 | Stamina: 5 | Hand Seals: 5  
 **Total** : 85

 **Name** : Suzuka.  
 **Age** : 16 (Approaching 17)  
 **Rank** : Genin.  
 **Teacher** : Naruto.  
 **Element Affinity** : Futon (Wind Release), Suiton (Water Release), Doton (Earth Release).  
 **Speciality** : Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu.  
 **Preferred** **Weapons** : Senbo and Tanto.  
 **Stats** : Ninjutsu: 2.5 | Genjutsu: 4 | Taijutsu: 2 | Bukijutsu: 2.5 | Kenjutsu: 1.5 | Fuuinjutsu: 1.5 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 1.5 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 0 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 0 | Stealth: 3.5 | Intelligence: 3.5 | Speed: 3 | Strength: 2 | Chakra: 3 | Chakra Control: 3.5 | Stamina: 3 | Hand Seals: 3  
 **Total** : 40  
 **Height** : 5'2"  
 **Hair** : Long silky black hair reaching her waist, with the back tied up with a black bow, shaped like a long tail. Her frames the front of her face parting in in the middle around her eyes.  
 **Eye Colour** : Chocolate Brown.  
 **Appearance** : Milky white skin. Long black skirt reaching her knees, wearing six inch black high heel shoes, long sleeve white collared shirt. Hitai-Ate around her waist.

 **Na** Vladimir.  
 **Age:** 7 (Approaching 8)  
 **Rank:** Academy Student.  
 **Teacher:** Son Goku.  
 **Element Affinity:** N/A  
 **Speciality:** N/A  
 **Stats:** N/A  
 **Height** : 5'0"  
 **Hair:** Fiery red hair in the shape of a burning flame.  
 **Eye Colour** : Amethyst purple.  
 **Appearance** : Black cargo pants with bright red flames down the legs, short sleeved black Kimono top, flame pattern along sleeves and shoulders.

 **Name:** Dominic **.**  
 **Age:** 11 (Approaching 12)  
 **Rank:** Academy Student **.**  
 **Teacher:** Shukaku.  
 **Element Affinity:** Futon (Wind Release), Doton (Earth Release **).**  
 **Speciality:** Houjutsu (Gun Techniques), Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu **.**  
 **Stats:** Ninjutsu: 2 | Genjutsu: 0 | Taijutsu: 2 | Bukijutsu: 2 | Kenjutsu: 0 | | Fuuinjutsu: 2.5 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 0 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 0 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 0 | Houjutsu: 3 | Stealth **:** 3 | Intelligence: 2.5 | Speed: 3 | Strength: 2.5 | Chakra: 3 | Chakra Control: 2 | Stamina: 2 | Hand Seals: 1.5.  
 **Total:** 31  
 **Height** : 5'2"  
 **Hair** : Short, spiky and teal colour.  
 **Eye Colour** : Emerald  
 **Appearance** : Fair skin with a thin lithe frame. Black open toed ninja sandals, long navy blue trousers with a short sleeve white shirt. Carries a pair of flintlock rifles on his back.

 **Bounties introduced this chapter.**

Unknown Captain: 450,000,000 Beri

Aldrich: 330,000,000 Beri

Estella: 200,000,000 Beri  
\- Ono Ono no Mi (Axe Axe Frut) - Paramecia - Allows consumer to transform their body parts into axe blades.


	9. Graduation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book, etc. material that may appear.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction. Suzuka, Odin, Yamato, Shiina, Vladimir, Dominic, etc.

 **Author Note** : Originally this was going to be the longest chapter at 12k+ words but I decided to split it in half.

Also apologies for the long wait, been busy with Real Life. I will update when I can.

On with the story

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Graduation**

 **10 Years till Canon**

Naruto hummed as he sat on his father's head. Yesterday had been the Academy Graduation, it seemed like the past three months had just flown by. Not only that but it seemed like the past two years since his desire to restart the Shinobi Era had gone by in a flash. After two years he would have his first batch of Genin, his first group of Shinobi to aid him in the creation of a better world. He did not doubt that many more would soon follow, in time his Village would prosper with an army of thousands of capable Shinobi. It would not be entirely impossible to amass such a force in the upcoming years, especially with the number of children being brought into the village, it would simply be a struggle. He expected when he started planning raids on the Slave Auction houses, Warehouse's even the so called holy land Mariejois, Uzu would find itself home to hundreds of new recruits.

As his force expanded no doubt the number of refugees arriving in Uzushiogakure would expand as well, seeing a substantial boost in population. He was estimating he could build a shinobi force of close to three thousand Shinobi by the time he was ready to begin his plans. Of course his force wouldn't just include Shinobi he was starting to think about creating another academy, specifically for those who wished to fight for Uzu but were too old to have their chakra unlocked. There they would be taught Taijutsu and Bukijutsu seeing as the two arts did not require the use of chakra while studying the fighting methods of the present in order to bolster Uzu's military might.

Naruto thought this to be a sound plan, as he had already spoken to one or two new members of Uzu who had found refuge in his village. The two he had spoken to as of late had led past lives as Marine's but left when they discovered how truly corrupt the World Government was. Naruto thought by only having a military of chakra users it would significantly limit the size of Uzushio's forces, by adding to Uzu's military soldiers who did not rely on chakra he could easily triple Uzushio's, Military Might. He also made a note to begin the creation of a Research and Development department, combining today's technologies with the applications of chakra, if he could combine the two it would be a godsend. Chakra was incredibly versatile and if it could be combined with current technology, Uzu would stand at the apex of a new technological age. He made a mental note to speak to Dominic about it, although young the boy was incredibly intelligent, having already added the application of seals to his weaponry.

Naruto had gone over the numbers in his head, it would be hard to bolster a military force of ten thousand able bodied, but with enough hard work and careful planning, it was doable. He would have to look at just for the Shinobi Academy alone a total of three hundred Genin graduating each year to make up the numbers. Then there were the non-chakra users who would make up the bulk of Uzu's military, he would need close to seven hundred capable warriors added into service each year. Those were ideal numbers, but he would be pushing to even reach those numbers during the first few years. Realistically for the first few years, he would like at least a hundred new genin and triple that in non-chakra wielders. As time grew closer to the beginning of his goals, he would have to bolster it to close to three thousand men and women entering Uzu's service every year, up to five hundred of those recruits would need to be chakra wielders.

Of course, by allowing Refugee's from around the world to take up citizenship in Uzu, he was expecting a fraction of them to have some knowledge of self-defense. He could then capitalise on their current knowledge and build upon it. Perhaps he should see if he could recruit Marines who were disgruntled with the current regime, he made sure to note to not just look at Marine's, but those who had been jilted by the current World Government. Surely they would be a few thousand who would gladly move to Uzu if it meant taking up arms against the corrupt.

Naruto released a small sigh as he thought of his plans for the future, every time he ticked one item off his list of things to do, ten more seemed to jump on. For now, he could only hope for the best and do what he could. He allowed his thoughts to drift ahead from the future, back to the present. He couldn't help but smile as he reflected on this year's graduating class. Graduating from the academy was twenty-two young and eager recruits between the ages of ten and twelve, each of them were promising Shinobi and Kunoichi. They were all exceptional, each of them stronger than he was as a Genin. If he were to compare some could even give Neji a run for his money back during his Genin days.

Naruto had spent the night going over the recruits in order to sort them into their teams. Using the knowledge he had on team formations from the shinobi villages he would create his dream teams. He would make sure to pair the Genin with those they could work alongside with, splitting rivals and enemies apart. He would also take into account their abilities making sure to pair them with Genin who could compliment their strengths and cover their weaknesses. He was also looking at combat styles, long range, mid-range and close range, one type of fighter per team.

Of course, then there was the three Genin Odin, Shiina and Yamato. He didn't want the other Genin to feel neglected or jealous if they were on a team with them. The three had a potential like nothing he nor his memories had ever seen. He wanted to bring that potential out, not squander it. So he would put them on a single team together, an Advanced Genin Team like nothing this world had ever seen. The new generation would surpass the old, and he would see to it.

Naruto sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets and stood up, taking a step towards the edge of his father's face, he then allowed himself to fall. He plummeted to the ground at break neck speed landing with a loud boom. He landed in a crouched position, web like cracks forming in the earth beneath him from the point of impact. The Uzukage began to stand rolling his shoulders. He stretched his limbs as he turned and looked up towards the Hokage Mountain. He could see a number of his clones working on the mountain.

Next to the past Hokage's they were slowly adding his face with the Uzushiogakure symbol. Below that they were beginning to sculpt the faces of the Kage from his time. In order the Godaime Kazekage Gaara, the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, the Yondaime Raikage A and the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ohnoki. So far they were close to finishing Gaara's face and had begun sculpting Mei Terumi's. Each of the past Kage faces was half the size of the Hokage's and his own. At the bottom of the mountain, they would then add scale sized faces of all the other past Kazekage's, Mizukage's, Raikage's and Tsuchikage's. Due to the small size, it ensured they did not take up too much room, and this way he could still honour them.

"Make sure to detail out Mei's hair accurately, I want you also to pay attention her facial feature's, we need to portray her beauty accurately." shouted Naruto up at his clones, getting a salute from all but one, who only flipped him off, cheeky clones.

Naruto sighed again, he had planned to be finished with the mountain face weeks ago, but he had pushed it aside, along with the Shinobi Monument in order to train Suzuka. He was preparing her to undergo the Chunin Exams he had been preparing. If she passed his test she would be the first Chunin, from there he would look to having her teach at the Academy. He wanted to see if she could handle being a teacher, as when she obtained the rank of Jounin he was eager to assign his protégé her own team. He looked forward to seeing the future of his first recruits, to see what path they would choose.

Naruto with all the time he was focusing on Suzuka, had yet to even make the canal up to the middle of Uzu, luckily the Merchant wouldn't arrive for some time. Naruto had wanted to finish off a few projects within the village before he allowed the Merchant access, it would not do to allow an outsider to see the village in its incomplete state. Looking up at the Kage mountain he smiled, he could use with an earth technique to make the faces, but he felt like it would be more respectful to hand carve their faces.

"Make sure not to miss a single detail. Thicken up the lines around Gaara's eyes!" Ordered Naruto as he looked at Gaara's face on the mountain, the lines indicating his insomnia weren't quite thick enough. A clone turned and blew a raspberry before flipping the original off. Naruto's right eye began to twitch, and without a word, he dispelled the clone.

"Boss shouldn't you be heading to the academy to announce the teams?" Asked one of the clones as he stopped working on Gaara to remind the original.

Naruto looked up at the sun, using its position to figure out the time. His eyes widened the team announcements were in fifteen minutes. He locked onto a **Hiraishin** marker and vanished in a flash of white.

* * *

Uzushiogakure Academy

Naruto appeared in a flash of white at the Uzushio Academy. The Academy was large, the size of a small town, capable of holding up to a one thousand students. Naruto supposed he was a little optimistic when he created it, but in time he hoped they would be able to fill the walls with many eager recruits. He had made to sure add a number of training fields and dojos along with private training rooms that the students could book with teacher supervision. The exception to this was that those in their final years could use the rooms without supervision, as long as they received permission.

The sheer size of Academy Library ensured it was capable of occupying close to three hundred students comfortably. He had used his clones to create scrolls containing every single Jutsu he knew ranked E to S. TheAcademyy provided E to low B ranks. The E and C could be accessed by everyone however low B ranks could only be accessed by the graduating class. Anything Mid B to S rank was stored in the Uzushiogakure Shinobi Library next to the Uzukage Tower, able to contain close to ten thousand occupants at a time. The library only allowed Genin to access mid to high B rank techniques, for Low A to High A one needed to be Chunin and above, S rank techniques could only be obtained by Jonin. Any type of Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) he kept safely stored in a hidden vault in the Uzukage tower, such as the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. For Kinjutsu he would be very selective as to who had access to them.

Of course students could get permission from their teachers for anything Mid to High B, which would then have to be approved by two other teachers, lastly the Uzukage, meaning he had the final say. If he approved it the teacher would escort the student to the Shinobi Library where they would be allowed to pick the assigned number of techniques. Seeing as currently he was the only instructor available, his clones could give permission if asked, and would escort the student or students to the library.

Currently only three students had requested permission and been allowed access to the Uzushiogakure Library. The three granted permission access had been Odin, Shiina and Yamato. All three Academy students were so far above their peers it hadn't surprised him when he had gotten the requests two months ago, in fact he had been waiting for the requests. He had approved it for each student to be allowed access to three upper tier B rank techniques nothing else. He had his clones escort them, but had decided not to note the techniques they had decided to learn, he wanted to be surprised.

Naruto made his way through the Academy heading to the ceremonial classroom where all teams would be assigned. He forced his way into the building making his way to the classroom, already detecting four reasonably large chakra signatures, one happened to be his clones.

Naruto stood outside the classroom and slid the door open and walked on in. His clone had acknowledged him before it dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned to face the chakra signatures finding they belonged to the three Academy students on his mind.

Sitting at the front was the eleven year old Shiina. Shiina was short for her age being only 4'5" in height. She had a slender petite frame, snow white skin and vibrant pink iris. The girls white hair was tied up in a bun with what appeared to be two sealing tags attached to each side of the bun. She was wearing a cyan blue battle kimono that reached her ankles. The kimono had slits up the sides reaching half way up her thighs giving her room to manoeuvre. Her forehead protector had been modified into a belt tied around her waist keeping her kimono closed. Even though she was only eleven, she was beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman, no doubt when she was older she would be turning many heads.

Three rows behind Shiina was the youngest of the group, Odin. Odin had gravity defying blonde hair with what appeared to be dark blue streaks running through it, his chocolate brown hues seemed to twinkle with wonder. The boy was tall for his age standing at five feet in height. The boy was wearing a face mask covering the nose down. He was wearing navy blue Anbu style trousers with a long sleeved black kimono style top. In a way the kid reminded him of Kakashi. In fact he could swear the kid modelled himself after his old sensei. He even wore similar fingerless gloves with metal plates his sensei used to wear during his jounin days. As he looked closer he spotted two large scrolls on the boy's back and two smaller scrolls hanging from each of his shoulders. His forehead protector was tied around his forehead.

Last was the oldest of the three who was up the back on the right looking out a window, with an impassive crimson gaze. Yamato was the tallest out of the group standing at five foot five. The kid had grown his brown hair out as it now reached his shoulders tied in a samurai style ponytail. The boy was wearing fingerless dark red gloves and on the back was metal plates with the Uzushiogakure symbol, it looked like the boy had melted his forehead protector down and modified them for his gloves. The boy was wearing long black hakama pants with bandages tied around the shins to keep the legs from flapping about. He was wearing a dark red kimono style shirt with half sleeves. He had a black Haori sitting on his shoulders, his arms out of the sleeves. Around his waist was a shinobi belt with a dark red scroll attached. On each leg he wore a single weapon holster.

The three noticed the clone dispersing after the arrival of the real Uzukage but chose not to say anything. Naruto sweat dropped, what kind of reaction was that? He grumbled as he stood behind the desk at the head of the classroom waiting patiently. It wasn't long before more graduates began to spill into the room each greeting him as they took their seats. The class looked incredibly large with only twenty two students sitting in it, seeing as it was capable of seating three hundred graduates.

Amongst the twenty two graduates, besides the three Naruto already was aware of, one other Genin stood out amongst the crowd. The student was a twelve year old boy with short spiky teal hair. The boy had emerald green eyes with a tan brown pigmentation underneath. The boy was wearing a three quartered sleeve light brown kimono top with black trousers. The kid had a belt around his waist with three flintlock pistols on each side. On his back in a cross shape was two more flintlocks, one a short ended rifle the other a sawed off flintlock shotgun. The kid had ranked as high as the other three star students who had graduated this year.

"Congratulations to each and every one of you! You are now proud Shinobi of Uzushiogakure no Sato! During your time here you have worked hard and been pushed to your limits. Many of you were pushed to your breaking points, but did you give up? No! You continued on surpassing your limits to become the Shinobi and Kunoichi you are today! As of this moment you are no longer young boys or girls you are young men and women! The moment you had put on your forehead protectors you became adults!" Naruto's voice carried over the graduating class as he eyed each and every one of them. He looked upon each of them with pride.

"I am proud to have been your teacher and now your leader. I look forward to your service under my command. I know you will do me proud, you will do Uzu proud. We will show the world the strength of Uzushiogakure no Sato! We will usher in the Great Age of Chakra. We will be the ones to bring peace! You have all seen the cruelty of this world. The World Government is a stain upon the world which must be removed. The Marine's follow the code of 'Absolute Justice', but they are nothing by hypocrites. They allow themselves to be bought off when they feel it suits them, they allow Slavery to run rampart! No more!

With your help our dreams will come true, all strife will be wiped from this world, the corrupt will be cleansed and the Cycle of Hatred which exists will be extinguished replaced by a new Cycle of Peace! The World Government shall be crushed!" roared Naruto the Genin shouted out in agreement, his speech inspired them as their chakra flooded the room. Naruto allowed his own chakra to come off as a drip as the chakra of all twenty three shinobi engulfed the classroom in a bright blue flame.

Naruto sealed off his chakra, followed by his students, "Each each of you will be sorted into Team of 4, 3 Genin and 1 Jonin Sensei. Each team will be supplied with a transformed clone. I expect you to be courteous and respectful of each clone."

"Of course as you already know we have an odd number. However that has been dealt with as Dominic," Naruto pointed towards the teal haired boy with the flintlock arsenal.

"Dominic will be taken as an apprentice under Shukaku. Dominic, your Sensei, is waiting for you at your regular meeting spot."

The gun wielding Genin stood up giving a polite bow to his leader before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, a leaf Shunshin. Some of the Genin showed sign of notable jealousy, but that soon passed.

Naruto looked at the faces of his graduates, the prideful twinkle in his eyes never leaving. He soon began to draw in the surrounding nature chakra. Instead of pouring it into his own body he focused it into the air moulding it into the shape of a clone.

" **Senpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Sage Art: Shadow Clone Technique** )" this was a variation of his **Senpo: Onmyōton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** unlike the living breathing clones, these were much like your normal Kage bushin, but they were a lot more durable, the only way to get rid of them was if he dispersed them, they ran out of chakra or were killed. Like normal Kage Bunshin the strength of the clones was only equal to the amount of chakra poured in, where his **Senpo: Onmyōton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** held close to a quarter of his strength.

The chakra moulded beside him and in a puff of smoke appeared none other than his old Sensei Hatake, Kakashi. The clone of his former Jonin Sensei looked exactly like Kakashi from the hair down to his lazy mannerism. The clone was hunched over slightly with a lazy expression; it even had a face mask and its headband down over one eye.

Naruto proceeded to do the same creating clones with the appearances of Gaara, Darui, Ao, Kurotsuchi and Sasuke Uchiha. The five clones appeared in puffs of smoke taking a position around Naruto. Each of the six clones would be using similar training methods in order to make sure each Genin received the necessary training. He didn't have to transform his clones, but he felt it would be necessary when he sent the teams out to the surrounding Kingdom's within the coming month.

By having each team led by a clone **Henge'd** as a Shinobi from his past, it would create the illusion that Uzushiogakure had a powerful Military. If he had a clone with his appearance go on missions, or visit the surrounding islands with his team's, they may realise it was just him and his students, that may cause some of the braver Kingdom's to try and attack Uzushiogakure. Of course, with Isobu and Gyuki, along with the Whirlpool defences it was their funeral, but better to be prepared. The month would also give time for the team's to get use to calling his clones by their aliases so during missions they wouldn't slip up and accidentally address his clone incorrectly.

"As you have noticed, there are only six clones, but there will be seven teams. One of these teams the training will be handled by me personally, instead of a clone."

Murmurs began to spread about the classroom. Naruto waited for the class to settle down before he began to call out the teams.

"Team 1 under Hatake, Kakashi Clone…." He began to list off the students for each team, Team 2 Gaara, Team 3 Darui, Team 4 Ao, Team 5 Kurotsuchi and Team 6 Sasuke. The students were ushered away with their sensei, the moment their names were called and as the class got smaller and smaller, everyone grew anxious to see who would be on Team 7. As team 6 left, Odin, Shiina and Yamato shared a look with one another. There looked at one another in surprise, not expecting to be on a team together.

"Odin, Shiina and Yamato congratulations you are the new Team 7" congratulated Naruto as he took a step forward the three Genin heading down to the front of the classroom to stand in a line before their leader.

"As of this moment Team, 7 will be known as Team Naruto." He was following a tradition, Konoha teams tended to name themselves after their sensei, Team Kakashi, Team Hiruzen, Team Gai, Team Tobirama and Team Minato just to name a few. So in honour of that tradition, he would do the same as would his clones.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei, " said the three Genin simultaneously as they bowed.

"Beware I will not go easy on you. I will train you into the ground, at the end of every day, you will be in so much pain you will wish you were dead! I will train each of you. Equally, I will not play favourites! You will not demand anything of me! You will follow all of my commands! Am I understood Genin!" shouted the sage as he looked down at his three students who seemed visibly shaken by his declaration, "I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD GENIN!"

"YES SENSEI" replied the three Genin as quickly as possible.

"Good, meet me immediately at the Uzumaki Clan Compound for our first training session together" with that the sage vanished in a flash of white using his Hiraishin to vanish from the Academy. His students quickly scrambled towards the Uzumaki Compound to meet up with their new sensei, they each had the desire to impress their leader.

* * *

Uzumaki Clan Compound

Suzuka hummed as she leaned back on one of the many lounges that resided in the living room of the Uzumaki Clan Compound. She had opted to wear a simple long black kimono as she read a book on seals for amateurs. She was so engrossed in her book she hadn't realised Naruto had suddenly flashed in. Catching the white from the corner of her eye she screamed and fell off the couch at the sage's sudden arrival. She groaned as she looked up at her teacher who was giving her an apologetic stare.

"Ah sorry, Suzu-chan didn't mean to scare you" apologised the sage as he helped Suzuka to her feet, pulling her up off the ground.

Suzuka playfully hit Naruto on the shoulder for scaring her. The sage responded by rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at his actions, making the girl pout.

"Mou I wish you'd stop doing that, warn me next time you Hiraishin in so unexpectedly" barked the young Kunoichi folding her arms over her chest giving the kage a stern look, only making him laugh in response. She was annoyed with him popping in all the time, their were seals in place around the compound he would invoke to alert her to his coming presence, but he never did. It was like he enjoyed scaring her. She would have to look at getting back at Naruto, perhaps she would withhold his Ramen, that would show him.

"Hai, Hai Suzu-chan" he patted her on the head getting a playful glare from his student in response.

Suzuka pushed the hand away as she returned to her seat, grabbing the book she had been reading along the way. She sat down folding her legs under her.

"Team assignments went well I take?" enquired the raven haired youth, never looking up from her book. Fuinjutsu wasn't her exact area of expertise, but she wanted to increase her proficiency in the art of seals before she underwent her Chunin exams. It never hurt to have some skill in the other Shinobi arts.

"I think they did. I look forward to seeing everyone's progress over the coming months" answered the sage as he opted to remain to stand, his arms folded over his chest.

"What did you decide concerning those three?" asked Suzuka turning a page as she referred to Shiina, Odin and Yamato. She was eager to see if her sensei had placed them on the same team together, just on their Academy Reports she expected great things from them.

"In the end I decided to take the three on as my students, putting them on one team. While they may not follow the formations I was initially attempting to make one long range, one middle range and one close range combatant per team, I'm sure they will be fine" replied the sage leaning back into the couch to relax. He was already devising a training plan for his three new students.

"I look forward to training alongside them" The raven haired girl turned a page in her book.

"Naruto-sensei we're here" whispered the soft spoken Shiina as she approached through the main hallway with her two teammates in tow. The girl was shyly poking her fingers together.

Naruto had barely heard her, thanks to his heightened senses. Naruto caught sight of her two team-mates, Yamato flanking to the left behind her, while Odin stood beside her. Yamato was on guard, never allowing it to drop, while Odin was looking around the compound in awe at the sheer size of his home.

Naruto clapped his hands together as he turned to face his three students, "Welcome to my home. Allow me to introduce you to a fellow student, and your senior Suzuka" spoke the sage as he held his hands out to point towards Suzuka who had put her book down.

Suzuka bowed after putting her book down. "Greetings it is a pleasure to meet you. Please treat me well."

"Pleasure to meet you Suzuka-sempai" whispered the shy Shiina as she looked down at the ground avoiding the girls gaze, fidgeting in her place as she gripped the end of her kimono.

"Hi, Hi nice to meet you Sempai!" barked Odin with a small bounce in his step, he even waved at her as a beaming smile formed in place. Suzuka couldn't help but chuckle at his energy.

"It is an honour" came the monotone voice of Yamato as he bowed politely, keeping his guard up. It wasn't that he didn't trust his team-mates or sensei; he just wanted to be ready for anything.

Naruto couldn't help but respect the eldest of his three new students. He wasn't dropping his guard, allowing himself to be ready at a moment's notice for battle, as a Shinobi should be. His other two students, Odin was completely relaxed his guard completely down, where as Shiina even though she seemed a little shy, was looking up at her surroundings now and then.

"Now why don't we introduce ourselves starting with our name's, likes, dislikes, hobbies, abilities and dreams" announced Naruto, remembering his introductions with his Team back in the day.

Naruto proceeded to flop into an arm chair beckoning his students to take a seat in one of the many chairs and lounges in the living room. Odin sat down opposite him, Shiina took a seat next to Suzuka, while Yamato opted to remain standing. Naruto would have to look at getting the boy to relax a little, sure he respected the kid for being ready, but he needed to loosen up.

"I'll go first. As you know my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but it's Naruto-sensei to you. I like Uzu, everyone in the village, Suzu…" he received a blush from his eldest student, "The Biju, training, ramen and helping people. I dislike Slavery, The World Government, Marine's, those who continue the cycle of hatred and the three minutes it takes to cook instant Ramen. My hobbies include training, exploring the world and hanging with my precious people. I have many abilities, but I mainly specialise in Elemental Ninjutsu. My dreams for the future are to create an Era of Peace and turn Uzu into the strongest nation!"

Naruto then turned and pointed to Suzuka, "Why don't you go next Suzu-chan, introduce yourself to your fellow students" he gave his older student an eye smile as she put her book down.

"As Naruto said, my name is Suzuka. I am seventeen year's old. I like training, reading, learning new things, Naruto-sensei and my precious people" she started, all the while ticking off in her head those she was close to Kuroka, Shirone, Matatabi, Kurama and the other Biju, "I dislike Slavery, Tenryubito, Pirate's and those who disobey the law. My hobbies include reading and flower arranging. I mainly specialise in Genjutsu, Bukijutsu and Ninjutsu specifically Earth, Wind and Water techniques. My dreams for the future to help create a peaceful world _and_ _to one day have a family"_ the last part she thought to herself not wanting to announce it to the world.

Naruto began to clap for his eldest student smiling all the while, "Thank you Suzu-chan. Odin-kun why don't you go next.'

"Yes Sensei!" shouted the blonde haired youth as he leapt to his feet, he was just a bundle of energy.

"My name is Odin no last name. I like lightning, rain, sword's, seals and Ninjutsu. My dislikes are those who look down on the sword! My hobbies are training in Kenjutsu, learning new seals, studying seals and creating new seals. I specialise in Lightning Elemental Ninjutsu, Lightning Based Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. My dream for the future is to become the best swordsman and to help create a peaceful world!" Odin all but shouted before he flopped back into his chair with a massive grin, running a finger across the bridge of his nose.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk; the kid did remind him of himself. He had been so loud during his Genin year's, boasting about becoming Hokage, Naruto just couldn't help but make comparisons. Odin almost seemed to have the same energy he had, almost if the boy was his son.

"Thank you Odin, I look forward to helping you achieve your goal." Naruto received a nod from his student as he turned his eyes towards the female of his new team

"Shiina–chan let's hear from you now." He gave the girl a warming smile, getting a small nod from her. The petite young girl slowly climbed to her feet, making sure to straighten out her kimono. As she straightened out her clothing, Naruto couldn't help but notice Odin's gaze towards the older girl. The boy seemed to be enthralled by her beauty, perhaps Naruto could play a little match making.

"My name is Shiina, no last name. I like flowers, art work, music and tea. I dislike **Marine's** and **Pirates"** Her words were full of venom when she brought up the two factions of the world, "My hobbies include tea ceremonies, painting and flower arranging. I specialise in Iryo Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kekkei Ninjutsu. My dream for the future is to become the greatest medic since Tsunade-sama and Sakura-sama" announced the young girl. She gave a polite bow before meekly returning to her seat. During the entire introduction she spoke in a soft tone, her gaze cast down to avoid looking at the other's, as if she was unsure of herself.

"Well done Shiina-chan I look forward to working with you" announced the sage as he leaned back in his chair, looking over the albino girl and his youngest student. Odin was averting his gaze but had a small blush on his cheeks; he fancied the girl. Naruto made to note to try and get the girl out of her shell a little.

"Now then, Yamato-kun why don't you say a few words." The Kage smiled at his final student who was sizing the other four occupants up; Naruto could see a thousand different thoughts racing through the boy's crimson red hues.

Yamato cleared his throat as he rested a hand on his hip. He began to size up his fellow students, looking over all three with a calm exterior.

"Yamato no last name. I have few likes, fire and summer to name a few. I have few dislikes the cold being one of those dislikes. As for hobbies, I enjoy creating new Fire Elemental Techniques. I specialise in Katon Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and various forms of Bukijutsu. As for my dreams, I want to be strong" spoke Yamato in a bland monotone voice, showing not a single shred of emotion, Naruto was almost reminded of Sasuke.

Naruto brought his hands together smiling brightly at his three students, "Now that introductions have been finished…let the torture begin!" He couldn't help but smirk at the horrified expressions of his new students; he was looking forward to the training sessions to come.

 **End**

* * *

 **Next Time on Rise of the Whirling Tides**

Teacher VS Students: Strength of the New Generation

* * *

Profiles

 **Name** : Suzuka.  
 **Age** : 17  
 **Rank** : Genin.  
 **Teacher** : Naruto.  
 **Element Affinity** : Futon (Wind Release), Suiton (Water Release), Doton (Earth Release).  
 **Speciality** : Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu.  
 **Preferred** **Weapons** : Senbo and Tanto.  
 **Stats** : Ninjutsu: 3 | Genjutsu: 4.5 | Taijutsu: 2 | Bukijutsu: 3 | Kenjutsu: 2 | Fuuinjutsu: 1.5 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 1.5 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 0 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 0 | Stealth: 4 | Intelligence: 3.5 | Speed: 3 | Strength: 2 | Chakra: 3 | Chakra Control: 4 | Stamina: 3 | Hand Seals: 3  
 **Total** : 43  
 **Height** : 5'2"  
 **Hair** : Long silky black hair reaching her waist, with the back tied up with a black bow, shaped like a long tail. Her frames the front of her face parting in in the middle around her eyes.  
 **Eye Colour** : Chocolate Brown.  
 **Appearance** : Milky white skin. Long black skirt reaching her knees, wearing six inch black high heel shoes, long sleeve white collared shirt. Hitai-Ate around her waist.

 **Name** : Odin  
 **Age** : 10  
 **Rank** : Genin  
 **Teacher** : Naruto.  
 **Element Affinity** : Raiton (Lightning Release)  
 **Speciality** : Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu.  
 **Preferred** **Weapons** : Twin swords, Katana and Wakizashi  
 **Stats** : Ninjutsu: 2.5 | Genjutsu: 1 | Taijutsu: 1 | Bukijutsu: 1 | Kenjutsu: 3.5 | Fuuinjutsu: 3 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 0 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 0 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 0 | Stealth: 2 | Intelligence: 2.5 | Speed: 3 | Strength: 2 | Chakra: 3 | Chakra Control: 2 | Stamina: 3 | Hand Seals: 2.5  
 **Total** : 32  
 **Height** : 5'0"  
 **Hair** : Gravity defying blonde hair with dark blue streaks running through it.  
 **Eye Colour:** Teal.  
 **Appearance** : Tall and lanky with a tiny amount of muscle for his developing frame. Wears a face mask covering the nose and down. Wears navy blue anbu style trousers with a long sleeve black kimono top. Wears fingerless gloves with metal plates similar to Kakashi. Carries two large scrolls on his back, with two smaller ones on each shoulder.  
 **Brief Personality** : Odin is extremely excitable when it comes to learning a new technique or even fighting a strong opponent. While still young he is brash and quick to act charging head on. He will often forget about the size of his chakra reserves and fight on until he is completely exhausted. He loves to have fun and do exciting things from rock climbing to base jumping. Odin is a bundle of energy excitable and boisterous, rarely can he ever sit still. He appears to have a crush on Shiina.

 **Name** : Shiina  
 **Age** : 11  
 **Rank** : Genin  
 **Teacher** : Naruto.  
 **Element Affinity** : Suiton (Water Release), Futon (Wind Release)  
 **Speciality** : Iryo Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu.  
 **Preferred** **Weapons** : Senbon.  
 **Stats** : Ninjutsu: 1 | Genjutsu: 1 | Taijutsu: 2.5 | Bukijutsu: 2 | Kenjutsu: 0 | Fuuinjutsu: 0 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 4 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 3 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 0 | Stealth: 3 | Intelligence: 3 | Speed: 3 | Strength: 2.5 | Chakra: 2.5 | Chakra Control: 4 | Stamina: 1.5 | Hand Seals: 2  
 **Total** : 34  
 **Height** : 4'5"  
 **Hair** : long white hair reaching her back usually tied up in a bun with sealing tags attached, similar to Mito Uzumaki.  
 **Eye Color** : Pink.  
 **Appearance** : Slender and petite with a lean body, pale white skin. Often wears a cyan blue battle kimono that reaches her ankles. The kimono has slits up the sides to her knees allowing for more room. Wears a modified forehead protector as a kimono sash in the shape of a belt around her waist keeping her kimono together.  
 **Brief Personality** : Shiina is seen as quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary, when in fact she is shy around other's often leading her to not interact with those around her. When she is comfortable with other's she will slowly come out of her shell, revealing a resourceful and strong willed young girl with an incredibly sharp mind. Her dreams is to help other's and become the greatest Medical Kunoichi since Tsunade Senju and Sakura Haruno.

 **Name** : Yamato  
 **Age** : 12  
 **Rank** : Genin  
 **Teacher** : Naruto.  
 **Element Affinity** : Katon (Fire Release), Futon (Wind Release)  
 **Speciality** : Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu.  
 **Preferred** **Weapons** : Kusarigama, Guan Dao, Sansetsukon.  
 **Stats** : Ninjutsu: 3 | Genjutsu: 1 | Taijutsu: 3 | Bukijutsu: 4 | Kenjutsu: 0 | Fuuinjutsu: 1.5 | Iryo Ninjutsu: 0 | Kekkai Ninjutsu: 0 | Jikuukan Ninjutsu: 0 | Stealth: 2 | Intelligence: 4 | Speed: 3 | Strength: 4 | Chakra: 3.5 | Chakra Control: 2.5 | Stamina: 3 | Hand Seals: 3  
 **Total** : 37  
 **Height** : 5'5"  
 **Hair** : Spiky brown hair, allowed to grow out, reaching his shoulders tied in a samurai style ponytail.  
 **Eye Colour** : Red.  
 **Appearance** : Tall with a growing physique, larger muscles than Odin, but not overly large, similar to Rock Lee. He wears a modified forehead protector in the form of dark red fingerless gloves with the forehead protector plate on the back of both showing the symbol of Uzushiogakure. Wears long black hakama pants with bandages tied around the shins. His upper torso is covered by a dark red kimono style shirt with half sleeves. Sitting on his shoulders rests a black Haori, his arms out of the sleeves. He wears a belt around his waist with a single dark red scroll containing his weapons. On each leg he carries a holster.  
 **Brief Personality** : Yamato is sharp and quick witted capable of thinking fast on his feet. He is incredibly observant keeping track of everything that happens around him. He is a loyal to those around him, with a strong brave heart willing to jump into the fray when needed. In battle he keeps calm, but is an aggressive fighter, preferring to never give his opponent the chance to retaliate. Yamato rarely drops his guard, making sure to be ready at a moment's notice.


	10. Strength of the New Generation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book, etc. material that may appear. This will mainly be in the form of techniques I may borrow from other series and modify for my tastes.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction. Suzuka, Odin, Yamato, Shiina, Vladimir, Dominic, etc.

 **Author Note:** Before anyone complains about the strength of Odin, Yamato and Shiina just know all they have to do is train, and unlike the series they were taught what was necessary to ensure they would be strong, anything else could be learnt later on such as history. Just remember NOT all of the graduated Genin are this strong just those three and Dominic the other generic genin while still strong not as strong.

 **Author Note 2:** For the Harem I have decided to remove Shirone from it and pair her with someone else. As for who, well they won't appear for some time.

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Strength of the New Generation**

Naruto grinned as he looked at the horrified expressions of his students, but the silence was broken as Suzuka burst into laughter. Suzuka laughed so hard she rolled off her spot on the lounge clutching her stomach as she lay on the floor. The laughter seemed to break the tension, putting Naruto on the receiving end of three glares.

The sage turned and gave his eldest student a playful glare, "You had to ruin it Suzu-chan" he seemed to pout before he began to chuckle. He turned to face his new students, out of the three Yamato was glaring the hardest not amused, Odin seemed to be trying not to laugh, while Shiina was looking at the ground unsure of how to react.

"Alright my adorable little students follow me!" Beckoned Naruto as he marched off it was time to see their strength. Odin seemed mildly annoyed at having been called cute; Yamato just kept glaring while Shiina gained a small blush.

Naruto escorted his three students through his compound and out into a large open training field. The training field was surrounded by numerous cherry blossom trees, while the terrain itself was an open field with thick growing grass. Off to the side was a reasonably large pond filled with Koi. Overall the training field was roughly one hundred and eighty feet wide and two hundred feet long.

Naruto made his way to the centre of the training field and turned to address his three students "It's time to see exactly what each of you is capable of. My old Sensei once performed the bell test to see how well we could work as a team, thinking back it was a floored test. You can't expect people who have never worked together to immediately put aside their differences and work in tandem. You each have different abilities and personalities. Only through experiences and growing together as a team can you develop proper team work, find out how you best augment one another. So to test your abilities to the limit, I will fight you one at a time. I want to gauge your strength and your flaws before we start focusing on teamwork."

The sage looked over the three who had begun murmuring amongst themselves.

Odin couldn't help but grin as he began to bounce on the heels of his feet. He lifted a hand waving it about, "Ooh oh pick me, pick me. I want to go first! I want to fight!" shouted the excited ten-year-old. He was ecstatic at the thought of being able to clash blades with his sensei.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he pointed to Odin, "Let's see what you've got!"

Odin smirked as he bounded forward coming to a halt in the middle of the training field. He looked back at his fellow students Shiina and Yamato who had opted to stand off to the side. The blonde haired boy turned back to his sensei a fire burning inside; he would show them his strength. He would unveil the skills he had cultivated in the last year.

Naruto brought his hands together in a familiar cross shaped seal. In a puff of smoke, a lone Kage Bunshin appeared beside him. Instead of splitting his chakra in half he focused just enough for the clone to have reserves to rival a High Kage. The clone was also made with only a fraction of his power. Regarding physical strength, the clone was only as strong an A rank Jounin from his time line, around the strength of say Sarutobi, Asuma or Momochi, Zabuza.

"My clone will be the one to fight you. Would be unfair if I was to do so personally, I find I often have a hard time holding back" instructed Naruto as he took a step to the side. It was true; he discovered that when he attempted to hold back, it was a struggle, due to his current form all of his abilities had sky-rocketed. Often in his spars with Suzuka, it took all his concentration not to turn her into paste with a single punch.

"The rules of this spar are you are to come at my clone with the intent to kill, with everything you've got. My clone will, of course, be fighting back. You will fight until I call the match, understood." He received three nods from his students.

His clone stepped into the middle of the training field. The Naruto clone faced his opponent, eyeing the blonde haired boy, watching for any signs that would indicate an attack. The clone was aware of so of what the boy was capable of, but, the original had yet to experiencing everything the boy held in his arsenal. It was true his students trained at the academy under clone supervision, but they were also allowed to train on their own. While Naruto may have the reports and hand knowledge from his clones on what the boy showed in the Academy, it was possible Odin had a trick or two up his sleeve, what Shinobi wouldn't?

The clone channelled chakra into the palm of his hands. In the right hand formed a blue flame, in the left hand, he created a red flame. The clone brought the two flames together allowing his yin and yang chakra to mix. In mid-air, a wooden frame formed, as metal began to grow twisting and shaping. Chakra flowed along the material as it formed the shape of a nineteen inch long Ninjato with a wooden handle and no tsuba. Naruto (the clone will be referred as Naruto), was a regular practitioner of Kenjutsu, though he preferred to use his bare fists in combat, which didn't mean he was against using weapons entirely. Naruto held the Ninjato in a reverse grip, falling into a fighting stance often favoured by Anbu of Kirigakure no Sato.

Odin inhaled as he removed the scroll from his right shoulder. He bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. He unrolled the scroll and ran his blood over two of the seals. Odin pressed his hand onto the seals, allowing chakra to pour in mixing with his blood and in a puff of smoke appeared two swords. The first was a twenty-eight inches long katana; the tsuka was wrapped tightly in a black samagawa. The tsuba of the katana was made from bronze and shaped like an oval. The katana was sheathed in a white saya. The second was an eighteen inch long wakizashi with white samagawa wrapped around the wooden tsuka. The tsuba was in the form of an oval, like the katana. However, the tsuba was not made from bronze but silver. The wakizashi was sheathed within a black saya. The sageo of each saya was a dark purple.

Odin attached the two saya's to his left hip and drew his twin blades; both had a lightning bolt pattern running along the sharpened edge. He held the katana in his right hand and the wakizashi in his left. He gripped the twin blades as he exhaled.

" **Raiho** " Odin funnelled his lightning element into the soles of his feet. Electricity began to spark from the bottom of his shoes. He kicked off the ground, the sound of thunder rumbled through the air, as he exploded into action, charging head on.

Naruto's Rinne-Sharingan followed every moment, catching the use of Lightning nature chakra to propel Odin's body forward using it to enhance his speed.

" **Tenraitouryu: Kaminari Issen!"** roared the boy as sapphire blue lightning erupted from the tsuka of his twin swords travelling up the deadly metal. As he got in range, Odin swung the double blades upwards where the blades crossed over in an X. A bright flash of light erupted from his blades causing Naruto to shield his eyes. Odin moved the moment his sensei was blinded. The swordsman closed in and brought his twin blades down in an overhead swing. As the blades came down, they were blocked by the clone's Ninjato.

Naruto had his eyes shut as he blocked the twin blades, having relied on his other senses. He didn't even struggle under the force of the attack as he used one arm to block the twin blades easily. He had encased his Ninjato with wind nature chakra to stop his students lightning nature from flowing into his body and electrocuting him.

"Using a flash to blind your opponent, giving you the chance to strike, clever. However quite ineffective against someone who can use all their senses" spoke Naruto as he critiqued his student. Naruto began applying force making his student jump back to create a little distance.

Odin slid back into his Kenjutsu stance opting not to reply. Odin slid his legs apart as he faced his sensei with his right side. He kicked off, the sound of thunder following as he sped in using his high-speed movement technique. The moment he was in front of his sensei he kicked off the ground becoming a blur, moving all around Naruto, of course to Naruto his movements were easily followed. Odin used another **Raiho** to get behind his sensei his katana poised to strike.

" **Tenraitouryu: Rai Dageki!"** Lightning funnelled around the katana as he thrust the blade forward. His sensei took a step to the side to avoid the attack. Lightning roared forth from the blade shooting through the air on long current, where it dug a small trench in the ground.

Naruto eyed Odin carefully, his style was unique in its way, but it could still use improving. The technique he had just shown was easily Mid B, the speed technique the same while the first around C. Sadly they needed a little work. His eyes had picked up traces of chakra leaking away from the techniques weakening them. The boy had yet to master his lightning element fully, in turn, caused his chakra to destabilise and decrease the power of his techniques if they fixed this Odin's techniques could quickly become high B or low A.

Odin smirked at his sensei as he avoided the attack, just what he would expect from the Uzukage. He used the **Raiho** to create a little distance between him and Naruto. Odin impaled his katana into the ground and reached into his left sleeve pulling out a sealing tag. It was time to step things up. He wanted to see just how he would fair against his sensei using all his skills.

" **Raitei Shourai!"** shouted the shinobi as he tossed the paper in front of him with a flick of a wrist. As the paper descended he tapped it with his right index and middle finger. Chakra erupted from the seal in the shape of a blast of lightning that rocketed across the terrain towards the clone. The lightning tore through the earth collecting debris as it travelled.

Naruto eyed the incoming lightning blast raising his right eyebrow. He could sense some serious chakra behind the attack; easily B. Naruto inhaled, deciding to retaliate.

" **Futon: Daitoppa** " he exhaled unleashing a blast of wind. He pumped enough chakra into the attack that it tore up the ground as it slammed into the lightning. The opposing elements cancelled one another out as they resulted in a massive explosion that blew dust and debris in every direction.

Odin began to smirk as the dust settled he was beginning to enjoy himself. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He reached into his sleeve pulling out three more sealing tags. He threw the seals in front of him extending his right hand, " **Raitei** **Shourai!"** Three more blasts of lightning rocketed forth towards his teacher destroying the terrain. He would fight until he exhausted his reserves, he would try and impress his leader no matter what.

" **Shoton: Shoryuheki"** Naruto slammed his hands together as crystal rose up from the ground in front of him forming a protective wall against the incoming lightning attacks. The crystal cracked under the sheer brute force of the blows. Chunks of glass were blown off and sent sailing up through the air where they impaled the grass around the eternal Sage.

Naruto looked to his student; he could only detect a small drop from the kid's reserves. His reserves had dropped when he had used his thunder step and sword techniques, but it barely had dropped at all when he used those tags. His eyes narrowed when he realised what the kid was doing; he was using pre-made chakra tags ones that he had stored a large amount of chakra beforehand, thus only needing a small amount of chakra to release the seal to fire his attack, convenient.

The clone watched as Odin pulled out two more sealing tags. The clone picked up that unlike the last four these had a modified sealing formula, from where he stood his eyes picked up sealing formulas aligned with the wind element.

 **"Futei Shourai!"** shouted the lightning user as he manipulated his chakra into the seals. The seals lit up like a Christmas tree as twin cyclone blasts of wind tore through the air heading towards his teacher.

Naruto hid behind his crystal wall as the cyclones connected. The wind impacted against the crystal with such force cracks spread out to the edges. The two different jutsu battles against one another and as the wind died down the crystal shattered. He put quite a bit of chakra into the crystal wall, so he was surprised when it shattered.

"I didn't know you had a wind affinity," said the clone in a surprised tone as he stood up to his full height. The clone looked around at the various pieces of crystal impaled into the ground. He released a small wave of chakra through the ground causing the crystals to disperse.

"I don't" responded Odin with a cocky grin.

Naruto, clone and original, raised an eyebrow; he didn't have a wind affinity? Then it clicked; "Well now I'm surprised I didn't know you knew the formula for the **Godai Henken** **Fuuin**."

"Why do you think I petitioned to enter the Shinobi Library" stated the Fuuinjutsushi in a matter of fact tone, the Five Elements Conversion Seal was one of the main reasons he had asked to be allowed into the Shinobi Library two months ago, with it he could convert his chakra into any one of the five element natures increasing his arsenal of seals exponentially. At the moment he had only focused on lightning and the wind, but he planned to expand to the other elements in time.

"Then no doubt once you learned it you spent what time you had crafting those little seals of yours. I must commend you, creating a sealing tag that can be prepared later on and activated with minimal chakra to unleash a powerful technique, rather ingenious" complimented Naruto getting a sheepish smile from Odin who rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Now then why don't you show me a little more?" The clone beckoned the boy to continue.

Odin stabbed his Wakizashi into the ground and began to go through some hand seals. To a civilian, his hands looked to be a blur, but Naruto caught every single seal. The boy finished as he clapped his hands together finishing fifteen seals in seconds.

" **Rai** - **Fuugei: Bai Funsai!"** lightning erupted from Odin's fingertips as he extended his right hand, pointing his index and middle finger towards Naruto. Lightning poured from his fingers flowing through the air where they twisted into three streams of lightning that coiled into a rope. The rope whipped through the air towards the sage.

Naruto leapt back as the line hit the ground where he previously stood. The rope seemed to bend shooting up towards him, but he used his Ninjato to block it. The rope struck his blade only to curve and coil around the metal where it constricted tightly.

Odin curled his fingers around the lightning rope and pulled ripping the Ninjato from his teacher's hand and tossed it aside. With a flick of a wrist, the rope uncurled and launched back at his teacher.

Naruto moved stepping back to avoid the rope before he began to dance. He dodged each strike, the rope twisting and changing its angle in an attempt to wrap around him. Wind chakra flowed into his right hand, and he struck slicing the lightning tether in two.

Odin cancelled his technique going through another set of hand seals ending in the monkey seal before he removed four tags from his sleeves.

" **Rai** - **Fuugei: Rai Hashira!"** He tossed the four tags into the air where they sailed upwards. Lightning nature chakra began to erupt from the four tags as they sailed towards Naruto. The four seals sailed up above Naruto where they shot downwards in the shape of pillars made of lightning. The pillars hit the ground in a square shape around Naruto; lightning flowed between them creating a fence to trap the Kage inside.

Odin removed another tag from his sleeve letting his chakra flow into it. " **Rai** - **Fuugei** **: Kyousaku** **Hikari!"**

The tag lit up as chakra came to life flying from the tag in the shape of thirteen chains made of lightning with spear tips. The lightning chains moved towards the trapped clone. The lightning chains pierced through the barrier wrapping around the clones torso, legs, ankles, elbows, shoulders, knees and neck, before the spear tips impaled the ground. The chains constricted tightly as a sealing formula belonging to the **Chakura Mizo Fuuin** appeared along the chains, another high B rank seal.

Naruto looked at the chains that bound his body; he could feel a slight drain on his reserves. The lightning pillars were used to keep him locked in one place, while the chains immobilised him and slowly drained his chakra. He tried to move his limbs, but the chains held firm. He felt a sharp electrical jolt through his body released from the chains. He shut his eyes and focused on his reserve allowing it to swell to the surface. His inner energy flared with enough force to shatter his bindings and the prison in one swift move. The clone stretched his limbs as the last of the chain links fell from his body. He had expended a decent amount of chakra to break through; he would have to restore his reserves after this match.

Odin tsked in mild annoyance as he reached out grabbing the handles of his twin blades. He removed them from the ground wakizashi in left, katana in the right. He twirled his twin swords his lightning affinity flowing through them as he encased them once again in his element.

Naruto raised a hand towards his discarded Ninjato, a flare of his chakra creating a thread of chakra which attached to the end of his ninjato. With a single pull, the Ninjato came flying towards him. He caught the blade in his outstretched hand. His fingers curled around the tsuka as he readied himself for combat once more. He slipped into his stance as he held the blade in a reverse grip.

Odin crouched to the ground, his chakra funnelled into his feet as he prepared. He kicked off the ground with a loud thundering boom as he charged across the terrain. He moved as a bright golden blur crossing the gap. He switched his wakizashi in a reverse grip.

" **Tenraitouryu: Raimei: Ichi-Ban!"** Odin went with a high slash aiming for his sensei's neck, lightning dancing along the edge of his blade.

Naruto ducked low to avoid the blade catching Odin's movements as he vanished with a Raiho the sound of thunder echoed as the boy appeared behind him.

" **Ni-Ban!"** Odin went into a flat spin. As he spun he reversed the grip of his Katana and swung the blade out. He spun to add extra momentum and force to his blade as he aimed it towards Naruto's neck once more.

Naruto dug his heel in using his faster reflexes and brought his Ninjato up to block the incoming strike. Wind met lightning as the two opposing elements clashed against one another. The clone held his ground; the kid smirked as he suddenly kicked off the ground seeming to vanish with another Raiho.

Odin appeared high above Naruto both blades no longer in a reverse grip, **"San-Ban!"** he brought both lightning encased blades down in an overhead swing as he descended. As the blades grew near, Naruto's form went up in a puff of smoke being replaced by a log. The blades carved through the log as Odin landed on the ground panting heavily, sweat poured down his forehead.

The clone appeared to the right his Ninjato resting on his right shoulder. He examined his student; it seemed the combination of lightning flow and his Raiho were exhausting his chakra reserves; they had dropped to twenty percent already.

Odin sheathed his twin swords and lifted his right hand and pointed it towards Naruto. He folded his ring and pinkie finger aiming his index and middle finger; his thumb formed a trigger as he made a gun shape with his hand.

" **Raiton: Kaminaridan!"** Electricity sparked at the fingertips of his index and middle finger where a small golf ball sized sphere of chakra formed. The sphere compressed itself being reduced to half its original size. The boy then fired the lightning sphere his hand pulled back into the air from recoil.

Naruto eyed the incoming projectile, and it was moving faster than he expected it too. He held his Ninjato in a reverse grip, wind chakra engulfing the blade as he slashed upwards. His blade sliced through the lightning bullet cutting it in half, causing the halves to fly off around him.

Odin brought his hand back down as sweat continue to drip from his forehead. He grabbed his wrist as he charged up his technique again for one final shot. The first had easily taken a third of his remaining chakra.

" **Raiton: Kaminaridan!"** he roared as his hand shot up from recoil as he fired a second miniature ball of lightning.

The clone eyed the sphere, deciding to see what it would do to his body. He brought his blade down to his side standing unguarded as the sphere connected with his right shoulder. He felt the lightning pierce through his flesh and out the back leaving a decent size hole in his right shoulder. The clone examined the wound as it knitted back together. The technique was fast and had a surprising amount of kick to it. If Odin had aimed for the heart, against anyone else they would be certainly dead.

"I don't remember that Jutsu being in the Library," said the clone once his wound had closed up.

Odin smirked he rubbed his index finger against the bridge of his nose, "Of course not, it's a one hundred percent original ninjutsu!" boasted the lightning user as he attempted to hide his chakra exhaustion.

The clone was surprised to hear that, the kid had invented that on his own? He knew the other techniques the kid had shown were his own, but those were all B rank's, this was close to bordering on a high B possibly Low A. It was easily an assassination technique, due to its sheer speed then there was the fact it had made no sound. If this was what Odin could do what about the other two?

"I think that's enough I've seen enough, and you kid look like you're about to keel over so why don't you go rest" spoke the original Naruto as he stepped onto the field.

Odin nodded at his sensei's words as he walked over to the side and proceeded to slump to the ground exhausted. His chakra reserves were thoroughly spent. He lay there on his back panting heavily, his limbs sprawled out. His entire body was dripping with sweat from over exerting himself.

The clone made his way back over to the original, where the original place his hand on the clones back refilling its chakra reserves.

Naruto turned to the next in line, "Shiina you're up next" The clone made its way back onto the training field.

The Albino Kunoichi approached the centre of the battlefield, her feet shuffling shyly across the grass as Naruto (the original) used his Earth and Wood nature chakra to restore the training field to pristine condition. The young girl was now wearing a shinobi belt around her waist, her forehead protector on the belt buckle, which had numerous scrolls along its length and two pouches at the back.

Shiina pulled out a pair of fingerless black gloves slipping them on before she fell into her stance. Her left side was facing Naruto (the clone) her left arm raised to the air in an open palm with the back of her hand facing the clone; her right hand was tucked behind her back. Gone was the meek shy Shiina, in her place was a determined and fierce Kunoichi.

" _A practitioner of the Goken, not in the original reports, let's see how well she can use it."_

Upon closer inspection Naruto (clone) noticed that something was off, unlike Lee and Gai who stood with their legs together, her left foot was shuffled forward, her knees bent, giving her a lower centre of gravity.

Shiina launched forward towards her sensei charging with a speed that matched her tiny frame. She got in close to her sensei her right fist moving through the air aiming for his solar plexus.

Naruto brought his right hand up catching the incoming fist in an open palm. He blinked; there had been no force behind the blow at all. It was as if he had been struck by a feather. His eyes narrowed inspecting his smaller student. His eyes shifted into the Byakugan as he gazed at her arms, she had a small amount of muscle that complimented her lithe body. The Goken was a style designed to cause external damage and break bones, a style used by extremely powerful Shinobi such as Lee or Gai, both who had trained their physical body to such a state their muscles were so powerful with a simple flex they could shatter stone. Compared to the two Shiina lacked that, her muscles showed no sign of the strength required to utilise the Goken.

Shiina continued her assault staying in close range to her sensei. Her feet shifted as her hands struck with speed as she slipped into a stance similar to the Juuken. Each of her blows blocked by Naruto who caught each with ease.

Naruto blocked each strike with an open palm. The girl's blows were barely even tickling him, so why did she continue to try? His eyes narrowed as his eyes shifted back to the Rinne-Sharingan, something wasn't right. His records and own memories indicated the girl had defeated everyone she had gone up against. Now that he thought about it, her foes had always exhausted themselves before she gave them a simple love tap making them keel over. His eyes narrowed catching the sight of her muscles tensing as her fist connected. Naruto grunted as her fist broke through his guard hitting him in the stomach, launching him back a couple of inches. Naruto looked up as the girl stared at him with a stoic expression.

Shiina moved in charging her teacher again to follow up with her blow. She aimed a right hook which her sensei easily caught. She relaxed her frame, allowing her fist to slip from her teacher's grasp. Her hand wrapped around his wrist where she then slid between his legs jumping back up behind him. She spun whipping her right leg out.

Naruto lifted his left arm to block the incoming blow. As his student's foot grew closer he picked up the faintest amount of chakra flowing into her heel. The moment her heel connected the chakra was released. Naruto held back a wince as he slid across the training field. He shook his arm she had hit surprisingly hard with that blow. It seemed his student had augmented her strength with chakra using the Chakra Enhanced Strength. He suspected she had looked it up during her visit to the Shinobi Library and given her refined control she has incorporated it into her fighting style. It appeared she had been weakening his guard by not putting any strength between her strikes, in order to make an opening, once that opening was made she struck with full force. Almost as if her style was designed to make her opponent underestimate her, making them drop their guard so she could deliver the crucial blow.

Shiina moved in making her way towards her instructor. She began going through the action of moving through five hand seals. Each Naruto caught the flow of chakra into the girl's hands.

" **Chakura no Mesu** **"** Shiina muttered under her breath. She shaped her chakra into the shape of deadly scalpels as she moved in. She went on the offensive swiping at her teacher who easily moved around the incoming strike. She used her smaller frame to stay in close to her teacher's larger stature. She kept on his guard as she continued to attack, attempting to never give him the room to counter attack, or the chance to back away.

Naruto manipulated chakra to his fingertips using them to push Shiina's wrists aside to avoid her chakra scalpels. He wasn't expecting her to know how to use the Chakura no mesu, being an A rank technique she shouldn't have access to it. Naruto jumped back to avoid another swipe of his student's scalpels. He had memories of those who had been on the receiving end of the Chakura No Mesu, as such he did not want to be hit by them.

Shiina clicked her teeth as she charged in again, using chakra to increase her speed. She moved in swiping with her right scalpel. As her sensei leant back her wind chakra flooded into her scalpel increasing its invisible length extending it to slice through the front of her teacher's robe, narrowly missing his flesh.

Naruto bike pedalled back after the front of his robe had been cut. He had picked up the wind nature Shiina had channelled into her technique. He had not been expecting that either, very few had ever attempted to add their chakra nature to the scalpels, and most had failed.

Shiina stood opposite her teacher, her guard up as she raised her scalpels, wind nature chakra flooded into them increasing their length. She had figured by adding her wind chakra to her scalpels she could increase their range, making them an even deadlier tool. By adding her wind nature they became much more effective, with a little surprise should they contact.

Naruto opted to retaliate moulding chakra to his hands to activate his own **Chakura no Mesa**. His scalpels buzzed into existence as he brought the right around to deflect an incoming thrust of Shiina's own deadly weapon. The two stood opposite one another their arms becoming blurs as they struck at one another, each deflecting the others blows. Student and Teacher matched each other, neither backing down from the other, only when the teacher overpowered the student.

Shiina jumped back biting her lip, her sensei had managed to block each of her blows, to be expected. The young girl didn't give up she continued her offensive the speeds of her strikes becoming faster and faster. Her chakra flowed into her muscles stimulating them pushing her limbs to their limit making them faster. She dug in and ducked under a swipe of her teacher's left hand, a single strand of hair being sliced from the tip of her head. She ignored and retaliated her right blade cutting deep into the right calf of her teacher tearing through cloth and muscle with one clean swing.

Naruto jumped back with his left leg. He twisted landing a good ten feet from Shiina in a kneeling position. He began to examine the injury on his leg. No blood seeped from the wound, only tiny tendrils of chakra that were attempting to knit back together. His eyes narrowed as his byakugan came to life. His eyes widened, _"She cut directly into my chakra circulatory system, but she didn't just cut one she cut multiple, three direct lines cutting off ten of my tenketsu. That, that shouldn't be possible. It's almost like my Rasenshuriken."_

The clone allowed his eyes to revert back to normal as he increased the amount of chakra circulating to the area. The chakra tendrils began to sow themselves back together repairing the damage down to his system. He stood tall once it was done, looking up to see his student and opponent unmoving as if waiting for him. The clone glanced over to the original who seemed to be having the same thoughts as he.

Shiina waited patiently, her technique dying down as the chakra receded into her body. The clone of her teacher gave her a nod signalling for her to continue. The girl inhaled as she began to focus chakra into her right arm. She felt her circulatory system come alight as chakra flooded her very fibre. Her hand clenched into a fist, clenching so hard her knuckles turned white.

" **Chikyuu Futou!"** roared the young girl as she slammed her fist into the ground and released the chakra on impact. Her chakra surged through the ground where it began to shake before the terrain around her was pulverised, debris flying out in every direction, destroying the field within a fifty-foot radius of her being.

Naruto began to wobble as the ground beneath him began to cave in. He felt his balance shifting causing him to move in order to regain his footing. He leapt backwards the ground continuing to collapse. He landed at a safe distance as the earth finally stopped shaking. Naruto looked up; over thirty percent of the training field had been demolished from his students blow. Naruto couldn't help by sweat drop at the sight of his student standing in the middle of the pulverised terrain cracking her knuckles. She reminded him of a young Tsunade, courtesy of Orochimaru's memories, and it was frightening.

Shiina cracked her knuckles as she stepped out from the debris. She kicked off the ground launching her tiny body towards her teacher. She leapt up into the air using the sun to block out her movements as she descended, **"Tsuutenkyaku!"** The young girl came descending down towards her sensei in a falling heel drop, her right heel extended chakra flooding into it.

Naruto shielded his eyes from the sun as he met its glare, his student descent forced him to raise his right forearm to block the incoming blow. He reinforced his limb with chakra in order to block the incoming blow. The ground around him shook as web like cracks began to spread from the blow. He extended his left hand forming a low powered **Rasengan** and thrust it up into his student's stomach. The sphere connected sending his student sailing back through the air crashing amongst the pulverised terrain. He had made sure to weaken his Rasengan so not to accidentally kill her.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of his student slowly beginning to stand, pushing the rubble aside. His Rasengan had carved through her kimono, revealing her stomach that was heavily scarred and bleeding. His eyes narrowed even further as he caught sight of the girl lifting her right hand to her stomach, her hand glowing green as the injury began to heal, _"Shousen no jutsu! First Chakra Scalpels now this! What the hell has she been doing with her time!"_ screamed the clone in his mind.

Shiina winced as she stood up, making sure to heal the damage she had taken. She allowed her chakra to flood into the wound, repairing the muscle tissue, blood veins before allowed the skin to knit back together as good as new. She was slightly annoyed as her kimono now had a large hole in it, she would need to get it repaired when this was over. She dusted her sleeves off and turned to face her sensei.

"I can see just why the Rasengan is marked as a powerful Jutsu, Sensei. If you hadn't weakened it I'd be dead." commented the young girl as she clutched her healed stomach, she could still feel the phantom pain from the attack.

"I would never use a full powered Rasengan on one of my cute little student's, without making sure they could survive it. Then again you seem to be full of surprises, just like Odin. I wasn't expecting you to know the Chakura no Mesu, let along the Shousen no Jutsu, even adding your wind nature to your scalpels is quite a display. I'm curious as to how you know them; both are A class techniques limited to Chunin and up." Responded the sage as he took a single step forth, earth nature chakra flowing through the field, causing the ground to be restored.

"If you'll remember you showed them to us in class last year. You even went through the hand seals for us to see. With that knowledge, all I had to do was recreate the techniques. Of course, it took me quite some time to complete them. As for adding my wind chakra to the Chakura no Mesu, once I knew how the chakura no mesu worked and practised my wind affinity it was easy" answered the young girl as she tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. She found whenever she was in battle, it was as if she was a completely different person.

 _"Easy she says, easy. She has done something many had tried for years and she said it was easy?"_

Naruto, the original, couldn't help but smirk at his student's response; he hit the jackpot with her. He would have to see how far she could go in the medical arts, but now it was time to press her onto the defensive, he wanted to see how strong her Kekkai Ninjutsu had gotten. He sent a pulse of chakra towards his clone to indicate what he wanted to see.

The clone felt the pulse of chakra from the original, so he wanted to see more. The clone couldn't blame the originally, personally, he wanted to see what else she was capable of. The clone lifted his right hand in a half tiger seal and inhaled, stoking his lungs with fire.

" **Katon: Hibana!"** The clone parted his lips and exhaled. Bright orange flames came to life as a barrage of tiny fireballs, no bigger than golf balls, launched through the air towards the young girl.

" **Ninpo: Hitofude!"** Shiina moulded chakra into her right index and middle finger and slashed her fingers through the air in front of her. Chakra flowed forward taking the shape of a large light blue rectangle barrier. The chakra barrier was twice Shiina's own size covering her completely as the tiny embers slammed into it. The embers split off around the sides, tongues of fire licking at the ground. The barrier held strong as the embers died down. Cracks formed along the barrier before it shattered signalling its deactivation.

"Th _e Hibana is only a D rank, so her barrier's around the same, or slightly higher. Let's see if we can see something stronger."_

Naruto began to stoke his lungs with fire once more, deciding to use a stronger fire technique, " **Katon** : **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **!"** Naruto exhaled expelling a stream of fire that shifted into a large fireball, large enough to engulf him. The fireball raced across the terrain heading towards the girl.

" **Ninpo: Ni Ga!"** Shiina lifted her right-hand, chakra flowing through her index and middle finger, she then swiped her fingers through the air twice, once across then diagonally upwards. Chakra flooded in front of her forming two light blue rectangle barriers, an inch from one another. Shiina hid behind the walls as the fireball impacted. The first barrier held strong as web like cracks formed along it. Shiina dug in as the fireball was split in two, flames spreading out around her. The web like cracks hit the edges of the first barrier and it shattered allowing the remaining flames to collide with the second barrier. The two techniques battled against one another until the flames died down as the second wall remained standing, web like cracks covering every inch all originating from the middle.

Shiina deactivated the barrier and turned to face her teacher, "Want to try a little harder sensei?" Shiina stuck her tongue out a little as if to mock him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully, seems she came out of her shell in battle. He would have to work on bringing that personality out into the open, but at the moment it was time to take it up even further. He extended his right arm, moulding chakra into his open palm. A Rasengan came to life as he launched forward towards his student the deadly A rank Jutsu poised to strike.

" **Ninpo: Yon Ga!"** She extended her left and right arms, chakra flowing to her index and middle fingers. She swiped her hands up through the air then downwards on a curve as chakra flooded in front of her forming four thin rectangles shaped barriers each one in front of the other, with an inch gap between each barrier.

" **Ninpo: Pandoranohako!"** Shiina clapped her hands together as chakra spiked from her body. She began to separate her hands as a cube of chakra formed. The cube flew from her hands and expanded out around her and the four walls creating a large cube shaped barrier, with Shiina and the Yon Ga inside. The barrier was five metre's high, five metre's wide and five metre's long.

Naruto gave a battle cry as he slammed his Rasengan into the first wall, the sphere ground against the barrier, cracks spreading out from impact reaching out all away around the cube. Naruto pushed his arm forward as the sphere broke through the first barrier causing the cube to shatter. Naruto carried on slamming into the next. The Rasengan clashed against the barrier as sparks began to fly. He poured chakra into the Rasengan increasing its strength. With a push he forced his way through, the Rasengan losing some of its power. Naruto continued on pushing through the third, the Rasengan now half its original size. As he broke through the fourth the Rasengan was now only a quarter of what it originally was. With one great cry, he broke through the last, the Rasengan dying down as his open palm stopped just inches from Shiina's face.

Shiina collapsed to her knees, panting heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead. She had decent control over her reserves when it came to her Iryo Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but her barrier techniques took far too much out of her.

Naruto ruffled his student's hair giving her a friendly smile, "Good Job Shiina-chan. Go rest we are done for the day."

Shiina nodded, she was grateful she was finished, her reserves couldn't take any more. She slowly stood up and made her way over to the sidelines. The only girl of the group then collapsed next to Odin. She didn't say a word as she opted to close her eyes and try to regain her strength.

The original Naruto turned to face his final student, "Well you're up Yamato."

Yamato approached the training field, standing fifteen feet from his sensei's clone, having removed his haori and leaving it inside the compound. The brunette reached to hip grabbing a scroll and unrolled it. He bit into his right thumb drawing blood before he swiped the blood across the scroll. A puff of smoke erupted from the scroll, consuming the boy. As the smoke died down Yamato was revealed holding a six foot long Guan Dao. The staff was dark red and the blade was obsidian black with red flames down the sides. One side of the blade was edged the other side was serrated like a saw blade. Attached to his right hip was a Kusarigama. He was now wearing black combat boots with steel tips.

Yamato twirled his Guan Dao, that was easily taller than him and settled into a stance going into a low crouched as he held the weapon in his right hand. He charged forth heading towards his Sensei deciding to go straight on the offensive. Yamato got in range of his sensei's clone and thrust his polearm forward.

Naruto stepped to the right to avoid the Guan Dao. The moment he stepped out to avoid Yamato began a series of quick jabs at him aiming for various vital spots. Naruto dodged each attempt as his student continued his relentless assault. Naruto opted to take a step back as Yamato swung the pole arm downwards. Yamato's blade dug into the ground. He then used the Guan Dao like a pole vault to swing his body up into the air. As his student came down Naruto picked up the faint smell of animal fat.

Yamato couldn't help the bloodthirsty smirk that formed on his lips as fire nature chakra flowed into his boots, igniting the animal fat he had covered them in. His combat boots came to life, ablaze with bright red flames.

" **Enken: Neshou Ono!"** cried the Genin as he brought his leg down in a wide falling axe kick, flames trailing behind.

Naruto kicked backwards to create some distance as he watched the blazing heel connect with the ground, flames rising upwards. If he had been caught with that, the results no doubt would have been nasty. The smell of animal fat now made sense, using it in combination with his fire nature chakra to ignite his feet, one would not want to get close to Yamato less they be burned.

Yamato spun his Guan Dao before he launched forward his combat boots still ablaze. He had insulated his boots with flame retardant material allowing his skin not to burn. He had made sure to apply the same to the bottom of his pants. He moved leaving a trail of fire behind him as he headed for his Sensei. He swung his Guan Dao on an upwards angle the blade piercing through earth throwing chunks of debris up at the sage. Yamato lunged through the debris his Guan Dao's blade becoming encased in wind nature chakra to increase its edge.

Naruto watched the incoming debris as it flew towards him, he could sense Yamato's presence amongst it. He moved around the debris as Yamato lunged with his Guan Dao the blade encased in wind nature chakra. Naruto ducked under the lunge and back flipped bringing his legs up, his right foot connecting with Yamato's chin throwing the kid back.

Yamato skid across the ground digging his Guan Dao into the earth, bringing him to a sudden stop. He grabbed the chain of his Kusarigama with his left hand and attached it to the end of his Guan Dao. He drew his chain sickle with his left hand holding his weapons. He launched forward throwing the sickle towards his sensei. As his sensei move to the left with a side step, Yamato sent a rippling of wind chakra through the chain causing his sickle to change course. The chain wrapped around Naruto and the sickle impaled the ground behind. Yamato thrust his Guan Dao the blade piercing through his teacher's torso only for Naruto to go up in a puff of smoke and in his place a log. Yamato kicked the log off the end of his blade, the serrated edge tearing the log to pieces. Yamato ripped his sickle from the ground lifting his Guan Dao onto his shoulder. He turned around to find a grinning Naruto.

Yamato tossed his Guan Dao upwards before jumping high into the air. As the Guan Dao descended, he leapt up and kicked the end of his Guan Dao launching it and himself towards Naruto. His teacher stepped back as the blade impaled the ground. Yamato pulled on the chain using it to swing himself towards Naruto.

" **Enken: Neshou Tenkuu!"** Yamato's right foot swept through the air, fire bursting forth from his heel. His teacher jumped back to avoid the incoming flames as they descended upon the sage's previous location, the flames washing over like a tidal wave.

Yamato pulled his Guan Dao from the ground. He spun around throwing it at Naruto. The Guan Dao launched forth the chain extending through various seals placed along it. He gripped the handle of his sickle to give the chain its maximum range.

Naruto eyed the incoming Guan Dao and leapt back creating an eighty-foot gap between him and Yamato. He had jumped back in order to assess the maximum length of the chain and luckily it had fallen short at sixty-five feet.

Yamato pulled on the chain causing it to retract as he reached out to grab his weapon. He launched himself forward closing the gap slashing upwards with his sickle, his sensei jumped back to avoid being cut open. Yamato spun around throwing the Guan Dao again causing his sensei to jump back out of the chain's range; this merely caused the boy to smirk.

Yamato let his chakra flow through the chain and into his Guan Dao. The staff of the Guan Dao separated revealing it was also a Sansetsukon with six feet of chain between each segment. The blade of the staff dug deep into Naruto's left shoulder.

The clone gritted his teeth biting back the pain as he was caught off guard. He had not expected that last time he checked the boy only used a Guan Dao and a Kusarigama, not a three section staff, must have kept it hidden. Naruto ripped the blade out, his wound healing over. It seemed the kid wasn't holding back.

Yamato retracted his sickles chain detaching it from the Guan Dao Sansetsukon. He placed his Kusarigama on his hip and gripped the staff spear with both hands. Yamato released a pulse of chakra causing the staff to bring itself together. He twirled the Guan Dao part of his weapon and rushed in.

Naruto watched the boy as he charged in with his Guan Dao. Naruto reached up to deflect the incoming weapon with an open palm. As the weapon separated he was ready for it quickly deflecting the incoming segmented piece. He grabbed the middle section and pulled Yamato in, his knee connecting with the boy's stomach making him cry out in pain.

Yamato found himself flying through the air from the blow where he crashed into the ground hard. He slowly stood up his weapon now in his teacher's possession.

Naruto discarded the weapon to the side, "Is that all you have Yamato-kun?" The sage spoke in a teasing tone wanting to see if he could get a rise from the younger boy.

Yamato merely gave a blank stare before he slammed his fists together flames igniting the animal fat on the back of his gloves. Yamato kicked off the ground moving towards his sensei. He brought his right fist forth going with a right hook. His sensei grabbed the incoming fist, big mistake. Yamato followed up with his left fist, **"Enken: Joushou Kaen!"** The fire roared upwards as his fist moved in an upper cut.

Naruto was engulfed in flames causing him to stumble back. He quickly put the flames out by using his water nature chakra to release a burst of water from the pores of his skin. His chakra went to work healing the superficial burns and regrowing his eyebrows which had gotten burned off.

Naruto spat up some charcoal and glared at his student, "Cheeky brat." Naruto merely got a smirk from the fire user. Not that he could blame anyone but himself for his idiocy.

Yamato slammed his fists together with the fire growing in size, " **Enken: Bouken-En!"** Yamato launched towards his teacher. Yamato leapt up into the air bringing his hands up above his head. Fire roared to life as Yamato created a giant bright red fireball in the palm of his hands, easily three times his own size. With a battle cry Yamato threw the giant fireball down towards his sensei.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki!"** Naruto manipulated water chakra to his stomach before he expelled a stream of water from his lips. The water shaped itself into a large wall of water right in front of him to block the incoming fireball. The two techniques collided was a steam engulfed the training field. Naruto swiped a hand through the air creating a gust of wind to blow the steam away.

Yamato stood a good twelve feet from his teacher, his feet and hands still engulfed in ruby red flames. The genin inhaled, moulding fire nature chakra into his lungs, before he quickly sped through the hand seals Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox and Tiger.

" **Katon: Karyuu Endan** **!"** Yamato then exhaled unleashing a stream of flames from his mouth that morphed into the shape of a dragon. The flames divided splitting apart launching to the left, right and dead ahead. The flames torched the grass turning it to charcoal as they burnt the landscape, with the single desire to incinerate their target.

Naruto watched the incoming flames. Naruto retaliated by bringing his hands together into the dog seal before slamming his palms on the ground. If his student was going to risk using a high B rank technique, he would retaliate with a powerful defensive technique.

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki** **!"** The ground rose up in front of Naruto forming a large five metre high, two meters deep and six-metre wide wall of hard rock. The wall shook as the divided flames impacted against it, chipping away at the material. Naruto stood calmly behind the wall, his right hand against it as he continued feeding it chakra to reinforce its durability.

Yamato launched forward across the terrain leaving a trail of flames as he headed towards the earthen wall. He burst into the flames of his technique his fists engulfed in glorious crimson flames. He formed both hands into fists and drew them back as he approached.

" **Enken: Boukun-ou gouka!"** Roared Yamato as his chakra spiked, the flames around his fists tripled in size. He gave a mighty roar as he lashed out both his fists connecting with the earthen wall, the left fist above the right. A wall of bright red flames flared to life climbing the giant earthen wall. Cracks formed along the wall as the flames tore the stone apart sending debris in every direction. The flames rushed through the air burning away at the debris as they descended upon Naruto like a tidal wave.

Naruto looked up at his rock wall as it was destroyed. He could feel the intense heat of the flames as they descended towards him. He watched as they grew closer to his person. He expelled chakra from every tenketsu within his body and spun on the heel of his right foot in a counter clockwise direction.

" **Hakkeshou Kaiten!"** Naruto spun in a clockwise direction as chakra poured out from his body. Chakra spiralled around him taking the shape of a large spiralling dome of energy. The flames collided with the Kaiten causing the flames to split and flow harmlessly around him. The flames moved like a wild fire consuming a good twenty-foot radius around the two, the flames torched everything in their path, turning the ground pitch black as everything the blaze touched was scorched to ash.

Naruto came to a stop as the flames died down. The dome of chakra dispersed as he halted. He wobbled slightly feeling a little dizzy. He hadn't used the Kaiten in so long, he would need to work on it, but he wasn't sure when he would end up reusing the technique of the Hyuga clan again. He had a menagerie of techniques up his sleeve.

Yamato panted softly as sweat began to drip from his forehead. He stood tall as he reignited the animal fat along his gloves and boots, allowing the crimson flames to come to life. He charged in deciding not to give his sensei a chance to recover. He moved, reinforcing his limbs with chakra and leapt twelve feet up into the air. He stretched out his left leg and began to spin, fire wrapping around his form.

" **Enken: Boukun-ou Funka!"** Yamato descended, spinning faster and faster as the flames grew tremendously in size, encompassing Yamato's entire body. Within moment's Yamato vanished as a wheel of bright red flames took his place.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he could feel the intense heat from the flames as his student approached. He kicked off the ground launching his body backwards as Yamato struck the ground. The fire erupted like a Volcano rising up into the air where it arched and descended, falling around Yamato like a tidal wave.

The clone back pedalled as the flames washed over the terrain. He could feel the heat licking at his feet as the flames chased after him. The original had been forced to retreat to a safe distance, grabbing Odin and Shiina with him, in order to avoid the flames as they engulfed everything in their path.

The clone settled at a safe distance as the raging inferno engulfed his training field burning everything it touched; standing in the middle of it all was Yamato. His final student was panting heavily, the last technique having used the last of his reserves. The ground was scorched black as ash and soot fell all around them. Part of the surrounding trees had been caught in the blaze and was left blackened by the flames. Embers could be seen falling to the ground.

The clone inhaled before expelling a stream of water from his lips. The water hit the ground exploding into action, as it washed over the flames dousing them. Steam rose into the air as the clone got rid of the flames. With another burst of chakra, a gust of wind blew the steam away to reveal his exhausted student.

"That's enough for today. I've seen all I need to see. You have a pretty decent repertoire of Fire based techniques, can't say the same for wind as you didn't show any. Then there's your Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, you certainly caught me by surprise more than once" Shouted the original from the side lines, a student under each arm. Naruto with a silent command dispelled his clone allowing it to go up in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sat his two students on the ground, using a mix of mokuton and doton techniques to restore his training field. He then approached Yamato giving him a hand up, before assisting in sealing back up the kid's weapons. Naruto escorted Yamato over to his comrades who were sitting up, but both equally exhausted.

Yamato collapsed on the ground sighing in relief, his reserves were quite low. He might have gone just a little bit overboard and spent too much chakra, but in a real battle of life and death, the enemy wouldn't give you the chance to rest. One had to use everything they were equipped with in order to dispose of their foe.

Naruto smiled at his Genin clapping his hands together, "That will be all for the day. While you train under me you will be staying in the Uzumaki Clan Compound so gather whatever you need from home and return here. Dinner will be at six thirty. I expect you all to be in bed early as training will begin at five am tomorrow"

The three Genin groaned by complied nonetheless. The three struggled to their feet and headed off.

Naruto watched his Genin leave, it would be a little while longer before they returned, _"Even with my clone only using a fraction of my power these kids are surprisingly strong. I had not expected them to be so well versed in their chosen arts. Odin with his use of element conversion seal, his unique sword style incorporating his affinity, I'm curious to see what other tricks he has up his sleeve. Shiina and her unique fighting style combined with her wind nature chakra scalpels and chakra enhanced strength make for a deadly combination. Then there's Yamato, my clones knew about his use of a Kusarigama and Guan Dao but they did not know he combined the two together, or that he had studied on how to use a Sansetsukon_."

" _Their skill level is definitely above my generation. I suppose it's true what they say; the young shall surpass the old. Sasuke and I had to work together to catch Zabuza off guard, and now fighting at a level similar to his these kids caught me off guard numerous times. I will have to watch them carefully, who knows what else they could be keeping a secret."_

Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked up to the sky; the new generation truly was promising.

* * *

Coming up soon on Rise of the Whirling Tide: Clash of the Titans!

Naruto VS Kizaru (Borsalino) and Akainu (Sakazuki)

 _Sneak Peak:_

 _The Eyes of God looked down upon the putrid human before him, passing judgement down upon the man, a Marine who had wronged the innocent and committed many sins. Transmigration met coal as eyes gaze into one another. Rage bubbled as the God in human form raised a single hand, the other clutching a lone limb within its grasp, as the mortal struggled feebly to break free. Black flames burst to life as fear began to spread within the mortal's hubris. Fire burst from the mortal with the intensity of the earth's core. The God allowed his amusement to show as he coiled the flames tempering them into the shape of a long blade. The God descended, flames streaking through the air, fire burning through the essence of life as a blood-curdling scream echoed. In the wake of the flames, a severed limb hung loosely in the God's hand as he stared down upon the wounded mortal._

* * *

Terms:

 **Fuuinjutsushi:** Sealing Technique Practitioner.

 **Sansetsukon** : Tree Section Staff.

 **Kirigakure no Sato:** Village Hidden in the Mist.

 **Tsuba:** Sword hand guard.

 **Tsuka:** Hilt/Handle of the sword, made of wood wrapped in samegawa.

 **Samegawa** : The Ray or Shark Skin wrapping of the tsuka.

 **Saya:** Wooden Scabbard.

 **Sageo** : Cord used to tie saya to belt/obi when worn.

 **Haori** : Hip/thigh length kimono like jacket.

 **Shousen no Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique).

 **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpels).

 **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).

 **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Water Release: Water Formation Wall).

 **Doton: Doryuheki** (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall).

 **Shoton: Shoryuheki** (Crystal Release: Crystal Style Wall).

 **Katon: Goukakyuu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball).

 **Katon: Karyu Endan** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile).

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation).

Non-Canon Jutsu

 **Senpo: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Sage Art: Shadow Clone Technique) S Rank** : Creates a reinforced Kage Bunshin with nature chakra, allowing them to survive longer than the regular Kage Bunshin. When killed they released nature chakra causing the surrounding ground to flourish with flora. **User: Naruto**

 **Godai Henken** **Fuuin (Element Conversion Seal) B Rank:** A sealing forumula designed with one of the five key elements built into the array that changes the alignment of chakra to one of the five basic elements. **User: Seal Users**

 **Chakura Mizo Fuuin (Chakra Draining Seal) B Rank:** A sealing formula designed to slowly drain away the chakra of those caught up in the seal.

 **Tenraitouryuu (Heaven's Lightning Sword Style):** A combat style that revolves around the use of channelling lightning nature chakra into twin blades. Focuses on fast moving attacks, designed to keep the enemy of balance. **User: Odin**

 **Raiho (Thunder Step) B Rank** : A high speed movement technique utilising the lightning element. Lightning chakra is channelled into the feet and used to propel the wielder forward at high speed, often resulting in the sound of a thundering boom that mimics the sound of thunder. ** User: Odin**

 **Tenraitouryu: Kaminari Issen (Heavens Lightning Sword Style: Lightning Flash) C Rank:** By manipulating lightning chakra into one's swords and slashing upwards, the user releases a blinding flash of light to temporarily blind the enemy. **User: Odin**

 **Tenraitouryu: Rai Dageki (Heavens Lightning Sword Style: Lightning Strike) B Rank** : By moulding lightning chakra into the tip of a blade and thrusting it forward, the wielder releases an arc of lightning capable of digging up a trench in the ground, on a human it has the ability to pierce through flesh and bone. ** User: Odin.**

 **Raitei Shourai (Thunder Emperor Summoning) B Rank:** Through preparing a sealing tag to store lightning nature chakra, one can release a high powered blast of raw lightning. **User Odin.** (Guess where I got this and Futei Shourai from you get a cookie, or a spoiler if ya want I suppose.)

 **Futei Shourai (Wind Emperor Summoning) B Rank** : By preparing a sealing tag to store wind nature chakra, one can release a powerful blast of wind. **User: Odin**

 **Godai Henken Fuuin (Five Elements Conversion Seal) B Rank:** A sealing formula that when placed into a larger seal matrix can be used to convert chakra into any one of the five elements. **User: Odin, Naruto, Seal Practitioner** s

 **Rai-** **Fuugei** **: Bai Funsai (Lightning Seal Art: Pulverisation) C Rank:** Creates a rope made of lightning that can be used to coil around an opponent in order to bind them, can also be used to wrap around objects for other purposes. **User: Odin**

 **Rai-** **Fuugei** **: Rai Hashira (Lightning Seal Art: Lightning Pillars) B Rank:** With the use of four sealing tag's, the wielder creates four pillars of lightning from where the seals are placed. Lightning connects the pillars to create a cage to trap enemies. ** User: Odin**

 **Rai-** **Fuugei** **: Kyousaku hikari (Lightning Seal Art: Constricting Light) A Rank:** Through the use of a sealing tag, the wielder can create thirteen chains made of lightning, with spear tips. The chains are then used to bind an enemy target wrapping around the torso, leg's, ankles, elbows, shoulders, knees and neck, before the spear tips impale the ground. Due to the sealing formula along the chain's, the enemy will have their chakra slowly drained from their body to weaken them **. User: Odin**

 **Tenraitouryu: Raimei (Heaven's Lightning Sword Style: Thunder Clap) B Rank** : The Raimei is a three part technique with the **Ichiban (** First **)** , **Ni-Ban** **(** Second **)** and **San-Ban (** Third **)** step used in conjunction with the Raiho (Thunder Step). The first step the wielder goes in with a high slash aiming for the enemies neck, this is used to mislead the enemy forcing them to duck, where the user goes into a low spin in order to catch them off guard. If blocked the user can then start the second step, using a Raiho to move behind, bringing one blade into a reverse grip and moving in a spun to decapitate. If needed the third step is used where the wielder Raiho's above the enemy bringing both blades down in an overhead swing. **User: Odin**

 **Raiton: Kaminaridan (Lightning Release: Thunder Bullets) B-A** **Rank** : By focusing lightning nature chakra into the finger tips and making a gun shape the wielder fires a projectile of lightning, with the potential to rip through the body like a real bullet. **User: Odin**

 **Futon: Chakura no mesu (Wind Release: Chakra Scalpels) A** **Rank** **:** By combining wind nature chakra to the Chakura no mesu, one can greatly increase the range of their scalpels, but the wielder is capable of not only slicing muscle tissue and tendons, but with the added wind chakra can slice through the nerve channels in the body. With greater control it is possible to even attack the chakra circulatory system. **User: Shiina**

 **Chikyuu Futou (Earth Shaker) B** **Rank** **:** By focusing chakra into a fist one can greatly enhance their strength. On impact with an object or an opponent one can release the build up of chakra to release a devastating punch. ** User: Shiina**

 **Ninpo: Hitofude (Ninja Art: One Stroke) D-C** **Rank** : With a swipe of a hand the user creates a transparent rectangular barrier of chakra. **User: Shiina**

 **Katon: Hibana (Fire Release: Ember D** **Rank)** **:** A low level fire technique where the user fires a barrage of tiny embers. Can be used offensively, or to start a fire. Taught to all shinobi. **User: Everyone.**

 **Ninpo: Ni Ga (Ninja Art: Two Strokes) C-B** **Rank** **:** With a swipe of a hand the user creates two transparent rectangular barriers of chakra. **User: Shiina**

 **Ninpo: Yon Ga (Ninja Art: Four Strokes) A** **Rank** **:** The user swipes both hands through the air creating four rectangular barriers of chakra directly in front of them. **User: Shiina**

 **Ninpo: Pandoranohako (Ninja Art: Pandora's Box)** **A** **Rank** : With a clap of the hand's the wielder creates a cube shaped barrier of chakra all around them, allowing them to protect themselves from all sides, even above and below. **User: Shiina**

 **Enken (Blaze Fist):** A fighting style that revolves around the use of fire nature chakra. By coating one's gloves and boots in animal fat, one can ignite that fat with fire chakra to engulf their feet and hands in bright red flames. These flames are then incorporated into the user's fighting style, focusing mainly on punches and kicks. The flames can be manipulated into various attacks. Enken is designed to whittle away at the enemy, while protecting the user as anyone who get's to close will be torched by the wielder's flames. Flames can also be used to propel the wielder for increased speed. **User: Yamato**

 **Enken: Neshou Ono (Blaze Fist: Burning Axe) B** **Rank** : The wielder brings their leg down in an axe kick, usually while falling from the sky. When it makes contact a large pillar of fire erupts upwards. **User: Yamato**

 **Enken: Neshou Tenkuu (Blaze Fist: Burning Sky) C** **Rank** **:** Often used while in a swinging motion, the wielder will sweep a leg through the air releasing a wide arc of fire designed to wave of one's enemies burning them to a crisp. **User: Yamato**

 **Enken: Joushou Kaen (Blaze Fist: Rising Flame) C** **Rank** **:** Performed with the use of an upper cut to release a stream of flames upwards on an angle. **User: Yamato**

 **Enken: Bouken-En (Blaze Fist: Tyrant Flame) B** **Rank** **:** By bringing ones hands above their head and moulding the flames above them to create a giant fireball. The user then throws the giant fireball at their target. ** User: Yamato**

 **Enken: Boukun-ou gouka (Blaze Fist: Tyrant King's Hellfire) A** **Rank** : The user condenses their flames and strikes with both fists. On impact the wielder releases their chakra unleashing wave of bright red flames. The flames will tear through anything in their path crashing down on everything, burning anything that get's in their way. The flames will came crashing down like a tidal wave capable of consuming a large area in dense flames. **User: Yamato**

 **Enken: Boukun-ou Funka (Blaze Fist: Tyrant King Eruption) A** **Rank** : This technique involves the wielder leaping into the air and descending towards their opponent. The wielder stretches out a single leg and spins at high speed, fire engulfing their body. When they hit the ground, the fire erupts like a volcano engulfing everything around the wielder in hot flames that will torch the landscape in its raging inferno. **User: Yamato**


	11. God's Wrath

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, One Piece, High School DXD (Kuroka, Shirone) or any other manga, anime, game, book etc material that may appear. This will mainly be in the form of techniques I may borrow from other series and modify for my own taste's.

The only thing I will lay claim to is the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this fanfiction. Suzuka, Odin, Yamato, Shiina, Vladimir, Dominic etc. I also claim the original techniques in this fic such as a number used in this chapter and the previous.

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

And now to the fic!

Spoiler: teaser from the last chapter happens now!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: God's Wrath!**

It was a dark and stormy day for Uzushiogakure no Sato, the first of perhaps many to come. Currently, Naruto sat within the Uzukage tower, firmly planted in his chair. He sat behind his desk, going through the mountain of paperwork before him. The darkness behind him being illuminated by flashes of lightning. His team had left the village, accompanying Dominic and Shukaku on an assignment to one of the surrounding Islands. Not much time had passed since he had taken on his students, and while they were growing strong he did not wish to push them too far. He supposed the good news was that over the past months, Suzuka had risen up the ladder graduating from Genin to Chunin the first of hopefully many to come.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, listening to the sound of rain as it pattered against the roof. Lightning flashed through the darkness, followed by the resonating boom of thunder not even a second later. In that moment, Naruto perked up, swearing he could sense another presence in the tower besides that of his own and Suzuka's, but the feeling vanished as quickly as it appeared. For a moment he felt like investigating, but he forced it aside, chalking it up too his own paranoia. He spun around in his chair towards the large window behind him, deciding to enjoy the view, watching as droplets of water fell from the heavens. Perhaps the rain would do Uzu well, crops had been planted and the rain would ensure their survival. He allowed himself to watch the weather, not a care in the word, for what seemed like hours as he drifted into his own thoughts. Reflecting on what had passed and what was to come. He was pulled from his thoughts as his office door was blown open, their standing in the doorway was Suzuka, wearing her shiny new Chunin vest.

Suzuka appeared distraught, as she burst into his office. She stumbled on her high heels, a thick, bound, worn out yellow folder in her arms. She was panting heavily indicating she had been moving in quite a hurry. She quickly crossed the room and placed the folder in her arms down in front of the immortal, pages spilling out all over his desk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as he reached out to look at the files. The first lot of files revealed a laundry list of names, people involved in something called Operation 'Second Birth'. He placed his right elbow on the table resting his cheek in his palm as he read over the paperwork, there were a number of reports by various scientists discussing their theories on Devil Fruits and what not and why only one devil fruit could exist. There seemed to be a few theories about second generation devil fruits, people born from a devil fruit user who could potentially inherit their parent's ability. The more he read through the reports it seemed like something Orochimaru would think of when it came to Kekkei Genkai.

From what Naruto was able to gather the public believed that there had never been a child born of a devil fruit user, but they were wrong. The Government had kept it a secret, but dozens of children had been sired by devil fruit users over the last thousand years. Anything regarding what happened between the Void Century and before had been blacked out. Over the years the World Government had been tracking down children born of Devil Fruit users and wound run numerous tests, each time the tests came back negative, showing no signs of inherited devil fruit powers. For the last few hundred years, this had all been for nothing, until seven years ago.

Apparently, a boy had been brought to the Second Rebirth Research facility on some no name island. The boy was a rare case being born from two devil fruit users, both Logia class. The boy had first shown signs of inheriting his mother's Devil Fruit abilities. The kid was a complete mystery, an unknown. The boy's father who happened to be a marine apparently killed his son's mother when she tried to stop the marines from taking him. A year after the boy had been brought into the facility he had begun to exhibit a secondary Devil Fruit power, those of his father's. The boy was the first of his kind, labelled as a second generation devil fruit user.

Naruto leaned back in his chair thinking about it; it almost seemed like a Kekkei Genkai. The Devil Fruit consumed by the parent had a rare chance to be then passed down to the child, like most bloodline limits. Looking back at it not every member of the Hyuga clan possessed the Byakugan, only a half the clan had. Then there was the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan where around twenty percent of the clan had been known to activate the cursed eye. So were Akuma no Mi similar? A bloodline in fruit form that was unstable but after so many years finally managed to stabilise to the point that the powers could be passed on from parent to child?

Naruto pushed his thoughts aside going back to the file. The next lot of reports sickened Naruto as he read over the experiments they had conducted on the poor boy who had only been five. He could feel his anger growing as he read on, but it got worse. To make matters worse five years ago the Marine's had taken in a two-year-old girl whose mother had died in childbirth. Her mother and father also happened to be devil fruit users and like the boy, her father was a marine, Unlike the boy however, the girl had only inherited one devil fruit power, her mother's. Her father held a Zoan class devil fruit while her mother held a Paramecia type, but it had been the Paramecia type that had been passed on.

Did devil fruits work like bloodlines then? It was impossible for a child of Hyuga and Uchiha descent to possess both eyes, though under specific circumstances mainly with Senju blood or the Shinju's chakra, otherwise, they had the chance to only possess one. Chakra based bloodlines such as the boil and lava release which had harmonised inside of Terumi, Mei had been possible.

From the knowledge, he had accumulated it was possible for a body based bloodline like Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan, to harmonise with a chakra based bloodline such as the Bakuton. Chakra based bloodlines with matching elements could also harmonise together if they had an element they both shared such as the Hyouton and Ranton as both shared the water element. It was also possible for a single eye trait to harmonise with a chakra based or body based bloodline. Even body based bloodlines could harmonise with one another. Perhaps that was how Akuma no Mi worked, two Logia types had the power to harmonise, but a Paramecia and Zoan type could not. What about two Paramecia's or even two Zoan's? Could a child of a Logia and Paramecia parents obtain both? Naruto pushed his thoughts away; it seemed his Orochimaru side had decided to rear its ugly head.

Naruto returned to the files reading over the profile of the young girl who was now only seven. So young, but she had experienced many hardships. The reports were not kind, apparently, the girl had become nothing but a broken shell, indifferent and cold. There was even a comment that she was just dead inside with lifeless eyes and that she should be discarded. Whereas the boy was far too active, however, the boy fought with authority doing what he could to make the life of the researcher's hell, even managing to kill a couple.

Then there was a third child, another girl of only five years who had arrived two years ago. The girl's village had been raided by pirates three years ago and her mother killed. The girl was then later taken in when she started showing signs of inheriting her father's logia class devil fruit power, a father who didn't even know she existed. The girl who had been brought in had only one Devil Fruit parent. As Naruto read on her father his eyes narrowed, he was also a marine, three children each with marine fathers. This prompted the question, were there any children of pirates who inherited a devil fruit?

The reports didn't state much about the children just their genders and ages, only showing what experiments had been conducted on them, multiple tissue samples taken by force muscle, blood, hair, skin and even pieces of their internal organs, all conducted without anaesthesia. They had been cut open repeatedly while bound by sea stone, unable to protect themselves as the researchers cut them open. There was even psych reports on psychological tests conducted on the children to see when they would break. It reminded him of the horrors he had witnessed through Orochimaru's memories.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he made his way to the end of the folder, various colour photos. Each photo was taken with precision, someone obviously knew what they were doing. Photos of a large desert island, marine headquarters, bunkers, patrols, troop exercises, barracks, even the inside of the research centre. But this begged the question, how did Suzuka get her hands on this folder. He was sure if one of his clones had discovered it, he would know immediately, that and the reports were too detailed as if someone had been watching the Island for years. They even had detailed reports on other experiments being conducted, ones involved the advancement of marine technology to improve their arsenal. Strange new weapons, _"What's a tank?"_

This all begged the question, who had done this? Who brought this information to him? Was it the presence he had felt a moment ago?

"Suzuka how did you come across this folder!" practically demanded Naruto as he turned to his assistant, a serious expression forming on his features. His eyes narrowed as he locked onto the form of his student, who gulped at the look her teacher was giving her.

"I-I-I'm not sure. There was a flash of lightning and next thing I knew the folder was there, in front of me."

Naruto couldn't help but frown, someone had managed to not only make their way undetected onto Uzu no Kuni, but in the span of a second appear in his assistant's office, leave that folder and leave. But for what purpose? Who could possibly gain anything from delivering this folder, not that he wasn't grateful to receive, but whoever delivered it what was their objective? He shook the thought away now wasn't the time to think about a third party, now was the time to act. If everything in front of him was real, he couldn't allow such atrocities to continue. With that, he made his decision.

"Suzuka I'm heading out, take control while I'm gone. I want a search of the entire Village, some one was able to bypass the protection of the Isobu and Gyuki, but also my senses getting close enough to be in the same building. Find out how they got in without detection and just who it was!" barked Naruto, giving his commands to his student and subordinate.

"As you command" The ravenette left with a bow, before retreating out the way she came.

Naruto rubbed his temples as he grabbed one of the photos. His gaze fell upon the desert base. He scrunched the photo up and opened up the connection he shared with Kurama, calling to his long time friend.

" _Kurama!"_ bellowed the sage over the connection he shared with his friend. His anger over what he had read flowed along the shared link.

A bright red flash responded as the nine tailed chakra construct appeared within Naruto's office, **"Naruto? Why have you called?"**

Naruto merely pointed to the documents strewn out upon his desk. The sage watched on as Kurama, the size of a horse, approached his desk and used his tails in order to look through the mass of paper. It didn't take long for the fox to read through the reports and begin to release his chakra in smell tremors that shook the entire building.

"Kurama let's go! We have an abomination to wipe off the map!" commanded the eternal sage as he walked forth his left fist, his fist met by Kurama's connecting their chakra with one another. Their chakra wrapped around one another as Kurama was absorbed into Naruto's body settling into his old container's mindscape. Naruto looked down at the crinkled photo in his hand and began to picture it within his mind. If he had a visual of where he wanted to go, he could transport himself there with kamui. Chakra surged into his eyes as a spiralling void extended from his eyes wrapping around his entire body as he was drawn inwards.

* * *

 **Marine Research Station – Uncharted Desert Island**

The spiral void appeared in mid air, as Naruto appeared from within. Naruto looked around the desert island, from the reports it was somewhere along the Grand Line. The island wasn't marked on any map; it was kept hidden from the world, the island hadn't even been given a name. He stood amongst the sand, crouching down in order to place a hand upon the grains, allowing a hiraishin marker to form from his chakra.

Naruto looked around his anger steadily growing, even more so as he caught sight of the facility in the distance. His rage boiled over as a squadron of marines approached him rifles raised and pointed at him. His Rinne Sharingan turned to the closest marine freezing him in place as he stared into the eyes of a devil. Naruto became a blur appearing in front of the man sensing the wave of negative emotions rushing off him. Naruto's hand clamped down around the man's throat as before everyone's eyes he tore the man's soul from his body and devoured it absorbing the man's foul memories.

Naruto sneered in disgust at the marines as he turned to face the squad that protected this hellish establishment, he would bring his righteous fury down upon them. He tapped into his chakra unleashing a burst of killer intent that came crashing down upon the marines freezing them in place. He snarled as he exploded into action the ground beneath breaking apart as chakra bubbled around his hands forming an array of deadly fox like claws. He lashed out blinded by his rage tearing and ripping the marines apart. With a swipe of his claws he tore a marine into ribbons, blood splashing against his face as he tore through flesh, bone, muscle and organs. He continued his rampage going on a bloodbath slaughtering the marines.

Naruto ignored the siren that went off altering the marines to his presence as he turned to the massive doors of the Laboratory. The doors began to open as two giant marines stepped out. Naruto looked up at the marines, time to let giants fight giants. He reached into his core and tugged on Kurama's chakra.

"Have fun Kurama!" He could feel his partner forming a bloodthirsty smirk as crimson red chakra surged out from his stomach. The chakra began to take shape as a large orange red paw with an opposable thumb struck the ground with such force the entire island shook. A second paw with a limb attached to it joined the previous. The limbs pulled forth as the form of the Kyuubi no Kurama in all his glory appeared before the marine's, his form larger than any mountain as it engulfed the facility in a world of darkness. The massive fox roared as his hand like digits struck the two giants tossing them aside clearing a path for his old friend. Naruto walked forward as the door shut behind him, the sound of gunfire echoing behind him as the alarms blared loudly, Kurama could keep them busy until he was finished.

Naruto examined the room he was in, pitch black with little lighting. Along the walls were numerous large containers with a strange liquid bubbling inside. He ignored it as he walked forth towards another door forcing it open where he was greeted by the sight of two dozen Marines standing five metres from him their rifles poised to kill.

The Marine's all looked in fear realising who he was "It's the Rubuniiru no Oni!" cried one of the Marine's his voice riddled with fear. His gun shaking in his hands, sweat dripping down his face. The Marine's roared fear overcoming their senses, losing all form of rational reasoning. The loud cry of their guns and the scent of gunpowder filled the room, as a hailstorm of metal was fired upon the man with rippling eyes.

Naruto eyed the incoming projectiles with a boredom. Tugging on his chakra, the sage started the process of splitting the essence into two parts, one part earth the other part wind. The two chakra types flooded through nerves, melded together meshing into a new type. A right hand was lifted, palm out facing the incoming projectiles.

 **"Jiton: Kyozetsu.** " whispered the Shinobi, his voice carrying on the wind, he had no need to call the name of his technique, but he did so to intimidate. Naruto unleashed a repulsive magnetic force. The magnetic wave struck the incoming projectiles repelling them back towards their owners. The hail of bullets cut through the marine's, their screams filled echoed in the air as blood stained the stone floor. The coppery smell of the life giving liquid filled Naruto's senses. Naruto took a single step forward; he began to scan the remains of the Marine's looking for any survives. His eyes locked onto a few who had managed to survive the onslaught with minor wounds.

Naruto began to split his chakra again one part water and one part fire mixing it together, before inhaling, drawing the chakra to his lungs.

 _ **"Futton: Koumu no Jutsu** "_ He exhaled releasing a thick cloud of corrosive mist from his lips. The mist spread out from his position encompassing the entire room. Screams followed as the mist ate away at the bodies of all the marines, whether they were alive or dead. He could feel the mist eating away at his own 'flesh', but he healed faster than it corroded. With a burst of wind chakra, the mist was cleared from the room.

Naruto moved through the rotted bodies heading to the back of the room. His eyes shifted into the byakugan allowing him to view the facilities entire layout. There wad a number of rooms he had to go through before he reached the lab and holding cells. He turned the byakugan off reverting back into the Rinne-Sharingan. Naruto approached the second door and reared his fist back, the byakugan had revealed fifteen energy signatures behind it. He split his chakra again into lightning and earth, mixing them together for explosive results which caused his fist to radiate with a bright light.

 _ **"Bakuton: Jiraiken**_ " he struck hard and fast. Naruto's fist with the metal door, the moment it did an explosion tore through with such ferocity it blew the door to shreds. The explosion carried into the room and engulfed everything in sight. The Marine's never even got the chance to scream as they were wiped out, their bodies obliterated from existence.

Naruto entered the destroyed room, soot covering every end. The room was warped from the explosion, the roof had caved in around him as he moved through, pushing bits of debris out of the way. He could feel more signatures rushing to the next room, the siren blared loudly in his ears. No matter how many they sent his way it would all be the same, they would all perish by his hand. Making his way into the next room he watched the doors open up of their own accord. He smirked as he entered the room finding marines gathered at the next door, carting in six large cannons. Up on the upper levels were marine's at each corner, high powered flintlock rifles and hand cannons pointed down at him. Around the room kneeling and standing were more Marine's rifles locked onto his person.

Naruto eyed each and every marine, "I'll give you one shot so don't you waste it" He gave them a cocky smirk, which only seemed to enrage them.

The marines roared, loading up their cannons, took aim and fired their large metal projectiles. The handheld cannons and rifles soon followed as they unleashed their fury upon the demonic being before them.

Naruto stood still as he felt the cannonballs impact with his body. He felt his body be torn apart fro, the cannonballs exploding on impact, followed by the piercing rounds of bullets. He stood their calmly as he was turned into a living pincushion. He could still hear them as they reloaded and fired continuously until they were out of ammo. He felt his right leg be torn off falling to the ground as a large hole formed in his head, but still he did nothing. Even as a cannonball. impacted with his face tearing ninety percent of it off.

As the firing died down Naruto's mutilated body could be seen, not a single drop of blood could be seen. Small wisps of chakra leaked from his wounds as he placed his remaining hand on the ground slowly lifting himself up. His leg regenerated as he climbed to his feet the holes healing themselves over. The burns on his chest, skin melted over regenerating in an instant as his clothing reformed. In a matter of seconds, he was as good as new. He still felt pain, he relished in it as it reminded him of his humanity.

"I told you not to waste it" spoke the sage as he cracked his neck and knuckles. Naruto moved into action as chakra surged through his body. A pair of seals appeared on the palm of his hands, in a puff of smoke he was holding a pair of trench knives with an elongated blade. He moved with swiftness, his blades carving through flesh, blood spraying out into the air painting the walls as he cut through them like cattle. Naruto started on the bottom floor; his trench knives enhanced by wind nature chakra sliced through the cannons before they got the chance to reload. His blades carved through flesh, as a shinobi it was his art form. His knives cut through the neck of a marine slicing his head clean off as he turned to face the next, throwing the knife to allow it to carve its way through the heart of another. He vanished in a flash of white, a Hiraishin formula attached to the knife. He grabbed the knife pulling it out of flesh and used it to carve through the next marine until only those on the rafters remained.

Naruto looked up to those on the upper levels as they finished reloading, locking him in their sights. He tossed a knife up to the higher levels. The knife pierced the forehead of a marine. Naruto disappeared in a flash appearing on the higher levels ripping his knife out. He began to throw the knives disappearing around the levels hacking and slashing carving them to pieces. He twirled the knives as he cut through the last of them. He had been moving so fast that not a single drop of blood had landed on his clothes. Naruto sealed the knives away with a puff of smoke. He jumped down from the upper levels landing in front of the next door. He forced it open detecting incoming energy signatures. The shinobi marched down a stairwell that led deep down into the ground. It seemed the facility went quite deep beneath the sands.

Naruto made his way down the stairwell before he came to an end. There staring him in the face was a giant black metal door. The door had spikes pointed out towards him, the door seemed like it locked from the other side. He reached out pushing against it but was met with residence; he heard chains rattling from the other side, he was picking up a large number of negative emotions on the opposite side. His answer was to raise his right palm and say two words.

 **"Shinra Tensei**!"

Naruto brought his chakra forth allowing it to burst open like a dam. His chakra changed into a powerful repulsive force. The door budged once before it gave away, the chains breaking, hinges shattering and the door flying through the air. The repulsive wave struck through the room tossing bodies aside into walls flattening and turning them into paste. The wave continued on tearing up the ground, destroying everything and everyone in its path. The Marine's on the other side never stood a chance as they were crushed under the force of the almighty attack.

Naruto ran his fingers through his long white locks, his fingers running across his horns. He moved through the mess of crushed bodies as the larger than normal doors at the other end began to open inwards. Two large shadows burst into the room as the earth shook before he stood two members of the giant squad.

The giant's hefted their massive axes onto their shoulders looking down at the puny creature before them. The two shared a laugh, "This is the great Rubunīru no Oni. He doesn't look so scary!" the two roared with laughter, they clearly didn't see him as a threat, their mistake.

A predatory grin spread across Naruto's lips. He clapped his hands together forming the snake seal, time to show them why he should be feared. He tugged on his chakra separating it into earth and water, before mixing them together, but not before adding a little yang.

 _ **"Mokuton: Shinkou Shinrin!**_ " He held the snake seal as his chakra burst open encasing him in a green aura that flooded into the ground. The entire facility shook as the metal floor cracked open roots bursting out from the ground. The roots expanded as giant tree trunks rose up into the air. The branches of the tree trunks flourished moving through the room entangling the Giants wrapping around their bodies constricting tightly. The trees lifted the giant's up into the air. The trees broke through the roof allowing the sun's rays to shine downwards, as leaves came to life.

The giant's squirmed attempting to break free. The trees tightened their grip the branches stretching out covering every inch.

 **" _Mokuton: Shinkou Shinrin Tsukisashi"_** The branches radiated with chakra as long spikes of wood shot out from the branches, piercing inwards. The giant's screamed as they were impaled all over by the wooden spikes. Spikes tore through the giant's piercing every bit of flesh, making their way through internal organs.

Naruto walked through the small forest he created towards where the giant's had entered. He was getting closer to the final room, just one more room to clear. The hallway was dark, small candles lining the wall providing very little light. The roof was high no doubt to accommodate members of the giant squad. There was no natural light in this place, the walls are dank and damp, and he could even smell dried blood.

Naruto spotted the door to the next room, it was open. They were expecting him. He walked on in finding only one opponent. Standing in the room was a tall individual, a man seven feet in height with a large muscular physique, muscles so large, Naruto could see popping veins. The man wore a tight navy blue shirt with long black trousers. He wore a Vice Admiral marine coat over his shoulders. He had metal plates along his shoulders, torso, arms, shins and thighs. He was wearing thick metal gauntlets with spikes over the knuckles. His hair was a metallic shade of grey in a buzz cut, he had grey eyes. The marine had a belt around his waist with a cutlass on each hip and two flintlock pistols per side.

The marine grinned as he eyed the so called Demon, "I am Vice Admiral Metalbody!" roared the Vice Admiral as he punched his fists together creating sparks.

"I will be the one to defeat you Rubuniiru no Oni. You will not take a single step forward" boasted the Vice Admiral, an arrogant smirk on his lips, "I have fought in many wars and brought down many pirates. This will be your end fiend"

Naruto picked at his ear with a bored expression, "I'm sorry, I heard nothing but hot air" he added a yawn for effect, getting an irritated eye twitch.

Metalbody charged in, he would teach this insolent dog a lesson. He charged in cocking his right fist back moving at high speeds, to the average person he was a blur unable to be tracked, but to Naruto, he was so damn slow. Naruto reached up catching an incoming right hook with the palm of his right hand. He ignored the spikes as they dug into his skin. Naruto applied pressure before he dug his right foot into the ground and spun. He tossed the marine threw the air throwing him into a wall with a loud thud.

Metalbody climbed to his feet groaning from the toss. He looked up, his opponent giving him a smug smirk that infuriated him. He slammed his fists together encasing them and his arms with busoshoku haki. Metalbody then raced in.

 **"Juukinzoku** **ken!"** Yelled the Vice Admiral as he rushed towards the intruder. He moved in a zig zag pattern heading towards Naruto, his left fist coursed through the air aiming for his foes solar plexus.

Naruto stood still as he allowed the blow to connect. As the fist connected he barely even flinched, ignoring the pain as he felt a shockwave burst through his body and out back, his chakra already going to work to stitch the damage back together. If he had been anyone else he no doubts would have either died or been incapacitated. In the end, Naruto looked down with a bored expression getting an angry battle cry from the Marine.

" **Bai Juukinzokuken!** " Metalbody pulled both fists back and attacked again aiming at the dog's chest and stomach. The two fists connected on the mark with enough force behind them they sent the intruder flying back through the air, where he crashed into a wall. Debris fell down around Metalbody's foe as the dust began to rise.

Metalbody smirked as he punched his fists together, the delinquent may have taken his first punch, but they never survive the second. His smirk vanished however once the dust settled, there standing on his feet was the so called demon, unharmed. Naruto dusted his robes off, the attack had been significantly stronger, but that was all. Naruto cracked his knuckles, Sakura used to hit much harder. He took a single step forward only to find Metalbody had launched across the battlefield. Metalbody roared as he began to lash out with a series of fast pace punches. Naruto merely bobbed and weaved around them, taking note that the Vice Admiral seemed to favour boxing, perhaps it was popular nowadays. He ducked under a right hook and brought his left fist up in an upper cut. He struck Metalbody in the chin, only to narrow his eyes as he struck iron. He looked on as Metalbody's entire body was coated with a thick layer of iron.

Naruto jumped back creating some distance as he eyed the man, a devil fruit user. He had yet to face a devil fruit user in battle so he was curious to see how he would fare.

Metalbody smirked as he pounded on his iron armour, "Now do you see how fruitless it is? I consumed the Paramecia Tetsu Tetsu no Mi turning me into an Ironman. Your attacks are useless against me."

The Tetsu Tetsu allowed him to produce, manipulate and control iron by releasing it in a liquid form from his body. He found that it took the iron from his body and produced it, as such he had to mass produce the iron in his body by eating meals high in iron along with iron ingot. One of the things about being an 'Iron Human' was he could eat literal bars of raw iron with ease, storing them away like fat, suffering no repercussions.

Naruto tilted his head at the man's declaration, an Ironman how stupid, at least he knew the man's weakness, "The only thing fruitless here is your attempt to stop me, that was your mistake. Now I know your weakness."

Naruto inhaled as he tugged on his lightning nature chakra moulding it into his stomach. The man had been foolish enough to coat himself in iron, metal turning himself into a giant lightning rod. The marine must have forgotten about his abilities.

 _ **"Raiton: Gian** "_ Naruto opened his mouth release a stream of lightning that took the shape of a long spear. The spear of lightning tore through the ground as it headed straight for Metalbody.

The marine smirked as his iron armour melted away shifting into a long spear, which he gripped tightly in his right hand. He tossed the spear aside where it impaled the ground on the other side of the room. The lightning veered hitting the metal rod.

"You're not the first to try that on me. Like all the other's it has failed" mocked the marine before he gave a boisterous laugh.

Naruto showed no outside reaction, if raiton ninjutsu weren't going to be of use, perhaps it was time to turn up the heat. He tugged on his chakra letting it flow to the surface where it began to steadily rise. The entire compounded began to shake as he moulded it into his stomach. He was going to annihilate the man before him. He would direct all of his hatred onto this pathetic weasel, to do so he began by inhaling deeply.

 _" **Katon: Hiou Goen (Fire Release: Fire King's Great Blaze)"**_ Naruto leaned forward parting his lips, the moment he did an unrivalled heat flooded into the room as the temperature rose. The walls began to warp as an intense white blaze came to life. Light filtered into the room as Naruto expelled a massive stream of pure white flames. The blaze roared through the air with such intensity the floor began to melt. He stoked the flames adding more chakra causing them to expand to such a size they encompassed everything in front of him, giving no room to be avoided.

"Shit" was the last thing uttered by the Vice Admiral as the flames struck him dead on, he had no room to dodge. The marine didn't even get a chance to scream, nor feel pain, as he was enveloped by the flames. The white flames torched everything melting down the stone walls and floors. The flames rumbled and roared like a great ocean as they engulfed the room. The blaze reached the sky melting through the roof and rising upwards like a geyser.

Naruto cut off his flow of chakra allowing the intense flames to die down. The flames started as an inferno but slowly died down to a candle flicker that snuffed itself out once all the chakra was gone. Once the flames vanished he looked for the remains of his foe, all he found was a pile of ash, _"Good Riddance."_

Naruto turned heading towards the final door that would lead him to the back room. Naruto kicked the door open his eyes widening at the sight before him. In the middle of the room was five marine researchers, but he ignored them in favour of the girl lying on the operating table. She was just a young girl no older than seven with ice blue hair and purple eyes. She was tied by sea stone cuffs to the table, only a white sheet to protect her modesty. One of the researchers turned to Naruto a scalpel in hand, they were going to operate on her, but this was not what angered him, what angered him was she was wide awake. The knowledge of their experiments, combined by what he saw only enhanced hid rage, These, these cretins were going to operate on the poor girl while she was wide awake, they would die.

Naruto roared loudly, chakra erupted from his body, the blue flames burst to life destroying the ground he stood upon. He exploded into action the ground cracking with every step as he appeared in front of the man with the scalpel. Naruto's eyes burned with fury as he grabbed the scalpel and forced it up into the man's right eye making him scream in pain. Naruto dipped into his futton chakra nature pressing his right hand to the man's face allowing the acidic chakra to eat away at his body turning him into a pile of goo. The man's screams were drowned out by Naruto's unyielding rage.

Naruto turned to face the rest of the researchers the form of the Shinigami appearing behind him as he eyed each and every one of them. He snarled at them speaking one word, "Die."

Naruto moved across the room, he didn't care if he killed them, the moment they had dared to torture these children they had signed their death warrants and he would make their deaths as painful as possible. A wave of heat burst forth from his body as he decided to do a little human experimentation himself. He appeared in front of a woman in her thirties his left hand grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her up into the air as he mixed his fire and wind-based chakra together allowing a scorching heat to erupt from his body and into the woman. The woman screamed as her body began to dry out as all the liquid inside of her was being evaporated. She clawed at his arm, but it was all fruitless as his grasp did not break. She gasped for air, eyes pleading for mercy, but all she received was hate. Steam rose into the air as Naruto dropped the woman's now mummified corpse, a successful test of the shakuton on a human subject.

The three remaining researchers could only watch in horror as two of their colleagues were killed by this demon in human form and as it turned to them they could only feel dread rising to the surface, as his demonic eyes locked onto them. One by one each of them was picked off their, corpses mummified by this demon's terrifying abilities.

Naruto turned to the girl who was in a state of shock from having seen him kill in cold blood. He approached the table and she looked at him in fright as his right hand reached out to her. She shut her eyes expecting to feel pain but none came, she cracked open her eyes finding her sea stone bindings had been removed, turned into molten slag. The man before her was giving her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto and I'm getting you out of here" the girl stared at him, she had prayed ever since she had arrived at this god awful place for someone to save her, she had prayed to God every night and day and now he had answered her prayers.

Naruto crouched down in front of the short blue haired girl inspecting her for any injuries before he raised his hands a red flame appearing in one hand a blue in the other. He gave her a reassuring smile before he brought his hands together as he invoked the use of Banbutsu Souzou crafting a simple cyan blue kimono for her to wear. He stood up smiling at his handy work.

"Now then can you tell me where the others are miss….?"

"M-M-Miyuki" the girl stuttered out this was the first time in years she had human contact, sure she knew about the others in the facility, but she had never been allowed to interact with them. The God in human form ruffled her hair. Miyuki turned to the right pointing towards a solid black door with numerous locks and chains, "O-O-Over there."

Naruto quickly created a clone that appeared next to the young girl. The girl Miyuki was startled by the doppelgangers sudden appearance, but Naruto gave the girl a warm smile. He allowed the clone to take the girl as he marched towards the door. Along the way, he spotted devil fruits contained within numerous jars. He quickly made another clone commanding it to seal them away and take them back to Uzu, no need to leave them where they would he misused. With that out of the way, he approached the door. Naruto grabbed the edge of the door before he ripped the door off its hinges and discarded it. He walked on in, heading down a hallway right to the end with three cells made from pure sea stone how torturous. He roared as he grabbed the door to two of the rooms sensing two signatures behind them. He tore the doors open before tossing them aside and was greeted by the sight of two young children, both bound by sea stone cuffs and chains to the back wall.

The first of the two was another young girl with scarlet red eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a plain white medical gown. The gown was see through allowing him to see the scars that marked her body. As she looked up he felt a sting in his heart, her eyes were dead as if she had lost all hope. Just what had they done to this poor girl? He turned to a young man who seemed slightly better off, there was a clear fire in his eyes. The boy was twelve years of age tall for his age with a lean muscular structure; he had wild spiky black hair and crimson red eyes. Like the girl he was wearing a plain white medical gown, his body littered with scars dating back many years.

Naruto quickly created a Kage Bunshin commanding the clone to free the boy while he freed the girl. Naruto entered the young girls room kneeling in front of her, all she did was look at him with those dead eyes.

"My name's Naruto, what's yours?" he asked in a soft warm voice as he placed a hand on the sea stone cuffs. The girl merely looked at him speaking in an emotionless voice.

"Mariko" was her reply as she just looked at him not moving at all, she barely reacted as the sea stone cuffs melted away at the force of his lava release chakra, all she did was stare and he felt his rage begin to rise. He wrapped his arms around the girl engulfing her in a hug, his chakra flooding to encompass her in warmth. He held the hug for a few seconds before breaking it off. He turned to his clone who had approached with the boy.

"Take them back to Uzushiogakure no Sato! I have some marines to speak to" The clone nodded taking the hands of the children and vanished in a flash of white.

Naruto growled as he left the cells heading towards the exit, he was determined to teach these marines a lesson. The village used to call him a demon because they were afraid, but now he would show these marines a true demon, they would learn to fear him. He would show these marines no mercy, every one of them could die for all he cared. As he made his way to the exit his eyes landed on the doors that stood in his way. He raised his right hand his fist connected with the metal like structure as an explosion shook the desert, the doors being blown to smithereens in the process.

Kurama laughed with glee as he battered the pathetic giants aside sending them crashing into the sea. His massive form spun around as a cannon ball half the size of a giant sailed towards him. A tail swung through the air batting the cannon ball away as if it was a toy. The desert around began to rise as metal hangers rose up from the ground. Marine's began to spill out from every direction surrounding he giant fox on all side. They could only look up in disbelief at the mountain sized fox before them.

A loud horn bellowed over the sands as the sounds of moving metal followed. Drawing lines in the sand marine's rolled in large cannon fixed upon wheels. The long iron barrels were aimed upwards as more continued to emerge from the underground bunkers. The marines went to work loading up the cannonballs, pouring in the powder and prepared to light the fuse.

Kuruma eyed the giant cannons, twelve in total, as they locked onto his form. He watched in amusement as one fired launching its metal payload towards his glorious form. With an amused twinkle in his eyes, Kurama reached out snatching the projectile out of the air with nothing but a right hand. With a flick of a wrist, the projectile was tossed up through the air landing in the distance exploding on contact. A mighty laughter filled the air as a second tail, towards his form. With a flick of a tail the sphere was battered high up into the heavens, where it exploded in mid-air debris raining down. Marine's again spilt out of underground bases, lifting up handheld cannons and strange long cylinder like devices, all aimed towards his massive form. Kurama ignored the fleas as their shells struck his fur, they barely tickled. The strange cylinder fired launching peculiar projectiles into his fur. The projectile exploded with nearly five times the force of the cannons, to his surprise he slid back a mere inch, _**"Bit of a kick."**_

Kurama growled as he swung a tail into a giant cannonball knocking it aside. All twelve cannons locked on at the same time and fired in unison launching twelve projectiles towards him. Kurama stood still as the shells collided with his body consuming him in a large explosion. The Marine's roared in victory, but it was short lived as a tail swept through the air a large gust of wind slamming into a group of marines with such force it flattened them. The giant fox burst from the smoke roaring in anger, his fur was slightly singed. Kurama jumped over one of the cannons turning to face them. He opened his mouth starting the process for a Bijuudama, but instead of firing it as a projectile he decided to fire it as a beam. The sphere condensed as a beam of raw chakra sliced through the air hitting all twelve cannons, twelve explosions like nothing ever seen burst to life wiping the cannons and their crews from existence. Kurama laughed as he listened to the cries of agony. He turned to a group of incoming marine's, they had some new toys. The toys were strange metallic cubes on tread like wheels rolling towards him with a long cannon in the middle. The wheels took the shape of treads, on top of what he could only assume as the control centre was a large gun with ten barrels. Sitting on top of each toy was a marine holding the trigger to the gun like barrels.

"Fire the Gatling Guns!" roared one of the marine's. The marines took charge as the strange guns began to spin and a hailstorm of bullets ripped through the air towards him. Kurama laughed as the projectiles bounced off his skin, these pea shooters weren't doing them any good. The long barrels fired with such force the strange toys were pushed backwards. A shell hit the left side of his face with such force it caused his head to move slightly. He growled as he turned to lock onto who had fired at him. He brought his claw down slicing the toy to ribbons. He roared loudly, a stream of bright red flames bursting to life and washing over the marines and their toys like a tsunami. The intense heat of his flames melted their metal toys into liquid slag and incinerated all within, no mercy.

As he went about his destruction he felt the ground shift and in the distance, a forest sprouted from the desert floor. It seemed Naruto was having some fun as well, he could sense his chakra all the way over here. Kurama licked his lips showing off his razor sharp teeth as three members of the giant squad stomped towards him. The giant's grabbed onto his limbs and attempted to lift him up. Kurama laughed and proceeded to throw them off his limbs off tossing them aside. Kurama turned his head parting his teeth as he formed a bijuudama at his tongue. The sphere fired once more as a long compressed beam. The beam struck the giants tearing their bodies apart.

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts when a giant fist made of molten rock crashed into the right side of his jaw. The fox went sliding back across the sand growling as he turned to the person who had struck him. He growled angrily as he locked onto the form of a Marine. The man was incredibly tall, fair-skinned, unusual with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. He wore a standard Marine cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appears to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. Unlike many high-ranking Marines, he did not wear a tie instead leaving his light coloured flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of a tattoo.

Kurama growled as he eyed the Marine that stalked towards him, his arms turning into liquid magma. The marine looked up at the giant fox.

"I don't know what manner of beast you are but in the name of justice I shall put you down!" shouted Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu as he crouched low, heat rising from the heels of his feet, magma erupted from his heels launching him high up into the sky. The marine raised his arms up high bringing them together and expanding them into a giant hammer of magma. He brought the massive hammer down where it clashed against the giant fox's tails. A shockwave erupted from the impact blowing them both backwards.

Sakazuki crashed into the sand dunes as his foe the giant fox rolled across them. The two fighters climbed to their feet sizing one another up. Sakazuki had never seen such a creature in all his life, he had fought many great beasts but none of them came even close to their creature before him. The Admiral opted to go on the offensive, deciding to strike before the beast had the chance to retaliate. Magma began to drip down his arms. His entire body dissolved turning into the molten liquid, the sand melted away as steam rose into the air. He gave a battle cry as he exploded into action, using his magma to launch his body up into the air with the force of a volcanic eruption. He lifted his right arm, magma expanded as he fired off a giant molten fist the size of a mountain towards the nine tailed fox.

Kurama looked up eying the mountain sized fist that approached him. Mirth flashed in his crimson gaze as his tails whipped through the air. All nine tails collided with the ball of molten rock. Magma dripped down his tails burning away at his fur. He gave a mighty roar as crimson red chakra began to flow from his body. He lifted his muzzle towards the magma ball, gathering a ration of 8:2 of positive black chakra and negative white chakra. The chakra came together in the shape of a ball which compressed. Sand was blown out in every direction as a crater began to form beneath the fox. Kurama reached out jaws clamping down around the sphere of chakra. His cheeks expanded as he took aim and fired. The sphere sailed forth colliding with the magma fist. The chakra bomb pushed the fist up into the air, droplets of magma raining down before the sphere detonated in mid air. The explosion created such powerful winds that the surrounding buildings were torn apart, debris sent sailing everywhere.

Sakazuki gritted his teeth as he plunged his molten fists into the sandy dunes as the hurricane force winds collided with his body. Magma dripped from his body thanks to the force behind the wind generated. A powerful shockwave followed hitting him with such force his arms were tore in half sending him sailing backward. He flew through the air bouncing off the ground, leaving a trail of magma behind him. He came to a stop buried up to his neck in the sand. He growled as he launched himself up into the air, magma trailing behind him as his arms regenerated. The admiral sailed through the air heading towards the giant beast. The Admiral roared as he threw his arms up punching in mid flight launching a dozen balls of molten rock each twice his own size.

Kurama watched as his opponent returned for more punishment. The fox smirked as his tails flicked back and forth in a menacing manner. He swung one of his nine tails through the air generating such force he created hurricane winds that picked up the surrounding sand creating a sand storm that engulfed the remnants of the marine facility. Kurama howled as balls of magma arched through the air raining down towards him, piercing the sand veil. His cheeks expanded as a jet of intense orange flames roared to life. The flames struck the incoming magma balls catching them ablaze. Kurama poured on the chakra causing the spheres of magma to deviate and crash harmlessly around him, just as the sandstorm began to die down.

Kurama's knees bent, his tails flattened before he launched himself across the desert battlefield. The ground shook beneath the enormous fox as he moved with surprising speed towards his prey, speed that such a massive beast should not possess. He leapt high up into the air, rising up above the flying Admiral, his shadow encompassed the marine's form. Kurama swung his right front paw down, connecting with the devil fruit user. Kurama struck with such force and speed a sonic boom echoed as the marine plummeted into the ground making the entire island shake as a deep crater formed from the point of impact. Kurama landed, his paws landing on the edge of the crater showing its sheer size in comparison to his own.

Sakazuki climbed out of the sand at the bottom of the crater, looking up as a shadow descended. He sneered up at the giant fox as it gave him a mocking smile. He would teach this foul beast a lessen. The temperature rose as the marine began to lift his hands into the air. Magma began to consume his entire body covering him from head to toe as he transformed, **"Inugami Ryu!** " roared the Admiral as he rocketed up into the air like a volcanic eruption. Magma flowed from his body growing rapidly in size as it shaped itself into the shape of a chimera like creatures. The magma beast possessed the body of a serpentine dragon with matching limbs, but the head and ear's of a dog. The beast roared loudly as it sailed upwards colliding with the underbelly of the fox launching the vulpine creature up through the air.

Kurama barely even flinched as the strange molten beast struck him from beneath. He flipped himself in mid air landing on all fours, his tails whipping behind in amusement, _**"This human is quite amusing, such a shame he is barely worth the effort"**_ The fox whipped a single tail through the air where it collided with the molten beast, the tail struck Admiral Akainu dead on launching him out of the magma construct. A second tail struck hard and fast like a hammer knocking the marine into the ground.

Kurama didn't give the marine any time to recover as he swung his tails through the air, to show just why he was classed as a natural disaster. The wind began to pick up spinning around the fox as the sky began to darken as thunder clouds shadowed the land. Lightning jumped from cloud to cloud as another tail was swung. Thunder echoed loudly as a single droplet of rain hit the sand, followed by more as it began to rain heavily on the desert island. Kurama swung his final tail, the moment he did the sky opened up as a bolt of lightning larger than anything ever recorded struck the spot where the marine landed with such ferocity the entire island shook. The bolt pierced through the ground piercing a hole right through the earth. The ground cracked and shattered. Ozone filled the air as the sand super heated transforming into glass as far as the eye could see. As the dust settled standing on a glass pillar in the middle of a giant hole was Sakazuki, his entire body encompassed in glass from the sand that had bounced up cloaking him.

Kurama snickered at the sight, perhaps he should take the statue back to Uzu it would make for a unique garden piece. He was soon drawn back to the battle as the sound of cracking could soon be heard. Cracks began to spread out along the statue of the marine as lava poured out from the breach. The glass shattered as Sakazuki rocketed like a volcanic eruption up through the air where the landed at Kurama's feet, however there fight came to a sudden stop as an explosion erupted from the Research facility the doors blown clean off as a young man walked out, a man the Admiral recognised. The storm Kurama had created had begun to settle, vanishing leaving no trace it had ever existed.

"You must be the Rubuniiru no Oni" spoke the Marine Admiral as he sized up the giant fox and the unknown.

"You may call me Otsutsuki, Otsutsuki, Hagoromo" Responded the sage as he gave a fake name, no need to use his own, yet. There were hundreds of names he could have chosen, but he opted to go with the name of the founder of Ninshuu and his ancestor. He turned and stalked towards his furry friend who had long climbed to his feet, "Kurama. I hate to intrude on your fun, but I think it's time I was allowed a turn."

Kurama snorted in amusement as he took a few steps back in order to tower over his companion, **"And here I was just getting warmed up. I expect you to make this up to me, Hagoromo!"** Barked the giant fox, his lips parting into a toothy grin revealing rows of razor sharp teeth larger than any man. Their was an amused twinkle that reflected within his unending pools, no doubt from the use of his father's name.

Naruto or Hagoromo chuckled with what could only be called mirth, "Very well Kurama."

Sakazuki's eyes bugged out almost falling out of their sockets, _"The beast talks! Impossible! This can't be."_ He quickly regained himself, getting over his shock, filing it away, no point in letting it overcome him, not when their was such a dangerous opponent before him.

Naruto held up his right hand clenching it into the shape of a fist. Kurama lowered his right fist bumping fists with Naruto. The moment the two connected their energies with one another, Kurama dissolved into wisps of crimson chakra that slowly wrapped around Naruto's frame, seeping under his skin.

Naruto turned to face the marine, allowing his anger to resurface. He felt an undenying hatred for the marine before him. The chakra creation eyed the hypocritical man, this trash believed in absolute justice yet let slavery run rampant when he had the power to change the world for the better of mankind, yet refused to do nothing but sit back, it was sickening. In that moment Naruto exploded into action catching the Admiral by surprise, the sage appeared in front of the man left palm making contact with the man's chest. A radiant light began to release from the sage's palm, followed shortly by a mountainous explosion one which engulfed them both, kicking up sand cloud in it's wake so high it touched the sky.

Naruto erupted from the sand cloud skidding across the desert waiting calmly for it to die down. As the sand dissipated standing in the middle of a large crater the size of Gamabunta, was Sakazuki a large hole in his chest, magma dripping from the abuse he had suffered. The man coughed up magma as his wound licked itself, this earned a scowl from Naruto.

"Logia user, this will be a nuisance. Guess I will have to try a little harder" mumbled Naruto as he watched the Marine regenerate completely. The Magu magu no mi, reported by his clones to be wielded by Sakazuki, a high tier elemental logia fruit that turned the consumer into magma human.

 _"Sakazuki one of the Three Great Admirals of the Golden Age of Piracy. Codename Akainu._ _Joined the marines at the age of twenty-three under the marine instructor Zephyr. During his reign as a Vice Admiral a took part in the Ohara incident, more like genocide. People called him a monster when he first joined the marine's, and clearly by his past many still call him one, let me show them a real monster!"_

Sakazuki sneered at the man who dared to attack the research facility; he would pay for his insolence with death. Heat erupted from Sakazuki's body as he transformed both his fists into pure molten rock. Magma dropped to the ground burning through the sand causing steam to rise once it came in contact with the water deep beneath the surface. Sakazuki roared as he charged forth thrusting both his fists forward.

" **Dai Funka!"** roared the admiral as his fists expanded in size growing to rival a small mountain. The two massive lava fists descended towards the intruder intending to melt him down to nothing.

Naruto eyed the massive lava fists with a bored expression. He gathered his chakra inside of his body moulding it, preparing his counter attack. Naruto brought his hands together forming a snake seal.

 _ **"Doton: Doryuuheki**_!" Naruto manipulated his earth chakra expelling it from his lips. A stream of mud poured forth hitting the sand where it rose up hardening into an earthen wall so high even Gamabunta could fit behind it. Naruto stood behind the wall calmly as the two giant magma fists crashed into it. He reinforced the wall with his chakra. Cracks formed along the hardened wall, molten rock split off flowing around him, the heat melting away the surrounding sand which turned to glass. As the attack died down the wall crumbled away.

Sakazuki growled as he stared at the man before him, "I will take great pleasure in ending your life"

Sakazuki launched himself forward, using his powers to launch him like a volcanic blast. He flew through the air at high speed rearing his right fist back. His fist shot through the air expanding as it rocketed forward to engulf the intruder in its fiery rage.

Naruto watched the fist of molten rock close in on him. He wore a blank expression as it approached. His body went up in smoke being replaced by the corpse of a marine who had been killed during Kurama's rampage. He appeared off to the side his arms folded over his chest, his bored expression remaining firm. The last devil fruit user hadn't amused him, he hoped this one could.

Sakazuki gritted his teeth as his foe was replaced by a fallen comrade. The magma engulfed the corpse desecrating it melting it away to nothing. Molten rock began to drip from his arms as he transformed them. Sakazuki gave a battle cry as he punched the air firing off multiple fists of magma that sailed upwards. The fists curved heading downwards towards Naruto to unleash their wrath upon him.

Naruto inhaled, time to show this brat what a lava attack looked like. He split his chakra into part earth and fire, before he mixed them together.

 _ **"Youton: Shakugaryuugan no Jutsu."**_ Naruto exhaled a large stream of lava that shot upwards. The lava stream split apart solidifying into numerous boulders of molten rock that sailed upwards. The boulders crashed into the incoming lava fists the two attacks exploded on contact allowing droplets of magma to rain down around them.

Naruto smirked at Sakazuki's irritated look; he bet the guy wasn't expecting him to be able to counter his own magma attacks. Naruto decided to take things up a notch and push the Admiral further. He dived into his reserves mixing fire and wind together, let's see how he dealt with the shakuton.

 _ **"Shakuton: Kajousatsu."**_ Fire burst out from his body moulding into the air shaping itself into six large bright orange flaming orbs, orbs which resembled tiny suns. He manipulated the sun's making them spin around his form, a cocky smirk forming on his lips.

Naruto burst into action; he kicked off the ground causing the glass beneath him to crack and shatter. His six sun's moved with him as he leapt up into the air. He launched two of the sun's forth with a swipe of his hands. The suns launched through the air towards Sakazuki who quickly launched his body upwards using a volcanic blast. The fireballs crashed into the sand turning it to glass before they floated upwards.

More marine's burst out from the ground roaring with pride, he could smell the fear radiating from them, but it was slowly transforming, changing into confidence. It seemed with the disappearance of Kurama, and the arrival of their Admiral they thought they had a chance at beating him.

Naruto swiped a hand through the air launching three fireballs. The suns launched through the air, chakra being fed into them causing them to grow. The suns then split apart creating fifteen that rained down. The suns struck the marines evaporating the liquid in their bodies turning them into mummified corpses. When the first fifteen were taken down, the rest turned tail attempting to escape his wrath, but he didn't let them. With a single twitch of a finger the spheres raced through the air to strike down the rest.

Sakazuki growled at the actions of the man who had changed his targets. Sakazuki exploded into action roaring through the air as he reared a right fist back. His fist turned into molten rock once more as he thrust it forward to launch a colossal fist towards the intruder, one so large it's shadow encompassed the horned individual blocking out the sun.

Naruto turned as the fist closed in on him. He manipulated three of the scorch spheres to merge together and move in front of the attack. The two attacks collided, heat erupting on impact as the two fire elemental attacks struggled against one another. Naruto reinforced his attack causing the scorch sphere to grow in size and consume Sazuki's molten fist. The scorching heat of the large ball of sun washed over the molten rock. The scorching flames ran along Sakazuki's outstretched fist, within moments the Admiral cried out as he felt the heat of the flames, a heat stronger than his own.

Sakazuki retreated using a volcanic blast to launch himself as far away as possible from his opponent. His right arm returned to normal. He winced as he looked down at his arm, his eyes widening, there on around the back of his hand and running up from his wrist to below his elbow were a number of third-degree burns, _"Impossible! How, how did he hurt me! He didn't use haki so how, how did it burn me! There's no why I should have been burnt, but the heat, I felt it such an intense scorching heat. It was almost as if I had encountered the flames of the sun!"_

Naruto smirked as the sun sphere split apart back into its miniature components. He took note of the burn marks, _"Is it possible the heat from my Shakuton was enough to override his own? Magma burns nowhere near as hot as the sun. I will have to ponder on this later._ "

Naruto jumped back as Sakazuki roared in anger firing a molten boulder towards him. The boulder hit the sands turning the grains to glass. Naruto slid across the dunes, the marines who had survived his previous attack had once again grown a backbone and charged towards him, _"Don't they ever learn?"_

 _ **"Shakuton: Nenshou Nami."**_ Naruto manipulated the mini suns causing them to burst open like a damn. Bright orange flames blazing as hot as the sun erupted all around Naruto crashing down upon the marines like a tidal wave. As the flames washed over their bodies, draining the liquid within, screams followed. Horrifying screams filled the desert air as mummified corpses dropped dead to the sight looked like something out of a nightmare.

"You really need to stop sending this cannon fodder at me, all they do is die" commented Naruto giving Sakazuki a smug grin, which earned a glare from the man. Naruto manipulated the sea of flames returning it to its sun forms, totalling eighteen spheres all which floated around him.

Sakazuko sneered as he raised his arms, his flesh melted away into magma, he would wipe that smug look off this peasant's face.

 **"Inugami Guren!"** Sakazuki roared as he thrust his arms forward generating a large amount of magma. The magma surged forth, an intense heat radiating it from it. The magma shaped itself into the head of a giant dog. Sakazuki aimed his attack towards the intruder, the dog crossed through the air, travelling towards the demon.

Naruto motioned the spheres to fly in front of him with a flick of a hand. The eighteen spheres flew forward spinning around each other.

 **"Shakuton: Kajousatsuryu!"** The spheres merged together, the sun's changing their form. The Suns took on the shape of a large serpentine dragon made of bright orange flames. The flaming dragon roared loudly as five miniature suns formed around its neck in the form of a necklace. The dragon flew through the air, it's body climbing as it crashed head on with the magma dog the two attacks connecting with such force a powerful shockwave erupted. The mummified corpses all around Naruto were sent flying back as a sand storm began to rage. The scorch dragon roared as it brought its jaw down biting deep into the neck of the magma dog. The dragon coiled around the dog, flames traversed across molten rock, engulfing the molten creation. The scorching flames over came the molten rock as the dragon consumed the dog. The dragon sailed on after consuming it's prize, heading towards Sakazuki jaws open wide as the five suns around its neck took flight, heading towards him.

Sakazuki began to move as the first of the sun spheres raced towards him. His Kenbunshoku Haki allowed him to move out of the way as he stepped to the left. He quickly avoided the next by launching himself up into the air. As the next two launched towards him he fired off two fists of magma that collided with the spheres slowing them down. Sakazuki descended as the two spheres flew over head. He landed in a crouched position as the dragon came toppling down towards him. He released a volcanic blast from his legs launching himself backwards as the dragon hit the sand. Sand rose up blocking his line of sight. Bursting from the sand came the fifth sun sphere. Sakazuki's eyes widened as he quickly manipulated his body causing it to turn to molten magma. A thick layer of Busoshoku Haki followed turning the magma black as he reacted as fast as he could. The sphere clipped the left side of his ribs, the sheer heat radiating from the sphere burnt through his Haki and Akuma no Mi powers causing him to cry out in pain.

Sakazuki rolled across the sand, his body returning to normal. He was forced to clutch his left side, part of his uniform had melted away, his skin was bright red as third degree burns picked at his flesh. He suspected if he hadn't reinforced himself with his powers and Haki he might be a shrivelled up corpse right no, just like the others. The sound of clapping drew his attention.

"I commend you for avoiding my attack" complimented the clapping Naruto as the flaming dragon dispersed and all eighteen spheres, each the size of a basketball, returned to his side, joined by five new spheres for a total of twenty-three, "But can you dodge all these?"

Naruto pointed towards his growing number of Shakuton spheres. His foe wouldn't be able to dodge all of them forever; eventually, he would capture the marine and turn him into a mummified corpse for what he had allowed to happen, _"I hope he survives it wouldn't be any fun to bring the fight to a close so early."_

Naruto caught the glimpse of a bright light from the corner of his right eye. His eyes narrowed as multiple beams of light slammed into his sun spheres cutting right through them, dismissing ten. A bright light landed beside Sakazuki taking the shape of a human being.

It was a man in his mid-forties; he was incredibly tall, as tall as Sakazuki. The man had a few wrinkles on his face, black hair and a very thin beard. The man was incredibly slim wearing a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders, his arms not in the sleeves. He wore pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There was a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He had a relaxed smile on his face.

 _"Another joins the fray, Borsalino codename Kizaru. Devil fruit user consumed the Pika Pika no Mi, logia type turns the consumer into a light human. Joined the same time as Sakazuki. Also considered a monster in his youth. Let's see how two Admiral's fair."_ Naruto couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

Borsalino eyed Sakazuki, noticing the burns on his arm and left rib cage.

"It's a good thing I came when I did. Marineford was alerted to your emergency, we were all surprised to learn that the infamous Rubuniiru no Oni was here. We were under the impression that know one knew of this Island and it's purpose" spoke the Marine Admiral in a slow drawn out tone, taking his time to talk, his eyes firmly locked onto the one who attacked their facility.

Sakazuki sneered at his fellow Admiral as he fixed his Cloak.

"I could have handled this Kizaru!"

"On the contrary, I don't think you could Akainu-kun" spoke the yellow wearing Admiral. The Admiral decided to address their visitor.

"You wouldn't be so kind as to surrender Oni-Kun?" politely asked the yellow suited man as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, he really wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Call me Otsutsuki, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, and no I won't" answered Naruto as he eyed the new individual. He had been faring quite well against the other Admiral; he had barely been putting any effort into his attacks. He was quite pleased that another had decided to show up.

Borsalino gave a sigh, he figured as much. The Admiral began to remove his hands from his pockets, turning his head to look at Sakazuki.

"Well, there's our answer. I suppose we should not underestimate Hagoromo-kun and go all out. The two of us should be enough" drawled out Borsalino, however, the one called 'Hagoromo' only began to laugh at his words. Borsalino raised his right eyebrow in confusion, what was so funny.

Naruto clutched his stomach as he began to laugh at the words of the other Marine. He wiped a tear from his left eye.

"You think the two of you can beat me? Even if you were to go all out I wouldn't need to use any more than twenty-five percent of my strength" boasted Naruto, he wasn't normally one to boast, but what the Marine said was truly amusing.

Borsalino frowned, he would show this upstart. He vanished in a golden light appearing in front of the horned demon. He raised his right foot, his foot glowing bright yellow. He fired a light speed kick right into the face of his opponent, only for his foe to vanish in a flash of white.

Naruto saw the kick in coming; it was so slow, his Rinne Sharingan easily tracking it. He tugged on the Hiraishin formula he had planted when he arrived, allowing him to vanished in a white flash as a beam of light shot through the air. Naruto appeared at his formula, his thirteen sun spheres surrounding him. Borsalino frowned as he turned to his foe; it seemed he wasn't the only one who was fast. Borsalino kicked off the ground his body glowing as he moved at light speed, covering the large distance between him and his target. He appeared in front of Naruto attempting another light speed kick.

Naruto watched the kick incoming from the left. He simply raised his left hand, deciding to test a theory. He tugged on his chakra forcing his water nature to flow through his limb. Chakra tugged on surrounding water molecules, drawing them in to latch onto his skin. His hand grasped Borsalino's ankle before the sage tilted his head to the right allowing a beam of light to sail past. Naruto gripped tightly on Borsalino's leg as the marine attempted to pull away. Borsalino's eyes widened as his leg was caught. He attempted to remove it, but found he couldn't, as he attempted to free himself, he felt his strength dissipating _"What is this!? It's almost like I'm trapped by sea stone!"_

Naruto smirked as he cocked his right fist back enhancing it with water nature chakra. His fist connected with Borsalino's jaw as he released the chakra on contact. He released Borsalino's leg as the man was sent sailing through the air rolling along the sand from the impact. Naruto wouldn't admit it out loud but it felt quite good to lay the Admiral one in the face.

Borsalino lay amongst the sand, jaw throbbing in pain. At the last second, he had used busoshoku haki, something he was thankful for doing as his jaw hurt like hell. The marine groaned as he forced himself to his knees, he had no idea how Hagoromo had managed to hit him or even hurt him without the use of haki, but this just made the man even deadlier.

Naruto was too busy paying attention to Borsalino he had forgotten about Sakazuki, and if he had been anyone else it would have been a fatal mistake. With his focus on the pika user, a fist of lava crashed into the left side of his face. Naruto gave a pain filled cry as he was tossed through the air. The sage hit the sand rolling along it as the magma burnt away at his facial features. The sage planted his hands in the ground once he came to a stop. He slowly pushed off the ground and began to stand. The entire left side of his face had been melted clean off if he was a normal human and not a chakra construct they would be all sorts of unpleasantness visible. Naruto's lone Rinne-Sharingan locked onto Sakazuki delivering a menacing glare. Wisps of chakra like blue tongues of fire flickered to life, knitting over one another like string repairing the damage within a matter of seconds, to the point it was as if he had never been hurt.

"My mistake for forgetting about you, not something I will do again. I will congratulate you though as that hurt like hell!" Naruto kicked off the ground with such force he formed a hole in the sand. He launched towards Sakazuki holding out his right hand. A Rasengan began to form in the open palm before water nature chakra was added. Two rings of water formed around the spiralling sphere, much like the rings around a planet, turning it a sapphire blue as its user charged in for the kill. Naruto roared as he got in range, the Admiral turning his body into molten rock, it would do no good.

 **"Suiton: Rasengan!"** screamed the sage, with a single push the sphere connected with the middle of the admiral's chest. As the sphere connected, the molten rock turned black as night. The sphere drilled into the Admiral whose reaction was to howl in pain, the water nature chakra doing its job of pushing past his devil fruit defence, while the chakra forced through his haki. Naruto smirked only to catch a golden glimpse from the corner of his left eye. He quickly hiraishin'ed as a beam of light struck where he had once stood. Naruto appeared at his formula again, his Rasengan dying down. Borsalino had come to the rescue.

Sakazuki fell to his knees groaning as he clutched his bleeding chest, the strange sphere had pierced his first layer of flesh, it hurt, it really hurt. The pain had been like nothing he had ever experienced, almost like a drill had been trying to carve its way into his chest. He hadn't felt such pain in years. He would make the horned bastard pay for that. Sakazuki roared in anger as he climbed to his feet molten rock bursting from his body.

" **Guren Funka!** " The marine Admiral roared as he placed his molten hands on the ground. Magma poured forth onto the sands rising up like a giant tidal wave as it surged towards Hagoroma.

Naruto eyed the giant molten tidal wave as it rushed towards him, time to take a page out of Madara Uchiha's book, but slightly modified.

 _ **"Youton: Gouyou Mekkyaku**_." Naruto inhaled splitting his chakra into earth and fire before he mixed them together, it was time to show this brat a real lava attack. Naruto exhaled a stream of lava pouring forth from his mouth. The lava came to life pouring out into a wide lava wall with such a mass it spanned on for tens of miles. The giant lava wall slammed into Sakazuki's attack the two similar elements battling one another. Naruto stoked his technique with more chakra allowing it to overpower Sakazuki's. The wall of lava came crashing down towards Sakazuki like a tidal wave, the man turned into molten rock to avoid being burned alive, while Borsalino used his Pika Pika no Mi to move at light speed to dodge. The lava flooded over the terrain consuming everything, forming a giant ocean of magma that covered everything, as far as the eye could see was a terrain covered in magma.

Naruto calmly looked on at the molten rock covered battlefield, magma slowly slipping in between the sand that was now super heated. Sakazuki had avoided his attack by turning into his magma state and stood in the middle, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the glare he was receiving, the man was clearly annoyed to have been beaten at his own game once again. As for Borsalino the light man was hovering in mid air, _"So he can fly."_

Naruto cracked neck, time to pull the dust off Gaara's techniques. Naruto knelt down on his right knee, digging his hands into the hot sand, ignoring the burning of his skin, _**"Ryuusa Bakuryuu."**_

Naruto released a pulse of chakra into the ground. The sand deep beneath the depths to stir as Naruto manipulated it with his will. The sand began to rise, rising high like a waterfall catching the attention of both Admirals'. Naruto smirked as he pulled deep on the sand causing it to continue to rise up into the air, a giant shadow looming over the marines. The sand was burning red from the lava mixed within. Naruto twisted his hands in the sand causing the waterfall to come crashing down. The sand struck the ground a giant shock wave being released as it surged forth like a tidal wave. The sand flowed towards the Admirals who began to move in an attempt to avoid the sand; it would do them no good. _**"Sabaku Kyuu."**_ Multiple geysers of sand launched forth from the flowing tsunami. The sand stretched through the air, a dozen in total as they launched towards the marines.

Borsalino clapped his hands together creating a long sharp blade of light. He clutched the massive blade and used it to slice through the incoming sand; as he sliced more geyser's launched towards him. Borsalino eliminated his own weight in order to fly higher up into the sky, slashing at the incoming sand that got close to him.

Sakazuki roared in annoyance as he blasted the incoming sand with volcanic fists. As he attacked the sand it became more aggressive as more and more launched towards him, forcing him to increase the output of his counter attack. He launched upwards on a stream of molten rock as ten streams of sand shot up towards him, the sand wrapping around the magma pillar and climbed upwards.

Naruto watched as he used his sand to toy with the two, with such a large desert he could keep this up all day, especially with his massive chakra reserves. He released another pulse into the ground causing more sand to launch forward increasing the number of streams to forty. The forty streams, twenty per Admiral, picked up speed moving faster and faster. Borsalino sliced through an incoming stream, only for one to wrap around his right wrist and constrict. The sand tore through his wrist, light particles radiating from the tear. Borsalino quickly kicked mid-air using a light speed kick to launch backwards, his arm regenerating. As Borsalino kicked backwards more sand rose up right behind him, as if it had predicted his actions. Borsalino looked on as the sand closed down around him and hardened.

 _ **"Sabaku Sousou."**_ Naruto compressed the sand causing it to crush inwards on the trapped Admiral. Light particles burst forth from the sand shooting out into the air where they reformed into Borsalino.

"What a scary ability" spoke the Light man as he hovered in mid-air if he hadn't been a logia user; it was quite possible he'd be dead right now.

Sakazuki unleashed a giant fist of magma, sending it crashing into the sand knocking it all aside. He had enough of this blasted sand. He launched high into the air and began to pour his magma into the air creating a giant molten sphere. Sakazuki launched the molten sphere towards the incoming sand turning it to glass, followed by firing a molten fist to shatter it.

Naruto stood up dusting the sand from his pants as he eyed the two admirals who were making their way towards him. He needed to practice with Gaara's sand manipulation a little more, but he could do that later.

"We could stop this right now if you two give up, I will gladly leave" spoke Naruto offering the two a chance to back out now.

Sakazuki sneered and launched a fist of magma towards Naruto, showing his answer. Borsalino merely sighed at his fellow Admirals actions. It was almost as if the man had a death wish.

Naruto lifted a hand causing a giant wall of sand to rise up blocking the incoming magma fist, "Just remember I gave you an out."

Naruto brought his hands together in the snake seal, time to take a page out of Hashirama's book and change the landscape. **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan!"** The ground began to shake as Naruto released his wood nature chakra into the barren ground beneath.

The two Admirals looked on; they could feel the ground shaking beneath them, just what was this man up to now. They were answered as roots sprung up from the ground followed by giant tree trunks. All around them trees came to life, rising up from the ground stretching high into the heavens. The trees spiralled upwards, taking the shape of great oak trees. Massive roots rose from the ground hovering over the Admirals before they came down attempting to crush them. The Marine's cut and burned their way through the trees as more and more began to grow, turning the desert into a lush forest that covered the entire island, showing the range of the man's abilities.

" _To be able to create such extensive life in a barren wasteland as this, what is this man! He is surely not human! Nor a devil fruit user, no devil fruit possess such a menagerie of powers let alone this, is he some kind of god!"_ Were the thoughts of Borsalino as he attempted to fly high above the treeline, however, the great oak's continued to grow to prevent him from doing so.

Naruto manipulated the branches of the trees to launch forward in an attempt to pierce or bind his prey. His Rinne Sharingan had long since shifted into the byakugan allowing him to view all that was kicked off a tree root and started tree hopping towards his foes, sticking to the shadows, time to see if he could catch them by surprise. He created four shadow clones without the seal, allowing them to appear next to him. The clones then split off each going in their own direction as they advanced.

Naruto landed on a branch high above the two marines. Naruto moulded his fire chakra into his stomach and inhaled. it was time to once again steal a page from Uchiha Madara's book.

 _ **"Katon: Gouka Messhitsu.**_ " Naruto exhaled releasing a bright burning blaze from his mouth. The stream of flames launched through the air towards the two Admirals'. The flames hit the ground and quickly grew to encompass the small clearing inside the forest; the Marine's jumping to avoid the incoming flames. He really had to thank the memories he got from the Sarutobi clan, they had a plethora of Katon ninjutsu, even those used by Uchiha Madara, while only the odd couple had the power to use the techniques he still loved that they knew them, since he now possessed the ability to wield them.

Sakazuki released a bellowing battle cry as molten rock erupted from his body. His arms shot into the air morphing into twin molten fists that expanded as they rocketed forward. The molten rock burst open like a dam to collide with the incoming flames. The molten rock consumed the flames as the magma burnt away at the surrounding forest.

Borsalino shook his head at the actions of his comrade, only to blink as he felt something pierce through his stomach. He looked down, particles of light dripping to the ground as a hand covered by bright blue lighting was pierced through his stomach. He turned his head finding his attacker, Hagoromo, standing behind him.

 **"Raikiri: Yaiba (Lightning Cutter: Blade)"** Whispered the clone as the lightning in his hand morphed into a cackling long sword. He slashed through the air cleaving Borsalino in half at the waist, watching as the top half fell to the ground. The clone looked up as a fist of molten rock collided with him, causing him to go up in a cloud of smoke.

Borsalino bit his lip as he used his arms to push his upper half off the ground. He focused on his lower torso causing it to dissolve into numerous particles of light that immediately shot over towards him. The particles struck the bottom of his upper half and quickly reformed the rest of his body regenerating him, _"That could have been fatal if I was anyone else"_

The next clone sprung into action as it spotted its chance. The clone kicked off a branch launching towards Sakazuki from the right. _**"Suiton: Mizurappa."**_ The clone moulded water chakra into his stomach before he exhaled, expelling a violent stream of water. The water launched through the air catching the Admiral by surprise as it collided with him.

Sakazuki roared in anger and annoyance as he was struck by a stream of water. He slid backwards feeling his strength waning from the effects. He struggled to stand as he was drenched from head to toe, water dripping from his soaked uniform.

The clone landed in a crouch position where it sped across the terrain. The clone extended its right-hand moulding chakra into it forming a Rasengan. As it charged the admiral, Borsalino appeared in front of Sakazuki, cupping his hands together to fire a beam of light at high speed. The clone vanished in a flash of white appearing between Borsalino and Sakazuki, a hiraishin marker flaring to life on Borsalino's back, having been placed there by the clone that had impaled the Logia user.

" **RASENGAN**!" roared the clone as he slammed the spiralling sphere into Sakazuki's chest, steam rising from the Admiral's body in an attempt to dry himself off. The Rasengan shredded the remaining bits of Sakazuki's uniform and hit him hard in the chest. The admiral roared in pain as he was blown across the terrain crashing through multiple trees. The clone smirked, even as a blade of light pierced through his chest. The clone turned to Borsalino and flipped the admiral off as he went up in a cloud of smoke. The remaining two clones leapt from their hiding spots towards the distracted Borsalino, having signalled one another. The two descended extending their hands forming matching Twin Rasengan. The clones fed chakra into their Rasengan's forcing them to triple in size. Water nature chakra was added as two spinning planets like rings formed around the spheres.

 **"Suiton: Oudama Rasengan!"** cried the two clones once they were close, announcing their presence. As they approached their foe looked up and vanished in a beam of light, making them smirk. The two clones locked onto the Hiraishin marker on Borsalino's back. The two clones vanished in a flash of white appearing behind Borsalino as he reappeared. The clones thrust the twin spheres into the light Admiral's back, a strange black substance covered the admiral's body at the last second, the water nature went to work at cancelling out the devil fruit user's powers. The spheres ground into Borsalino's back making him cry out in pain. The spheres blasted Borsalino through the air sending him crashing through numerous trees, carving a trail of destruction in his wake.

The clones looked at one another, giving a high five before they both dispersed their jobs done. The original then landed in the clearing as the smoke began to settle. His two foes began to struggle to their feet.

Sakazuki stumbled to his feet, his front was bleeding heavily, his flesh horribly scarred from the Rasengan. There was a large hole on the right of his chest that had drilled right through revealing bone that was just moments away from breaking. One could even see his beating heart, beating as fast as it could to supply blood throughout the man's body. The Magu Magu no Mi user stumbled coughing up a thick wad of blood and saliva. He used his left hand to clutch his chest, blood pouring from the wound as he fell to his knees, his vision beginning to blur. That was when Borsalino made his appearance.

Borsalino dragged his body forward with his right hand, pulling himself across the ground. He struggled to his feet, the back of his uniform and suit had been torn apart, deep gashes all over his back and shoulders. The spheres had struck the back of his arms, grinding them up, they looked like mangled pieces of flesh. A pool of blood was beginning to form beneath him. His entire body was covered in bruises and gashes, his clothes now rags. Borsalino's legs began to shake before he collapsed landing face first in the sand, his body reeling from the pain. Bones sticking out from the sides of his ribs, pieces of his spinal column exposed. His busoshoku haki was the only reason he was barely alive, if he hadn't used it he no doubts would have been torn to pieces from whatever that attack had been.

Sakazuki turned to his fellow admiral, both of them were down for the count. He could barely stand. He looked up as Hagoroma began to approach.

Naruto eyed the two admiral's. He ignored Borsalino and began making his way to Sakazuki. Waves of heat began to erupt from the sage's body as he approached. His furious gaze locked with Sakazuki's as he began to release his killer intent. Out of the two Admiral's, the magma user was the worst. He held a great disdain for the man. Naruto tugged hard on his Shakuton chakra. Naruto stood in front of Sakazuki and reached down.

 **"Shakuton: Shoukyaku!"** Naruto's right hand was engulfed in bright yellow flames that burned as hot as the sun. He lowered his hand as he did his foe's powers began to slowly reactivate. Naruto reached out as Sakazuki's face began to melt away into magma, but it was too late. Naruto grabbed hold of the right side of Sakazuki's face, his superior element overpowering the effects of the magu magu no mi. Sakazuki released a bone chilling scream as the heat from his foe's flames began to burn away at his flesh.

All Sakazuki could do was look up, _"This is no man! This is no monster! We have angered a God!"_ His instincts took over as he lashed out with his left arm only for it to be caught in this God's tight grip.

The Eyes of God looked down upon the putrid human before him, passing judgement upon the man, a marine who had wronged the innocent and committed many sins. Transmigration met coal as eyes gazed into one another. Rage bubbled as the God in human form raised a single hand, the other clutching a lone limb within its grasp, as the mortal struggled feebly to break free. The heat began to rise around the god in human form as black flames began to spread along his right arm, while bright orange travelled down his left. The two flames met in the middle of the palm of the left hand merging together into a ball of destruction.

 **"Shakuton Enton: Kyokudo Shoukyaku Yaiba!"** Announced the god in human form as he manipulated the twin elements of Shakuton and Enton into his left hand allowing the twin flames to morph into a ball of black and orange flames. The twin flames expanded, stretching through the air lengthening in size into the shape of a long European style double edged sword. The God raised the burning blade and brought it down in one fell swoop. An ear piercing scream of pain filled the forest as the Filth's left arm was cut clean off with one fell swoop, cutting it off from the shoulder, the heat from the blade acting to not only over power the devil fruit user's own power but to cauterise the wound.

Naruto eyed the limb in his hand, his eyes glowing with power as a miniature sun formed behind him. The sphere encased the entire arm causing it to mummify before it crumbled away. Naruto deactivated his technique as he watched Sakazuki clutching his stump with his remaining hand. The right side of his face heavily burned as the man wailed in pain. Naruto made a tsk sound as he eyed the two admirals, these two were supposed to be part of this world's greatest powers. They were so weak it was just so laughable. If all his foes were as weak as this, he would have no problem training his shinobi to take over this world.

Naruto lifted his right foot, moulding water nature chakra to his foot as he kicked Sakazuki knocking him onto his back. Naruto then planted his foot on Sakazuki's stump and applied pressure, making the Admiral cry out in pain once more.

"Listen and listen well! I'm letting you and your comrade live, not out of mercy, but because I have a message to deliver. I'm strong enough to take two Admiral's on and nearly kill them without any effort. This is my power! I will use this strength to destroy the World Government! Understood! I will crush the World Government and the Marines! I will wipe out the Tenryubito! I will destroy all evil in this world and this so called 'Absolute Justice'. I will bring about peace by eliminating the current regime! This era will be purged so that a new one can begin!" Spoke Naruto as he eyed the pathetic Admiral before him. His eyes narrowed as he placed his foot on Sakazuki's throat and began applying pressure.

"Do you understand!" barked Naruto, getting a nod from the Admiral who was unable to speak. Naruto removed his foot and took a step back as Sakazuki began coughing up blood.

Naruto released a burst of chakra from his body, so strong it obliterated the forest he had created wiping it from existence. Sand was blown away revealing the entire Marine base beneath. Naruto's power began to rise, his eyes shifted into the byakugan once as he caught sight of hundreds of insects running about. The base was in disarray roots consuming every end, lava leaking through the roof. Naruto inhaled his power doubled allowing a pressure to come crashing down. The steel walls of the base began to scream as they buckled under the pressure. Naruto's output soon increased. Two clones formed beside him each picking up an admiral and vanishing in a flash of white, dropping them both off in Loguetown.

Naruto began to lift up off the ground flying up until he could see the entire Island. He had long since gained proper control of the Rikudou Sennin Moudou and its gift of flight, now capable of flying without it. Naruto's eyes shifted back to the Rinne-Sharingan as he lifted his right hand. Naruto focused all the chakra he was generating into his right hand, preparing an attack from an old enemy/friend.

 **"Shinra Tensei"** With those two words a powerful repulsive force was released. The force struck the desert island with such force it began to shake. The ground began to crumble and split as the entire island by his attack. He could hear the screams as the Marine base was crushed, hundreds of lives lost as the island began to sink beneath the ocean's depths, crumbling away like a biscuit. He had wiped it from the face of the planet.

Naruto eyed where the Island once stood, seeing nothing but ocean. A sadistic smirk sitting on his lips as he headed back home, vanishing in a flash of white. His job was done, for now.

* * *

 **Canon Jutsu / Terms**

Shikotsumyaku:

Hyouton: Ice Release

Bakuton: Explosion Release

Shakuton: Scorch Release

Ranton: Storm Release

Enton: Blaze Release

Rubuniiru no Oni: Demon of Lvneel

Tetsu Tetsu no Mi: Iron Iron Fruit

Magu Magu no Mi: Magma Magma Fruit

Kizaru: Yellow Monkey

Akainu: Red Dog

Rikodou Sennin Mode: Six Paths Sage Mode

 **Futton: Koumu no Jutsu (Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique)**

 **Bakuton: Jiraiken (Explosion Release: Landmine Fist)**

 **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**

 **Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)**

 **Dai Funka (Great Eruption)**

 **Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**

 **Youton: Shakugaryuugan no Jutsu (Lava Release: Scorching Steam Rock Technique)**

 **Shakuton: Kajousatsu (Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder)**

 **Inugami Guren (Dog Biting Crimson Lotus)**

 **Guren Funka (Crimson Lotus Eruption)**

 **Ryuusa Bakuryuu (Quicksand Waterfall Flow)**

 **Sabaku Kyuu (Sand Binding Coffin)**

 **Sabaku Sousou (Sand Waterfall Funeral)**

 **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**

 **Katon: Gouka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)**

 **Raikiri: Yaiba (Lightning Cutter: Blade)**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)**

Non Canon / Original Techniques

 **Jiton: Kyozetsu (Magnet Release: Repulse):** Kyo-zet-su: A technique that uses the magnet release to create and fire off a magnetic force in order to repell metal. **User: Naruto**

 **Mokuton: Shinkou Shinrin (Wood Release: Emerging Woodlands):** Shin-ko Shin-r-een: A watered down version of the **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan** to create a small scale forest. Roots and branches are then used to wrap and bind enemies in order to restrain them. **User: Naruto**

 **Juukinzokuken (Heavy Metal Fist):** Juu-kin-zo-ku-ken: A fighting move that combines haki into the fist and releases it on impact into an opponents body in order to directly attack internal organs. **User: Dead**

 **Bai Juukinzokuken (Double Heavy Metal fist):** Bye Juu-kin-zo-ku-ken: A stronger version of the Juukinzokuken that uses two fists instead of one. **User: Dead**

 **Mokuton: Shinkou Shinrin Tsukisashi (Wood Release: Emerging Woodlands Impalement):** Shin ko Shin-r-een Su-ki-sa-shi: A technique used in conjunection with the Shinkou Shinrin. With the Shinkou shinrin in place the created life is then manipulated to create numerous wooden spikes in order to impale those captured by the branches and roots. **User: Naruto**

 **Katon: Hiou Goen (Fire Release: Fire King's Great Blaze):** He-o Go-en: S Rank: A technique that utilises the fire element in order to create a mighty blaze. By using an excessive amount of chakra and heat one produced white flames said to rival the flames of Amaterasu in terms of heat, capable of melting through anything, torching all in their path. The flames will continue to burn until they run out of chakra or are put out through whatever mean's. **User: Naruto**

 **Bijuu Taiho (Tailed Beast Cannon):** Bi-juu Tai-ho: An altered version of the Bijuudama, instead of firing off a projectile a beam is fired. **User: Naruto, Biju**

 **Inugami Ryu (Dog Biting Dragon):** I-nu-ga-mi Ree-you: Using the Magu Magu ni Mi the consumer rockets up into the air with the use of a volcanic blast, before morphing their entire body into liquid magma. The magma is then shaped into the form of a chimera like creature featuring the body of a serpentine dragon but the head and ears of a dog. **User: Sakazuki**

 **Shakuton: Nenshou Nami (Scorch Release: Burning Wave):** Nen-sho na-mi: Utilising the shakuton the user creates a wave of intense orange flames hot enough to evaporate the liquid within it's victims turning them into mummified corpses. Can be used in conjunction with the **Shakuton: Kajousatsu.** **User: Naruto**

 **Shakuton: Kajousatsuryu (Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Dragon):** Ka-jo-sat-su-ree-you: S Rank: A technique used in conjunction with the Kajousatsu. After the production of a number of miniature suns the wielding merges these spheres together into the shape of a large orange serpentine dragon with five mini suns around its neck. The dragon can then be fired at it's foe, with the wielding manipulating the beast as if it has a mind of it's own. The five spheres around the dragons neck can be launched at anytime and be used in tandem with the beast. Like all Shakuton those unfortunate enough to be caught will be turned into mummified corpses. **User: Naruto**

 **Youton: Gouyou Mekkyaku (Lava Release: Great Lava Annihilation):** Go-yo Meh-kya-ku

 **Suiton: Rasengan (Water Release: Spiralling Sphere** ): A Rank: A rasengan with water nature chakra added. User Naruto (Non canon, not claiming as original as anyone can make this up).

 **Suiton: Oudama Rasengan (Water Release: Big-Ball Spiralling Sphere):** S Rank **:** A version of the Oudama Rasengan with water nature chakra added. User Naruto (Non canon, not claiming as original as anyone can make this up).

 **Shakuton: Shoukyaku (Scorch Release: Incineration):** Show-kya-ku: A technique utilising the Shakuton or Scorch release. The wielder moulds scorch nature chakra into the palm of the hand and press their hand against their desired target. This technique has a multitude of purposes but is very effective when used for torture. **User: Naruto**

 **Shakuton Enton: Kyokudo Shoukyaku Yaiba (Scorch Release and Blaze Release: Extreme Incineration Sword):** Kyo-ku-do Show-kya-ku Yai-ba: S Rank: A technique that combines the Shakuton and Enton nature chakra's for a combination technique. The user, Naruto, moulds enton in one hand and shakuton in the other before bringing the two flames together into an orange and black fireball in one hand. The wielder moulds the flames into the shape of a long European style sword with a double edge. The flames are so intense that and normal human cut by this blade will be reduced to a mummified corpse by a single slash, or completely incinerated by the sheer heat released. With a single swing of this blade one can reduce an entire forest to ash. **User: Naruto**


	12. The Collective Gathers

**Author Note**

Hi everyone I apologise for my long period away from Rise of the Whirling Tides. It wasn't my intention to disappear for such a long period of time. I had lost my motivation briefly and I had real life matter's to deal with (work). I had intended to come back in 2017 but my plans were derailed as I fell drastically ill and was later diagnosed with Renal Failure, to those who don't know what that it is Kidney Failure. Both my kidney's had lost their functions and combined were only working at 5% functionality.

Due to the failure of my kidneys, I had been falling sick and it grew worse day by day. Luckily it was discovered before it was too late, it just wasn't picked up early as the damage to my kidney's due to whatever caused them to fail couldn't be repaired. Whatever it was begun 3 years ago by the specialist's estimate. Because of this I've been in and out of the hospital constantly, sometimes for short periods of times no more than a day or two, others a week or more.

I started undergoing Dialysis late August as I reached a point where I needed it badly. I had no energy, all I did we sleep. I'd sleep for twelve hours and a few hours later be tired again, couldn't eat and was loosing not only my appetite but weight.

if you don't know what Dialysis is its where you get hooked up to a machine through a fistula. A fistula is where they join a vein and artery in an arm or a leg together and tie off branches to strengthen the vein so needles can be placed in it. Two needles are placed in the fistula and over five hours in a chair, my blood is removed from my body, recycled through a machine that gets rid of impurities as there is a build-up of acids that my kidneys can't flush out before the clean blood is sent back to me.

Because of this, I am back to my old self. Only in the last month have I started typing again, mainly while on Dialysis. I hook up a laptop and type with one arm, takes a while lol. I planned to release at least 6 chapters for the new years. I would have said something earlier but I didn't want to until I had chapters ready to post.

Please know however that I won't be updating weekly, perhaps only monthly and my chapters will be shorter as it's easier for me to write more chapters with a shorter length 3 to 5k words. I will try to update at least monthly, please be patient.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or messaged me, I appreciate your support of this fanfic.

As always read and review. I try to proofread as much as possible but I'm only human with one set of eyes. If you notice any grammatical or spelling errors please PM me and let me know so I can edit. Thanks.

Last note this story is a slow build towards canon and will take sometime until we catch up to the start of the storyline, so please be patient. I have a lot to cover before canon.

* * *

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There" Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Collective Gathers**

 **Marineford**

"This is an outrage!" Shouted a fierce dominating tone as a violent fist struck down on a table cracking it on impact. The owner of the voice was a large man in his late sixties with a towering and dominating height of over eight feet with short, unruly white hair. His dark brown hues glared out across the room as he looked down at his fellow Marines. His muscles bulged against his uniform threatening to split the material with the slightest movement.

"Calm yourself Vice Admiral Orrin there is no need for such an outburst." A soft heavenly voice, like the sound of sweet music that could soothe the fiercest of souls followed, the owner the young Vice Admiral Momousagi. The woman one could describe as a heavenly flower sat across what could only be called her opposite in every way.

Orrin sneered at the woman as he rose to his full height attempting to dominate her.

"A woman has no place to dictate to me!" barked the giant of a man as he clenched his fists, "You should be by your husband's side gratefully spreading your legs!"

Orrin's words came out full of disdain for the woman, his eyes glaring at her, attempting to light her temper. To him, women belonged in the home, not on the battlefield or even in positions of power. His gaze moved slightly towards Vice Admiral Tsuru glaring in her direction.

Momousagi held back a sneer from gracing her beautiful features as she flexed her might. She clashed wills with the great brute, slowly rising her seat, "And you are nought, but a sexist old pig caught up in his glory days. Oh, why don't you regale us with how you captured the pirate king? Oh, wait you didn't, you failed every time you tried! Why are you even here? What do you have to offer? You are all brawn and no brains. I'm surprised you can even spell your own name!" spoke the young woman small licks of venom spiking her words, a mocking smile making its way across her supple red lips. Her words only seemed to anger Orrin, especially at his failed attempts to capture Gol D. Roger. The giant's temper was at its erupting point like a volcano as he lunged from his seat across the table hands raised to strangle the woman.

"ENOUGH!" a powerful hand grabbed Orrin and forcibly pulled him through the air, throwing said giant back into his seat. Towering next to the sexist Marine was none other than Monkey D. Garp whose hand was now firmly clamped down upon Orrin's left shoulder. Garp applied pressure forcing the larger man to submit.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku shook his head from where he sat at the front of the table. His gaze fell upon his marine's; he had gathered all available Vice Admirals and lone Admiral before him. Many had gathered from far and wide to assemble. Moving to sit directly on his left was none other than his loyal friend Monkey D. Garp. To his right was the only available Admiral Kuzan. Beside Garp was Vice Admiral Tsuru followed by Vice Admiral Momonga, Vice Admiral Issho, Vice Admiral Orrin, Vice Admiral Strawberry, Vice Admiral Claire Dufour, Vice Admiral Momousagi, and finally Vice Admiral Comil.

Sengoku rubbed the side of his temples as he contemplated just how he should begin. With a sigh, he decided he should get on with it, "I would like to ask Vice Admiral Orrin to contain himself especially during this meeting." Sengoku brought out a single remote and as he did an eight-sided screen descended from above, a new feature that was recently implemented, which settled in the middle of the table. With another flick of a button, the eight den den mushi's inside the screens opening their eyes and came to life projecting the image of a desert island onto the screens.

"To those who are unaware of its existence, this was the island in which operation 'Second Birth' was being conducted; this island happened to house our research facility for prototype weaponry that was being designed to be used against the Yonko and the Revolutionary Army." With a click of a button the island disappeared revealing nothing but a clear blue ocean, "Up until a week ago the island existed, now its remains rest at the bottom of the sea along with the deaths of over one thousand marines and over three hundred researchers. We have also lost a facility that billions had been invested into; this was a substantial loss." Sengoku dared not to inform the gathered marines about the true purpose of operation 'Second Birth' if he did he feared the consequences especially with Issho and Garp in the room.

Sengoku clipped another button bringing up an image of Admiral Borsalino. The man was lying in a white hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines to aid his recovery, one even dedicated to the task of assisting his breathing, another to provide him with the necessary nutrients his body required. The man was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, an I.V drip with a seastone tip in his right arm constantly administering a dose of morphine to ease his pain. Sengoku proceeded to pull quite a large medical file in front of him and opened it up.

"Admiral Borsalino was found dropped off at the Marine base in Loguetown last week. From the analysis, he was suffering from head trauma specifically in the parietal lobe, frontal lobe, central sulcus and cerebellum areas. The attack resulted in severe brain damage which also led to bleeding of the frontal lobe. Until he's fully recovered, we must keep a close eye on Admiral Borsalino. Dr Vegapunk believes he will show signs of confusion, lack of concentration, memory loss, partial or even total vision loss, seizures and possibly even physical changes such as asthma, sleep disorder or even lack of stamina. So please be wary and keep a watchful eye on your fellow Marine."

"Borsalino suffered damage to his skeletal structure, specifically around the spinal cord and rib cage. Borsalino experienced a total of seventeen fractured ribs nine on the right and eight on the left side of the cage. One of the ribs dislocated and impaled the left lung, filling it with blood, by the time we got to him he was breathing blood bubbles. He suffered damage to the T1 through to T12 vertebra, not to mention damage to the C8, L1, and L2 vertebra. To be honest, it's a miracle he's not paralysed, we can thank Dr Vegapunk for that." Sengoku raised a hand to his lips coughing to clear his throat before beginning once more.

"Of the two hundred and six bones in the human body, more than sixty percent have either broken or cracked. Scarring to eighty percent of Borsalino's back, including tissue scarring on both arms. His skin tissue and muscular structure have been compromised and require dozens of surgeries with months worth of time to heal, followed by rehabilitation. It appears as if he took some drill to the back. Dr Vegapunk is doing what he can. We have been informed Borsalino will remain in care for the next year or two and will require regular physio and even therapy to process what he has gone through. Before you ask who could be capable of such an act, I have another subject to cover so please hold all questions."

Sengoku pressed the button again moving away from Borsalino to reveal Sakazuki who like Borsalino was bound to head to toe resting on a white hospital bed. The man had bandages around the right side of his face. The man while he to was hooked up to various machines, what shocked those who were unaware of what happened the most was the sight of his missing arm.

"Sakazuki received twenty-four fractured ribs, all of which are thoroughly shattered, a miracle he lives we can thank his Akuma no Mi for that. Sakazuki suffered a blow to the chest which seemed to move in a drill like matter scarring, twisting skin and muscle, similar to Borsalino, the impact is what we believe caused such damage to his rib cage. Sakazuki suffers from damage to the parietal lobe and frontal lobe; he had several hairline fractures along the length of his skull. The right side of Sakazuki face has been heavily scarred, burned to the point that none of our measures has been able to repair the damage. Admiral Sakazuki has lost all sight in his right eye, we were forced to remove the eye permanently. Dr Vegapunk is currently working on a replacement eye." With a click of a button, Sengoku zoomed in on Sakazuki's left shoulder where all remained was a stump.

"As you will all notice our Admiral is missing his left arm. We do not know how, but it appears as if a sharp blade sliced through the clavicle while it was cauterised at the same time. Admiral Sakazuki is not taking the loss of his arm well, every time he awakens he begins screaming about a wrathful God whose dark flames shall burn us all. We have had to sedate him more than a dozen times. Like Borsalino, Admiral Sakazuki shall require therapy for his ordeal. The rest of the injuries these two received are listed in their files."

Sengoku proceeded to close his file, before moving onto the next image. As Akainu faded out the picture of the deadliest man alive appeared on the screen, "The one responsible for all this is the man nicknamed the Rubuniiru no Oni (Demon of Lvneel). As you are already aware of his previous crimes no need for a mention, however, he is the cause of the damage to our two admirals. From what we have been able to gather from Borsalino during the brief times he was awake, this man goes by the name Otsutsuki, Hagoromo."

There was whispering around the table; the marine's finally had a name to go with the face of the strange looking individual. On the Grand Line it was not unusual to find those who held a unique appearance, but very rarely did they ever seem as human as this Hagoromo, most were so different in appearance they were new species.

"Our salvage teams closed in immediately to the location of our operation to retrieve whatever could be salvaged. However, it appears someone beat us to it as we were only able to recover five percent of the material that was on the island; these include only a set of blueprints for some of the prototypes being created. Seeing as our two Admiral's are still in intensive care, we have been unable to discover what transpired, until now thanks to Doctor Vegapunk, Doctor if you would be so kind." Addressed the Fleet Admiral as he folded his fingers together drawing everyone's attention to a shadow behind him.

Stepping out of the shadows was someone one could only describe as, an old geezer, he wore a long white trench coat, long latex yellow gloves all the way up to his elbows, black trousers and white, yellow and purple striped shirt. The shadows covered his face hiding much of his appearance from those present.

"Thank you. With the aid of this, my mind probe!" began the doctor as he held out his right hand revealing a strange helmet-like device with wires coming out of the sides. Small sparks of electricity would arc between two antennae parallel to one another on top, "I have successfully entered deep into the psyche of our dear Admirals! Though just a prototype it provided me with what I desired!" announced the dear doctor as he moved to the control centre for the den den mushi screen. He hooked his mind probe up to a rather large den den mushi in the right corner of the room behind Sengoku, with cables attached to it's back that ran up the walls, into the roof and down into the eight mini den den mushi's by the screens.

"Gensui (Fleet Admiral) if you'd be so kind."

"Of course doctor" With a press of a button the screens came to life again as appearing on the screen was a mountain-sized orange fox with rabbit-like ears, human-like hands and nine long tails. Immediately it began to play out the battle between who they could only assume was Sakazuki as balls of lava sailed through the air from their perspective.

"This is the memory from Akainu; we are watching from his point of view. As you will no doubt notice in this battle, our dear Admiral clashed with a monstrous fox thousands of metres high, if I were to estimate I would guess the beast is around eight thousand metres tall, over twenty-six thousand feet. With its length from head to tail being anywhere from ten thousand to twelve thousand metres. There have been recordings of sea kings as large if not larger, the only other recording of a land beast of such titanic proportions is the elephant Zunisha who carries Zou on his back."

As the video played the marine's in the room were astounded by the fact that the giant fox was capable of not only keeping up with Akainu but match him blow for blow. The Fox was surprisingly fast, faster than it's size should even allow. Its strength could only be described as ungodly as with a single blow the Fox was capable of leaving craters on the ground. Not just only that but it breathed fire as if it was part dragon.

"As you can all see this nine-tailed fox was capable of matching Akainu, showing its impressive POWER!" dramatically shouted Vegapunk causing one or two of the Vice Admiral's to jump at the sudden rise in volume. "But it get's even better as not only is this fox tamed by this Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but the best is yet to come."

The Doctor gave them a knowing smirk as he turned the volume up. As he did Hagoromo stepped into the fray and commanded the fox, whose name was revealed as Kurama, to stand down saying it was his turn to fight that was when the beast opened its mouth and sent all the marine's into a frenzy.

 **"And here I was just getting warmed up. I expect you to make this up to me, Hagoromo!** "

Even the usually laid-back Kuzan was taken by the beast's ability to speak. The marine's present couldn't believe their eyes, this fox was intelligent, even though it only said two sentences; each sentence was clear and precise revealing an intelligent being behind those demonic red hues.

Orrin climbed to his feet slammed his palms onto the table, "THIS IS ABSURD! A talking beast! I demand we hunt this creature down and discover its secrets! Send me after this beast, Gensui-sama I shall retrieve its head for you!" barked the hot-headed Vice Admiral, earning a cold glare from Vice Admiral Momounga.

"You wish to experiment on this wondrous creature? While it is most unusual, this Kurama is intelligent and has the right to his life, not to be hunted down like some dog! Besides even if you were allowed to do so, do you think you have a chance at capturing it? This Kurama can stand toe to toe with Admiral Akaku, and would most kill you before you had the chance to blink. What a complete imbecile, as I said too much brawn, not enough brains, only able to think with that sad peanut sized tool between your legs" spoke the young woman, she always enjoyed putting Orrin down. He was nothing but an oaf, a foolish old man who thought with only two things his muscles and dick.

"What did you say wench!" barked Orrin as his fingers dug into the table denting it.

"ENOUGH! Settle down the both of you" barked Sengoku; it was just too much having these two in the same room as one another, of course, that wasn't to say he didn't agree with Momounga, _"How did that idiot even get to be a Vice Admiral? Even Garp has more brains than this imbecile, and that is saying something._ "

"Doctor if you'd please continue" came the soft elderly voice of Vice-Admiral Tsuru drawing everyone's attention to her, "I wish to see what happens next. So please no more interruptions especially you Orrin." The old woman levelled a glare towards the giant muscle-bound fool a glare that promised unrelenting pain if he dared to interrupt the meeting once more, she would not be putting up with him any longer.

Vegapunk cleared his throat as the video resumed, "As you all see this Kurama dissolved into some strange red energy that was absorbed into Hagoromo the moment they bumped fists. Up until now, Hagoromo had been in the research facility, doing who knows what as all surveillance tapes were lost. We were already aware of a fraction of Hagoromo's abilities, but this truly opens the eyes. Documented so far have been his enormous physical strength, high-speed movement, metal repulsion, earth manipulation, fire manipulation, water manipulation, wind manipulation, explosive force generation, lava manipulation and of course high-speed regeneration. To what extent do his powers reach we have yet to discover, but this video unveils deeper into the menagerie of the man's abilities."

Vegapunk remained silent allowing the audience to watch the battle play out. As the movie played it revealed Hagoromo being replaced by a dead marine, deeper revealing of his control over lava and perhaps showing an even higher control over the fire with the production of six odd spheres each looking like a miniature sun. It was by this point Vegapunk jumped back in as Sakazuki and Hagoromo clashed as a specific scene played out, the very scene one where Sakazuki magma consumed limb was engulfed by orange flames.

"If you pay attention you will take notice of the fact Akainu is registering pain. And as Akainu retreats there is no mistaking the appearance of third-degree burns on his right arm. There have been many theories when it comes to logia fruits if two logia users with powers of parallel aligned elements were to clash which power would overpower the other. An example would be Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi and a consumer of the Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit). The Mera Mera no Mi is inferior to the Magu Magu no Mi in the Devil Fruit hierarchy. Magma is of a naturally higher order than fire allowing it to overwhelm the Mera's powers. It is because of this I suspect that whatever those strange light orbs are they exist on an even higher plane than the Magu Magu no Mi. As we continue to watch, we see that these miniature sun's if you will, with a single touch evaporate the liquid within the body leaving behind a mummified corpse."

"As the battle continues Hagoromo was able to counter each and every one of Akainu's moves with relative ease demonstrating his extensive arsenal. Only at one point do we hear him name these odd flames, **Shakuton: Kajousatsuryu** standing for **Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Dragon**. Scorch the very name is precise for such techniques, such powerful flames capable searing everything they touch. This makes him an incredibly deadly foe, but as the fight goes on, he begins to unveil more of his unique traits."

Soon the screens began split screen as Borsalino entered the fray barely saving Sakazuki's life. Now they would be viewing the fight from two different points. By now they were watching as Hagoromo moved at speeds that rivalled Borsalino's Pika Pika no Mi, becoming a flash of white. The surprise that registered on the faces of all present was clear as day; some even showed disbelief, other's outrage while the rest fear.

"By the expressions on your face's, you have all come to realise that this Otsutsuki, Hagoromo can not only see but move at light speed, as he managed to avoid Kizaru-san more than once, showing it was no fluke. What is remarkable was his ability to catch Kizaru's kick and to seem to drain him of all his powers. While distracted by Kizaru, Akainu managed to land a single blow upon Hagoromo damaging his facial structure, but it was fruitless as he was able to regenerate from such a fatal injury, showing that this Hagoromo is more than meets the eye, as no one should be able to survive such an attack. I am curious to discover what makes him so unique. But I put my curiosity aside so I may continue. This strange new technique that takes the form of a spiralling sphere with rings was named the **Suiton: Rasengan, Water Release Spiraling Sphere** could bypass Sakazuki's defence penetrating not only his Haki but his Magu Magu no Mi. And so it should with a name so adequately put as 'Water Release'. Meaning this Hagoromo can harm all Devil Fruit's without the use of seastone or haki, as I am firmly in the belief that he is not using Haki, as to what it is I have yet to discover."

Vegapunk cleared his throat as the battle played out coming to a draw as Hagoromo displayed his power over the lava element unleashing a tsunami of molten rock that dwarfed Sakazuki's own.

"It is evident from viewing this that, Akainu's control over magma pales in comparison to Hagoromo's as he was effortlessly able to create a wall of lava greater than Akainu's own. Though not only do we witness two new abilities, but a third, control over sand so high it puts the Suna Suna no Mi (Sand Sand Fruit) to shame as Hagoromo was able to control a vast amount of sand without breaking a sweat. He effortlessly commands it to attack Kizaru and Akainu, showing his deadly prowess with it by catching Kizaru unaware and crushing him, luckily our Admiral is a logia user and was unharmed."

"This is perhaps where we now see our foes most powerful ability, the power to create life!" declared Vegapunk as he swung his arms out to the side dramatically as the video revealed Hagoromo bringing his hands together.

" **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)!** "

Before the eyes of all marine's present, through those of two Admiral's, they witness what could only be called the act of a God. Before them, they watched as life was given to a barren wasteland, as a thick, lush forest of giant oak tree's came to life. Trunks and roots were bursting up from the ground rising high up into the heavens, reaching higher than anything they had ever seen.

"How is this possible? To create such life in a barren wasteland?" Came the voice of the third female in the room. Her voice was soft with a unique accent towards it, one could only describe as foreign, yet it was pleasant to the ears one could even say it was alluring as if one was visited upon by a siren. The alluring vocals belonged to Clare Dufour a woman in her early thirties with long locks of gold that flowed like a river down to the ground. Her face was heart shaped with big blue eyes, defined nose, rosy red lips, snow white skin and bright teeth. She wore a long black dress, frills around the edge; her Vice Admiral coat sat on her shoulders as she sat with her legs crossed. She had the appearance of a dainty woman in black gothic clothing.

"We...do not know. I can only theorise that whatever power Hagoromo possesses he is capable of harnessing it to create life itself. The sheer size of those magnificent trees unveils how truly terrifying this man is. With his power, he can create such dense, lush forest in a barren land. Scientists for years have conducted countless experiments to accomplish this, all have failed." Vegapunk turned back to the scene, eying the giant forest created by Hagoromo, if only he could harness this power, he must discover the secrets behind this man.

Vegapunk brought his focus back to the meeting, nodding his head to Sengoku who pressed the play. The scene starts playing as a great blaze encompasses the forest, followed by a blade of lightning piercing through Borsalino's abdomen and slicing him in half. As for the Admiral's attack, Hagoromo was struck by molten rock only to vanish in a cloud of smoke. Sakazuki was suddenly hit by surprise and covered in water, in that instant, a strange spiralling sphere hit him. As the scene continued the appearance of two Hagoromo's caused a rise from the Marines.

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" shouted Orrin as he rose from his chair fists slamming onto the table, eyes widened in disbelief.

Vegapunk resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the big oaf's antics, "Yes there is two. My theory is Hagoromo can make doppelganger, clone himself if you would. How? Again unknown we do not have enough information on this individual even with all that has been revealed. The source of his strength we are clueless too. " It was during Vegapunk's words that a scream tore all marine's to the screen.

On the screen was Sakazuki from Borsalino's perspective screaming in pain, as Hagoromo held onto the right of Sakazuku's face, flames burning away at the Admiral's skin. As the Magu Magu, no Mi user attempted to free himself his left arm was claimed in the grip of the horned man. The screens merged allowing them all to see from the terrified eyes of Sakazuki. They could only watch as Hagoromo summoned two sets of flames, black along his right arm and orange along his left. The orange flames moved across his body coiling around the man's right arm fusing with the fires of hell.

 **"Shakuton Enton: Kyokudo Shoukyaku Yaiba (Scorch Release and Blaze Release: Extreme Incineration Sword)!"**

They all watched on in silent horror as those twisted flames shaped into a double-edged blade, and with one swing, it was brought down. In that instant, they all watched through Sakazuki's eyes as the blazing sword relieved him of his left arm. Their eyes widened as the amputated limb wrinkled before crumbling away into dust under the power of the intense flames. The sheer brutality the man possessed, even going a step to stomp on Sakazuki stump made a few of the marine's wince.

"Listen and listen well! I'm letting you and your comrade live, not out of mercy, but because I have a message to deliver. I'm strong enough to take two admiral's on and nearly kill them without any effort. This is my power! I will use this strength to destroy the World Government! Understood! I will crush the World Government and the Marines! I will wipe out the Tenryubito! I will destroy all evil in this world and this so-called 'Absolute Justice'. I will bring about peace by eliminating the current regime! This era will be purged so that a new one can begin!"

All marine's present listened carefully to the message. Some gawked at this man's sheer audacity proclaiming that he would destroy the World Government. Few raged internally at the goal this man had, while others simply sat and reflected on his words.

 _"Such conviction. It makes me want to believe that Hagoromo will achieve his goals."_ The blind marine leant back in his chair, right hand resting on his cane. His eyes shut as he allowed himself to soak in everything he had heard, " _Hagoromo is not someone the World Government should underestimate. Not only is his power great, but the power so is behind his words. He has such conviction that he truly believes in his cause. The world has changed. The world was one big gamble between fractions. Those that held the most cards held the most power. The World Government, the Tenryubito, the Marines, the Pirates, the Shichibukai and the Yonko. Now a new power has shown itself, and Otsutsuki, Hagoromo holds all the cards in his hands. He is the house, and we are all playing on his table on his terms. He has already started making ripples in the water that will soon turn into waves. I look forward to seeing if you will achieve your goals._ " Issho forced back a smile, keeping his expression stagnant not revealing an inch of emotion.

"After much deliberation with the Gorosei, it has been decided that this 'man's' bounty shall be raised. We have decided that due to the threat this man possesses his bounty shall be increased and be marked with a 'Do No Approach' order for all marines. As of this moment, Otsutsuki Hagoromo has a bounty of five billion beri on his head! He has been given the title of the Strongest Man Alive. Under much deliberation he has been nicknamed Shizen Saigai (The Natural Disaster)'" announced Sengoku allowing a quiet hush to fall upon the marine's, as they allowed this information to sink in slowly.

At the sheer size of the bounty, many of the Marine's present had to stop themselves from falling out of their chair's. Orrin was the first to rise climbing to his feet, "Surely this is a joke! To give this man such a bounty and an obscene title is too much!" Argued the sexist marine.

"It is not your decision to make Orrin. The Gorosei have put their foot down and have already begun printing the new posters. Aside from Otsutsuki, Hagoromo the fox Kurama has been given a bounty, two billion beri and the title Youko Kurama (Demon Fox Kurama) the 'Strongest Creature in the World'. If there are no more interruptions, I would like to continue to the next object of our agenda!" Sengoku flexed his might to force his Marines to regain themselves and retake their seats for the next agenda on their meeting list.

"Due to the rise of Otsutsuki Hagoromo, countless pirates have begun to increase their activity seeing him as an example to live up to. Notable amongst these, the Yonko (Four Emperors) each has grown considerably in operation in an attempt to outdo the other, and this Hagoromo seeing him as an up and coming rival. As such the Gorosei has decided to increase their bounties as well. First Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard' has claimed many territories under his flag and recruited countless Rising Stars into his crew. His bounty shall be raised from seventy hundred and fifty million to, two billion. The second Pirate to break the billion beri threshold." Announced Sengoku, but was cut off as his Marines began to release cries of outrage.

Sengoku slammed a fist on the table silencing them, "I was not finished." Sengoku awaited for silence to reign again before he deemed to continue.

"Second Akagami no Shankusu (Shanks of the Red Hair) has pilfered the Marine's rum stores from bases G10 through to G25 and caused millions in damage. His bounty will be raised from six hundred and twenty million to one in a half billion beri…" He levelled a glare to keep everyone silent knowing that an outburst was soon to follow with the announcement of the third pirate to break the billion beri barrier, "Third the Beast Pirate's Kaido and Jack. Kangai no Jakku (Jack the Draught) former bounty of four hundred million Beri will be raised to five hundred and seventy thousand for the destruction of a Marine Battalion. Hyakujuu no Kaidou (Kaido of the Beast's) who has miraculously survived execution again has had his previous bounty of six hundred million raised to one in a half billion beri."

Sengoku paused as he raised the last of the new bounties to eye level. He let the pause continue allowing everything to sink in.

"Finally Biggu Mamu (Big Mom) Charlotte Linlin Captain of the Big Mom Pirates. She has wiped out some small islands off the Coast of the East Blue for not delivering the agreement set with her. Her bounty will be raised from half a million to one billion beri." Sengoku finished his briefing and sunk into his chair, feeling exhausted. All these Pirate's were giving him a headache.

" _The Yonko and Hagoromo are all individuals who surpass common sense. They are beings who stand above all others. Some more than others. The Yonko we have a chance to stand against, but Hagoromo, I fear that we have truly angered some God who has decided to descend from Heaven to wipe us from existence._ " These thoughts filled Sengoku with fear, did he or anyone within the Marine's have the power to stand against this mighty giant. If the time came, he would have to organise his strongest Marines to accompany him into battle against this monstrous beast.

" _Hagoromo Otsutsuki, where did you come from?_ "


	13. Solo Act

**Author Note:** I would like to talk about the theory regarding Devil Fruits. First off I am not following the One Piec theory entirely, why you might ask? Simple this is not just a One Piece fanfic but a crossover with Naruto as well meaning the theories of both worlds will be combining. When it comes to the One Piece theory of Devil Fruits, which hasn't even been revealed in full yet, ignore it. I am making a theory that combines aspects from One Piece and Naruto.

On with the story.

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There" Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Solo Act**

On the tiny Island of Namoi, a small Island located in the East Blue, three Genin of Uzushiogakure made their way across the island heading to the tip of a cliff that overlooked a large beach. The Genin happened to be members of Team Naruto.

Their leader, the eldest and strongest of the group Yamato. Following close behind the brown haired boy was his two teammates. The eldest, Yamato had shoulder length brown hair styled in the shape of tall grass like spikes, freely allowing his ruby hues to pierce the sky. He adapted to wearing black Anbu style pants with fireproof bandages tied around the shins, ankles and up to his knees. His torso was covered by a navy blue top, with the right sleeve cut short just above the elbow, while the left was long, reaching two inches above his wrist. He still wore his fingerless dark red gloves with the Uzushiogakure engraved metal plates. He wore fireproof wrapping around his wrists up to his elbows. He accentuated his outfit with a pair of black steel-toed combat boots and a shinobi belt around his waist with two burnt orange scrolls on each side, accompanying at the back a shinobi pouch. On both thighs, he had a pair of holsters for storing kunai and shuriken.

Directly behind and to his left was the blossoming young Kunoichi Shiina. Unlike Yamato who had adopted a new change of appearance, her's remained unchanged, Shiina's hair remained within its neat little bun, her signature sealing tags resting on each side, not unlike Uzumaki Mito. Like before she was wearing a cyan blue kimono that descended to her ankles, slits up the sides for easier movement. Her forehead protector was still neatly tied around her slender waist acting as a sash. Unlike Yamato who wore boots or Odin who preferred more traditional footwear, Shiina had taken to wearing open-toed snow white high heels like sandals, not unlike Tsunade and Shizune, or even Suzuka. Unlike your regular high heels, these were designed for Kunoichi, seals engraved to prevent slipping or breaking in combat, allowing for easy performance under high-stress situations.

Last, of the group, was Odin positioned to the right of Shiina. The youngest of the group who had modelled himself after Hatake, Kakashi still wore the mask that covered the lower half of his face. His uniform hadn't changed much the only difference is he now wore black trousers instead of navy blue, accompanied by his black kimono-like shirt with long sleeves. Remaining on changed was the twin swords that rested on his left hip, his signature katana and wakizashi. On his wrists were a pair of storage seals.

The three were on an important mission. Their mission, the retrieval of their client's daughter who had been kidnapped from her home late last night. The client the Village Chief of Namoi Village, and a recent ally to Uzushiogakure had contacted them only hours ago. This would be their very first mission unaccompanied by Naruto or Suzuka.

"Yamato what are we doing again?" asked the youngest of the group as he ran up to catch up with his team leader.

The brown-haired boy gave his team-mate a blank stare, "You weren't listening during the briefing were you?"

The youngest rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin while scratching his left cheek, "Hee, hee I drowned it out. I got excited the moment sensei said we'd get to fight pirates!"

Yamato shook his head sighing at the actions of the blonde haired boy. He was a battle maniac, always looking for a fight. Every day they trained Odin always challenged him to a spar. The sword user only had the idea of glorious battle on that lightning fried brain of his.

"I'm not going to repeat myself so listen closely, we are here to retrieve the fifteen-year-old daughter of Namoi's Chief Tawa. His daughter has been the target of many attempted kidnappings over the years because of a unique ability of hers, one not granted by a devil fruit. You see when she cries her tears turn into tiny jewel-like beads, rubies, sapphires, emeralds even diamonds. All uncut and flawless each incredibly valuable. You with me so far?" started Yamato stopping to make sure Odin was still listening to him. The young boy gave an affirmative nod.

"To continue just after midnight last night Chief Tawa's daughter, Parvati was taken from her home. The Island went on lockdown no ships allowed to enter or leave while the village's law enforcement attempted to track her down. They tracked her to the other side of the Island where after scouting what looked like a camp, a group of pirate's were seen sailing the flag of Captain Four Teeth Finch."

Odin came to a stop, followed by his team-mates who turned to look at him.

"Why Four Teeth sounds lame." commented the youngest of the group, getting an annoyed groan from the oldest of the three.

Yamato removed one of the scrolls from his waist, unrolled it before he applied a little of his chakra. In a small puff of smoke appeared another rolled up poster. Yamato unrolled it showing wanted poster which he held up in front of Odin. On the poster was a short pot-bellied man with greasy black hair, beady yellow eyes smiling a crooked smile with only four teeth.

"He has four teeth, that's why. Marine's tend to be rather unimaginative when it comes to nicknaming pirates. Whitebeard, Blackbeard, red-haired, sawtooth and you get my point. Typically they name someone after the most easily recognisable feature. In the case of Sensei, they call him a demon, because he has demonic features what with the horns. Anyway stop interrupting me and let me finish." Yamato turned around and started walking again, immediately followed by his team-mates.

"As I was saying she was kidnapped by Captain Finch. A man with a bounty of ten million beri on his head and who just so happens to be a slave trader. Of course, naturally, the small town law enforcement was too afraid to deal with someone with such a bounty, small islands like this usually are only capable of dealing with those who have bounties under five million. So fearing for his daughter's safety Chief Tawa contacted Uzu no Kuni and set up a contract. By our standards, a bounty of ten million is only a C rank mission. So Sensei felt we could handle this without his assistant, however, should we run into trouble and are unable to handle our guest's, sensei lent me a tri-pronged kunai to throw to call for his help should it be needed." Yamato reached into his left sleeve and channelling chakra into one of the storage seals carved into the silk summoning out a tri-pronged kunai with a hiraishin formula along the handle. Yamato twirled the kunai before returning it to the seal.

"Ano, Yamato-kun do you think we'll need sensei?" enquired the soft-spoken Shiina her words sounded like they were coated in honey. The young kunoichi looked up from the ground, nervously poking her index fingers together, not unlike a certain Hyuga back during the Shinobi Era. This was their first mission without Naruto; the young girl was shaking from the idea of messing up. Her shaking stopped the moment Odin wrapped an arm around her waist and flashed a white smile, causing a crimson hue to form on her cheeks due to their proximity and rather intimate positioning.

"Don't worry Shiina-chan! We'll be fine! We've been trained by Naruto-sensei, the strongest man in the world! The man we all look up to and want to be like. We are much stronger thanks to him. Besides you have nothing to be concerned about after all Yamato, and I have your back!" exclaimed Odin as she clung next to his team-mate attempting to cheer her up.

"I have the utmost confidence in our abilities to handle whatever is thrown our way," came the monotone reply of the team leader as he cleared his throat, having come to a stop at the top of a cliff overlooking a beach. Yamato believed his team could handle whatever came their way. Call him arrogant, but his team had been trained by the strongest man alive. Each of them was strong thanks to their unique abilities and training methods. The boy felt that even if something went wrong and the level of the mission was to rise, they could still handle it.

Yamato crouched down to peek over the edge, looking at the beach on the other side, only for the smell of blood to assault his nose. Yamato's eyes widened at the sight before of him; the camp was in disarray, the ground torn up, bodies were strewn everywhere. In the middle two individuals a woman and a man. The man appeared to be dragging a cage containing a young dark-skinned black haired girl wearing only a white nightie. Sitting on the beaches shore not far from the three was a lone boat. Yamato retrieved a small pair of binoculars from his right pocket and raised them up to his eyes to get a good view of the two.

The woman she had a pale oval shaped face, thin yet high cheekbones, pointed defined nose, sharp jaw and thin red lips. Her dark grey eyes sharp like twin swords framed by long thin eyelashes. Short black bangs framed the side of her right face, with the sides around her head shaved short. The woman wore nothing but black a tank top, biker jacket, leather pants and combat boots reaching to her knees; steel spikes jutted out from her toes. Chains hung loosely from the belt loops of her pant's rattling against one another as she walked.

The male could only be described as an incredibly large but rather wide man; he towered at eight foot with a bulging belly round like a bowling ball. His upper torso was large, larger than what it should be as it was disproportionate to his lower half. He had an oddly shaped head that reminded the boy of a football. He was wearing short black, khaki pants with rips around the knees, an open dirtied white shirt with all its buttons missing exposing his greased pot belly hairy black chest. Hanging loosely from the man's shoulders was a black captain's coat. Around his waist was three belts each decorated with four flintlock pistols totalling at twelve, on his right side a single sabre. His eyes were like black holes absorbing all light, showing nothing but darkness and as his lips stretched into a disgusting smile. Yamato couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the sight of those black teeth.

Lying at the feet of the pot-bellied man was the smaller disembowelled corpse of Captain Finch. The man had his foot positioned atop Finch's splattered membrane as his greedy beady hues looked at the caged girl. The look in his eyes could tell one all they needed to know about his thoughts for her and they weren't pleasant.

Yamato began to lower the binoculars, the sight of those dreaded Black teeth sparked something he had long since forgotten, burying the memory deep into his subconscious. Memories of a past he wished to forget flashed in front of him, rage beginning to cloud his vision and reasoning. A desire to kill rose within him as he locked onto the male pirate. The image of black stained teeth filled his vision as an unyielding anger overcame him. The sight of the man and the woman caused memories long dredge down into the deepest parts of Yamato's mind began to surface as harrowing chilled screams echoed through his subconscious drowning everything out. Memories surfaced as flashbacks from times before his arrival at Uzu reflected within those crimson hues.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A young woman with chestnut brown hair and amethyst eyes dressed in a white summer robe held in her hand's a young boy barely three years old. The boy had short brown hair with vibrant red eyes as he clutched onto his mother's gown, a small bump on his forehead as tears streamed down his rosy red cheeks. The woman hummed a sweet soft tune._

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a Mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass."_

 _The memory twisted as fire came to life. Fire scattered aking its way from house to house, as village burst into flames, bodies everywhere as people screamed. A horrid laugh echoing through the air as a white flag sailing a black skull with a set of black tooth sailed high in the midnight sky. Smoke wafted high into the air as a woman clutched her crying child as they ran down burning streets The woman looked down at her crying boy no older than seven. She wiped his tears as she ran attempting to soothe him._

" _Oh my special boy, please don't cry. Hush, little baby, don't say a word" The young woman clutched her son and sung softly to him hoping to calm him. The screams grew closer as the sound of heavy footsteps rang out. The woman looked down at her child kissing him on the forehead the woman placed him on his own two feet; pirates were fast approaching, visible in the distance. The sight of the young woman and her child drove them insane as they picked up their pace. "Baby, you have to listen to mummy now okay? You have to be brave. I need you to run and don't look back no matter what."_

 _The young woman held back her tears putting on a brave face as she looked at her child. The woman brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes as she placed her forehead on his, "Mummy will be with you again, now go one, run." The woman turned her son around and pushed him making shooing motions. The little boy cried reaching out only for her to slap his hands away, "Run Yamato!" shouted the young woman. The boy sniffed and nodded as he turned and began to run with his stubby legs. The woman choked as tears began to rise she took a breath and turned around collecting a pitchfork from a fallen corpse on the streets._

 _As she turned, the pirates were upon her. One lunged towards her roaring and howling as she swung his blade. The woman used what little strength she had to thrust the pitchfork up. The blade dug deep into her shoulder, but she ignored the pain to impale the pirate on her pitchfork. She dropped the weapon and collected the pirate's blade as it fell from his grip. Blood dripped from her shoulder as she stood her ground. A sickening laugh echoed through the burning night as a giant of a man loomed over her, the barrel of a gun looking her in the eyes. A gunshot rang out along with her final cries. A bullet ripped through her heart; her body fell back as blood cascaded around her like rain. The child looked back hearing his mother's cries and watched as she fell._

" _MUMMA!" screamed the young child. The woman's eyes fell on her child, her vision beginning to darken. Mother and son locked eyes one final time as her lips began to move whispering her final words to him, 'i love you'. Her eyes dulled as the life was stripped from them. A child who had no concept of death at that moment knew. His legs gave out as he fell. Tears streamed like a waterfall as he released an anguished cry that shook the heavens. His entire body trembled as his heart shattered from the loss of the one person he loved._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

Tears fell like waterfalls from a memory he had sealed away. Yamato's heart ached for the tender loving touch and soothing voice of his mothers, but no matter how much he yearned what he once cherished had been lost. Soon sadness was overcome with grief than something new began bubbling within the normally calm young man. Teeth gritted against one another as a burning fury rose within him. The boy unleashed a battle cry as chakra surged forth from his body like an erupting volcano blowing his two teammates backwards. Yamato had lost all reasoning as he became blinded by rage.

"MOTHER!" roared the once level-headed Genin as he jumped plummeting down the cliff towards the beach. His roar drew the attention of the two pirates who turned their heads to watch as a boy plummeted from a cliff over fifty feet high. Fire came to life covering Yamato's entire body from head to toe. Raging hot flames poured out from the soles of his feet slowing his descent as he landed unharmed. The Genin looked up an angry red fire burning in his eyes as a thick wave of killer intent erupted from his body.

"Blacktooth die!" roared out Yamato venom spitting out from his words as he charged towards the giant of a man, his entire body lit up like a bonfire. He didn't care about anything else, all he wanted was to end the man's life for what he had done. Yamato had lost all his composure as memories not only his memories death but tortures inflicted upon him by the man and his crew begun to resurface. Inhuman cries from a young child echoed through Yamato's subconscious drowning out the calls of his comrades.

"YAMATO!" his two comrades shouted as they descended from the cliff, sliding down with the Cliff Climbing Method, a technique that used chakra to stick them to the cliff's wall and let them walk down it, not unlike the Tree Climbing Technique.

The male pirate dropped the cage holding the young girl, getting a squeal out of her. The male placed a hand on his rounded belly and released a bellowing laugh as he watched teenager charge head on towards him.

"ZWA HA HA HA HA! What a foolish child. You dare to challenge I Captain Blacktooth Foolish!" His belly shook with each laughter, ripples appeared in the sand, forcing Yamato on edge.

"Shik shik shik." Snickered the woman.

"Please help me!" Shouted the young capture as she clutched the sides of her cage, fear in her eyes, tears beginning to form at the corners.

Blacktooth sneered and kicked the cage knocking it off, causing the young girl to topple over and hit her head on the side of the cage, "Shut it bitch!" barked the pirate. The young girl whimpered in pain as she clutched the side of her now bleeding head.

Yamato released an angry dragons roar as he raced across the sand ignoring the pirate's quips. He charged head-on into danger without a care for his life, all he cared about was ending that man's existence for all the pain and suffering he has caused. Fire encased Yamato's fists engulfing them in blood-red flames. Heat radiated out from Yamato's body as fire rocketed out from the heels of his feet launching him forward with the force of a speeding train.

" **Enken: Daihi Bakuhatsu (Blaze Fist: Great Flame Explosion)!"** roared out the enraged teenager as he appeared in front of the two pirates, bringing both his fists forward together. Fire poured out with explosive force into the air encompassing the two pirates. A fire raged with the unstoppable force of a volcano as the man-made disaster spread out across the beach. The deadly crimson flames raged with unyielding force as they travelled on towards the cage containing the young woman Parvati. Parvati screamed in terror as the flames advanced towards her. Her life began to flash before her eyes as tears began falling from her soft baby blue hues, the heat from the fire evaporated the tears as they came closer.

" **Ninpo: Hi Fuujikome (Ninja Art: Fire Containment)!"** Echoed a sweet alluring voice as a glowing orange barrier eradicated itself in front of the cage that curved up and away down over the flames. The barrier formed a dome over the two pirates containing the force of the explosive flames keeping them -like cracks began to form in the orange barrier a the heat began to escape. " **Kyushu (Absorption)!"** the flames within the barrier began to die down as the containment glowed like a star. The barrier began to recover the cracks disappearing as it consumed the fire making, in a short few seconds the raging flames were gone.

Inside the barrier was a dome of hardened earth that had encompassed the two pirates. The dome was cracked and dried out as it fell away, revealing the woman pirate who appeared unharmed. The earth moved turning into mud that gathered in a single spot on the woman's left. The mud came together and lifted up into the air taking a humanoid shape. The mud gained colour as a twisted laugh echoed from it, appearing from beside the woman was the male pirate, smiling a sickening grin showing off those black teeth.

"What an amusing child, don't you think so Estella. What do you think he'd fetch for on the black market? ZWA HA HA HA" said the male pirate as he grabbed his belly and released another laugh. His greedy black eyes locked onto the fire-wielding teenager imagining all the money he could make if he sold him. The look only served to fuel Yamato's rage.

The woman now identified as Estella gave a snickering laugh, "three maybe four hundred million beri." responded the woman as she raised a hand to her lips and snickered behind it. The idea of capturing the boy and selling him off appealed to her

Yamato gritted his teeth in anger as he prepared to unleash another attack only for a two pair of hands to latch onto his arms. The left was smooth as silk while the right rough with calluses from the griping of a sword. The sudden action drew Yamato back from his subconscious as he turned finding both his teammates, Shiina on his left and Odin on his right, both grabbing his arms giving him worried looks.

"Yamato calm down, you almost killed the girl. This isn't like you." Odin looked at his leader chocolate hues meeting burning red as the flames of anger dwelled within them. Odin had never seen Yamato like this, he had always appeared calm and collected, but the sight of these two pirates drove him into a frightening rage.

 _"Are they connected to Yamato's past?'_ Odin didn't have a clue as to what was going on with his team leader, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Yamato, we need you, you're our leader, please return to us." The soothing voice of the young woman Shiina echoed in Yamato's ears as she looked at him with pleading soft pink eyes that shimmered like diamonds. The image of his mother reflected back within those eyes smiling softly at him.

Yamato's expression softened at the sight of his two worried team-mates. He took a deep breath and began to calm himself down, circulating his chakra through his body creating a soothing sensation within. His mind settled as the rage began to die down, he couldn't allow anger to cloud his judgement. If it hadn't been for Shiina's quick wit to create that barrier, he might have very likely roasted the young girl Parvati. How could he face Sensei if he killed her?

"ZWA HA HA HA how touching. But listen up kiddies I advise you surrender yourself before you get hurt." The black tooth pirated licked his greedy lips as he eyed all three, the boys would sell for manual labour, while the girl could be sold a sex slave for some rich noble. She had a sweet voice and a complexion to match, in a few years she would be a real looker, a world toppling beauty, she would certainly sell for a decent price.

Yamato turned his attention to the two, removing his arms from the confines of his team-mates, "We would never surrender to you pig. Now hand over the girl or face the consequences!" retorted Yamato biting his lip afterwards using the pain to soothe his growing rage, keeping himself in check. Every word spoken by that fat pig drove him insane, the anger in his heart continued to grow, but he forced it down.

"Foolish child, do you know who I am. I am Captain Egburt Thorton known throughout the Grandline as Captain Blacktooth with a four hundred fifty million beri bounty on my head!" boasted the devil fruit user, as he boasted his belly fat shook in every direction to the point Shiina felt like hurling from the sickening sight.

"I don't care who you are, we'll still take you down," responded Yamato as he drew a pair of kunai from his twin holsters. The teenager held them both in a grip as he settled into a fighting stance revealing his intentions of not backing down. Yamato shared a look with his two teammates receiving nods from them; they were going to stand with him.

"Odin, Shiina take the woman, Blacktooth is mine. Shiina cast a barrier over the client's daughter." With a flick of his wrist, he threw the twin kunai launching one at each of the two pirates. Black Tooth laughed as the kunai sailed through his forehead and out the back landing in the sand by the cage. The woman slashed her right hand through the air; her flesh shifted into the shape of an axe blade. Metal collided with metal as the kunai was deflected off to Estella's right.

Shiina clapped her hands together focusing her attention on the caged Parvati, " **Ninpo: Fuujikome no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Containment)"** The similar orange dome to the one she had cast before rose up and erected itself around the caged girl keeping her locked safely inside and out of harm's way. The **Hi Fuujikome** was specifically designed to block out elemental fire attacks and then absorb it; the **Fuujikome** instead was designed to protect those inside from all attacks equally. The young girl reinforced the barrier strengthening it, Shiina wasn't going to take any chances.

Odin immediately drew his twin blades, katana in the right and wakizashi in the left. Chakra erupted from the boy's body blowing sand away as small arcs of electricity flowed around his muscles, before being directed to his feet. With a mighty kick off the ground and a thundering boom, Odin became a lightning bolt as he appeared directly in front of the woman called Estella.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she raised her arms in an 'X' shape. The moment she did her arms seemed to shape morphing into a pair of long metal axes with double blades. The axe's clashed against the twin swords as she was forced back across the beach towards the ocean and away from her Captain.

"ORA!" cried Odin as he kicked off the ground disappearing with another **Raiho** **(lightning Step)** to appear directly behind her. His katana came streaking down from the right, lightning crackling around it as he aimed to slash the woman across the back. The pale woman rolled forward to avoid being sliced open. She used her nimble body to cartwheel away heading to the base of the nearby cliff. Odin pressed the attack charging in as he began to swing his swords. Odin attacked in rapid succession each swing of his blade was immediately followed up by another as he chained his attacks. With every attack, Odin's combo of attacks grew in number quickly losing count at the thirtieth swing. Both blades swung overhead and clashed against twin axes as the woman transformed her arms. Estella's arms were raised above her head leaving her stomach exposed. Odin kicked forward with his right foot landing a blow to the woman's solar plexus knocking her backwards.

Shiina clapped her hands together the moment Odin kicked the woman as she dashed in to appear five metres from her opponent. Odin appeared beside her with a loud roar of thunder. Chakra spiked from the young girl as she separated her palms. " **Ninpo: Dai Fuujikome no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Great Containment)!"** The moment he palms separated a glowing cube of chakra began to form. She extended her palms and the cube shot forward rapidly expanding in size encasing Odin, Shiina and the woman in a transparent cube of chakra. The cube was easily twenty metres high by twenty metres wide, firmly trapping all three within.

The woman blinked at the strange contraption and appeared by one of the walls. She raised her right arm, morphing it into an axe blade and slashed downwards. The blade struck the wall causing small ripples but didn't even making a dent. She scowled and turned to face the kiddies.

"I'm impressed, little girl. But you have angered me. Allow me to introduce myself; they call me Estella Belzebob the Demon Axe and I shall be your death!" With that, she raced forward both hands taking the shape of large twin bladed axes.

Odin gripped the tsuka of his swords, preparing himself for the oncoming opponent as he took up a defensive stance in front of Shiina. Odin readied himself as the woman grew closer his eyes hardened, trusting his team-mate. He knew Shiina would not leave him out in the cold, he trusted her with all his heart.

"DIE KIDDY!" the woman released a loud battle cry as she descended upon the foolish boy who stood in her way, right hand drawing down to cleave him in two.

Odin kicked back off the ground launching his body back to avoid being cleaved in half. The boy slid back before he charged forward. He raced in before lunging and spinning towards his target. He held the katana in a reserve grip and swung it around. Estella raised her right axe blocking the incoming blow. Odin flipped the wakizashi into a reverse grip and slashed upwards only to have his blade blocked again. The boy pressed down with his blades using them as a platform to push off with his arms and flipped backwards. He landed in the sand in a crouched position. On his landing, Estella had immediately raced forward swinging her axe arms down overhead to kill the boy.

" **Ninpo:** **Hitofude (Ninja Art: One Stroke)!"**

Estella's eyes widened as her axe like arm connected with a strange translucent rectangular shaped wall that suddenly appeared in front of the sword-wielding brat. She pressed the blade down forming cracks in the strange barrier, however, Odin was already in motion. The Genin exploded into action kicking off the sand with the thundering of drums vanishing from the sight of the woman.

Odin appeared a distance behind the woman, eyes radiating with untapped power, " _Remember what sensei said, silence, do not announce your move, catch them by surprise."_ Odin inhaled deeply drawing upon his chakra and funnelled it into his katana. Lightning danced along the tip as he dug his feet into the ground and thrust the blade forward.

" _ **Tenraitouryu: Rai Dageki (Heavens Lightning Sword Style: Lightning Strike)"**_ As soon as his blade was extended the lightning surged forward carving a trench through the ground. He did not need to worry for Shiina who was in the line of fire, as his comrade was already in the process of erecting a barrier to defend from his attack, allowing him to focus solely on the woman before him.

Estella turned, her Kenbunshoku Haki (Colour of Observation) had suddenly gone off like an alarm alerting her to immediate danger from behind. The woman forced her body to react diving to the right, a hand touching the sand to flip and push her body further out of the way as a beam of lightning carved through the ground where she had stood digging up a deep trench. Estella rolled across the sand, sliding to a stop at the edge of the containment cube. The lightning carried on where it connected with a three-layered barrier in front of the pale young girl, protecting her from her friend's attack.

" _Looks like these brats have some tricks up their sleeves."_

* * *

 **Author** : Before anyway says anything yes I know its Beelzebub, I misspelt it intentionally.


	14. Dance with the Devil

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _"Hi There"_ _Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There" Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Dance with the Devil**

Estella sneered as she stood up and dusted the sand from her clothing, straightening out her jacket, "You brats may have a few tricks up your sleeves, but it won't do you any good. I'm going to end your lives here and now. You can only blame yourselves for interfering where you didn't belong." Barked out the mad dog of a woman as she pressed a hand down onto the sand. "But your not the only one with tricks kiddies." The woman smirked as the sand began to ripple shifting around her before exploding out towards both Odin and Shiina. The sand transformed into two tidal waves of metallic axe blades that headed towards the two children like a stampeding herd.

Both Shinobi looked on in surprise being caught off guard by this sudden transformation. From their understanding of devil fruits and the way Estella used her abilities, she should have been a close-range fighter, but the sudden appearance of this wave of axe blades transformed from sand startled them. But what they couldn't have known as that Estella was an awakened Devil Fruit User allowing her powers to not only affect herself but also her surroundings. As the wave of axes grew closer, the two regained their bearings and began to act.

Shiin was the first was she extended both her arms out the side, the sleeves of her Kimono glowing as they began to spread. Seals glistened lighting up making an appearance down the length of her sleeves; the seals began manipulating the chakra within the material of her clothing. The kimono had been a gift from her sensei created from his chakra and embroidered with seals to manipulate it for her purposes. The sleeves grew tens of meters and began overlapping one another into an intricate crisscrossing pattern forming a defensive wall in front of her. The chakra within the material hardened the sleeves making them as tough as the strongest metals.

Odin followed suit as he flipped both swords into a basic grip both katana to his right, wakizashi to the left. Lightning sparked between the two blades as he began circulating his chakra circulatory system. A rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins as a flash of lightning appeared within those affection chocolate brown hues of his. The power of a fierce storm began to rage within his body as he channelled it into his twin blades that had accompanied him since the academy. The metal had been reinforced with help from his teacher to create an even stronger set of swords for Odin to wield. Lightning erupted from his body raging with the fierceness of an unrelenting storm. The loud cry of a hawk erupted from his body as lightning engulfed his twin blades. Odin raised his twin swords high as lightning danced around his body untamed with the strength of a wild beast. The sword user eyed the incoming wave of axes and swung both blades down with all his might.

" _ **Tenraitouryu: Sandahoukusukurai (Heaven's Lightning Sword Style: Thunderhawks Cry)!**_ " Lightning rushed out as the tip of the two swords touched. A loud cry echoed from the swords that blew sand away as lightning morphed into the shape of a giant Hawk. The hawk grew in size until it stood tens of meters tall, its wings expanding to full length as it flew up touching the edge of the barrier around the three. The hawk released an ear-shattering cry as it dived down towards the wave of axes, lightning dancing long its bright yellow body. The thundering hawk released another shrill battle cry as it slammed head-on into the wave of axes it's giant body protecting its creator.

On the other side, Shiina stood fast behind her defensive technique as the blades collided. The young woman felt the force behind the wave as it brushed against her sleeve wall. Shiina's expression remained steadfast showing not a shred of fear or worry, focusing all her efforts on her defensive wall. The kunoichi dug in her heels as she began to slid back across the beach, the strength behind the wave of axes forcing her back inch by inch. As she was forced back all she could hear was the grinding of metal and the cry of a hawk, followed by the crackling of lightning. The girl bent her knees and extended her arms out focusing chakra into the soles of her feet reinforcing her strength as she came to a stop at the edge of her barrier.

The kunoichi funnelled chakra into her arms, down into her fingertips using the method she had learned from her studies at the academy to enhance her physical strength. Shiina collapsed her defensive wall. As the wall collapsed and her sleeves retracted the wave of axes without anything to impede it continued its approach. Her defensive technique had slowed and weakened the wave of axes down allowing the young woman to punch out with both fists. Her fists struck the incoming wave as chakra released on impact as she used her version of Tsunade's Enhanced Strength. The technique clashed head-on with the metallic wall as the force behind Shiina's punch created a shockwave of explosive punching power. The shockwave rippled through the incoming waves of axes and brushed them aside expelling them from Shiina's sight, obliterating them.

As the wave of axes was split apart, up the middle charged none other than Estella in her hands a giant battle axe over three meters in length and wider than it possibly should be. The pirate lifted the massive axe three times her own size as she charged towards the young kunoichi lightning dancing behind her in the shape of a massive hawk as it devoured its way through another axe of waves released by the woman in an attempt to split the two. Estella aimed to deal with the girl first before finishing off the boy. Her view of the girl's actions had been blocked out by Estella's attack. To Estella, the girl was the physically weakest of the two and be easy pickings.

Shiina looked up at the incoming foe. She swiped her hands through the air drawing a sealing tag from her right sleeve. Shiina held it between her right index and middle finger before tossing the seal out into the air. The tag flew out and came to a halt in mid-air. The seal lit up as a flash of light was released blinding Estella making her cry out in anger as she raised her left hand attempted to shield her eyes from the blinding light. With the woman blinded Shiina kicked off the ground propelling her body forward, Shiina may not have been the fastest amongst her teammates, but regarding physical strength, she was the strongest. Chakra funnelled its way through her right arm as she drew in close to the pirate. Shiina drew her fist back and punched out aiming for the woman's chest. As her fist closed in the effects of her technique wore off allowing Estella to see a blurred vision of Shiina before her.

The pirate woman reacted encasing her chest with Busoshoku Haki: Koka (Colour of Armaments: Hardening) turning it metallic black to protect herself from the incoming blow. A smirk graced itself onto her vicious features, expecting for the young girl to break her fist on impact with her colours of armament, but what happened next was completely outside her scope of expectations. Estella gasped for air feeling the girl's fist make contact as an explosive force released itself on impact. A dent appeared in her chest in the shape of Shiina's tiny knuckles. The woman's body was propelled backwards as a wave of sand engulfed her figure as it was sent flying across the beach. Blood flew out of Estella's lips as it felt like her chest had caved in from the impact.

As Estella flew through the air the wave of axes behind her broke apart as the thunderhawk dissipated. Charging forward from behind was Odin moving with a thundering step. He had witnessed the figure of the flying woman, immediately knowing his comrade had taken action and decided to follow up. His twin blades gleamed under the blistering sun as he closed it on the older woman. Lightning danced along the razor sharp edges of his oriental swords. The young shinobi sped across the beach, closing the distance between himself and the flying woman coming up behind her.

" _ **Tenraitouryu: Rai Issou (Lightning Sweep)!**_ " Odin swung his swords crossing over one another as lightning flooded out sweeping through the air with the strength of a ferocious wind. The lightning swept out hitting Estella square in the back, engulfing her. The woman released a shrill scream that could shatter eardrums as lightning surged vicariously through her body without mercy. Smoke began to flow rise her figure as the lightning chewed its way through the back of her jacket leaving a gaping hole. The force of the attack sent her flying back in the opposite direction from Odin back towards Shiina like a lightning encased missile.

Shiina spread her legs, allowing her left side to face the incoming lightning missile. Chakra surged through her muscles and into her right fist as she clenched it hard enough her knuckles went pale. The young kunoichi released a loud battle cry as she pulled her fist back and as Estella came into range, punched forward with a vicious hook. Shiina's fist connected square with Estella's chest once more as chakra released on impact. A loud boom echoed out from Shiina's fist blowing sand away and shook the ground as the devil fruit wielding woman was sent sailing up into the air. Blood flew out of Estella's lips as she crashed into the roof of the containment barrier causing web-like cracks to fan out from the impact. The woman cried out as she fell to the earth and crashed into the beach. Cracks began to spread out from the point of impact in all directions, flowing down the main walls of the containment barrier.

Shiina stumbled slightly; she had used a little too much chakra in her last blow making her a little woozy, combined with the two barriers she had to sustain, it was putting a serious strain on her reserves. The kunoichi wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and contemplated on speaking to sensei when she returned on ways that could increase her reserves. While Shiina had slightly larger than normal chakra reserves, plus almost perfect control, the high-level techniques she used just consumed too much chakra for her to sustain for long periods of time.

Odin retreated to Shiina's side sheathing his twin blades as he put an arm around her shoulders, "O-Odin-kun!" cried out the startled young woman, being in such close proximity to him made her blush like a tomato, but the boy didn't seem to notice at all.

"I wonder if all pirates are like this, all bark and no bite ha. Wonder if she has a bounty on her head, if so how much." The lightning user released a barking laugh as he pulled his female teammate in closer, causing steam to blow out her ears.

A growl soon brought their attention back to the battle as venomous words cut through the air, "Don't celebrate yet brats! I'm still going to end your lives!" Spat out the voice of Estella as she climbed to her feet, stumbling to the left as she clutched her chest. The woman spat out blood as a small trickle trailed down from her lip. The woman sneered at the sight of the two children who were beating her black and blue. Her face was bruised and beginning to swell as blood trickled down from the right of her forehead. Estella's biker jacket was completely ruined as she tore it off tossing it aside.

"I'll pay you back tenfold for what you've done! Face the wrath of an awakened devil fruit user! **Rampage Mode!"** roared the woman as she stood tall, waves began to ripple from her body as from head to toe her skin turned black and gleamed like metal. Her entire body quivered as thick curved blades burst out from her shoulder blades. Axe blades grew out from those blades and continued to multiple overlapping one another to create a pair of five-meter long metal wings. The wings expanded as blades shot out from her forehead like horns. The woman howled in pain as blades began shooting out along the length of her arms and up her legs. Blades sprouted from her knees pointing down towards her shin, followed by blades appearing out from her elbows. A curved axe blade sprouted at the heel of each foot like a talon. She hunched over as from her tailbone smaller axe blades began sprouting overlapping to create a segmented metallic tail.

The woman crouched low to the ground as she appeared like some demonic beast. Her right hand clawed at the sand as her nails on both hands became elongated and sharpened to blade points. " **DIE!"** Her voice was heavy with an echoing tone behind her. Estella kicked off the ground kicking up a massive wave of sand behind her. The woman's metallic wings sprouted out, and she shot out like a ballistic missile. The woman moved with such speed she caught both shinobi off guard. The transformed pirate appeared before Odin her tail swinging out as the metal gleamed. The deadly axe blade at the end struck Odin slashing him deep across the chest. The boy cried out in pain as his blood splattered the sand and his body was sent flying back into the barrier making contact with it as a loud thud resounded on impact.

"ODIN!" screamed Shiina watching her younger comrade fly back, blood spilling out from his chest. The girl turned to face Estella eyes creasing in anger. The girl bubbled with rage from the sight of her bloodied teammate. The girl released a battle cry as she thrust her left fist forward chakra pouring into it. Her fist sailed onward as Estella did the same. Two fists connected in mid-air as a shockwave erupted on impact. A cry followed by blood as the petite frame of Shiina sailed back crashing into her barrier. Estella slid back three steps across the sand and looked up with murderous eyes watching both her prey.

Shiina slid down her owner barrier clutching her left hand, her fingers bent as blood spilt down her lips. The shockwave released from Estella's punch had overpowered her strength and damaged her internal organs, it wasn't fatal, but it would slow Shiina down. Odin lay beside her clutching his bleeding chest as he gasped for air, his body going into shock from the attack while he attempted to stop it. The boy gritted his teeth and forced his body to stand while ignoring the pain. Both he and his teammate were injured before they even knew what was happening and their opponent fast advancing.

Estella looked at her fallen prey, a predatory smile forming. The woman expanded her wings and launched her body forward to shred the two to pieces. The demonic woman raised her right hand; her entire arm began to morph into smaller axe blades that overlapped one another like segmented pieces. Her arm raised up into the air extending like a whip as the fingers at the end of her hand fused together and morphed into one giant axe blade that could cleave a giant in two.

" _I'll have to use that."_ The lightning wield stumbled to stand on two feet as he began drawing his twin swords. He held them tight in both hands and looked up to face his opponent as she began to advance, her tail swaying back and forth. Odin glared daggers at her before he plunged both swords into the ground and began gathering his chakra. Lightning surged through his body violently like a raging storm. His entire body shook as he released the floodgates letting everything out.

" _ **Tenraitouryu: Tenbihou (**_ _Heaven's Lightning Sword Style: Heaven's Armament)_ _ **!"**_ Odin released an agonising cry as his skin began to burn as lightning poured out from every pore on his body. His eyes sparkled as a storm raged within them. Blue lightning began to flow over his body encasing him from head to toe as it forced its way out than in. His own body began tearing itself apart as lightning flooded into his muscle and skeletal structure empowering him. Odin ripped his twin blades out of the sand as blue lightning cascaded down them. He was covered in an aura of blue lightning that illuminated him like samurai armour. Odin raised his twin blades aiming the katana towards Estella. The shinobi released a battle cry as he kicked off the ground unleashing the thundering of drums as he stormed forward like a raging lightning beast. Lightning surged off Odin's body striking at the containment barrier wanting to break free and escape into the outside world.

Odin charged across the sand as if hell itself was on his tail. He moved forward to meet the giant incoming blade head on. The lightning encased shinobi released a mighty cry as he raised his katana channelling everything he had into it. What remained of his chakra reserves plummeted at an alarming rate as the blue lightning circulating his body left him and was focused into to his sword.

Odin brought his katana downwards from overhead all the while giving a mighty cry, " **Tenbihou: Reihai (** Heaven's Armament: Rend) **!"** Odin slashed down with all his might as lightning surged forward. A bright light erupted from his body as the screeching of a Thunderhawk encompassed the sky. The entire barrier shook as lightning rocketed forward cutting through the air. A giant sword slash formed in mid-air created from electric blue lightning that was brimming with overwhelming power. The blade cut through the ground tearing it apart. Lightning consumed the inside of the containment barrier as it collided head-on with the demonic woman. Lightning met her giant blade and shattered it on impact tearing her right arm off in the process, blood pouring into the blue lightning from her body staining it red. The woman sailed back as she was pushed to the edge of the barrier from the divine lightning blade. The blade carved through the barrier-shattering it. The moment the barrier broke the lightning blade dispersed releasing lightning up into the heaven's and dropped the scorching woman to the ground. Estella collapsed to the sand her body returning to its previous state, blood flowing from the stump that was her right arm.

Odin stumbled his vision darkening as he struggled to breathe, his reserves were at less than zero, his body battered from his technique as skin flaked away revealing second degree burns all over his arms. The clothing on his back had been burned to pieces revealing charred black skin as smoke wafted into the air along with the terrible smell of scorched human flesh. Odin swayed unable to hold on any longer before he collapsed to the ground out to the world. The moment he collapsed Shiina hurried over to his fallen form sitting him up as she held him close, he was barely breathing.

"Odin please wake up, speak to me," cried out Shiina as she cupped Odin's chin raising up his head as tears began to form. She had always felt a warm affection for the younger boy and seeing him in such a state broke her heart.

"If he's not dead, he soon will be, as will you!" Battered and exhausted venomous words cut through the air like a knife drawing Shiina's attention as an unbelievable sight stood before her. At the end of what was once, her barrier was Estella on her right knee, her entire body charred black with third-degree burns, if it weren't for the use of her Rampage mode which utilised the Hardening ability of Busoshoku Haki to encase her entire body she would be worse for wear, perhaps even dead.

Ashened flesh fell away at what was once her right arm now only a stump as she climbed to her feet, those grey eyes of her glaring at the two shinobi with an ungodly amount of hate. If looks could kill, Estella's glare could incinerate the God's themselves. Estella took a single step forward before her body fell over and she landed in the sand again. The woman gritted her teeth her entire body shook with pain. The pirate forced herself up with her left hand and climbed back to her feet. The woman's left hand began to ripple morphing into a cracked axe blade that was breaking apart at the sides, her damaged state was taking a toll on her powers.

"You two I will enjoy taking your lives!" roared Estella as she advanced raising her left arm up into the air. She approached the two until she loomed over them with her shadow, with a swing she brought her arm down. Shiina cried out and used her body to shield Odin's meeting the blade with her back. The axe sliced open white flesh as blood trickled out staining Shiina's beautiful kimono red. The young kunoichi buckled under the pain, she was already exhausted and could barely hold on. Estella gritted her teeth and swung the axe again. The blade broke away losing its edge as it became a blunt instrument. The weapon struck down hard on Shiina's young body. The kunoichi refused to scream in pain as she clutched onto her teammate's body, Estella continued swinging her broken axe anger continuing to climb with each swing. The final swing came down and as it landed the entire axe shattered on impact forcing Estella to stumble back as her hand reformed bloody and broken, fingers bent at a wrong angle. The final blow had caused Shiina to fall and collapse atop her teammate.

Estella growled as she used her teeth to bend her fingers back into place. Each finger snapped loudly as she forced the bones back in. Estella ignored the pain as she stretched out her newly fixed fingers, turning her attention to the two bodies, the woman took a deep breath regaining her calm. Turning her focus towards her captain in the distance as he battled the fire crazed youth an idea came to mind. While taking the children's life would be entertaining, doing it so while watching the agonised expression of their comrade more so. Estella picked the two up by the scruff of their necks with her only hand and dragged them as she headed towards her Captain.


	15. Burn it Down

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There," Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Burn it Down**

Yamato eyed the giant man, contemplating what move to make. The disgusting smile never seemed to leave the man's expression. He watched on from the corner of his eye as Odin sprang into action attacking the woman, forcing her away from her partner, attacking her viciously with a long chain of attacks giving Shiina time to set up a containment barrier. Yamato waited patiently as Odin forced the woman in the direction of the cliff, allowing his team-mate to set up a cube-shaped barrier to contain the three of them. With his comrades out of the way and a barrier around the client's daughter, Yamato wouldn't need to worry about collateral damage. When it came to his battle techniques, they could cause extensive damage to his surroundings. When sparring with his sensei Yamato had already burnt down more than a dozen training fields by unleashing the arsenal of techniques he had up his sleeve.

The moment the barrier went up Yamato decided to act. Yamato kicked off the ground igniting the sand in a sea of flames as he raced forward, deciding to end this foe as quickly as possible. The boy sped in, the flames around his fists growing in size as he fed chakra into them. The fire spread up his arms and across his face, the flames licking at his fireproof clothing and rising around his neck as he was consumed by a sea of orange flames.

" _ **Enken: Boukun-ou Gouka (Blaze Fist: Tyrant King's Hellfire)!"**_ Yamato stomped his right foot down in front of Blacktooth, both fists extended and impacted against the man's sicking pot belly making it shake like jello on impact. His orange flames peeked turning ruby red before they exploded out like a raging inferno, unyielding and unforgiving consuming everything in their path. The bright red flames consumed everything in their way, washing over the beach like a tidal wave. The flames washed over Shiina's barrier the heat turning the surrounding sand to glass. The flames spiralled like a mighty tornado around the pirate rising high into the air as Yamato continued to feed them chakra. The flames were like a hungry infant greedily taking more and more with each passing second. The sand blew out in every direction as the heat began to skyrocket.

Yamato jumped back away from the path of the flames watching as they slowly began to die down. His eyes narrowed and upon the blackened sand, where nothing remained of his foe.

" _Surely he couldn't have been beaten just like that. Was his bounty merely a joke? He's a logia user; he should have survived that"_ Yamato's eyes widened when he felt something latch onto his right ankle. He looked down and there clutching him was a hand constructed out of brown soil. Rising from the sand made completely of earth was the shape of his fallen foe.

"ZWA HA HA HA NICE TRY BOY!" The man laughed as he proceeded to throw Yamato across the beach. Blacktooth rose up from the sand, his entire body made of dark brown soil. His body was reforming from the ground itself, his sickening smile never disappearing.

Yamato struck his team-mates barrier with a thud, his back hitting hard enough it made him grit his teeth from the pain. At the point of the impact, small cracks spread out only to recover. Yamato fell to the sand and steadily began to rise, looking up as his opponent reformed.

Yamato removed one of the scrolls from his waist holding it in his left hand and with a flick of his wrist unrolled it in mid-air. The brown haired shinobi placed the palm of his right hand and forced his chakra into the seals inked along the paper. In a puff of smoke appeared his trusty Guan Dao. The Genin grabbed the weapon with his right hand, flicking his left wrist sending a wave of chakra through the scroll causing it to reroll allowing him to reattach it to his waist. The Genin twirled his polearm and slipped into a fighting stance.

" _I need to draw this fight out as long as I can. Hopefully, I can give Odin and Shiina enough time to finish off their opponent."_

Blacktooth could only laugh at the sight of the boy with his toy, "I advice you put down the giant toothpick, kids shouldn't be playing with sharp toys." Laughed out the pirate as he drew his sabre if the kid wanted to fight with a weapon he would happily oblige. Blacktooth swiped the sword through the air with a sickening grin; he was going to turn this kid into mincemeat.

Yamato glared at the pirate before he kicked off the ground propelling himself forward on jets of fire to boost his speed. The fire wielding shinobi dashed in like a madman in a zigzag pattern to disorientated his opponent. The inexperienced shinobi closed the distance and swung his Guan Dao up across from the right. The mighty blade cut through the air with a killing gleam intending to decapitate the wretched being that stood before its path. A loud clang echoed as the sabre wielded by Blacktooth swung down meeting the edge of the Guan Dao, two blades meeting heads on as sparks began to form from the pressure both wielders put on their weapons.

Blacktooth sneered as he looked down at the little child who dared to clash blades with him. The pirate roared as he put the pressure on gripping the sabre with two hands and applied his full strength. Yamato's feet began sliding back beneath the brute force of the pirate, his knees buckling but he held on. Chakra began circulating through his entire body before flooding into his Guan Dao. The wind began to pick up as it wrapped around the entire length of the Guan Dao. The wind became as sharp as a blade as it enhanced the cutting edge of the polearm. Yamato dug in and exerted more pressure on his arms allowing his weapon to cut deep into the cutlass. With a little extra push, the sabre was cut in two, and the Guan Dao's blade met with Blacktooth's neck cleaving his head off sending it sailing up into the air only for it to dissolve into grains of dirt and fly back towards the pirate's stumpy shoulders.

Yamato retreated twelve steps creating a little distance between him and the logia user. He had never fought a devil fruit user before; this was a completely new experience for him. The fire wielder settled into his stance as Blacktooth chucked his broken sabre to the side and withdrew one of the many flintlock pistols he carried on his belt. The pirate gave a sickening laugh as he raised the flintlock, intending to finish Yamato off from a distance. The trigger was squeezed, and a loud bang followed as a projectile made of lead rocketed forward. The brown-haired youth may have been experienced when it came to fighting logia users, but not gun users. The boy on a weekly basis sparred against Dominic, the student of Shukaku and gunfighter.

Yamato slashed his polearm across through the air releasing a gust of wind from his Guan Dao. The gust of wind sailed through the air meeting the incoming bullet head on bringing it to a halt in mid-air. The lead bullet fell to the ground making Blacktooth frown. The pirate drew another flintlock and aimed it at Yamato's head and squeeze the trigger firing a second lead bullet. The moment the shot was fired Blacktooth tossed the two flintlocks aside drawing another two and fired laughing as he did, the smell of gunpowder hung heavy in the air. Three lead bullets sailed through the air cutting it open as they aimed to send their target, Yamato, to the underworld.

The shinobi swung his Guan Dao again allowing it to slash through the air as another gust of wind came to life, meeting the bullets head on and bringing them to a halt. Yamato kicked off the ground to begin his advance rapidly closing the distance between himself and Blacktooth. The young shinobi thrust the Guan Dao forward the tip of the blade sliced forward with a deadly gleam aimed towards Blacktooth's chest. The blade pierced in deep and out of the pirate's back. Yamato dug his heels in and swung the edge to the left, cleaving a trench through the man's chest and slicing his left arm off at the elbow. Yamato released his right hand clenching it to form a fist. Fire engulfed Yamato's fist as he struck, delivering a ferocious uppercut to Blacktooth's damaged chest.

" _ **Enken: Joushou Kaen (Blaze Fist: Rising Flame)"**_ A stream of fire gushed forth from the point of impact shooting up through Blacktooth's neck and out the back as it rose up into the air. The flames scattered consuming Blacktooth's body as Yamato pulled his Guan Dao out and began to retreat a full ten steps back with a backpedal. He twirled the Guan Dao generating strong winds. As the wind kicked up the flames began dying down, and Blacktooth's body began to rejuvenate itself, as his body began to regenerate Yamato took a single step forward planting his left foot into the beach, taking a throwing position and threw his Guan Dao with his left hand. The six-foot-long polearm sailed through the air with the ferocity of a tiger as the wind whistled around it. The blade pierced deep into Blacktooth's midsection and dug out his back as the polearm impaled, the tip of the Guan Dao digging into the sandy beach.

Yamato quickly withdrew one of the burnt orange scrolls from his waist and threw it out into the air where it unravelled. Chakra flooded through the scroll as smoke engulfed Yamato and once it cleared in his right hand rested his Kusarigama as the chain circled him manipulated by the wind. The shinobi threw the chain sickle launching it towards Blacktooth where it coiled around him, and the tip of the sickle dug deep into his left shoulder. The chain fed into Yamato's hand allowing his fingers coil around it. Yamato gripped the chain tightly straightening in out creating tension. The fire wielder sent chakra pouring down the chain where it immediately caught on fire. Flames spread down the chain and coiled around Blacktooth covering him from head to toe. Yamato dug his feet in and pulled on the chain as he then encased it in a thin layer of wind chakra creating a deadly edge. The deadly chain than tore through Blacktooth's body shredding him.

Yamato flicked his wrist making the chain coil around the pole of his Guan Dao and with another flick of his wrist he pulled it from the ground drawing it back towards him. He reached out grabbing the handle of his Guan Dao with his left hand as he spun the chain of his kusarigama with his right making the sickle spin beside him. As Blacktooth's body began to reform Yamato swung his right arm releasing the chain sending his sickle flying out into the air. The sickle passed through Blacktooth's reforming stomach punching a hole in it. The sickles tip dug into the sand behind him as the chain fed through his body. Yamato kicked off the ground, chakra flooded down the chain making it retract pulling Yamato's body through the air sending him flying towards Blacktooth. Yamato extended his left foot as it connected with Blacktooth's chest.

" _ **Enken: Bouken Yari (Blaze Fist: Tyrant Spear)"**_ A spear of fire came to life launching itself from the sole of Yamato's foot. The flaming spear burned its way through Blacktooth and out the back splitting his body apart. The fire wielder shot straight through Blacktooth's body as earth fell all around him. Yamato landed on the beach and slid across the sand spinning around to focus on the pirate's back, the ocean resting behind him. Yamato had ploughed through Blacktooth's body.

A chuckle escaped the falling earth as it turned into a liquid state and began to rise into the air. The flowing earth joined back together as it took on a human shape once more. Blacktooth laughed at the pitiful efforts of the young boy's attempts to wound him.

"You seriously are stupid aren't you runt. You can't harm me what's the point in trying? Now be a good boy and hand yourself over, with your Devil Fruit powers I'm sure someone will be willing to pay a hefty price for you." barked out Blacktooth as he folded his arms over his chest, revealing an arrogant and cocky smile. The pirate raised his arms up into the air turning his limbs into liquid earth. The pirate swung an arm, and a blob of mud shot forward that quickly took shape and hardened into stone. The spear raced towards Yamato with the intent to impale him. Little did he know Yamato wasn't trying to hurt him.

The shinobi stepped back as the spike impaled where he once stood. The moment the first landed Blacktooth fired three more. Yamato swung his Guan Dao into the oncoming path of the other three spikes and shattered them on impact. The boy spun his Guan Dao as he slid back into a fighting stance. The pirate sneered and swung his arms firing more earth spears creating two dozen in an instant. As The two dozen spears sailed towards Yamato intending to turn him into a pin cushion. The shinobi spun his chain sickle and threw it out into the air. Chakra funnelled into the chain, and it caught on fire. With a flick of a wrist, he released some slack into the chain and began to turn his hand. The chain and sickle began to spin the air. He spun the chain faster and faster as a twister of fire formed in mid-air at an angle meeting the incoming earth spears. The two attacks collided. The twister sucked in the earth spears and the chain within collided with the spears shattering them. Yamato pulled his arm, and the chain sickle flew back into an open arm. As it flew back, the pirate Blacktooth shot forward closing the distance.

Yamato jumped back as a giant rock fist collided with his previous location. Blacktooth revealed a smirk as he pressed his free hand to the ground. Ripples erupted through the sand and on instinct Yamato began backpedalling. As the fire wielder backpedalled stone, spikes shot up from the ground following after him. The ground rumbled from behind, and stone spikes shot out all pointed towards him. The boy twisted on a heel and spun around swinging out with his Guan Dao. The blade of the polearm was covered in wind before a blade of wind was released circling Yamato. The circling wind blade through the incoming spikes like a hot knife through butter.

Blacktooth growled in annoyance and punched the ground with his other fist. The entire beach shook as ripples ran along it. The beach rumbled as sand began to rise into the air. Beneath the sand liquid earth appeared. Liquid earth rose up into the air in front of Blacktooth, as his arms melted and seemed to feed into the ground. The earth rose up taking a humanoid shape that grew to over twenty feet tall. The giant mud golem roared as it raised its arms and brought them down overhead to smash Yamato into pieces.

The fists came raining down as a massive shadow covered Yamato. The boy looked up without fear and began to time. As the fists descended he swung his chain sickle. The blade impaled into the outside of the left arm digging in deep. Yamato pulled on the chain, and it retracted it's length rapidly decreasing. As it retracted, Yamato was pulled swinging out into the air. As he swung up into the air, the twin fists collided throwing sand up into the air and making everything shake. Yamato swung his legs increasing his momentum. The chain extended and he landed on the upper arm of the mud golem. Yamato pulled on the chain detaching the sickle from the arm.

The arm began to rise as the Golem lifted its arms back up into the air. Yamato began running up its arm heading towards the head his twin weapons by his side. As he charged ahead, the Golem roared as it noticed him, raising its right hand it brought it down aiming to crush Yamato. The shinobi threw out his chain sickle, and it coiled around the incoming arms wrist, as the giant hand descended Yamato kicked off fire shooting out from the heels of his feet propelling him up the arm. The Golem's fist collided and broke off its lower arm missing Yamato in the process. Yamato raced up the arm and down over the shoulder and began free fall attaching the end of the chain to his Guan Dao along the way. He gripped the chain tightly and raised his polearm into a throwing position. Yamato poured chakra into his arm and threw the Guan Dao towards the ground with great force. The force pulled on the chain dragging the Golem's arm upwards, so its fist collided with its Golem's face. The giant fist ploughed through mud and made the Golem topple over back towards the sea.

Yamato fell to the ground the Golem falling beneath him. As he fell, he latched formed a 't' shape, and in a puff of smoke, a clone appeared. The clone grabbed the original and threw him to the left out of the way of the falling giant. Yamato rolled along the beach as the Golem fell atop his clone and its master crushing them both. The mud Golem broke to pieces as the dust began to rise. Yamato walked forward surveying the field, spotting his Guan Dao impaled in the sand. Yamato approached his weapon and pulled it out. Grabbing the chain at the end, he swung his arm, and the chain sickle came flying into his hand. The golem had fallen atop of the client's daughter but thanks to the barrier set up Shiina the girl was safe from half, however, the barrier had begun to crack, it wouldn't be able to handle another attack of the same magnitude.

As he rearmed a roar came from the Golem as it's entire body melted away into the sandy beach and replacing it was Blacktooth. The pirate glared daggers at the boy not expected him to be this skilled. It was starting to get on his nerves. "Boy, you're starting to piss me off! Give up now or else I'll get really mad!"

Yamato ignored the pirate as he sealed up both his weapons. The point wasn't to win but to stall for time and rescue the client. With Blacktooth's attention focused solely on him, like the youth wanted Yamato removed a smoke pellet from his pouch and quickly threw it down. The moment the pellet hit the ground a loud cloud of smoke came into existence blanketing Yamato's entire body and expanded out creating a thick wall of smoke.

" _What's that punk doing?"_

As the smoke rose, eight shuriken flew out and impaled Blacktooth's torso. The shuriken then exploded making the pirate stumble back. Smoke wafted up from the explosion to decrease Blacktooth's field of vision. The pirate swung an arm blowing the smoke in his eyes away.

A cry of, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball** **Technique)!"** alerted Blacktooth. Bursting out from the cloud of smoke covering Yamato was a giant fireball. The fireball was larger than Blacktooth as it completely blocked his vision of Yamato.

The pirate glared at the incoming fireball and slammed his hands into the ground morphing them into liquid earth. Mud began to rise dwarfing the fireball. The mud wave engulfed the fireball smothering it and putting the flames out. The moment the flames died down two kunai thrown up on an angle dived down towards Blacktooth, impaling him in the eyes. A tag on each of the knives detonated exploding right in Blacktooth's face. The pirate took a step back as his face began to reform. Blacktooth was beginning to get mad.

"You don't have a chance in hell boy!" Roared Blacktooth as he punched the air with his right arm. His limb transformed into liquid earth that began to expand rapidly in size, equal to the fist of the Golem he made. The pirate laughed as the lower half of his body morphed into mud that projected his body high up into the air, allowing him to overlook the entire beach. Blacktooth gave a mighty cry as he brought his giant fist down upon the boy who dared to face him. The wind the fist generated blew the smoke away.

Yamato eyed the incoming fist with a blank expression, showing not a single hint of fear or dread even as its shadow encompassed him. The shinobi charged ahead, chakra flowing into his muscles as he prepared his attack to counteract his foes. Fire sprang to life once more around his limbs, born through Yamato's strength and desire. The fire lifted up like a rising phoenix encasing Yamato from head to toe as it spun around his body. He took hold of the flames forcing them along the length of his arms, moulding them into his palms, separating them apart before lifting his arms above his head. The fire took shape morphing into a giant ball of fire one matching the size of the earthen fist.

" **Enken: Boukun-ou Ryuusei (Blaze Fist: Tyrant King's Meteor)!"** Roared Yamato as he dug his feet into the ground and with all his might tossed the giant fireball up into the air where it collided with the earthen fist. Heat radiated from the sphere causing waves in the air; steam rose from the ocean as water began to boil from the temperature of the flames. The fireball ascended crashing into the earthen man. The top layer of sand transmuted turning into glass that glistened in the sun before melting away from the intense heat from Yamato's flames. The flames pulsated with unyielding rage as they burned away at the logia user caught within. With the massive flames consuming his vision he never saw Yamato forming a 't' shaped hand sign. A clone came into existence and immediately transformed into a pile of sand to hide.

The pirate stood amongst the burning hot flames, his body crumbling away to dirt only to regrow. He showed no outward reaction as he stood amongst the inferno. His eyes bore a hole through the flames locking onto his panting opponent. The young male who had dared to strike at Blackbeard was hunched over collecting his breath. The pirate acted earth rising around him smothering the flames as he rocketed across the terrain darting towards the young boy catching him off guard.

Yamato's eyes widened as his enemy erupted from the flames closing the distance. His eyes bulged, mouth parting, saliva escaped, as he lay there collapsed on his foes fist, buried deep in his stomach. He felt his feet leave the ground and the air move around him as he went sailing like the wind. Yamato crashed into the beach creating a human-sized crater on impact kicking up dust. Yamato lay amongst the sand, body riddled with pain. He struggled into a seated position, eyes shooting wide as his foe was already upon him. The giant form of Blackbeard loomed over as the man lifted both hands bringing his fists together before bringing them down. The pirate's arms morphed into thick stone that struck Yamato with the force of a sledgehammer. Sand shook and shot up into the air on impact.

Blackbeard allowed a sick grin to form on his lips as his fists met flesh, his stone arms pushing the boy deeper into the cliff. The giant pirate jumped up into the air and pulled back his right fist, allowing the earth to overcome his limb. The fist began to enlarge blocking out the sun behind him. He cried and brought the massive fist down towards Yamato with every intention of crushing the boy.

The boy merely smirked, "Boom!" The moment the fist hit Yamato's body exploded. Dust flew out clouding Blacktooth's vision. Yamato had swapped himself with a clone he had created when the fires of his last attacked blocked Blacktooth's vision. When Yamato had been hit by the man's fist and landed, he had immediately switched himself with his hidden clone, not only to recover but to perform a sneak attack.

Blacktooth growled as he was tricked again. The pirate felt eight knives dig into his back before they detonated hitting him with another explosion that knocked him out of the air. The pirate growled as he spun around finding Yamato standing three metres behind him with a cocky grin. The boy immediately plucked out four shurikens from his pouch and threw with his right hand. As the shuriken sailed through the air a tag on each lit up. Just as the shuriken was about to hit four balls of water spewed out from the tags and hit Blacktooth's right shoulder soaking it. The shuriken then struck piercing into flesh making Blacktooth roar in pain as blood trickled down his right arm.

Naruto made every one of his shinobi carrying sealing tags that had water stored inside of them for when they came across devil fruit users. Yamato had been saving them to surprise the pirate. Yamato wanted to make the pirate think he didn't have any means to hurt him, to make the pirate slip up so he could land a blow. Yamato removed eight more shuriken each with the same sealing tag. He then threw the shuriken aiming this time at Blacktooth's chest. The seals lit up expelling balls of water towards Blacktooth.

Egburt roared in anger and swung his left arm transforming it into a tidal wave of earth that collided with the incoming balls of water. The water soaked in allowing the shuriken to strike flesh drawing blood. Blacktooth growled as his arm retracted with eight shuriken sticking out of it. The pirate plucked the shuriken out and tossed them aside as blood dripped down his arm.

"This it brat you're dead!" Blacktooth roared as he swung his right fist forward morphing it into a giant stone fist. Blacktooth roared with laughter as his fist collided with the body of the young boy and ploughed him deep the beach creating a deep crater. Blackbeard's fist began to shrink returning to normal, allowing him to spot the form of broken and beaten body of his young foe. His lips spread into a sadistic grin only for a surprise to take place as the body went up in smoke and was replaced with a log.

" _Where did the log come from! Where did that boy go!"_

Blacktooth senses went wild as he sensed an attack from behind. The pirate turned as he felt a great heat tickling at the hairs on the back of his neck. His beady eyes began to widen as he saw the form of the young boy right behind him fire wrapped tightly around his body. Blacktooth dissolved into earth avoiding the incoming punch as Yamato landed on the ground.

Blacktooth reformed behind him creating distance, "I don't know what you did kid, but you're better off just leaving now and letting us take our prize." barked out the pirate.

Yamato turned to face Blacktooth with a smug little smirk, "Oh and what prize would that be."

The pirate sneered and turned pointing to his captive, "Why h…." he stopped eyes widening his captive was gone, the cage bars melted, "WHERE IS SHE!"

Yamato began to chuckle softly, "Gone, far away from here."

"HOW!" roared the enraged pirate as he levelled a powerful glare at the young man.

"You'll never know." Replied Yamato, the pirate may never know, but what Yamato had done was create a clone during the distraction of his smoke bomb.

* * *

 **Minutes Ago**

Smoke filled Yamato's vision as a thick cloud of the plume engulfed him and a wide area. He brought his hands together in a familiar T shape, " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)."**_ Amongst the smoke appearing in a small puff appeared an identical clone of the young Genin. The clone turned to face Yamato; the two looked each other in the eyes. The original removed a three-pronged kunai from his pouch and handed it to the clone.

"Go rescue the girl. I'll create a distraction." The clone nodded and took a few steps back as the original removed a group of shuriken each with an explosive tag attached to them. The original threw them with a flick of a wrist. The moment he heard the explosion Yamato brought his hands together in the tiger seal. The original Yamato inhaled, lungs expanding before he wretched forward.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"** The originally then expelled a long stream of bright orange flames that came together into the shape of a giant fireball five times Yamato's size. The giant fireball shot out of the smoke hiding the clone and the original from view.

The moment the fireball was fired the clone substituted itself with a pile of sand appearing just outside the barrier. The clone gave the barrier a once-over before he began to poke and prod at what seemed to be random points. As he hit the last point, the barrier shattered making the girl jump. Yamato and Odin were had been lectured by Shiina about her barriers; each barrier had key areas that when touched would deactivate them. The clone quickly placed a hand over Parvati's mouth silence her, "Quiet. I've been sent to free you, while the original distracts the pirate. Now please keep calm." The young girl, Parvati nodded her head in understanding, allowing the clone to remove his hand.

The clone placed his hands on the top of the cage and reached into what little reserves he had. The original had provided him with just enough to substitute, free the girl and perform one other action. Fire formed in the clones hands which increased in temperature to the point it allowed him to melt the bar's away turning them into slag. He reached in and helped the girl out before he removed the tri-pronged kunai and placed it in Parvati's hand, "This will take you to safety."

"Thank you." Spoke the young girl as a light glow of chakra surrounded her from the kunai before she vanished in a flash of white. The clone merely smiled as he went up in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Current Time**

Yamato gritted his teeth holding back the pain as he forced as much chakra as his body could muster into his next attack. He needed to hold out a little longer, he didn't know when his teammates would get here, but he trusted they would soon arrive to lend him a hand. Once his teammates had dealt with the pirate's partner in crime all three could focus attention on the logia user and contain him. He was sure if Shiina used one of her containment techniques they could seal the logia user up and take him back to Uzushiogakure for sensei to deal with. Yamato may not be able to kill the pirate, but if his team could capture him and take him back as a prisoner, surely Naruto would have a method to end this logia's pitiful existence.

Yamato kicked off the sand closing the distance. Fire spun around his right hand forming dense flames so hot that even his skin started to burn. Fire poured out around his body encasing him in a glorious untamed blaze that was wild as he was calm. The sand was pushed away rising back like a wave as the young shinobi released a single right hook aiming for the middle of Blacktooth's back.

" **ENKEN: BOUKUN-RYUU GOKU (Blaze Fist: Tyrant Dragon's Inferno)!"** Roared Yamato as his fist made contact. The back of his foe began to disperse forming into falling earth as fire erupted. A loud dragon-like roar was heard as a tower of blood red flames came to life taking the shape of a large serpentine dragon with fire pouring out from its lips. The dragon roared to the sky before it collapsed in on itself fire rushed outwards with the force of an explosion encompassing Yamato's surroundings.

Yamato stood amongst the flames only to collapse onto his knees as the fire continued to burn. He felt nothing but pain from his right hand, decorated in first degree burns as skin flaked away. He bit his bottom lip to ignore the stinging sensation. He looked down at the pile of blackened earth in front of him that had once been his opponent. Rising from the black earth first came a head that began to rise into the earth on a pillar of earth. A body formed followed by arms, limbs and the rest of the rest and the man's clothes. The pirate rubbed the back of his neck, as his shadow loomed over the exhausted young male.

"If I had been anyone else I'd say I'd be dead. It seemed like you were try'n to end things early there kid, too bad for you, it was all for nought. What you'd forgotten I was a logia user?" Blacktooth flashed his darkened teeth as he raised his left hand. Blacktooth's hand transformed into earth growing three times its normal size. Egburt swung his fist and struck Yamato sending the youth flying across the beach where he rolled in the direction of the ocean, coming to a stop at the water's edge. Waves splashed gently against his body.

Blackbeard rolled his shoulders as he took a step forward, his attention drawn towards the approaching and battered figure of his first mate. The woman was dragging behind her the two kids who had dared to challenge her both worse for wear. Estella walked up to her captain, hair signed, body covered in third-degree burns, right arm gone nothing but a stump, it looked like she had been in an oven. The woman dropped the two defeated kids onto the sand and panted as she fell onto her left knee using her single arm for support.

"It looks like they gave you a little, trouble." Mentioned Blacktooth as he began to remove the fifth flintlock from his belt. The four he had previously used had been melted down into liquid metal from Yamato's constant barrage of attacks. As for the other's during every attack, he had protected them by covering them in a layer of earth

"I underestimated them, but in the end, they're just a pair of snot-nosed brats" Replied Estella as she attempted to regain her breath, her entire body ached. It would take months for her to recover. The woman recovered slowly and stood up to take a few steps back as Blacktooth began to lower the flintlock towards the two children. Yamato looked up from his position, as the salt water washed over his body. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his fallen teammates at Blacktooth's feet.

"They won't be much of a bother anymore." Spoke the black-hearted pirate as he began to squeeze the trigger of his weapon.

Yamato clenched his fists and tried to force his body to move. He struggled to his knees and shouted, "No!" his shout drew the attention of both pirates who turned to look at the battered adolescent.

"Looks like he's still alive." Spoke the woman as she raised her left-hand morphing into a broken axe before she stepped up and lowered her body to Shiina, placing the axe at her delicate young next.

"He wants to save his friends, how pathetic. You're too weak little boy. In this world, only the strong survive." The woman gave a sickening smile while Blacktooth laughed. Estella removed her axe from Shiina's neck and raised it to the side intending to cut the kunoichi's head off. Estella began to bring her weapon down. For the young Yamato, time seemed to stall everything moving in slow motion as he watched his teammates approaching their death.

" _Move! Move damn you!"_ shouted Yamato in his head trying to force his body to move. He could feel his legs shaking; his body demanded rest. His last attack had put a strain on his body; he shouldn't have used it, his body was not ready. As he watched the blade, a single thought flashed by.

" _Sensei the time has come I must use what you taught me if I am to save my friends!"_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Yamato stood opposite Naruto his team-mates long gone, only he remained behind at the orders of his sensei. The two stood in the middle of a green training field surrounded by tall trees, a small pond at the northern side of the training ground. The sage was looked down at his student with a contemplating gaze._

" _Yamato, I have long since sensed a power deep within you. One that has yet to be unlocked." Started Naruto, his arms folded into the sleeves of his robe as he looked down at his student. His eyes could see deep into the boy seeing a source of power yet untapped._

" _When the time comes that you tap into that hidden power, I believe you will have the potential to rise above the rest. Until that day comes to my student, I shall help you grow. What I teach you now should only be used in the most dire of situations, against an opponent who you cannot beat or when your teammates are in mortal peril. Use it when you must protect those precious to you. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Sensei."_


	16. The Lotus Blooms Twice

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There" Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Lotus Blooms Twice**

 **"Enken Shokai Kouyou: Kaimon, KAI (Blaze Fist First Enhancement: Gate of Opening, Release)"** Shouted Yamato his head raised to the heavens as he forced what little chakra he had left to flood towards his brain. Chakra poured its way through the first of the eight inner gates, located in his brain. Yamato moulded the chakra that banged on the door to the first gate, forcing it into his natural fire element. Fire elemental chakra flooded its way into the tenketsu point overwhelming it with a warmth that soon flooded its way through Yamato's body. The tenketsu was unable to bear the brute force of the fierce fire nature chakra and its doors burst open allowing for a flood of chakra to course through Yamato's chakra network. Chakra exploded out violently from his body blowing his surroundings away and make ripples in the sea. His eyes gleamed with power as blue flames encased his body like a force field. The flames of Yamato's Enken grew ten times in size as an abundance of fire nature chakra flooded his system. The wind began to pick up becoming violent as it coiled around the genin.

Yamato forced his body to stand so he could begin his assault. With the flood of chakra, Yamato felt like he could take on the world, but it was only an illusion. His eyes glowed with unrestrained power. He crouched low to the ground as the storm of chakra and fire began to die down, growing to a crawl, but not the least bit tamed. With a push Yami launched across the sand disappearing from sight, catching the pirates by surprise.

The pirates had been stunned witnessing the sight. The fact the boy had managed to call forth some hidden power and stand had left them in such a state they had forgotten their hostages and could only watch in awe.

Yamato appeared right in front of Shiina and Estella in the blink of an eye in a crouched position. He looked up with a burning hatred and before the woman could come to her senses a powerful bone-crushing kick connected with her chest launching her up into the air at an angle towards the cliff face. As she sailed up into the air Yamato jumped up behind her; fire poured out from his wrists like chains that wrapped around her entire body. The chains of fire constricted tightly restraining the woman and burned deep into her flesh making her scream. Yamato reached out latching onto her sides and began to spin.

 **"Enken: Omote Renge (Blaze Fist: Front Lotus)!** " Fire encased both fighters as the two turned into a spiralling drill of fire that sailed towards the location of the cliff. As they approached Yamato disengaged and sent her sailing towards it like a high-speed missile. The woman crashed head-on into the cliff as fire blossomed out like a flower. Cracks ran up the length of the cliff as a third of it broke off as debris. The woman could only scream as the debris fell on her battered form crushing her beneath its weight. Whether she was dead or alive, no one knew.

Yamato landed on the sandy golden shore hunched over his entire body aching from the use of the lotus. His knees buckled as he looked up with a burning desire to destroy Blackbeard. It wasn't enough to just kill his first mate; he had to finish the job. The youth had lost all reasoning; his mind was a mess. It didn't matter to him that the pirate was a logia user and couldn't be hurt, he only had one thought, and that was to kill. The single aspect to kill clouded his judgement and was driving him insane. Yamato threw his arms out to the side his bones cracking as he released a loud beast-like roar that seemed inhuman. The flames around his body were beginning to die down becoming a flicker.

"It's not enough!" screamed the young shinobi as chakra swept across his body. His skin began to flake away as the fire came life again, the once weakening flames grew exponentially in size consuming his body once more.

" **Shunkan Kouyou: Kyuumon: Kai (Second Enhancement: Gate of Healing: Release)!** " roared Yamato to the heavens as his fire nature chakra poured into the second gate located in his brain. Chakra poured into the gate and forced it open allowing an intense heat to erupt from Yamato's body. As the second gate was released Yamato shot forward faster than the human eye could see.

 _"Fast! To fast! What is this?"_ Before Blackbeard could even react Yamato had appeared directly in front of him, a flaming fist connecting with his gullet only for his body to disperse into the earth, " _This can't be my devil fruit...it can barely keep up! This boy he was not this strong earlier what is he!"_

Yamato moved around the pirate disappearing from view creating after shadows as he lashed out, blow for blow connecting against the pirate's devil fruit body, making earth explode on impact. His speed continued to rise every passing second growing faster and faster. Small craters formed in the sand around the pirate everytime the genin kicked off, heat washed over Blacktooth with such intensity it felt like he was in the middle of hell.

"NOT ENOUGH!"

Yamato poured the pressure on as his will to win started to grow. He had to win; he needed to win. Yamato launched into the fray once more as he forced chakra through both the first and second inner gate keeping them open. He could feel his chakra flooding into his muscles forcibly increasing his physical strength and speed once more, and re-energising him from the inside giving him a second win. Deep within his core, he could feel something flooding into his system a new found power rising to the surface, a power that empowered him with the will to win this battle. Unbeknownst to Yamato his hands changed colour turning black and seemed to glisten like metal.

Yamato roared as he appeared before Blacktooth, a fire encased fist landing a direct blow to the Pirate's gullet. The pirate's eyes widened lips parting as the tiny gasp of air escaped from his lungs and his body went sliding back, liquid earth dripping from the wound.

"Bakana (Impossible), the boy….he's using haki!" Blacktooth skidded back across the beach battlefield. He clutched onto his gullet with his right hand looking up at his small opponent as steam began to rise from the boy's body.

"What is this! The boy was not using Busoshoku Haki (Colour of _Armament) earlier! Is this some trick."_ Blacktooth gritted his teeth and turned his lower half into liquid earth and propelled his body towards Yamato with the force of an earthquake.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT DIE!" roared the angry pirate, his arms shifting into giant earthen fists before turning a metallic black. If the boy was going to use the hardening ability of Armament Haki then so would he. He would not allow some pubescent runt to shame him so. Blacktooth was going to rip this runt limb from limb.

Yamato simply watched on unphased by his foes' actions, even as the giant man descended upon him. Chakra flooded his veins as he slammed his fists together. Yamato forced both feet into the ground facing Blacktooth head-on. He slowly drew his arms back, flames spread up his limbs and moved like ocean waves. Yamato drew in a deep breath as he continued to feed the flames increasing their strength. A blistering heat like that of a sun overcame the entire beach turning sand to glass, making the ocean to bubble and steam.

 **"Hachimon Enken: Mokushi Kaen (Eight Gates Blaze Fist: Apocalypse Flame)!"** Yamato brought both arms forward extending them out in front of him and unleashed the fury of his flames. Two bright angry red streams of fire roared out like a raging pair of unruly dragons as they spun around one another slowly fusing together as they blitzed across the battlefield shattering glass and splitting the terrain in two. The flames began to grow in size absorbing the surrounding oxygen, fuelling their body. The heat pushed through the air creating waves as the sand began to boil. Fire connected dead on with the pirate washing over him and crashed down upon the beach spreading out to the ocean. Steam rose into the air the moment flames met water the sheer heat evaporating the ocean seas. Neither opponent saw a flash of white followed by the disappearance of Shiina and Odin; both were far too preoccupied with the other.

Yamato stood at the end of the raging inferno as the flames continued to rise, rising high into the heavens. The sheer size and height of the flames were greater than anything he had ever created, consuming all in their wake. The height of the fire was so large that it could be seen from the nearby islands drawing the attention of the people who lived there making them point and stare.

"YOU BRAT!" came the angry cry from within the flames as liquid earth rose up from within and crashed down upon the fire. Mud washed over the flames smothering them out as the smouldering aggravated form of Captain Blacktooth was revealed. Burns licked across the right side of his face, his clothing in tatters as he took an angry step towards the boy. All but one of his flintlocks had been melted to scrap.

" _This guy, he's a monster! But I can't give up, time to the next level! Even if I have to destroy my body, he must die!"_

Yamato dug his feet into the sand once again as he let his chakra flow through the third gate. He could feel the gate resisting his attempts at opening, but he forced his chakra through, forcing it open with sheer determination. The third gate flooded open allowing his chakra peak once again, consuming him in a glorious blue blaze. As it did his skin began to turn red as the flow of blood increased throughout his body.

" **Sanban Kouyou: Seimon, Kai (Third Enhancement: Gate of Life, Release)**!"

But Yamato was far from done. He held the pain in check as chakra surged onto the fourth gate, once it was released it would be time to attack. He felt his body crying out for the pain to be over, but he pushed through. His only desire was to prevail and end Blacktooth for all the misery and suffering the man had caused.

 **"Yonban Kouyou: Shoumon, Kai (Fourth Enhancement: Gate of Pain, Release)!** " Yamato bit back a cry as that that moment the fourth gate had opened, he could feel the muscles in his legs beginning to tear apart as if thousands of tiny blades had been inserted beneath his skin. He hardened his resolve, willing power into his limbs. Yamato took a step forward as his chakra turned green and wrapped around his body moving like a vicious tornado. The pain Yamato had felt suddenly washed away. Green chakra and blue flames mingled together before exploding outwards. Black flame-like markings began to rise from his hands running up his arms. The markings joined together turning both of his arms a metallic black before the black flames spread up his face giving him a demonic appearance.

Yamato crouched to the ground, ignorant of the strange occurrences with his own body, _"I am going to defeat him!"_ A powerful conviction spread through his body, as circular dark purple ripples erupted from his entire body washing over the entire island. Animals collapsed under his will, and every weak-willed human on the island fell into a deep unconscious, foam frothing from their mouths. The ripples washed over Blacktooth causing his senses to run wild with fear.

 _"H-H-H-HAOUSHOKU HAKI (Conqueror's Haki)!"_ Blacktooth could barely believe his eyes at what he was seeing. The purple ripples continued to flood off the boy in droves with such effect various marine life began to float to the surface all around the island knocked out from Yamato's overpowering Haki.

 _"This boy is too dangerous! He possesses the King's Disposition. What kind of monster is he!"_

Hakushou Haki was a unique power that only one in every several million was said to possess it. Those who wielded the King's Disposition were said to have an unlimited potential.

Yamato was unaware of his foes thoughts; he was only concerned with finishing him off. Unimaginable strength, like none he had ever felt before coursed through his body, his muscles ached, and bones began to crack under the intense force of four of the opened gates. His body couldn't handle the strain for long. It was time to end this. Yamato pushed off the sand immediately disappearing before Blacktooth's eyes and reappeared directly in front him. Yamato released a loud cry as he pulled his left fist back.

Blacktooth was brought from his thoughts the moment the boy disappeared, only to appear in front of him in an instant, " _I didn't even see him move!_ " Egburt watched the incoming fist and did what he could to retaliate, "I will not allow myself to be brought down by this brat!" His pride, what little he had would not let him be defeated by this welp. His right arm morphed he used the Koka (Hardening) aspect of Bushoku Haki. His fist expanded to five times its size as it made contact with the boys.

The moment the two fists connected haki clashed creating bright red sparks. Blue flames came to life like wings from Yamato's fist pointed back towards the boy. The flames coiled around the boy's arm as a large shockwave erupted from the impact pushing sand away. Blacktooth roared as he stood tall, fist pushing against Yamato's and the boy's against his, neither backing down as they fought for dominance.

Yamato gave a battle cry as chakra poured into his limb furthering enhancing it, but at the same time began to tear it apart. His skin frayed and cracked as blood sprayed out into the air. He could feel his muscles tearing and tenketsu shredding from the sheer power they were forced to endure. With a final push, fire consumed the earthen fist destroying it and blowing the pirate back across the terrain where he skidded across the dunes. Yamato came to a halt only to release a scream of pain as blood erupted from his left arm as it tore itself apart, falling limp by his side. His arm was reduced to a mangled piece of flesh unrecognizable, the skin was torn down to the bone exposing everything.

Yamato clutched the wounded limb biting his lip with such force it bled, attempting to hold back the pain. His entire body felt like it was on fire, with thousands of sharp blades cutting deep into his flesh, every movement was sheer agony.

Blacktooth stumbled to his feet clutching his right arm, the half from his elbow down had been torn to pieces, blood dripping from the wound, as third-degree burns travelled up to his shoulder.

" _This is impossible, this kid he hurt me! He harmed me! He took away my arm I will make him pay!"_

Blacktooth used his free hand to draw his only remaining flintlock and pointed it in the direction of Yamato, "DIE!" he pulled the trigger and with a loud bang fired the projectile.

Yamato's enhanced vision caught sight of fire leaving the barrel, and he moved even before the projectile left the gun. He appeared to Blacktooth's right, causing fear to appear in the pirate's eyes. Fire came to life before Blacktooth could even react, consuming Yamato in its blue glory. The flames spun around Yamato's right fist before a spark of purple began to grow, soon consuming the blue flames. The blue flames changed turning a dark shade of purple as malice rolled off them.

 _ **"Hachimon Enken: Mokushi Hakai (Eight Gates Blaze Fist: Apocalypse Break)!"**_ Yamato's remaining right fist connected with the right side of Blacktooth's face. The dark purple flames washed over Blacktooth's entire body with such intensity that all the pirate could do was howl in agonising pain. The pirate dropped to the ground as a tower of fire erupted all around him. He attempted to morph his body into his earthen element but found it did nothing to protect him from the wild inferno. He watched on as the remains of his right arm dissolved away into ash. His clothing burned away, followed by the flesh on his stomach and back beginning to expose his ribs. He even felt the flames licking his right leg melting away flesh.

As the flames continued to burn, Yamato collapsed to his knees. His entire body felt like it had been torn apart. It felt like fire was coursing through his veins as his muscles screamed in protest, everything was in agony. Yamato had never felt such pain ever in his life. It was a hellish pain and one he rightly deserved for having pushed his body way past its natural limits. Activating the eight gates was suicide, and he had forced open four of them. Both of his arms had been reduced to mangled flesh, hanging limply by his sides rendered useless. His vision began to blur as the pain became too much to bear. He struggled to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. The last thing Yamato saw was the burning body of Black Tooth howling in pain before darkness overcame him, and he collapsed into the sand allowing the bliss of the dark to take him away.

Blacktooth wriggled around on the beach screaming in pain as his flesh was burnt away. He had never felt anything so agonising in his life, his entire lower half had been burnt away by the flames, and half his upper torso was gone. His body lay there being eaten away by the flashes, the entire right-hand side of his face gone revealing only the skull beneath. The flames burnt away at his flesh to the point he could no longer scream as his voice was gone. A remaining eye flickered as a flash of white drew his attention before water poured down over his body. The water was like needles that made him releasing a soundless scream as it doused the flames.

"I don't do this out of kindness, merely to see you continue to suffer." A gentle voice like the wind but holding a strong intent to kill sounded out beside Blacktooth making what was left of the pirate look up. A figure stood crouched beside him, a hand on his chest as a strange green energy encased the pirate's body. The pirate's lone eye focused as a man in his twenties with golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes dressed in white sagely robes appeared before him.

"You should know your life has come to an end. I am merely keeping you alive so we can talk. Before we do allow me to introduce myself Uzumaki, Naruto the Shodai Uzukage of the New Uzushiogakure no Sato of Uzu no Kuni and I am the teacher of the three you have fought today." Said the now identified Naruto as he took a seat down on the sand, behind him were three clones, two carrying Shiina and Odin, as the third picked up Yamato. The clones held each child tenderly in their arms so to be cautious of their injuries. The clones nodded to the original before vanishing in flashes of white as they headed back to Uzu.

Blacktooth looked at the blonde in his dying state with fear. While he had not fought against the others, seeing what they did to his first mate told him like the boy he fought they were all monsters. If the students were monsters what kind of demon was their teacher, what power did he hold to be able to give them such strength?

"The flames have destroyed your ability to speak, so I'll be the only one talking. You nor your friend buried in the cliff don't have long left to live. You will die today, her within the next day or so. I've been watching the entire time and I did have the chance to interfere but chose not to. Do you know why?" The sage looked down at the man who parted his lips and attempted to speak, but no sound came out.

"Forgive me; I was having a little fun at your expense. You can't answer so let me. I won't also be there to save them, so this was good experience for them. Consider yourself lucky, thanks to this life and death battle with you they will grow even stronger using you as a stepping stone. Count yourself even luckier, I had intended to step in when your friend had an axe to my darling student's neck, but thanks to her and your actions you allowed Yamato to break through and even tap into his hidden potential. Watching you and him both wield it allowed me to obtain a little knowledge of its use, now with time I should be able to assist him in tapping into that power on his own." Naruto tapped his chin as he reflected on the appearance of Yamato's hidden ability appearing on the battlefield. He had recorded it deep into his psyche and would reflect on it properly when he had the chance. It made him wonder though, whatever this skill was it could harm devil fruit users. The fact remained that both Egburt and Estella had also used it, this made Naruto recall his other past opponents these last few years, they had also used it. Could this skill be learnt by just anyone? With a shake of his head, he filed it away for later to ponder.

"But I digress, before I bring things to a close I have a little experiment I want to conduct. You should consider yourself lucky to be my guinea pig. I have been contemplating these past few days, is it possible to extract the essence of a devil fruit from its user?" Naruto pondered this question ever since his encounter with the two Admirals Akainu and Kizaru. Could he extract the power of a devil fruit from its user and insert it into another? Was it even possible to extract devil fruit powers? If so what happened to the previous wielder.

The question made Blacktooth look up at Naruto like he had grown a second head. Who had ever thought about trying to extract a devil fruit from a devil fruit user after it had long since been eaten? Many had questions about the children of devil fruit users if they could use their parents but those questions hadn't been answered. There were many questions about devil fruits like why only one of each type existed and why when the user died the fruit reappeared in circulation, how did it even reappear in circulation? Many scientists had attempted to seek out the answers, but none had been found so far.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I know more about these devil fruits then you ever will. I have only studied them for a few short years, but my findings have even astounded me. However my research is far from completed, the experiment I conduct today will surely help my understanding in the future." Naruto revealed a sweet yet sinister smile as he looked at the pirate like a slab of meat, in his eyes the man was already a corpse, but before he went cold the sage would conduct his inhuman experiment.

The Eternal Sage extended his right hand towards the man's chest, chakra circulating to his fingers. Naruto's hand began to dissolve into wisps of chakra like tongues of blue fire. Naruto's hand became ethereal as it partially turned his hand into a chakra like a state. As a being of chakra, it was easy to remove the flesh he had created around his true body and allow it to reign free. The sage reached down as his chakra hand began to slowly enter into Blacktooth's chest merging with the man's chakra network. As his hand merged with the man's chakra network, it allowed Naruto to obtain a sense of the man's being. Blacktooth's chakra network was buzzing, but his reserves were only larger than the average civilian. The man was incapable of using chakra as a lock was firmly in place.

Naruto's Rinne Sharingan changed shape bleeding to white as the Byakugan flared to life allowing Naruto to see the pirate's chakra system and secondary source of power. The two were wrapped around one another both feeding off the other and circulating throughout every fibre of the man's being. Every cell was filled with this power and had fused with Blacktooth. Naruto clicked his teeth as looked around for a core. His eyes headed up to the man's brain were a pulsation was coming from that was connected to the nervous system. Naruto inspected the core as it looked like a small brown flame flickering on the edge of the first inner gate. The strange essence wasn't just connected to the first gate, but it seemed connected to all eight. Naruto rubbed his chin with his left hand before he decided to try and extract the essence inside the man's chakra circulatory system.

Naruto's fingers coiled around the essence, the moment he did he felt a great force attempt to expel him from his inspections. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he flared his chakra and used it to wrap around the essence creating a chakra binding cage and trapped the essence inside. The sage kept a tight hold over the essence as he brought his left hand down forming a fist before extending his index finger. Chakra circulated around his finger forming a chakra scalpel. Naruto brought the scalpel down towards the point where the essence met the chakra network and with a surgical slash sliced the essence off detaching it from the network. The moment the essence was cut off Blacktooth's entire body shook as he parted his lips releasing a silent scream. The pirate's only remaining hand reached up grabbing his forehead as his veins bulged out as pain coursed through his entire body.

Naruto ignored the man as he absorbed the essence into his being allowing it to circulate through his chakra body. The sage extracted his hands from Blacktooth's head and held both hands cupped out in front of himself. Naruto began to circulate the essence allowing it to come to life in the palm of his hands. He stared at it with an inquisitive gaze before he began channelling the Banbutsu Souzou (Creation of all Things). A clear image formed in his mind as the black flame of yin formed in his left while the white flame of yang formed in the right. Naruto began overlapping the yin and yang chakra natures with the strange essence. The three mixed as a rounded shape began forming in front of Naruto. In Naruto's hands appeared a kumquat the size of a basketball with a sandy brown like colour. The texture of the fruit was smooth, yet it had crack like markings all around it similar to dry mud when it began to break.

Naruto examined the fruit with a curious gaze as he held it out in front of his gaze. As he held the fruit out it drew the attention of the dying Blacktooth who had a look of absolute disbelief. Noticing this look a satisfied smile formed on Naruto's lips.

"From the look you currently can't help but express, I assume this is the Akuma no Mi you consumed. Whether it will grant someone your powers will have to be seen." The sage gave a flick of his wrist as the kumquat twisted in mid-air as space was distorted and the fruit vanished from sight. Naruto had transported the fruit back to his office for later examination.

The sage stood up and dusted the sand from his clothes. It was time to bring things to an end he had performed his experiment, and now it was time to end the pirate's suffering.

"I suppose we should bring things to a close, but before I end your life, allow me to illuminate you to the truth." Naruto's entire image blurred and began to change as it rippled like water. Horns grew out from his head as his hair turned white as snow. His cerulean eyes began bleeding red as the Rinne-Sharingan took their place. Standing over Blacktooth was no longer Naruto in his past appearance but that of his current one. The moment Naruto's appearance changed the single existing eye of Blacktooth's widened and began shaking with fear, how could it not? Standing before him was none other than the most feared being in existence Otsutsuki, Hagoromo.

The Sage extended his right hand, and a black ball began to form. The ball took shape extending into the form of a seven-foot Shakujo staff with nine rings at the top instead of the traditional six. Naruto clutched his transcended weapon and planted it in the sand right by Blacktooth's head.

"Know that not only did your death allow me to learn something valuable today, but the knowledge contained within your soul will help further my knowledge. Sadly once I absorb your soul, you will no longer be apart of the Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation." If it were someone else speaking these words, they would be seen as a madman, but every word the Sage spoke frightened Blacktooth as he struggled. He tried to call on his devil fruit powers so he could escape this godly being but found them unresponsive. As he struggled blood instead of liquid earth poured out of his wounds, he was no longer an immortal logia user but a simple mortal man.

Naruto lowed his Shakujo staff holding it over the man's chest. He had no need for this ceremony, but he found it amusing. The staff lit up as chakra circulated around it before flowing around the pirate's body. Naruto raised the staff and as he did an ethereal like shape began to rise out of Blacktooth's chest. The ethereal creature struggled under the hold of the Shakujo, but it was for nought. Naruto reached out with his free hand grabbing the man's soul and began absorbing it allowing the soul to fuse with his own. As the soul became his memories of Blacktooth's life flashed before Naruto. The Sage shut his eyes digesting a new wealth of information; he didn't care for the man's deeds he was only after the man's knowledge. The sage consumed it all and as he obtained it his eyes opened as a victorious smile formed.

"So it's called Haki. I knew Yamato was special but to possess this Haoushoku Haki that one in only several million will wield, he will go far. That is if he doesn't get himself killed" Naruto looked down at the Blacktooth's corpse, what remained of it anyway. Naruto extracted Blacktooths head before burning the rest of the corpse. The Uzukage sealed up the head; he intended to claim the bounty on the man's head and give it to Yamato.

The sage turned and headed towards the cliff face where with a tap of his staff the rubble disintegrated revealing Estella's battered and broken body. The sage tapped his staff on the ground and his appearance turned back into his previous with blonde hair blue eyes. Naruto then struck the tip of his staff to the woman's head and chakra coursed through her veins. The woman gasped as she awoke only to begin screaming in pain. Naruto tapped her on the head again, and a chakra aura of chakra engulfed her soothing the pain.

"Don't talk just listen. Your captain is dead. As for you, if I didn't provide you with a part of my being to enhance your vitality you'd be dead in the next ten minutes. You might be wondering why I do this? Perhaps it's the sadistic side of me wanting to know you will suffer excruciating pain until your death."

The Sage then knelt down beside Estella and performed the same experiment he conducted on Blacktooth, finding the essence of the woman's devil fruit connecting to her chakra network. Once he found it, Naruto sliced it off, drowning out the woman's blood-curdling screams and focused on creating a devil fruit in his hands. With the help of the Creation of All things a second fruit appeared a blackish silver apple, a steam sprouted out from the top and the leaves curved taking the shape of an axe blade. Performing a Kamui Naruto sent the fruit back to Uzushiogakure where it would appear seated next to the first fruit he sent back.

The immortal sage stood up sparing the woman one last look before he vanished in a flash of white, returning home.


	17. Blood Soaked Bones

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There" Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** **Blood Soaked Bones**

In another part of the Grand Line while Naruto was busy dealing with Blacktooth and collecting his students from their battle everyone's favourite fox was on his own mission. The nine-tailed fox was resting beneath a tree atop a hill that overlooked a road that connected the only shorelines on the island to the only town. Kurama was on a small backwater island in the middle of the North Blue located weeks away from the nearest island. What exactly was the fox doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Naruto had asked favour of him. The Sage had sent Kurama out on a job to deal with a few corrupt marines. Word had reached his ears that a band of marines were planning to attack this island, pillage the town killing everyone and stealing their riches while blaming it on pirates. Naruto could have handled it himself, but he thought it would be a chance for the fox to stretch his legs, a little light exercise. Kurama had accepted as it would be fun to tear a few meat sacks apart, especially if they were going to offer their lives to him. So here he was the size of a horse sleeping peacefully beneath a tree as a mild spring breeze blew by.

Kurama needed a little time to get out and about, back into the swing of things. He had been spending far to much time in Uzushiogakure as a moderator. Last few weeks he had been stuck as a member of the welcoming party for new refugees. He had used his Negative Emotion Sensing to pick out the rotten apples; it also helped that at the time he had been the size of an elephant. His massive form and unique ability allowed him to root out those who had ulterior motives. Every day he had spent hours on end inspecting refuge after refuge, and he needed a break. This would be a good chance to cut loose and play around. To ensure his fun, Kurama planned to hold back and toy with them a little, like a cat toying with the mouse before it delivers the final blow.

The fox waved a tail through the air as he opened one eye that peaked out to the ocean watching as a ship that was falling apart at the seams flying a jolly roger that had a skull wearing a diaper approach. The jolly roger made Kurama raise an eyebrow up at it, who would ever fly such a flag. He snorted in mild amusement before he shut his eye, the shop was a good twenty minutes from shore he still had time to sleep.

" _I wonder how Team 7 is going with their mission. It was only a C rank to deal with some two-bit pirates; surely they could handle it. They could probably even handle this job with ease. This is an easy C in itself. From what I'm picking up those marines are only cannon fodder nowhere near the level of that Akainu fellow. I should see if I can't seek him out for a rematch, maybe even take his other arm and beat him to death with it."_ Kurama snorted in amusement as he pictured himself tearing Akainu's remaining off and beating him to death. " _I should try it; I've never beaten someone to death with their limb. I'll try it today, should keep me amused for a minute or two."_

" _Those marines are getting closer."_ Kurama expanded on his Negative Emotion Sensing detection allowing it to reach across the waves of the ocean towards the ship as it lit up everyone aboard. Fifteen signatures radiating with dark emotions shined brightly like stars. A thick feeling of killer intent mixed in with the dark emotions, they were truly bloodthirsty.

" _It's foul, but nowhere near the level I've felt before. Still these meat bags won't be around much longer to continue with their tyrannical behaviour. Give a few morons even a sliver of power, and they go nuts thinking they can do as they please."_ Kurama flicked a tail making the tree he lay beneath shake. The nine tailed fox climbed to his human-like paws and stretched out his back. In the distance down by the shoreline the ship was docked, and fifteen marines dressed in ragged clothing made their way onto the beach. In their arms, they each carried a flintlock rifle, while on their hips a cutlass and on the back of half of them was hand-held cannons.

Kurama licked his lips as he watched them march up the path that stretched between two small hills. The fox prepared himself, but he stopped as he sensed someone approaching from the direction of the village. Looking up he spotted a boy no less than ten of all things charging towards the beach. The boy had short burnt orange spiky hair with mismatched eyes; the left was sapphire blue while the right ruby red. In the middle of his forehead just above his eyes was a pair of circular red dots. The boy came charging down the hill dressed in a sleeveless black top and black trousers wearing only a pair of worn out brown sandals on his feet. The boy charged down the path towards the band of marines.

"Oi you rotten bastard pirates! For too long have you pillaged our homes it stops now! I won't let it continue anymore!" roared the boy as he came to a halt ten meters in front of the band of marines. The group took one look at the ten-year-old and burst into laughter.

"What's with this kid, he doesn't even have any hair down below and wants to act like a man ha. Someone get rid of him." barked out one of the marines as he clutched his stomach from the pain of laughter.

One of the marines stumbled forward throwing his rifle over his right shoulder and strapping it in place. He began to approach the ten-year-old boy reaching out with his right hand, "Don't worry we'll send mummy and daddy on to you in heaven soon."

As the man approached Kurama decided it was time to step in before the boy got killed. The fox took a paw step forward prepared to jump down when something peaked his interest. The boy was showing no fear, all he did was extend his left arm folding his fingers in and pointed his index finger at the middle of the man's forehead, almost like he thought his hand was a gun.

"What you think you got a loaded finger ha!" The man laughed as he placed a hand on the boy's forehead. The child merely smiled and before the man could blink something white had shot from the boy's fingertip and pierced a bullet sized hole through the middle of his forehead. Blood trickled down the hole followed by brain matter as the body swayed backwards and collapsed hitting the dirt with a thud.

 **"** **Ho, interesting"** Kurama's eyes narrowed as he eyed the corpse lying at the boy's feet. The child stared at it coldly as if the aspect of death did not affect him. The other marines were startled as they looked at the corpse of their friend.

"He...he killed Barry!" shouted a marine as he pointed shaking from the sight of his dead friend.

"He's a devil fruit user" screamed another. The group were just low-class marines they had no experience fighting devil fruit users and didn't even have any seastone weapons or cuffs.

"He's just a child, and there's only one we can take him" one of the braver marines spoke up as he drew his cutlass tossing his rifle aside. The marine roared and charged he was going to cut the brat in two with his own hands then bath in his blood. The marine lunged forward leaping up into the air and gripped the sword with both hands swinging it down overhead.

The young boy eyed the incoming marine and lazily raised his right arm bringing it into the path of the incoming blade. A sinister smile formed on the marine's lips as he expected to cut the boy's arm off regardless if he was a devil fruit user. The blade swung down and met flesh, as it did a loud clunking noise was heard. Metal collided with something hard. The marine's eyes widened as his blade was stopped. Blood trickled down the blade showing he had cut the boy but the blade hadn't chopped the arm off, what black magic was this? The young child swung his arm tossing the marine backwards with a surprising amount of strength. Blood trickled down his fingers like small raindrops as a wound barely a centimetre deep showed itself. The youth tilted his head to look at the wound before he shook his arm throwing the blood to the ground. As he did the skin began to rapidly heal itself.

Watching all this happen was Kurama. His eyes had narrowed further as he stared at the boy with a gaze that could make him burst into flames.

 **" _I'm sure I felt it, chakra. Whatever fruit this boy consumed it uses chakra subconsciously to regenerate the damage done to his body."_** Things were starting to get interesting for the fox as he watched on. Due to the regenerative properties of whatever fruit the boy ate, his chakra reserves were around the level of a genin.

The child leaned forward, bending his knees as he kicked off the ground launching himself towards the marine who attacked him. His body became a missile as he crashed into the man's stomach. The man's lips parted as blood and spittle flew out. The marine's body went sailing backwards; it felt like he had been struck by a slab of metal. The marine hit the ground and tumbled back landing at the feet of his comrade's blood seeping out from his mouth as he lay the clutching his stomach gasping for air as pain shook his body. The marines could only look on like deer caught in headlights. The boy didn't stop there as he dashed forward charging head on like a raging bull.

"Shoot him!" roared a marine, his words brought his comrades back to the reality of the situation. The thirteen marines settled into a firing stance and aimed with their rifles. Locking onto the boys figure their fired thirteen lead projectiles. The bullets shot through the air heading straight towards the child, but he didn't stop it was as if he thought he was invincible. The bullets struck hitting multiple parts of his body chest, forehead, arms, legs, hip and waist. The bullets dug in drawing blood but barely made it two centimetres in when they were pushed out; the bullet holes instantly healed up as the boy charged like a rhino.

The young boy made his move lunging towards the first marine in sight, the marine who had made the order to shoot. The child appeared in front of him and extended both arms, his palms hitting the marine in the chest. The moment his palms connected blood spilt out into the air as something tore through the man's body piercing through his heart. The boy removed his palms showing two gaping holes in the marine's chest. As the boy lowered his palm unnoticed by all but Kurama was torn flesh that was healing up, torn flesh that hadn't been caused by the marines.

The boy roared as he pushed on, his right foot stomped down on the marine who lay on the floor, the same marine he had body slammed. The boy's foot squished the marines head, almost like his foot weighted the same as a mountain. The child advanced on the marines leaping up into the air as he dived onto the head of his next target. The child grabbed the sides of the man's head and made him scream; it was like something was drilling its way into his skull before it impaled his brain killing him. The boy jumped off the corpse and landed on the ground in a crouched position; two holes appeared on either side of the marine's head as something had impaled his brain. The way the boy fought it was clear this was not his first time killing and that he was experienced in the area especially with his swift yet brutal methods.

"DIE!" the boy shot forward as he did something began to poke through the flesh of his arms. His skin tore as shooting out from his elbows, palms and the back of his shoulders were long bone spikes each over a meter in length.

" **A bone-like devil fruit, similar to the Kaguya clans** **Shikotsumyaki (Dead Bone Pulse). It explains why he was able to block the sword and bullets; he manipulated his skeletal structure making it harder than steel and used it like internal body armour."** The fox contemplated his thoughts as he laid down on the edge of the cliff, paws hanging over the edge. The fox curled up his tails and began to watch the battle from the sidelines.

The young boy charged towards the marines and kicked off the ground where he began to spin. As he spun bone, spikes shot out from his ribs, knees, back of knees and heels of his feet. He became a spinning blade of death as he spun towards the marines. The marines screamed as he connected with them, the blades of his spine spikes tearing them apart as he mowed down three of them sending limbs and organs flying on impact. One of the less experienced marines clutched his stomach and threw up as someone's entrails landed at his feet. The number of marines had fallen by seven leaving eight alive.

One of the remaining eight turned on his heels screaming as he attempted to flee towards the boat. The boy sneered and raised his left hand pointing his fingers towards him. The tips of the boy's fingers split open as five rounded bone projectiles launched forward with the speed of bullets. The bone bullets shot forward and struck the running marine in the back. The bullets cut through their targets puncturing his lungs, kidneys and stomach before shooting out the front. The marine screamed as blood gushed out from his body and he collapsed. He could feel the gastrointestinal acids from his stomach spilling out and making their way through his body as he underwent an agonising death.

"You won't leave this place alive." A bloodthirsty aura radiated from the boy's body as the bone spikes began to melt like a liquid. The bone began to run down both his arms before it hardened forming a thick layer of bone armour. The armour extended over his palms ending at his knuckles leaving his fingers and palm exposed. On each pair, two bones began to grow from above the wrist. These four bones shaped themselves like katana blades and grew to a length of half a meter long. The boy charged ahead closing the distance between himself and a marine who drew his sword. The boy slashed upwards with his right set of bone blades. The marine sweated as he raised his cutlass sliding it between the two bone blades and placed it at an angle blocking the incoming blow. The boy merely smirked, and with a twist of his wrist, the bone blades snapped the cutlass in two. His left arm came from underneath and impaled the man through his stomach on the twin bone blades. The remaining six quickly retreated and regrouped together.

"This freak is too strong what do we do?" asked a frightened marine as his knees shook.

"Get him into the water, he'll be unable to use his powers." another said the six shared and nod and quickly surrounded the boy from all sides, leaving a gap that leads towards the shoreline. They would need to push him back. Three of the marines aimed with their rifles, quickly reloading and fired. As they fired, the other three did the same before the three from the first round reloaded and fired again. The six marines kept up this act firing three rounds each time quickly reloading to fire again. The boy lifted his arms up allowing the bullets to collide with the armour plating his feet dug into the ground.

Two of the marines tossed their rifles down and withdrew the cannons on their backs, out of the surviving marines they were the only ones left with them. The other four retreated to the back allowing room. The marines locked onto the boy and the one of the left fired shooting a basketball shaped cannonball. The cannonball sailed forward and struck the boy head on exploding on contact. Bone cracked as the force of the explosion sent the boy sliding back onto the shore. The second cannon took aim, and the marine wielding it fired as the first one reloaded with help. The second cannonball shot forward and struck the boy again, bone armour breaking off as one set of blades broke in half. The boy was sent flying backwards as he lost his balanced a third shot was fired.

Bone spikes shot out from his back and dug into the ground holding him in place. More bone sprouted out not just from his back but every section of his body and began wrapping around him. Bone encased his entire body from head to toe in a thick layer of armour. The third cannonball collided head-on with the bone armour and exploded on contact. Cracks appeared at the front of the bone armour as the boy was pushed back, bone dug further into the ground bringing him to a sudden halt, standing just an inch from the sea

The boy looked up with a sneer as his bone armour rapidly started repairing itself. The bone user tossed his hands out to the side, and the bone armour around his arms began to change its shape. The right bone piece expanded in size turning into a drill like a shape that covered his entire arm. On the left, the bone became thin and narrow taking the shape of a segmented bone whip that was coiled around his arm. The boy swung his left arm launching the bone whip as it extended, the tip shaped like an arrowhead. The whips blade pierced through the chest of a marine and the whip coiled around him. The boy pulled reeling the marine in where he thrust the bone drill forward and pulverised the man's head.

The boy launched himself off the beach darting towards the five remaining marines who were scared out of their minds. If their cannons could not stop him what would?

The bone wielder crossed the distance and lashed out with his bone whip. The whip extended as its entire length became razor sharp. The bone whip moved like a centipede as it coiled around two of the marines. The boy pulled, and the marines were shredded to pieces beneath the razor sharp whip, they didn't even have a chance to scream. The tip dug into the grown, and it moved in a manner that the boy's body was sent flying up into the air as he used the whip to propel his body.

The boy sailed towards a marine and thrust the drill down. The drill penetrated the tip of the man's head and carved him straight down the middle splitting him in half. The boy landed on both before launching himself forward towards the second surviving marine who was climbing onto the boat. The bone drill shot forward leaving the boy's arm as he fired it like a giant bullet. The drill spun through the air with deadly accuracy. The drill dug its way into the boat and the marine. With a swing of an arm, the final marine was ended as the whip pierced through his forehead and out the other side.

The boy retracted the whip, and it began to submerge itself back into his body. Skin tore apart as bone retracted back into the child's body. The boy craned his neck before he rotated his joints cracking sounds echoing from his bones. The child patted his right shoulder and rolled his arm as he left the shores heading up the path back to town.

Kurama climbed to his feet and jumped down landing in front of the young boy making him jump back and take a battle stance. Kurama flicked a tail in mild amusement before another tail shot forward and slammed into the boy throwing him into the ground with enough force it cracked on impact. The tail shoved the boy into the ground creating a human-sized crater. The tail pinned the boy in place as Kurama approached him. The fox parked it right next to him lifting his tail up allowing the boy to slowly climb up out of a human-sized crater. The fox had held back his strength so not to kill him.

The moment the boy climbed out bone tore through the flesh of his right arm creating a long serrated sawtooth blade.

" **If I wanted to I could destroy you with a wave of a tail boy."** Kurama gave the boy a bloodthirsty smile as one of his tails waved about as it waved the entire island began to shake. " **With a single wave of a tail, I can create Earthquakes, Tidal Waves and Tornadoes. Now I didn't come down here to kill you. You intrigue my boy, tell me what's your name."**

The bone wielder glared at the fox as he sat down on the ground, bone shrinking back into his body "Dean. The name's Dean you walking shag rag." Spat out the boy who identified himself as Dean. The boy folded his arms over as he spat on the ground annoyed at the foxes actions.

" **Shag rag watch it you two-bit monkey!"** Barked the fox as he glared daggers at the boy. The child climbed to his feet and glared back; the fox did the same standing up as they glared towards one another.

"You heard me! Watch it, or else I'll skin you and make a new fur coat."

" **You dried up meat sack!"**

"Flea bit mongrel!"

" **Snot-nosed brat!"**

"How about I cut you up and make some fox jerky!" the two pressed their foreheads together as they glared at one another. The two gave each other a death stare before the boy Dean smirked and stepped back.

"You're alright you oversized plush toy." Dean folded his arms over his chest and examined the giant fox giving him a once over now that the two had gotten familiar with each other.

The fox snorted at the boy's straightforward personality, " **I guess I can resist eating you, for now."** The fox curled up as he laid down in the middle of the roar swinging his tails back and forth. " **Tell me, how did you do that thing with the bones?"** Kurama already knew the answer to his questions but was curious to see if the boy could answer it.

"Not much to tell really." The kid shrugged his shoulders as he held up his right hand and a bone spike shot out of the palm of his hands. "Apparently not long after my teeth grew in I got my hands on some weird white fruit and ate it. Next thing my parents knew I could manipulate my bone structure and started calling me a devil child. Not long after that abandoned me here and left. Never saw them again after that. Didn't learn to control it until a few years ago. The matron at the orphanage I stayed at up until then was never too happy with me, kept putting holes in everything." The bone spiked shrunk back into his palm as the torn flesh it caused healed over.

"Does have its perks, I can make my bones as hard as steel, manipulate them out of my flesh and I can heal in seconds. I'm like a superhero" said the boy named Dean.

" **Kid you ate an Akuma no Mi a Devil Fruit, a foul-tasting fruit that gives its consumers unique and deadly powers. The one you ate was most likely a Paramecia class fruit."**

The boy raised his right eyebrow before he struck his right fist into the palm of his left hand, it was like a light bulb had gone off in his head, "Oh so that's why people keep calling me a Devil Fruit user. I knew the weird fruit I ate had something to do with my powers but was never sure what it was. Whenever I tried to ask everyone just gave me looks and walked away."

The fox flicked a tail the boy was unaware of the gift he had received as everyone seemed to avoid him. To some Devil Fruit powers were a godsend to others a curse. There were those who would ignore the plight and confusion of devil fruit user. It would be frustrating to a child who had obtained these unique powers but had no idea what they were or where they came from if everyone they spoke to avoided the conversation.

" **Boy, why don't you come with me. If you do, I can promise you will learn everything there is to know about your abilities and more. You will have the ability to obtain power you could never dream off if you follow me."** The fox could see great potential inside the youth called Dean. If the boy agreed and came back to Uzu with him, then Uzushiogakure would have obtained a warrior with excellent prospects. The total power of Uzu was already steadily growing, but it needed constant new recruits to build its power base especially if it wanted to contend with the World Government. The World Government had eight hundred years to get to where it currently was, and because of this, it was one of the world's superpowers. To contend with them, Uzu would need talented youths just like Dean.

"You sound like those old guys who offer children candy to follow them home. How do I know this isn't some trick." The boy was on his toes as he took a step back. Flesh tore open on his right arm as from above the wrist a bone blade slid out.

Kurama gave a wave of a tail, and the bone blade shattered, " **Boy with the power I hold do you think I would need to trick you when I could take you by force?"** To prove his point, Kurama stood up and began to rapidly grow in size, within seconds he was the size of a mountain. On this tiny island in the middle of nowhere his form stretched to all sided as the town resided beneath his belly. The sight of this fox as big as their island made the island folk scream and ran around in terror shouting that it was the end of days.

Kurama giant form gazed down upon Dean who was looked up at the fox with a dumbfounded expression, mouth gaping wide enough for a watermelon to fit. The fox revealed a shit-eating grin as his form began to shrink returning to the size of a horse. His tails flicked back and forth in mild amusement from Deans stunned expression.

" **I hold enough power in my pinkie to destroy this island with a flick. Even the marines fear my name, Kurama the Demon Fox, the Strongest Creature Alive. It is not arrogant of me to say with a wave of a tail I could wipe Marineford off the map. Thousands of years ago I was known as a Natural Disaster. Everywhere I went destruction followed. If you follow me, I can promise you this, in time you will possess strength equal to a fraction of mine. And if you're worried about the people here don't be, I vow they will come under my protection"** The fox's eyes twinkled with a look that promised Dean everything he said would come true. Kurama was not one to boast of no reason; he was a being of great devastating power. Only one person in this world was strongest than Kurama, and that was Uzumaki, Naruto. These two alone could wipe out the entire world and build it a new if they so sought, but where was the fun in that? As for protecting the island, Kurama would talk to Naruto about placing a few seals around the place to keep them alerted should anything happen.

"If you can make me stronger, fine I accept!" the boy Dean gave his answer he stepped forward up to the fox. He had never seen a creature like this in his life; it was shocking enough he could talk but the fact the fox was able to become a tall as the highest mountains even more so. Just standing next to the fox named Kurama, Dean felt an ungodly amount of power radiating from him. Beside Dean didn't have anything here for him, he had left the Orphanage last year and lived on his own, he was unwanted by everyone on the island for being a 'Devil Child'. There was no reason he shouldn't accept the foxes offer, and if the fox could make him stronger who was he to refuse such an offer.

Kurama's grin expanded inside threatening to split his face in two. With a swipe of a tail, it wrapped around Dean, with a tug of his chakra the fox connected the Hiraishin formula on his own body to one connected to Uzu no Kuni and vanished in a flash of orange.


	18. Raise the Flag of Revolution

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There," Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Raise the Flag of Revolution**

In a flash of orange outside the Uzukage tower appeared none other than Kurama. Wrapped up in one of the foxes tails was a ten-year-old boy with a sour expression on his lips. The boy was removed from the tail and stumbled forward before finding a nearby trash can and throwing up into it. The boy was Dean a Devil Fruit user Kurama had discovered while on a mission. Watching the boy throw up the fox flicked a tail in mild amusement.

" **You will get used to it boy; it is a regular method of transportation for occupants of Uzushio."** Instructed the fox as he stuttered over to the boy like a proud peacock.

Dean removed his head from the trash can and couldn't help but look up at the massive tower that stood before him, that just happened to be painted neon orange. The tower stood out like a sore thumb as if it was a massive beacon. Behind the tower, however, was a giant mountain range that curved around an entire village. On the mountain was more than a dozen giant heads that seemed to be looking down upon the village with their gaze. When he looked up at these giant faces looking down at the village Dean couldn't help but get emotional. The expressions on the faces were that of a parent looking down on their children with a protective and loving gaze.

 **"Those are the leaders from a history long past, proud warriors who fought to the end to protect all those they led. Hokage's, Kazekage's, Tsuchikage's, Mizukage's and Raikage's of a past that is now but a distant memory to all those but we who live here"** The fox looked up at the past Kage's with mixed emotions.

 **"In the future, you too shall learn of a history long forgotten, before that it is time to meet the man who shall become your leader and the man who built all this the Shodai Uzukage Uzumaki, Naruto.** "

With the wave of a tail, Kurama instructed Dean to follow behind, before the fox could even walk into the tower, the doors burst open, and a panicking Suzuka came running out. Fox and kunoichi almost collided with one another, but Kurama was able to step to the side dragging Dean with him.

 **"Where's the fire?** "

"Ah I'm sorry Kurama, but we need to head to the hospital urgently. Team 7 returned from their mission in critical condition" explained the grief-stricken Suzuka. She had trained alongside team 7 and even lived in the same compound as them. During their time together the young woman had grown attached to them and they were like family to her.

 **"What! Quickly let us go, explain on the way"** Suzuka smiled softly as she quickly darted off, Kurama running after her. A tail shot forward grabbing Dean and dragging him along for the crazy ride. As they headed off Suzuka began to explain that she had not long returned from a mission of her own to find out Team 7 was critical and currently undergoing recovery. A clone had come by to inform her that the original was back and attempting to repair the damage done. As the three ran across Uzushiogakure, it began to rain.

* * *

 **Uzu Hospital**

In a darkened hospital room on the right-hand side sat three beds, lying in each bed starting at the window was Shiina, Odin and finally Yamato. All three were hooked up to life-saving machinery. The blinds were shut as only the smallest gap was open. Rain fell outside as the sound of its pitter-patter echoed on the hospital's room. Lightning flashed right outside followed by the explosive crackle of thunder. The only source of light to penetrate the darkened room came from the lit hallway that reflected off a fourth figure, Standing in the middle of the room with his gaze cast upon the three was Naruto.

The sage's eyes reflected worry but also pride. He was worried about their current condition, even though they would make a full recovery he couldn't help but the unease in his heart. As their teacher, they were like his children. Even though they had only been together for a short time in the broad scope of time, they had become close, as close as family.

As Naruto watched on in silence, he could hear a commotion coming his way. Bursting into the room was none other than Suzuka followed closely by Kurama and a boy he had never seen before. Kurama and Naruto both shared a knowing look as the fox entered, as they entered the room Suzuka's gaze immediately fell upon the three Genin lying unconscious in their beds. A sharp gasp escaped her tender lips as her eyes quivered watching their still forms.

 **"How are they?"** Kurama's voice cut the tension as he approached the eternal sage, a tail resting on his friend's shoulder for comfort.

"They'll be fine I've done what I can to stabilise them and repairing what needs to be repaired immediately." The sage shared a look with his friend that seemed to express a thousand different emotions between them. Naruto moved his gaze casting it to Shiina by the window as she lay on her back.

"Shiina is suffering from a mild internal damage, with damage to her back and mild chakra exhaustion. I've taken care of the scar tissue and stitched the flesh back together, and it will heal up nicely. Her right arm was in shambles, the bones shattered, but I've repaired the damage, and with a little rest they will be as good as new. In time she will be up and running within a few weeks." The sage watched as his prime student attended to the young girl, gently stroking her hair tenderly. As Suzuka attended to Shiina, Naruto moved his gaze to Odin, laying beside him in the bed were his twin swords.

"Regarding physical injuries his chest was almost cut open, only an inch away from hitting his heart, the impact broke one of his ribs. That's just the superficial injuries. He damaged his nervous system using a technique he was not ready to use. His body couldn't handle the pressure and tore itself apart in the process. I had to rebuild the nerve system in his arms from scratch as they were fried. Add to the fact he is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, if he had continued to force his reserves he would be dead." The youngest of the three was incredibly stubborn and reckless, and he burnt through his chakra reserves at an alarming rate and had been teetering between he brink of life and death when Naruto retrieved him. The moment they returned the sage had to feed Odin chakra to bring him out of the red.

"Odin should recover in a month or two. Yamato is the worst off of them all. Half a dozen broken ribs, both of his arms were unrecognisable; I had to cut them off at the stump and grow new ones due to the intensive damage that was done to them. If that wasn't enough, the fool utilised the eight gates. He may have gotten away with using the first and second with minimal damage, but he opened four. His entire chakra circulatory system was a mess; it looked like it had been burnt. His muscles were nothing but charred flesh, and his entire skeleton structure cracked. The amount of pressure exerted onto his body should have left him in such a state he would be using a wheelchair for the rest of his life. If I hadn't done anything that is. I had to recreate the cells in his body giving them new life in order to reconstruct everything. The boy was in a death like a state, his heart even stopped beating for a minute, and his soul nearly crossed on to the afterlife. I had to pull it back and force it to return to his body." Yamato was a complete mess when Naruto started working on him, and the boy had died for a good minute before coming back. The fire user had pushed himself to the death. If it had been anyone else trying to heal him, then he most likely would be dead. Only Naruto had the capabilities of healing the amount of damage the boy had done to himself.

 **"Reminds me of a knuckleheaded orange wearing ninja I once knew"** The fox snuck a peak in Naruto's direction, remember long ago that the immortal had once been just as reckless as his students back in the day. Summoning shadow clones and rushing head-on, using an incomplete Rasengan, tearing his own body apart and exhausting his chakra reserves to such a point that if the fox had not transferred his own, the knucklehead would have died. Almost every battle Naruto had fought in the past had ended up with him recovering in hospital. The fox had lost track the number of times he had to keep the knucklehead from dying.

Naruto snorted in amusement; it figures the wily old fox would remember how bull-headed he had been in the past. Looking back now, if he could go back in time, he would beat some sense into his younger self, but that was in the past. The sage filed old memories away and looked down at the young boy by Kurama's side who was staring at Naruto's horns in fascination.

"Who is this?"

 **"The kid is Dean; I met him on that mission you gave me. The meat bag took away my fun and killed the disguised marines. Get this he's a devil fruit user with an ability similar to the Kaguya clans Shikotsumyaki**." The fox used a tail to push Den forward into Naruto's path.

"Oh?" Naruto was genuinely surprised to hear this. He hadn't expected Kurama to run into a devil fruit user, nor that said devil fruit user was s young boy capable of killing a small group of marines.

"Ah, hi" the bone wielder gave an awkward smile and wave. He felt out of place, especially considering he was standing in front of the village's leader. During the ride over after the one called Suzuka had relayed the situation to Kurama, the fox had explained a few things to Dean. In the presence of someone who had the power to not only contend with Kurama but beat him in straight-up combat. What was worse was the fact there existed eight other beings whose strength may not rival Kurama's but were frightening existences in their rights. Even if all nine went up against Naruto, they would still lose, this was something that not only scared Dean, but filled him with excitement. He secretly hoped one day he would be just as strong.

Naruto eyed the young man giving him a once over. Beneath the sage's powerful gaze Dean couldn't help but feel intimidated. It was like those eyes were piercing deep into his very soul.

"Suzuka I hate to pry you away but would you please attend to young Dean and show him around. Once these three awake I will have you brought over immediately." requested the sage of his grief-stricken girlfriend. Having her show Dean around would not only keep her occupied but also her mind distracted from focusing on the condition of the three injured Genin.

The young woman wiped her tears and allowed a gentle smile to appear on her charming features. Following the instructions of her leader, Suzuka took Dean by the arm and departed from the hospital with him. While she wanted to be at the side of her friends, she also had duties to perform. She knew Naruto would keep his word and let her know when the awoke, so, for now, she would follow his orders and show their newest arrival around. The moment Suzuka left the two chakra beings shared a look.

"Lock it down" with those words Kurama quickly departed. The moment the fox was gone Naruto took a deep breath and called out to the man hiding in the room.

"Show yourself." his tone was domineering as he released his powerful aura. He was not impressed with someone not only sneaking into the village but also daring to lurk in the same room as his injured pupils.

A chuckle was heard behind the sage as out of the shadows a tall figure stepped forward. Lightning flashed by the window illuminating the man. He was cloaked in a hooded green robe that revealed only his face; his age was unable to be determined. A widow peak stuck out from beneath the hood and an eye-catching red tattoo down the left side of his face, this was accompanied by a grin that looked plastered on.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Otsutsuki, Hagoromo or should I call you Uzumaki, Naruto." The man had his hands folded over in front of him, the shadows blanketing him.

"Monkey D. Dragon, what brings the feared revolutionary to my Village." Naruto didn't even look at the man as he approached not even as he stood beside him on the left. Naruto wasn't surprised the man was addressed him by his alter ego nor his name. The kage was currently in his true appearance having reverted to it when he returned to the island. He felt no need to hide his appearance from his people, nor did he fear that Dragon had seen his true form. Naruto wasn't afraid of Dragon and vice versa. The two powerful men didn't even share a look, both casting their gaze onto the three children resting in their beds.

"How long have you known I was here?"

"Since the beginning" was the sage's response. He had sensed Dragon sneaking into Uzu and when he snuck into the room just moments before the others arrived. The look Kurama and he had shared when the fox walked in was regarding the extra person in the room that wasn't Dean. Kurama had detected Dragon immediately on arrival. Naruto had sent Suzuka and Dean out not just to keep her distracted but so he could confront Dragon without them present. With the two gone the Sage had then instructed Kurama to lock down the village, not only to keep Dragon from escaping but to see if anyone else had managed to make their way in.

"They took quite the beating" Dragon's eyes followed the three young children as they lay unaware of his presence. Their ages were only a few years older than his son.

"They will live. You didn't answer the question, why are you here?" Naruto pressed the question finally turning his head to look at the revolutionary. He held out his right hand, and his Shakujo staff appeared the nine rings jingling as they moved from the sudden action. Naruto slammed the end of the staff to the floor and put the pressure on Dragon; he wanted answers.

"Now, now is that any way to treat a friend? Is this what I get for the present I brought you?" Dragon held up his hands in a defensive position, his grin remaining firmly in place.

"While the file and location of the laboratory were appreciated, I have my doubts regarding why you did it. And don't say it was out of the goodness of your heart. Your not the only one with a spy network and I did a little digging myself." The sage's expression didn't relax as he tightened his grip on his staff. After the file had landed in his lap and he attacked the base, the sage did a little digging of his own to find out just who would want him to find the laboratory and why. With his extensive network of clones, it didn't take long, the only one whom Naruto had shared the information with was Kurama his most trusted advisor.

"It turns out the weapons being developed there were being primarily made to be used to go to war with the Yonko and the Revolutionary army. Now that at first didn't tell me much, but then I dug into what records were left over. After I sunk the island, I had someone go back and retrieve everything they could." After he had sunk the island and returned home, Naruto had contacted Gyuki and Isobu sending them both on a retrieval mission to extract whatever they could salvage from the island.

"They had quite a substantial amount of files on you Dragon. The World Government must truly fear you if the whole point of Operation Second Birth was not only to gather and produce second generation devil fruit users but to control them to create an unstoppable army to be used against you, Dragon the Revolutionary.." It had taken a lot of digging for Naruto to find this out. He had invaded the minds of countless scientists and high-level marines for this information. But through effort, he had managed to lay his hands on it. It didn't help that Dragon's signature matched the same one he sensed that stormy day that vanished as quickly as it appeared. Knowing this he was able to connect the dots.

"I may have had ulterior motives in destroying those weapons for the good of my cause, however that alone didn't fuel my actions. The evil conducted by the Government on those children had to stop. I could have attempted to siege the island myself, but I lack power. The Revolutionaries would have been wiped out in our attempt. So I had to rely on a higher power, and my gut told me to seek you out, with that I snuck in under the storm and laid that file for your charming secretary. You're quite lucky having a beauty like her at your side" Dragon's grin grew in size when he brought up Naruto's secretary, it seemed even he thought she was quite fetching.

"Don't get any ideas." Naruto glared daggers at the man who dared to even place his woman in his eyes. The killer intent in Naruto's gaze made Dragon laugh at the man's actions and wave a hand in surrender.

"I have no intentions of chasing your partner. But perhaps it is time we address the purpose of my visit. I want Uzushiogakure no Sato to become a part of the Revolutionary Army. To integrate and become one with us. To join under my command. Only I shall give orders to you and your shinobi." Dragon turned to face Naruto with a serious gaze reflecting in his white hues. The revolutionary was one hundred percent serious, not only did it reflect in his gaze but the way he stood. Dragon had not personally witnessed Naruto's might, but from the poster that had been released regarding his alter ego, the revolutionary knew he had to ally with the man. Dragon had begun to gather information by talking to the island's Uzu was allied with to get a better grasp of the situation. He had become aware of the surprising strength of its shinobi, and he wanted that strength for the revolutionaries.

"And why pray tell should we join with you?" The offer hadn't surprised Naruto; he had an inkling that the man wanted to ally with Uzu.

"We both want the same thing. While we each had different methods, we ultimately want the same thing, the World Government's collapse. If we join hands with one another, we can accomplish this. YOU need my help" Dragon emphasised hit point trying to pressure Naruto. In his eyes, while Uzushiogakure was powerful it didn't have the power to stand up to the World Government, yet. But if Uzu joined with his revolutionaries in a few short years they could change that.

Dragon's words made Naruto snort in amusement, "You underestimate my people and I. Uzu shall not become a part of your military organisation! We do not need your charity nor will the Shinobi of Uzushio ever follow your commands, they obey only my orders" The sage refuted the man's words as he swung his staff out creating a gust of wind that knocked Dragon back. Uzu would never fall under the command of an outsider only one of its people.

"Uzushiogakure no Sato rose on its own and will stand on its own! However…" Naruto trailed off as he lowered his staff pointing the rings towards Dragon. The rings jingled as the staff swayed back and forth. "Uzu is willing to ally with the revolutionaries. Uzu will be its entity, only lending a hand when we see fit. The shinobi of Uzu will not be under your command, nor your revolutionaries undermine. Now leave you've intruded long enough."

Dragon's grin faded at the stubborn actions of the Uzukage. He hadn't expected him to refuse outright the offer to join under the revolutionaries banner, but at least he managed to become allies with the rising village. Dragon stepped back and as he did lightning flashed blindly behind him followed by the loud booming of thunder. As the flash of light vanished so did Dragon as he was no longer in the room. Naruto expanded his senses over the entire island, but he was unable to find a trace of the man as if he had vanished.

"He is a slippery one. Hmph underestimating my Uzushiogakure no Sato, just you wait in nine years time I will make you eat those words." Naruto threw his staff out to the side, and it dissolved vanishing into thin air. His gaze returned to his fallen disciples watching and waiting for them to awake.


	19. The Wheel of Fate Turns

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There," Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Wheel of Fate Turns**

A fist slammed into the wall of a ship in the middle of the ocean making the wood creak and shake. A thick killer intent hung in the air as a giant figure looked upon the form of a battered woman lying upon a bed. The woman has hooked up a breathing apparatus with machines whose names that the figure couldn't even pronounce all to keep her alive. The woman was none other than the First Mate of the now deceased Captain Egburt Thorton known better as Blacktooth. The woman lay on the bed struggling to breathe, feeling her lifeforce slowly beginning to fade.

The figure beside her was a man who towered over eight feet in height with a large body that possessed overwhelming muscle that could flex steel in half. His arms were wide the size of tree trunks while his legs were quite disproportionate to his arms and were significantly thinner. The man was like a gorilla concerning his physical stature. He had rock hard abs that could break jade over them. He dressed in black khaki pants with a black coat over his shoulders, on his back was a great sword over three meters in length. His look was finished with black shoulder length frizzy hair and beady black eyes.

"Mother I swear I will find and get revenge on those who hurt you and killed father. I vow this for my name is Egburt Maltos Belzebob Thorton Junior!" The man vowed as he stood tall placing a hand on his bare chest. The man was none other than the twenty-year-old son of Captain Egburt 'Blacktooth' Thorton and his first mate Estella Belzebob. The man then knelt down beside his dying mother and clasped his giant hands around hers.

"Don't worry mother, I will take over for father as I am his son. The Blacktooth pirates will rise on under my command." Unlike his father, Junior had a full set of pristine white teeth.

The dying woman looked at her son taking in a deep breath, before moving her hand from his grip to gently stroke his face.

"Avenge…. your…. Father. They must….pay" The woman gasped between each word struggling to breathe let alone speak. The woman's hand dropped as it grew cold, her eyes began to close as she died. Estella parted from this world and moved on to the afterlife.

Junior gripped his heart as a hole opened up and pain coursed through. He roared to the heavens throwing his arms out to the side. The entire ship shook as ripples washed out over the oceans. Tears spilt down the pirates face like waterfalls as he fell upon his mother's corpse crying into her body. He remained for who knows how long simple allowing the grief to overcome him. People thought pirates didn't have emotions, but that wasn't necessarily true. When it came to their loved ones even pirates could cry and to Junior, both mother and father had been his most precious people, now that he had lost them a hole had opened up in his heart. The pirate clenched his fists and stood up wiping his tears as he put on a brave face. He could mourn later he had to take command of the ship.

The pirate gave his mother's body one last look before exiting. Junior made his way through the halls of a giant ship up to the quarterdeck. Junior climbed the stairs as he did the pirates aboard cleared a path as the man was leaking with killer intent. The man walked up to the wheel where a man of titanic proportions stood. This man towered at twelve feet in height with a build that put Egburt Junior to shame. The man was five times the size of Junior and could bend him like a toothpick. The man wore only a pair of black shorts exposing his trunk sized limbs, bare and hairy chest to the world. The man was holding onto the wheel with a firm grip as he guided the ship.

"Greetings Captain." the man raised his right hand to salute the son of his previous captain. The man's voice was incredibly deep and baritone filled with a thick masculinity.

"At ease Aldrich. I have come with terrible news. Mother has passed away." A look of grief flashed across Aldrich's eyes, genuine sorrow. A lone tear fell from his massive round green eyes that were the size of soccer balls. The man lifted a giant digit to wipe the tear away; no others were shed.

"It is a sad day sir. In remembrance of your father on my honour on this day I shall serve you faithfully. Any who dare to revolt shall be squashed beneath my fists." The man smashed his fists together letting go of the wheel momentarily. As his fists slammed together, a strange energy began to generate between them before it dispersed. Aldrich grabbed the wheel as it had begun to spin to the left. He spun the wheel back to the right returning to course.

"My parents would not wish for us to grieve them for long. The business proceeds even them. Where is Garroway I want an immediate report? If I am to take my father's place I must be brought up to speed immediately," As Junior finished speaking footsteps could be heard slowly approaching the two. A short hunched over being could be seen walking up the stairs on the left side. The figure was covered from head to toe in a thick black hooded robe that revealed nothing about the person's gender. The hooded figure looked up their face covered by a white mask that expressed only an unnerving smile as a pair of blood red orbs pierced through the eye holes of the mask. The only thing that could be seen of the person was their right hand which poked out of the sleeve. The hand, however, was bone thin, the flesh didn't stick to it there was no flesh nor muscle tissue just bone. The skeletal hand slipped back into the sleeve as the mysterious being approached.

A raspy voice escaped from behind the mask that sent shivers down Junior's spine, "Greetings Captain. I am here at your behest." The robed figure bowed to Junior, but the son of Blacktooth felt like behind that mask was a mocking smile.

"Garroway, get to the point. When will the latest product arrive? You know HE doesn't like to wait." Junior pressed the 'he' as he referred to the crews backer, a pirate who could level them with a wave of a hand. Not even Junior's father dared to cross the man should he suffer his wrath. Garroway, however, appeared unaffected at the mention of the crews backer like he didn't care.

"The latest shipment will arrive within the week, however, there were issues with two of our collection teams. It seemed that they ran into trouble."

"What kind of trouble." This was the last thing Junior needed, his parents were dead and now there were complications with the retrieval teams. What else could go wrong?

"From the report over the den den mushi they encountered resistance. A team of children and their apparent teacher. While I would laugh at such foolishness, these children were not to be underestimated as without the aid of their teacher they not only stopped the shipment from leaving but also killed off a number of our crew. The team sent to Yoni Islands lost eighty percent of its personnel. While all those sent to Nora Village were wiped out with the exception of one" The cloaked figure reported in a monotone voice, he wasn't particularly concerned with the death of his fellow crew members nor the loss of shipment. The man Garroway was indifferent to the world and its problems all he cared about was himself.

Junior gritted his teeth as anger bubbled inside him, it wasn't bad enough that they had lost not only his parents but hadn't been able to obtain Parvati due to the interference of some children, but now two more shipments were gone and a number of his crew was dead.

"Funny enough each group of children consisted of three, six in total and each wore a strange metal plate with a symbol engraved on it, a swirl." Junior's head snapped towards Garroway in an instant as his beady black eyes bore holes into the man's form.

"A swirl you said!"

"That is correct. Does this mean anything to you?" The robed figure tilted its head to the right appearing confused at the question.

"Mother when she regaled what had happened on that beach, she said the three kids that attacked them each wore some cloth with a metal plate and on it a swirl. Mum said the one who fought father wore it on the back of his gloves, whereas the two she fought the girl wore it like a belt and the boy a bandana." Junior gripped his chin as he adopted a thinking pose, mulling his thoughts over in his head.

"I have heard similar reports from my network. Teams of four, three children and one adult all wearing this symbol have been popping up in locations all over the world. I have been keeping tabs, as they peaked my curiosity. Apparently, they belong to a place called Uzushiogakure no Sato located on Uzu no Kuni, better known as the Forbidden Island." Garroway dug into his left sleeve and removed a rolled up parchment. He held it in his skeleton hand and offered it to Junior.

Junior snatched up the parchment and unrolled it, inside was a detailed report on everything Garroway had gathered about Uzushiogakure no Sato and its people. What he read only surveyed to further aggravated him. A large number of the island's population were slaves that Uzu had rescued, integrating them into society freeing them from their bonds. Junior clenched his fists, scrunching up the parchment, add insult to injury on the front gates of Uzushiogakure no Sato was the frayed and bloody flags of pirates, not just any pirates but slave traders. The flags were a warning to any pirate who dared to deal in slavery, Uzu would come for you. Visitors had often asked about the flags, to which the citizens of Uzushio were more than happy to hold their heads high while explaining the symbolism. Because of this, the symbolism began to spread. What made it worse for Junior was there just so happened to be over a dozen flags flying his father's jolly roger. Junior was able to quickly piece together that the ships belonging to his father's fleet that had gone missing only to turn up with cargo missing, flag gone and every crew member dead had been thanks to Uzushiogakure.

Junior stomped a foot on the deck in frustration making the giant ship sway back and forth. "We need to invade Uzu no Kuni and destroy Uzushiogakure no Sato!" Roared Junior, he turned on his heels and pointed at Aldrich, "Set a course for Uzu I will not stand here as they tear my fathers business apart!"

"That would be most unwise my young Captain." Garroway's eerie voice rung in Junior's ears. The robed figure disagreed with the thought of invading Uzushio, knowing full well they wouldn't stand a chance. "Uzu is protected by a series of whirlpools all around the island, with only one entry point with calm waters, but even then the waters are guarded by a giant sea king taller than any mountain. It has never shown itself but many believe it to be a Kraken as tentacles rise up from the waters dragging enemy ships down into the depths of hell."

What little Garroway knew, as the beast he was referring to was Gyuki the Eight-Tailed the Ushi-Oni an Ox with a lower body resembling the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

"Damn it!" Junior slammed a fist down on the edge of the ship cracking the wood on impact. "Fine. If we can't deal with them now, begin recruiting. I want an army, but not just any army one of Devil Fruit users. Scour every part of the world if you have to. I don't care what it costs, recruit as many devil fruit users as possible and find as many devil fruits as you can! We will see how they deal with an army of devil fruit users!"

Garroway bowed to his young captain and shuffled away disappearing out of sight as he headed down below deck to begin sending out his Captain's orders. The moment the man was gone Junior sighed and relaxed as he fell down into a nearby chair, he was exhausted. A giant hand placed itself on his left shoulder. Looking up Junior found Aldrich looking down at him with a grin.

"Don't worry we'll smash them to pieces soon." Junior nodded his head thanking the giant a man. Silence reigned over the two as Aldrich continued on course their destination known only to them.

* * *

 **Mariejois**

A fire spread from house to house as people screamed. Alarms sounded as Marine's scrambled to put out the flames. Slave's tried to escape only to be caught or shot if they resisted. As the flames rose and smoke wafted into the air a young and dangerously thin girl thirteen to fourteen years was dragging herself along the stone pavement. Her lower half was that of a cyan blue and white striped fishtail. The girl was a mermaid of the beak-fish variety. Her skinned was scarred with the only thing hiding her modesty a worn out see-through white dress, the girl once had beautiful white hair, but it was full of grime and dishevelled. Blood seeped through the back of the dress as it had been torn to shreds like a giant cat had used it as a scratching post. The source of the blood was a series of freshly made flesh wounds by a whip. The mermaid's tail was in a pitiful state as it looked like it had gone through a blender. Scales had been torn off said tail was bleeding profusely. The ends looked like something had taken a bite out of it.

The mermaid dragged her weakened and beaten body towards the Mariejois cliff. There was only one thought on her mind, to leave this hellish place behind. She wanted her freedom. As she dragged herself a unit of marines gave chase.

With the marines was an obese man in his twenties, blood trickling down the back of his neck as his helmet was broken, "There it is! Stop it! I want my property back!" roared the pain as he pointed a fat digit towards the girl. She was only a toy, a plaything in his eyes to keep himself amused. The young girl wanted to stop and glare daggers but didn't dare, for it would only slow her down. She pushed on dragging her battered body, using determination alone to keep herself going. She had gone through so much planning just to attempt today's escape. The mermaid had torn off one of her own scales and filed it down and used it to pick the bindings that held her. When her 'master' came for their daily 'sessions' her managed to knocked trip him up with her tail. She then grabbed the nearest object, a lamp, and broke it over his head breaking her master's helmet and knocking him out. The mermaid had then proceeded to drag her body to the stables, where using a lighter she managed to pickpocket from one of her guard's, set the place on fire.

Letting the fire spread to draw attention away from her the young mermaid made her escape dragging herself to the edge of Mariejois. Her intentions were to jump off and plummet to the sea. There was a chance to impale herself on the rocks below and die, but she would take it. She would rather die free than be a slave any longer.

A marine jumped at her landing on her tail. Blood coated the sailor as he gripped the tail tightly. The girl reached out with a hand to whatever she could grab. Her fingers coiled around a sharp piece of smouldering wood as a house burnt down beside her. On instinct, she brought the stake down and impaled the marine in his right eye. The marine released and screamed as he rolled on the ground. The mermaid continued, dragging herself faster all the way to the edge.

"Stop!" shouted a Marine as he aimed his rifle at her, finger on the trigger The obese noble pushed the marine aside, as he did the marine fired. The bullet hit the girl in her right shoulder. The mermaid bit back the pain and with the last of her strength through herself over the edge of the cliff. Her body would all down towards the sea missing the rocks below by an inch. Her body hit the water with a loud thud. Too weak to move she began to sink. Her body fell into a current that swept her away from Mariejois and the red line.

"No! No! No! NO! You idiots!" screamed Charlos as he threw a temper tantrum over the fact he had lost one of his favourite toys. The World Noble turned to the marines and pointed at them. "I'll make you pay for losing my property!" The obese man-child than stomped way to find his father.

The marines each shared an unnerving look. They had tried their best but the mermaid had been determined to escape even at the cost of her life, what more could they have done. Now they could only sigh and wait for their punishment. Who could afford to go against a Tenryuubito?

As the Marines accepted their fate, the young mermaid who hadn't accepted her's was travelling along an unknown current. When one current ended, she would find herself on another that dragged her towards the next, an endless stream of them. It was as if fate was leading her somewhere; she had a gut feeling that whatever was at the end would change her forever. As the current came to an end the young woman was shot to the ocean's surface; she didn't know how many days had passed. As she lay there floating along the water heading towards an island surrounded by whirlpools a giant shadow loomed beneath her.

The young mermaid was too weak to care as she began to rise into the air on a tidal wave as something was coming up out of the water. The water rose up to the height of a mountain before it crashed down, the mermaid's body with it. She was swept away pulled under the water, her tired eyes catching the sight of a giant shell coated in spikes. She closed her eyes waiting for death only to find her battered body being lifted up out of the water. Opening her bright yellow eyes, the mermaid was astounded by the creature before her. In front of the mermaid in the water as big as a mountain was a giant turtle with crab-like spikes all over its shell. Sprouting from its back were three shrimp-like like tails. The mermaid was held in one of its giant hand, the right. A single red eye with a crimson pupil looked at her tiny form with pity.

Isobu couldn't help but pity the tiny creature in his hand; it seemed she had gone through a torturous experience. The three tails lifted her up and opened his mouth wide. The mermaid closed her eyes expecting death only to be placed gently on his tongue. Water flooded in but she remained floating within Isobu's giant mouth, he had no intention to swallow her. With the mermaid secured within his mouth, he dived and headed towards his home in an underwater cave deep beneath Uzushiogakure no Sato, out of sight from Lower Uzushio.

Isobu planned to allow the young mermaid to rest and recover her strength. Isobu didn't know what had happened to her, but it must have been unpleasant consider her back was scarred from what looks like a whip and her tail looked like it had been through a blender. To, a mermaid their tail was something most precious to them. Isobu would do what he could for her. Once she was rested, the three tails planned to contact Naruto to have the Sage heal the young mermaid of her horrifying injuries. With those thoughts, Isobu vanished as he dived deep beneath the ocean disappearing.


	20. Return of the Dragon

**Author Note:** Hi all I managed to finish nine chapters over the last week. This is the last one.

"Hi there" Normal Speech

 _"Hi There" Thought_

 **"Hi There"** **Biju and techniques**

 _ **"Hi There" Biju thoughts and techniques in head**_

 _Flashbacks_

" _Hi There" Normal speech_

 _" Hi There" Thought_

 _ **"Hi There" Biju and Techniques**_

 _ **"Hi There," Bijuu thought and techniques in head**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Return of the Dragon**

" **Kaze Kaze Muchi (Wind Wind Whip)!"** A stream of wind cut through the air towards a training post in the middle of a Uzushio Training field surrounded by a thick forest. The wind struck the post slicing it in half and throwing the top up into the air. The stream of wind lashed out striking upwards towards the flying post. The wind began to vibrate as it wrapped around the wooden post and coiled slicing it into pieces. The wind stream retracted towards a boy who wasn't just controlling it, his entire right arm was the wind. His arm had morphed into a spiralling twister and wind had streamed out with a cutting edge at his command to slice the post in two. The boy pulled his shoulder back, and the wind retracted the moment it did the wind shaped itself into his arm. The boy stretched out his fingers; he hadn't had the chance to flex his devil fruit powers in a long time.

"I see you have recovered." A voice from behind made the boy jump. Spinning around the boy was faced with none other than the most influential man alive, Uzumaki Naruto. The Shodai Uzukage shared a smile with the boy as he walked up to him dressed from head to toe in his Kage robes, his right hand holding a Shakujo Staff with nine rings at the top. The Uzukage robes were just a symbol white monk robe that covered the entire body with a white Kage cloak over the top with the symbol '渦' meaning whirlpool on the back, accompanied by a wide-brimmed navy blue straw hat.

"It feels nice to be permanently out of that seastone prison. I can use my mother's gift whenever I want now." The boy was none other than Houjin a second generation devil fruit user that had been rescued by Naruto. The boy was healthy, and fighting fit after a few months of recovery. No longer in a plain white gown but he now wore a blood red kimono designed similar to a martial artist's gi, accompanied by only a pair of black hakama pants. His feet were bare to the world.

"Uzukage-sama if you don't mind me asking, how are your students?" Word had travelled fast throughout Uzushio about the condition of Yamato, Odin and Shiina who lay in their hospital beds.

"It's been a week since their return, and only Shiina has awoken. My prime student Suzuka is currently attending to her. Shiina is quite shaken from the experience, but it is to be expected from her first life and death experience. Many shinobi and Kunoichi have experienced the same, some surrender to it while others owned it and became stronger because of it. It may be harsh to say, but I desire to see all my shinobi suffer such an experience. One cannot continue in our line of work without one." Naruto may have been concerned about the condition of his students and what they had suffered, by he ultimately believed it would be good for not only them but every shinobi of Uzushio. A near death experience would push them beyond their limits to break the barrier and become stronger. Naruto couldn't remember the number of near-death experiences he had. Naruto had even gone a step forward and died, on more than one occasion. Luckily he had brought back each time through some miracle, or someone dying in his place so he could come back.

"You could have healed them completely of their injuries right? Why didn't you?" Houjin continued with his questioning; he wasn't critical he was merely curious to the Kage's answer. The natural born devil fruit user had only interacted with the Sage on a few occasions, but everything the Kage did had some meaning to it.

"If I healed them completely every time this happened they would become too reliant and think themselves immortal. Yes and I could completely restore them to peak condition, but this is to teach them a lesson. I restored what needed to be healed and left the rest to their bodies. The damage will make their wills and bodies stronger. Sadly as their teacher, I am disappointed by their actions. They had the opportunity to retreat and call for backup. Perhaps being my students, they thought they were strong enough to handle the situation thinking themselves immortal. This will remind them never to underestimate the enemy. A harsh but necessary lesson to be learned, especially for Yamato. As the leader of the team, he must show the qualities to lead them to victory, this time he chose defeat. I will not make an exception due to his age. While he showed the qualities of a Chunin in rescuing the client and getting the jump on Blacktooth multiple times, the negatives outway the positives." While the Kage's words were harsh, they were true. His students needed to learn to take responsibility for their actions. Naruto would not cuddle them; he could not afford to in this harsh environment that had been created by the fractions that exist.

Houjin didn't say a word, as he understood where the sage was coming from. The devil fruit use while young was advanced for his age, he had grown up in a harsh environment and had been forced to grow up early. While he had retained his sanity and traits of his personality, he had often been forced to toss them aside to take care of the others Miyuki and Mariko who were far younger than him. Without their parents around he had become their older brother to help shoulder the burden of what they were going through.

"Enough about my students, are you enjoying your time here in Uzushio?" Naruto changed the focus of the conversation as he walked up to Houjin and stood beside him. The sage lowered his staff allowing the end to tap the earth. The wooden post that had been cut in half grew back to full size in an instant.

"If I had to pick between Uzu and that laboratory there's no contest. Everyone has been surprisingly welcoming. I didn't expect to see such a diverse culture it is a nice change." Houjin was pleasantly surprised within the first week of living in Uzushio. Everyone had welcomed him with open arms; there had been no hostility. Houjin had been greeted by citizens of all races, and none had shown any bigotry or racism for him being human. There was such a peaceful atmosphere over Uzu as people of all races worked together for prosperity.

"Seeing everyone acting so peaceful, I decided to join the Shinobi Academy. After experience the tranquillity of Uzushio, I want to make sure that never changes, so I plan to do my part. I've seen the evil this world has to offer; I plan to make sure future generations of Uzu never experience what I had to. If I have to sacrifice my peace so other's don't so be it." The boy clenched a tight fist as members of the experiments conducted on him flashed before his eyes. A great rage bubbled within as the surrounding temperature began to increase and the wind picked up turning violent. The tip of Naruto's staff swung down and cracked Houjin atop the head bringing him back to reality.

"Calm yourself; you will have the chance to obtain revenge against those who wronged you. When you are strong enough, I will personally ensure you meet with your father and end his life with your own two hands." Naruto retracted his staff as he laid down a promise to the boy. Houjin had a deep hatred for the man who sired him. The man had been the cause of the treatment Houjin had received. But above all the man had caused the death of Houjin's mother, personally ending her life when she attempted to fight back to stop her son being taken.

Naruto didn't have children nor a wife of his own, but he had experienced what should be the love from one's parents. His had given their lives to protect him and give him a future. The feelings Houjin had for his father was understandable, not only betrayal but an unrivalled hatred for taking away the one person he had loved with all his heart. A man who killed the woman who sired his child, could not be allowed to live especially if he did it for some misguided act of justice.

"I'm rather annoyed you let him live, but I'm also glad you did, this means I can end his life with my own hands. I did however particularly enjoy the fact you cut off one of his arms. That must have been excruciatingly painful for that pig, especially knowing the fact as a logia he couldn't do a thing to stop it." A satisfied grin formed on Houjin's lips when he thought about his father having his arm removed. He may not have personally witnessed it but hearing it from Naruto's mouth gave him great joy.

"Sakazuki will have nightmares for years after what I did to him." The sage couldn't help but smirk as he recalled the feel of cutting the Admiral's arm off. That's right Houjin's father was none other than Admiral Sakazuki better known as his alias Akainu. Houjin released a barking laugh at the sage's word pleasantly pleased to hear it. The boy had no love at all for Sakazuki.

"Good luck with your training. I hope to see you graduate and become a proud Shinobi of Uzushio. I expect great things from you Houjin. Just remember this, while you may hate your father and all he stands for, what he passed on to you, don't reject it. As a Shinobi you must use all the tools at your disposal. Master his curse and use it alongside your mother's gift. If you master them both there will be no one who can stop you." The sage began to leave and as he left gave fed words of advice for the young devil fruit user. The Sage His back disappearing into the surrounding forest.

Houjin looked down at his left hand, his palm opened as heat began to radiate. His fingers began to change shape becoming liquid magma that dripped to the green grass burning it away. Houjin clenched his hand gritting his teeth in anger at the sight of the molten liquid. His arm transformed into lava that boiled with such intense heat the surroundings began to wilt. Houjin in his rage roared as he swung his fist towards the training posts. His arm grew in size as did his fist. A giant fist of lava crashed down onto the training post smashing them to smithereens before incinerating their remains down to ash.

Houjin pulled his fist back, and his arm returned to normal. The boy lifted his other hand his fingers began to dissolve into a stream of wind. "Mother I swear upon your grave, I will kill that man for what he did to you! This I vow!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a man in a hospital bed with only one arm sneezed violently as a shiver went down his spine as him an ominous omen had fallen on his head.

* * *

Uzukage Tower

The air distorted as the form of the Shodai Uzukage appeared in his office, transporting himself with the use of the Kamui. The sage dusted his robe off and made his way to the Uzukage's chair. The Uzukage sat down leaning back into it enjoying the comfort it had to offer. The chair was a recliner on a swivel and felt like heaven as the Kage relaxed into it Sadly the Sage wasn't able to enjoy his luxury for much longer as the door to his office opened up. Walking in was none other than his prime disciple and sexy secretary slash girlfriend Suzuka. The charming young woman approached her leader and partner with a cold but beautiful smile resting on her rosy red lips, in her arms a yellow folder. The woman stood on the other side of the desk and bowed.

"Greetings Uzukage-sama. I have come to deliver the weekly reports from our genin teams." The young woman spoke in a polite tone, even though the two were dating they still had a business relationship during work hours. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed lovingly at his majestic form.

Naruto gave a wave of her hand, signalling her to continue. He had hoped he would be able to relax a little longer, but the life of a Kage was never-ending. With her order's given the young woman opened the file to begin her report.

"Team's 1 and 4 were successful in their assigned missions. Team 1 on Yoni island prevented the pirate band from making off with the island's children while eliminating eighty percent of their forces. The clone assigned to the team watched from the side, as there was no requirement for him to interfere. The only time your Kakashi clone interfered was to steal the pirate's flag. Team 4 assigned to the Ao clone eliminated all enemies forces that invaded Nora Village, all but one, they sent him back as a warning. Both teams will return shortly. The flags stolen from the slave traders are in hand and will soon be hung on the gates of Uzushio. Thanks to their deeds the people of Yoni and Nora have begun spreading wording about Uzushiogakure."

Naruto was pleased to hear this. Forming bonds with clients was vital to the growth of a Shinobi Village. Clients would pass on positive feedback to their friends, family and allies, helping to advertise the village and its prospects to new clients. The input would then come back to the village in the form of missions. As long as the teams continued to be successful and impress clients, Uzushio would be able to grow.

Not only were clients advertising the village, but a guild that had formed a trading pact with Uzushio in recent days. Naruto had met personally with the guild head Oishi, Shiro, an old man in his late sixties. The man had a respectable reputation as did his Black Crows Guild. Thus Naruto chose to ally with the merchant's guild forming a trade pact with them. Uzu would supply them with shipments from every resource it had. Uzushio's resources were in abundance. Uzu shipped everything from wool to silk, fruit to meat, fish to octopus, timber to metal and even herbal medicines.

The metal was gathered from mines within the Kage mountain created by Naruto. The mines had different types of metals specifically Iron, Copper, Gold and Silver to be used in Uzu and shipped out to sea. There was one other metal that was mined, a unique metal created by Naruto. Thanks to seals nature chakra would gather in the mines into the different elements and produce a metal ore that could then be mined. This unique ore was stronger than any metal that existed; it was stronger than even seastone while being easily malleable. This metal ore was only used in Uzushio and would never be sold outside Uzu's shore. It was a metal like none the world had ever seen. Naruto couldn't run the risk of it falling into the wrong hands.

Meanwhile, the timber came from the giant Oak trees that grew all around Uzushiogakure. Due to the amount of Mokuton chakra in the ground and nature chakra in the air seedlings would sprout and germinate to fully grown adult Oak's over thirty feet tall within months. The nature chakra made the timber from these Oak's one of the hardest woods in existence, close to rivalling that of Treasure Tree Adam Wood. This, however, was merely the young, immature trees. There were trees on Uzu no Kuni who had been saturated in chakra for years, even before the island's expansion. Then there were oaks who came after, that had been created personally by Naruto. These trees not only contained nature chakra and mokuton chakra that they absorbed after coming to life but chakra from Naruto. The wood from these trees was on a level Treasure Tree Adam Wood could not even compare to, and it was personally used by Naruto for a particular project.

The timber that was sold to the guild came with an exclusive contract drafted up by Naruto himself. The timber could only be sold to civilians, not to marines, pirates or any military organisation. Anyone who bought the timber had to sign a contract that was a detailed construct created by combining Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and Juuinjutsu (Cursed Seals). The buyer and everyone employed under them would sign the contract in blood making seals on the paper light up. Seals would make their way onto the targets back and engrave a Curse Seal in the shape of the Uzushio Swirl. This mark would light up if anyone attempted to sell the wood or use it for military use. When it lit up the users entire body would be paralysed, and a beacon would be sent to Naruto alerting him. When he arrived, only death would follow. Naruto like the Uzu ore would never allow the timber to fall into the wrong hands.

"How goes Project Maelstrom?" asked the Sage as he leaned forward, Project 'Maelstrom' was something he was eager to see come to fruition.

"The shipwright we contacted to build it has refused, claiming he must first finish a promise to save his dying home." Naruto clicked his teeth in mild annoyance; he attempted to recruit the renowned Shipwright Tom, the same man who had built Gol D Roger's ship the Ora Jackson. After all project "Maelstrom' was the construction of a single ship and not just any ship, a ship to surpass all others.

What exactly was the Maelstrom? It was to be a ship of titanic proportions, rivalling the size of Whitebeards Moby Dick. But it wasn't just any ship; it was a battleship one designed purely for war. It was a ship whose firepower would be unmatched. The ship's frame would be made out of the most reliable metal in existence, Uzu ore. The metal would be light but stronger then seastone and as flexible a nitinol or hi-carbon. The metal was unmatched throughout the world. The ship's body would then be made from the timber Naruto kept aside for the project. The wood was incredibly durable only something along the lines of a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb) could scratch it. Even if it was damaged, the wood could absorb nature chakra from the air and repair itself. This would make an almost indestructible ship.

Naruto had hoped to recruit Tom for its construction, but it would seem he would have to find another, this would delay the Maelstroms construction.

"Find me another shipwright then. But keep an eye on Tom. I've heard word he apparently has a copy of the blueprints for the Ancient Weapon Pluton, and I'm not the only one who knows. While I care not for the blueprints, others might have nefarious ideas and may try something. The moment something happens let me know." Naruto issued his orders to his secretary. The young woman bowed to her Kage and retreated out the door closing it behind her, leaving the Sage to his thoughts.

The moment Suzuka was gone it began to rain. Lightning flashed by the window, and the Sage frowned. "Why is it every time you make an appearance it rains?"

A figure appeared from the shadows behind Naruto stepping around his desk and in front of him. The figure was none other than the revolutionary himself, Dragon. Dragon laughed as he threw himself down into a chair and relaxed into it, "That's for me to know." The revolutionary only grinned as he looked at the Immortal Sage opposite him.

"You were here a week ago, why have you returned?" The Sage was beginning to grow annoyed with the antics of Dragon and was tempted to throw up a barrier that would block the man from entering Uzushiogakure no Sato. But for some reason he suspected the man would somehow find a way around it, so the Sage would allow the man to do as he pleased as long as it didn't harm the citizens of Uzu. However, the moment Dragon intended harm, Naruto would deal with him.

"Can't a man visit a friend," Dragon asked with a shit-eating grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Don't push it." Naruto's mood had soured at the man's appearance, and he wasn't going to deal with any of his antics.

"Don't be like that, smile!" The man laughed as he leaned back in the air kicking his feet up onto the Kage's desk. "I must say you've certainly been proactive since you started building Uzushio. What with your talks with Kings Nefeltari, Riku and Neptune. They'll be strong allies to your ever-growing Kingdom."

Naruto's brows clenched into a frown as he glared at the man sitting opposite him. The Sage wasn't interested in the man's antics. With a wave of a hand, a gust of wind blew Dragon's feet off his desk.

"Let me be frank then." Dragon's grin remained in place not bothered by the Uzukage's actions one bit; it was as if everything was one big joke. "I have a job for you."

"The great Dragon has a job for me? Who's the client?" The Kage was intrigued, he hadn't expected Dragon to want to hire Uzu for a job. What would make one of the most fearsome men in the world come to him for help?

"Me. I am applying for two missions. You can decide on the fee after I explain th details. Deal?"

"Very well I'm listening." The Kage opened his top left drawer to remove paper and pen. He laid them on the table and got ready to jot the details down.

"The first is simple enough; I want Uzu to track and keep an eye on a certain person for me." Dragon reached into his green robe and removed a wanted poster. On the wanted poster was a twenty-year-old woman with black shoulder length hair, wide dark eyes and a long, thin, defined nose.

"Nico Robin, eighty million beri bounty." Naruto read what was on the poster out loud. He looked up towards Dragon; he was curious about just why Dragon wanted Uzu to find this young woman. Naruto grabbed the poster to take another look at the woman.

" _Wait, Nico Robin, that name sounds familiar."_ The Sage rubbed his chin trying to recall where he had heard the name before; then it clicked she was the so-called Devil Child who had a bounty on her head since she was only eight years old. There was some rumour floating around that she had sunk six ships belonging to the World Government that was why there was a bounty on her head. The World Government labelled her the Demon of Ohara; they told the public that the Oharans were trying to find the Ancient Weapons to destroy the world. Out of paranoia of what would become of her, the World Government let the word out that she posed a threat and soon the world was brainwashed into thinking that Robin was trying to destroy the world, Naruto thought it to be a load of crap, so he had his clones do a little digging.

With a bit of digging, Naruto had discovered the truths. The Oharans hadn't wanted to find the Ancient Weapons to the destroy the world at all. The Sharan's had only been studying the poneglyphs mysterious steles with history inscribed on them written in a language from ancient times. They had also been looking into the history of the void century. The World Government weren't impressed, so they ordered the island and the scholars studying the poneglyphs be destroyed. Robin had been the only one to escape the massacre, the sole survivor who happened to know how to read the poneglyphs.

"What does the Revolutionary army want with Nico Robin?" Asked the Sage turning back to the current situation. He wanted to know just what intentions Dragon had for her. Naruto didn't know the man all that well and had a suspicious feeling that perhaps he wanted her so the revolutionaries could obtain the Ancient Weapons of the past, weapons to be used against the World Government.

"I want to recruit her when the time is right. She could be a valuable asset." Naruto had guessed as much. The entire world knew the man had a deep hatred for the World Government, as did his revolutionaries. Legends said the Ancient Weapons held such power they could start a global war. It was no wonder the Revolutionary Army was seeking Nico out, if they could get a hold of just one then they could overthrow the World Government with ease.

"She can read the poneglyphs, with this knowledge she would be able to help us find Pluton, Poseidon or Uranus. Even if we can't get ahold of those three, there are legends of other weapons out there that are equal to the great three. If we can get our hands on them, overthrowing the World Government won't just be a dream. Will you help us?" Dragon looked at Naruto, all signs of playful antics gone as he adopted a serious look. The Revolutionary was dead serious about the job he wanted to hire Naruto and his village for. One might call him insane for wanting to find an Ancient Weapon, but Dragon would do what it took to get rid of the World Government and free the people fro their tyranny.

"I can agree to the mission; it will be an A-rank. The World Government will be tracking Nico no doubt. This increases the rank of the mission. If it were someone else, I'd only issue it as a C or perhaps a B. But because it's Nico Robin I can't afford to rank it as anything else but A."

"Deal!" The revolutionary dug into his robe removing a bag full of beri's and placed it down on the desk. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Dragon opened the back and began counting out beri's before handing them over to the Sage. Naruto accepted the money and checked it, it was the correct amount for an A-rank mission, five hundred million beri.

"And your second mission?" Naruto got to the point, he was happy to get the money especially if Dragon was paying up front, but he wanted to know what the second job Dragon had for him was.

Dragon looked at Naruto with a cold hard gaze and spoke, "I want you to distract Whitebeard."

"As in Edward Newgate Whitebeard, the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, one of the Yonko and one of the most feared men in the world? That Whitebeard." The man had peeked Naruto's curiosity yet again, just what reason could Dragon possibly have to ask Uzushio to distract Whitebeard for, and just what kind of distraction was the question on Naruto's mind.

"The same one. Whitebeard has a map that has the location to a Poneglyph on his ship that I want to seize. However, the man knows me all to well well and would stop my efforts. I want someone to confront him in one on one combat to keep his attention away from the map so I can sneak aboard his ship and steal it." Naruto had to admit Dragon had balls to want to steal from Whitebeard, however just what was on the Poneglyph that would cause even Dragon to risk his life to obtain it from Whitebeard.

"If I accept this you realise I will have to do it myself, meaning it won't even be an S rank mission but beyond. It won't be cheap either as your hiring the personal services of the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. One hundred billion beri, nor more no less. Half up front and the other half after the job is done, non-negotiable" Naruto would not back down on the price. He was confident enough to fight Whitebeard one on one and even beat the man, but the price to do so wouldn't be low. Naruto wasn't a bleeding heart; he would make sure Dragon paid the price for the job. And hiring the Uzukage himself was not cheap. Naruto was also going to make sure he paid in full, half before the job and the rest after, not in instalments like he offered other clients. Naruto didn't trust Dragon at all, especially once he got himself on a map that would lead him to a power weapon.

"Agreed, it will be done. It will take some time to gather the funds; I will leave for now and return when I have the money to pay" Dragon climbed to his feet grabbing the rest of his beri's and placed the bag in his robes. It would take some time for the Revolutionaries to collect that much money, but it could be done. Dragon retreated into the shadows as lightning flashed back the window, darkness followed after and the man was gone having vanished from the Uzukage tower and Uzu no Kuni. As he left so did the rain.

"I hate that man." Naruto sneered as he leaned back in his chair looking down at the beri in his right hand. He tossed the wad of beris onto his desk. The man was certainly beginning to earn Naruto ire what with his constant popping in and out like he owned the place.

"That man's starting to get on my nerves. But he is a paying client. One hundred billion beri, ha, it will certainly go a long way."

The Sage shut his eyes and began to meditate. Naruto reached out all over the world to connect with his army of spy clones that covered the globe. Naruto connected with each of them and the moment he did he began to relay an order, track down Nico Robin and keep a close eye on her. The Sage transferred a mental picture before explaining the reasoning behind his desire to find her, once all the clones were informed the Sage cut the connection off with them. Naruto's head spun as he had connected with over a million clones, it didn't help he had stretched his conscious over such a great distance, even as an immortal chakra being it had put a strain on him.

"Let's see if you can hide from me, Nico Robin."

On the other side of the world, the young Nico Robin sat outside of a cafe reading a book, only to suddenly sneeze. "Is someone talking about me?" The confused young woman looked around, but nothing was out of place. The woman shrugged and returned to her novel, unaware that the strongest being in existence was looking for her.


End file.
